Yami Koso DensetsuLeyendas de Oscuridad
by crystal23
Summary: Un secreto de veinte años es revelado para que vuelva a buscar a su pasado, a su amor y a si mismo. ocho años despues de ir a Hong Kong. ¿Acaso escucharà su voz interior y su destino? New Chapter 15 up
1. Default Chapter

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu-  Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"no puedes escapar a tu destino"**

 Tener 20 años no es fácil. Ahora bien, tener 18, estar entre la adolescencia y la adultez, tampoco lo es y mas que todo, tomar el liderazgo de un consejo en donde eres el mas joven de todos (Exceptuando por unos cuantos asistentes) pero que la ultima palabra la tienes tu. Ahora con veinte,  mas que todo,  eres apuesto, inteligente y puedes tener a toda mujer que se atraviese en tu camino, con pocas líneas que usar para conquistarlas. Lo había comprobado.

Pero siempre, había puesto el deber sobre todas las mujeres. Bueno casi todas.  Hubo sus amores; hubo también igual desamores.  Así como mujeres que dejaron huella marcada en su vida, hubo otras que solo pertenecen a un dulce recuerdo.  Otras, que mejor, no vale la pena recordarlas. 

Pero había una, una de ojos verdes que si calaba en sus recuerdos. Ya nublados, conservando solo cartas infantiles y dulzonas llenas de promesas que se volvieron como espuma de mar: en nada. Solo por anteponer el llamado "deber" sobre sus sentimientos.

-¡¡¡señor!!!- decía el sujeto de cabellos castaños y ojos negros mientras se acercaba a otro con rapidez. Al escuchar ese llamado el sujeto de mirada apuesta, poco tiempo en sus manos y mirada rígida, observó atrás como aquel joven (no podía tener mas que él mismo), se acercaba con montones de papeles en sus manos.

-¿Ahora que pasa?- preguntó el joven deteniéndose.

Falto de aire, el joven declaró.- Es que, estaba limpiando los estantes del departamento... y otras cosas,  pertenecientes a mis padres, cuando me he cruzado con esto- extendiéndole un portafolio. El joven lo tomó en sus manos notando el sello aun sin romper en el mismo- Como es el sello que usas en tus documentos, pensé que le pertenecen a su familia...- dejando el formalismo a un lado.

Los ojos juveniles y absortos recorrieron aquel sello con interés. Nunca aparecían documentaciones de 17 años atrás que tuviesen un sello intacto de la familia Li.

-¿Crees que es lo que estamos buscando? -Preguntó el apuesto Shaoran Li a su asistente.

Este se cruzó de brazos para buscar que decir mientras recuperaba el aliento. Incluso se hicieron a un lado del lugar, en donde pasaban personas que saludaban con profundo respeto al joven de mirada café. 

Habían sido formados para responsabilidades mas o menos parecidas.  Habían crecido ambos en el seno de lo que se llamaría "tradicionalismo que superaba generaciones" 

-No lo sé- declaró con honestidad el sujeto- Pero tienes que saber algo: Biatsi lo encontró. No sé lo que es; no me atreví a abrirlo pero puedo decirte algo: ella no se equivoca.  Sabes bien ese detalle;  Insistió que te lo trajera lo mas pronto posible...

Shaoran miró el portafolio y luego la mirada preocupada de su asistente y mejor amigo en todos aquellos años.

-Sabes Ukio que lo único que me ha importado en esta vida es dar con esto... - declaró el sujeto.- Si es en serio lo que pensamos que es...

-Que mi padre escribiera aquello de la promesa de ese hombre en su diario sin dar detalles de que se trataba es tan típico de él.-aclaró bajando la voz. 

Sus miradas se conectaron pensando en lo mismo: lo que llevaban dos años buscando pruebas, pero pruebas que simplemente, se desvanecieron en los interminables registros del Consejo. 

-cierto. – declaró el sujeto.- Pero otra cosa es que la vida de aquellos que me importan está en peligro... 

En ese momento, alguien viene corriendo por el pasillo.  Su juvenil rostro contrarrestaba con su actitud en esos momentos.  Su conjunto juvenil de cuello chino y botones que descendía por toda la blusa que llevaba y sus pantalones que llegaban hasta sus tobillos y cabellos largos atados en un moño mientras en sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes plateados.

-Que bueno que te encuentro... - declaró la joven a su primo.  Sus ojos  azabaches estaban algo dilatados sobre la mirada del hombre más poderoso de su familia hasta esos momentos.-No vas a creer esto... 

-¿qué  pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Meiling? –su inquietud ante lo descubierto por Ukio y ahora la presencia de su prima en esos instantes en aquel lugar, era de pensar que era algo malo.- Habla por todos los dioses...

-Hiraguizagua... - declaró ella. Shaoran, al escuchar este nombre no prestó mucha atención:  después de todo, eran años desde la ultima vez que supo de él. Una vez los recuerdos de quien era aquel Hiraguizagua y lo que significaba sus ojos se dilataron.- Algo ha pasado Shaoran.  Algo que tiene que ver con él... su guardiana... y ¿Recuerdas a Kaho Mitzuki?- viéndole asentir.- Bueno, ellas... ellas piden que vayas a Londres... 

-¿Londres, dices? –preguntó nuevamente.- Es extraño.  No he sabido de Hiraguizagua, en mucho, mucho tiempo...

-¿no fue después que volvimos de Japón? ¿Años atrás?- preguntó Meiling.

-Así es... pero ¿Por qué me llama? ¿Por que ahora?

-¿Es que no entiendes? _ Se exasperó su prima.- No es él: es Kaho Mitzuki y Naruku... – declaró ella alterándose.  

-¿han dejado un número donde responder?

Negó con su cabeza aclarando.- no. Llamaran en una hora...

-No comprendo... - declaró Shaoran Li inquieto.- ¿De donde sacaron mi número de teléfono? –preguntó observando a su prima mientras se encaminaban a la salida de aquel lugar.- ah lo siento... Reiko:-llamando por su apellido.-  veré que encuentro aquí...- mostrándole el portafolio pero sin dar detalles delante de Meiling.- Me comunicaré a tu casa luego... ve y descansa...

-Muy bien mi señor- dijo Ukio. Así, vio marcharse del lugar a la preciosa prima de Shaoran Li y a su jefe.

Sus ojos mantuvieron en su mira a ellos dos hasta que se marcharon.

Después de poner en orden el lugar donde su señor ejercía sus labores a pesar de su juventud siendo el jefe del Consejo, salió rumbo a su casa.

Pero la pregunta que daba vueltas en su cabeza era ¿Por qué su padre mantendría unos documentos pertenecientes al padre de Shaoran Li entre sus viejas pertenencias? 

Bueno, no era que le podía hacer la pregunta: Su padre había muerto. Cuando solo tenía tres años.  

Pero siendo al igual que su antecesor, un asistente, no dejaba en velo de duda que, eran mas que eso. Mucho más.

Y su hermana Biatsi era el ejemplo claro.  

**------------------------**

-Habla Li- dijo la voz adulta de Shaoran Li al teléfono. Meiling le hacía compañía en su recamara.  Había prometido solo pasarle el mensaje y la información a su primo y eso había hecho.

Por tanto se encontraba decía ella, en el justo derecho de saber que se trataba todo.

-Habla Kaho... Kaho Mitzuki- dijo la voz de una mujer cuyo tono recordaba momento a momento como la de su maestra por un corto periodo de primaria.- Lamento llamarte o molestarte pero es que...

Su voz sonaba alterada. Incluso, ella no pudo continuar. A lo próximo, alguien mas tomaba el teléfono. -¿Bueno?- era otra voz de mujer.

-¿Sí?

-¿Li Shaoran? Habla Naruku, Akizuki Naruku.  

-Si, recuerdo... ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por que me llaman ustedes y no Hiraguizagua? 

-Ha pasado algo: algo terrible.- sonando preocupada su tono de voz.- Escúcheme bien: lo he llamado porque el amo Eriol siempre decía que usted era la segunda persona más poderosa que él conocía... lo llamamos para que se presente en Londres... inmediatamente.

-Eso suena grave- declaró Li Shaoran mirando por un instante a su prima.- Pero aun no me explican por que ustedes ¿por qué él no viene al teléfono y me lo explica? Me dice que pasa... 

-él... no puede llegar al teléfono.- dijo finalmente la falsa identidad de la guardiana – pero por favor...  él nos pidió antes de... - dejando de dar detalles.- ¿vendrás o no?

-Pero no comprendo. ¿Por qué no puede llegar él y pedírmelo? 

-Porque simplemente no puede.- declaró Kaho. Parecía que ella, había tomado nuevamente el teléfono. –Piensa en todo lo que él hizo por ti en el pasado...

-Lo único que Eriol Hiraguizagua hizo por mí, fue complicar las cosas con las cartas Clow... eso fue lo único que hizo.

-él pensó que te pondrías en tal posición- tomando una bocanada de aire agregó.- Pero si tal vez te enteras que,  es posible, que la próxima es la señorita Kinomoto, tal vez te atrevas a venir...

-¿Sakura? – dijo él poniéndose de pie.  De repente vino a su mente la imagen de una obra.  Un festival y la voz de ella diciendo "me encantas" al momento de brincar en sus brazos.- ¿Qué pasa con ella? 

Meiling escuchó aquel nombre y puso mas atención.  

-Solo tu puedes averiguarlo- dijo Kaho con voz grave. Ahí Shaoran miró con preocupación a Meiling mientras apretaba el auricular a su oído.- Solo tu... o eso cree Eriol. Ven por favor... aquí, se te explicará todo...

-Muy bien- dijo Shaoran Li observando aun el rostro de su prima.- Muy bien. Iré...

-Muy bien...- dijo Kaho Mitzuki. – Mientras más pronto, mejor...

Con incertidumbre, Meiling observó a su primo con aquella actitud. - ¿Shaoran?- viéndole colgar el teléfono y mantener su mano en el puño del auricular.- ¿Qué ha pasado? 

-Tengo que viajar a Londres- declaró. En ese momento, el teléfono privado suena.- Habla Li... 

-Por tu voz, supongo que algo ha ocurrido...- declaró la voz de Biatsi Reiko al otro lado.- ¿Mi hermano te ha entregado el portafolio?

-Si, Biatsi- dijo Shaoran.  Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Meiling no pudo evitar hacer un aspaviento con sus manos. –Me dijo Ukio que, pudiste percibir algo...

Él no pudo notar como la chica de cabellos castaños claros cortos sobre sus hombros y ojos color miel, cerraba sus ojos y colocaba sus manos sobre un juego de cartas, esparcidas delante de ella y abrirlos nuevamente.  Ella veía algo, algo que se acercaba.

Biatsi había sido distinta a su hermano Ukio. O no tanto. Ella le llevaba al sujeto dos años de ventaja.  

Pero Shaoran, a pesar de sonar incrédulo antes sus habilidades de premonición, ella siempre había sabido ganar su confianza.

Y su aprecio.  Cosa que Meiling, le sacaba de quicio. 

-La oscuridad...- dijo ella con voz grave.- Se aproxima. Y tu estás en su camino...

-Así es... ¿Verdad que si Biatsi? – preguntó Shaoran con incredulidad. No dudaba de sus talentos además de la incuestionable belleza de la hermana de Ukio.  Pero estaba cruzando a lo paranormal ya.

¿O acaso, toda su vida, su alrededor, su oficio, no estaba llena de ella?

-Ten cuidado...- declaró la chica mirando el resultado de sus cartas.- La oscuridad te busca para envolverte en su manto.

-¿Ah si? Pues llevaré linterna- dijo exasperándose.  Se imaginaba que, nuevamente la chica consultaba sus cartas.

-Puedes burlarte –dijo con acento serio.- todo lo que quieras... pero tu pasado, se conecta con tu presente... busca a través del pasado el daño que pueden ocasionarte... y viene de atrás- viendo las imágenes de cada una de sus cartas y el orden en que salieron.

-Muy bien...- dijo Shaoran.- Biatsi: Ahora no puedo hablarte... tengo unos cuantos encargos que hacer antes de la media noche...   viajaré al exterior.

-Cuídate mucho Li- dijo Biatsi. En ese momento, la puerta de su departamento se abre, revelando la identidad de su hermano.-Sabes a donde ir, si necesitas ayuda...

Pero Shaoran cerró la línea sin siquiera despedirse.

-¿Leyendo nuevamente?- preguntó Ukio mirándole algo incrédulo. Él tampoco creía (o le hacía pensar a su hermana) que creyera en todas aquellas lecturas.  Pero vio el mazo de cartas, expandido en aquella mesa de café del reducido departamento.

-Algo se aproxima...- declaró Biatsi con grave acento viendo el despliegue de los distintos elementos en aquellas cartas. Escuchó (estando de espaldas) Como su hermano iba a la cocina a pocos pasos de ellos y destapaba el refrigerador.- Algo viene...

Ukio solo guardó silencio mientras consumía agua.  ¿Acaso su hermana sabía algo en verdad? ¿Algo que se aproximaba? 

-Bueno, sin embargo nunca lees algo de mi destino.- declaró su hermano.- Siempre te has negado...

-¿Por qué quieres que te lea? Acaso siempre dices que, nunca creerás nada de esto...

-¡no lo hago!- declaró molesto. 

-¿Quieres que te vea si acaso Li Meiling está en tu destino?- preguntó recogiendo las cartas y barajándolas mientras su hermano menor se atragantaba con el liquido.

  
Después de dejar de toser, mientras su hermana se sonreía y comenzaba sacando cartas y volteándolas aclaró.- Estás loca...- señalándole y dirigiéndose a su recamara.

-Entonces ¿No quieres saberlo?

Solo escuchó como respuesta un portazo. Pero sabía que, aquella pregunta ya tenía respuesta.

Su rostro se contorsionó una vez comenzó a esparcir las cartas.  Duró un par de minutos y sacando una ultima, la colocó delante de las demás y su rostro se retorció. 

-"la oscuridad viene por el hijo".- dijo ella en un susurro.- "y por todos aquellos del pasado"...

Apretó su rostro con sus manos y su respirar se volvió agitado. Era aquella misma lectura.  Cada vez que las sacaba, era lo mismo: En el mismo orden. Una tras otra.

Y eso, que en su ultima visita al mercado, consiguió unas cartas antiquísimas, para ver si era su mazo el problemático.

Pero no; era la misma lectura... una y otra vez.

Y encontrarse con el portafolio entre las cosas de su padre ¿Acaso sería coincidencia? 

-Si no hacemos algo... todo se verá perdido...- poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la alcoba de su hermano.

**Continuará...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Lo se, no me canso de meterme en problemas. Hola a todos... los que me conocen, los que no, gracias por interesarte en esta nueva historia de CCS. **

**Los que me conocen ya, saben que los personajes no son míos (excepto los dos nuevos hasta ahora). A diferencia de mis historias anteriores (las mas recientes de CCS), esto no es U/A, tampoco es de época n_n Crystal trata algo que le funcionó en el principio.  Una nueva historia de CCS.  Debo decir que, no copio de ninguna otra historia y similitudes con alguna historia, es mera coincidencia. **

**La idea inicial de la trama de esta historia, proviene de una serie de animé por igual cuyo nombre daré en el próximo capitulo (para no dar el final tan pronto), Es posible que algún  personaje de esa serie haga crossover en algún capitulo mas adelante.**

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com **


	2. capitulo uno

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu-  Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo.- Sueño...**

**---------- Dos meses después...**

El lugar estaba a rebosar de estudiantes de la Universidad de Tokio. Ella no era un rostro mas de la multitud. O tal vez si formaba parte de ellos.  Caminaba entre los cientos de personas mientras su mente trabajaba la manera de buscar el camino al aula que le correspondía para tomar sus clases correspondientes del día.

Ya no era una niña más.  Ya era una joven encaminándose en un mundo dominado por la tecnología, comunicaciones y en sí, al mismo tiempo, paralelo con un mundo que era desconocido a los demás, un mundo al que ella con apenas once años, entró: al mundo de la magia.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura Kinomoto recorrían cada rincón de esa aula con inquietud escuchando el eco de la voz del maestro mientras explicaba los conceptos básicos de escritura avanzada, materia requerida como preámbulo para su último año de Universidad.  

Pero no tenía tiempo para analizar todo aquello, o tal vez, asimilarlo.  Buscaba un rostro común, en esos instantes o tal vez, conectada con su pasado. Como era en la primaria y después en la preparatoria.  Cosa que no encontraba, simplemente porque sus otros amigos abrieron nuevos horizontes y se embarcaron a destinos distintos, viéndose separados pero prometiéndose que, quedarían siendo amigos...

Así era. Así se lo prometieron unos a otros.  Pero ahora, tres años de haber empezado la universidad, raras eran las ocasiones que se encontraba o hablaba con su amiga de infancia (Su mejor amiga), Tomoyo. La ultima vez que supo de ella (tres meses atrás), acompañaba a su madre por Italia. Tomoyo a diferencia de Sakura, se había embarcado por la carrera de Comunicaciones, una carrera que, iba a la par con sus sueños de captar las aventuras infantiles de su siempre amiga Sakura a través de su cámara.  

Naoko había seleccionado literatura, viéndose separada de ella en un primer instante.  Yamasaki había seleccionado un rumbo un tanto diferente a los de sus demás amigos: Estudiaba para ser productor de películas o series.  Bueno en verdad estudiaba Comunicaciones un tanto diferentes a Tomoyo: él escribía y producía sus propios proyectos: Como no creerlo, con la facilidad que tenía cuando llevaba solo 11 años de su vida, para inventarse mentiras.  Mentiras en las que solo caía Sakura y...

-¡Señorita Kinomoto!- gritó el profesor sacándole de sus pensamientos acerca de sus amigos mientras observaba la ventana.  Al dar un respingo, se encontraron sus ojos verdes, con unos ojos pardos que le observaban con muy mala espina.- ¡Espero que encuentre la ventana tan fascinante como lo que enseño aquí delante!- gritó el hombre de cincuenta años y cabellos casi platinos a su estudiante.

-Lo siento, profesor- se disculpó la muchacha ante la mirada sorprendida de toda la clase. Incluso se puso de pie – Lo lamento... - dijo nuevamente con suave voz.

-Lamentarlo no será suficiente- declaró el maestro dejando de mirarle y caminando al pizarrón.- los exámenes se llevaran a cabo en tres meses señorita... exámenes que determinarán su destino en el mundo del periodismo o quedarse estancada como estorbo para la sociedad.- Declaró con rudeza- debe de percatarse que no está en la preparatoria mas... si decide a comportarse de esta manera en la Universidad, la pasará muy mal...

-Lo siento, señor- se disculpó nuevamente antes de sentarse avergonzada y con la mirada de todos sobre ella.

-Muy bien... - dijo el maestro.- Se acabó el espectáculo... - tosiendo para llamar la atención del alumnado a su persona.- Como estaba diciendo deben de tomar en cuenta las similitudes en las corrientes que buscamos en un contenido básico de información...

Continuó tratando de explicar mientras Sakura nuevamente se distraía. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Casi nunca estaba tan distanciada de lo que decían o hablaban en clases... no comprendía cual era el motivo de su ausencia mental...

Pero volvía nuevamente a pensar en el pasado. De repente, a su mente, venía él. Aquel muchachito de mirada café y cabellos marrones que fue su primer amor... ¿por qué venía ahora a su mente aquel sujeto? No lo comprendía. Después pensó en aquel muchacho de gafas y ojos azules como el mar: Parte responsable (o su otra vida) de cómo su vida se dividió teniendo once años... de simple estudiante de la primaria Tomoeda, a maestra de las Cartas.

Pero el muchacho de ojos azules, no volvió a su vida. Continuó dando marcha a aquello.  El otro, igual.  No negaría que ella tuvo en parte la culpa: Nunca le buscó. Aunque regresó a verle para el festival de Flores de Tomoeda e hicieron una obra juntos; aunque derrotaran juntos aquella ultima carta de Clow, que se convirtió en la carta Hope, se prometieron muchas cosas aquel verano.

Pero, las cosas cambian. Shaoran fue llamado a Hong Kong nuevamente y tuvo que partir.  Las cartas entre ambos eran diarias, después semanales, finalmente... dejaron de llegar.  Lo comprendía: Shaoran tenía responsabilidades. En sus ultimas cartas lo decía, que las situaciones mientras más edad tenía, mas complicadas eran.     Eran responsabilidades por encima de ser Estudiante de Universidad, de ser o era Card Captor.

Pero sin razón aparente, esa ya no era su vida.  Era una aventura que vivió siendo una niña. Lo admitía entonces que aquella aventura, ya había acabado. Aunque vivía en constante corriente con Kero y Yue, no era lo mismo. Por supuesto que recordaba quien fue en aquellos tiempos. Que nada de eso, fue truco de su imaginación... pero ¿Por qué esta melancolía? Y más que todo, ahora...

Su mente se fue... fue a dar a un pasillo. Largo, con penumbra y con maderos rojos. El lugar estaba con faroles de donde bombillos iluminaban. Notaba como cada paso que daba, escuchaba aquel eco de sus pies.  Pero más largo parecía ese pasillo.   Pero algo o alguien, le impulsaban a continuar.

Finalmente llegó a aquella puerta. Estaba cerrada pero al girar el cerrojo, esta se abrió. Ingresó a un salón, por lo que parecía lleno de reliquias.  Eran en efecto reliquias parecían antiguas.  

Había un hombre.  Un hombre cuyo rostro no podía ver.  Estaba algo opaco.  Era alto, eso sí. No era delgado.  Era una complexión atlética, pero sin llegar a lo exagerado.  Tampoco el hombre se molestó en voltearse. Solo escuchó la voz que decía.- he venido, como pedías... ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Escuchó la otra voz decir.- he querido referirle el tema de lo que decidió el consejo... quiero que tal vez, le interese recapacitar su decisión... es por su bien. Lo sabe.- dijo con voz preocupada.- nunca he discutido sus puntos de vista. Por eso, soy el secretario dentro del Consejo pero primero, soy su amigo...

-no lo haré.- declaró el primer hombre.  – he decidido que debe hacerse de esta manera... - haciendo una pausa.  – Hamagoro cometió un error; Un fatal error al tratar de apoderarse de lo que no es suyo...

-Debería otorgarle el perdón.  – dijo el primero con cierta inseguridad.- Piense primero en los suyos,- dudando continuar.- En su familia...

-¡pienso en ellos cuando no quiero perdonar a ese sujeto!- declaró el hombre con voz decidida.  Sakura miraba a ambos. Por lo que parecía no se percataban de su presencia. Pero ella, tampoco se preocupaba de sentirse percibida entre ellos.- Pienso en mis hijas... en mi pequeño cuando tomo la decisión de extraditar a Hamagoro de Hong Kong...

-¡Pero mi señor...!- Declaró el sujeto.

-Basta Reiko- declaró el hombre con voz enérgica pero no, enojada. – ya basta.  La decisión que hemos tomado esta noche, se quedará solo entre los miembros del Consejo... nadie más ¿Ha quedado claro?

-Si mi señor- declaró el sujeto disculpándose.- Solo entre nosotros...

Notó como el hombre salía a la luz.  Se notaba ahí su rostro: Era serio, pero en sus rasgos era notable la madurez, el liderazgo y la fuerza que tenía que emplear en el día a día. 

Pero en un segundo vistazo, ahí notó la resemblanza: no podía creerlo.  Era él.  Pero no podía ser él. Parecía tener tal vez 35 o a lo mejor más años.  Pero no parecía el mismo sujeto que conoció años atrás. 

Entonces fue cuando ella y por lo que parecía,  ellos también, escucharon un ruido.  Venía de afuera de aquel salón.   Ambos hombres se miraron (Sakura los observó a ellos) y vio como aquel sujeto de cabellos marrones avanzaba a la puerta y miraba al exterior.

Miró a su compañero para decir.- No es nada... tal vez los ecos... - cerrando la puerta.- Te lo digo: nunca, jamás, reveles lo que acabamos de hacer esta noche.  Jamás: Ni siquiera a tu esposa... ¿ha quedado claro?

-Si mi señor- dijo el sujeto con profundo respeto.-Pero... ¿Cuándo revelaremos lo que ha ocurrido esta noche?

Respiró con profundidad. Se notaba que, cualquier decisión que hayan tomado esa noche, era la más difícil de toda su vida... eso era claro, incluso para alguien tan despistado como Sakura.

-A propósito... - declaró el hombre.- ¿Cómo está Biatsi?

-Mejor mi señor- declaró el sujeto tratando de pasar como más calmado ante su señor.  Cosa que no era muy certera. – Está mejorándose de la viruela. Pero ya sabe, extrañando a las niñas...

El señor sonrió para decir.- Si, las niñas la han extrañado mucho... pero ya sabes: Mi esposa embarazada ha estado un poco quejumbrosa últimamente.  Mi padre dice que este será posiblemente el hijo que tanto espero...

-Me alegro de saberlo... ha esperado por este hijo, por mucho tiempo.- sonrió el sujeto al notar la ilusión en la mirada del hombre. 

-si, así lo he hecho...

Hubo una pausa a la que el hombre dudó en preguntar.- Señor... ¿qué pasará si aquello que Hamagoro ha planeado no es ahora, con usted aquí? ¿No piensa advertir a su familia?

Ambos salieron del salón. Sakura tuvo la necesidad (o el impulso de seguirles.)

El hombre iba a responder cuando la voz enérgica gritando.  -¡SEÑORITA KINOMOTO! – la obligó a salir de aquel lugar.

Sus párpados tardaron en abrirse y cuando lo hizo, estaba echada sobre sus apuntes, en la butaca.  Cuando se encontró cara a cara con la mirada enojada del maestro.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios hacía?

Se escuchaban murmullos provenir de todo su alrededor.  Ella miró a todos lados. - ¿Dónde están?

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó el profesor con cara de pocos amigos.

-los hombres...

El maestro tenía sus manos sobre su cintura, tal vez tratando de mantener la calma, cosa que no demostraba con su mirada.

-Pues alrededor.- respondió con tono de burla mezclado con incertidumbre. -En todos mis años impartiendo enseñanza universitaria, no había visto tal falta de respeto.- Señalando la puerta- ¡será mejor que salga de aquí antes de que la expulse! 

Sakura se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de no molestar mas a su maestro. 

Pero aquello le preocupaba. ¿En donde había estado? ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Había sido real? 

¿Y por qué, uno de esos hombres, tenía un gran parecido con Shaoran Li? Alguien que no había visto en años...

Algo le decía, que no estaba bien...

Cuando de pronto, tropieza con alguien.  Alguien que dijo con suave voz.- Disculpe señorita...

-No.- dijo ella con distracción- Discúlpeme usted: no veía por donde caminaba...

-Está bien- ahí notando la joven chica que, algo emanaba de él.  Algo como un aura.  Ella trató por instinto de zafarse de él, pero no podía.

-Despreocúpese... - dijo con voz algo relajada.- Mi momento para que sea su turno... aun no llega, mi estimada Señorita...- dijo dejándole ir.- Aun no es su hora... 

Sakura retrocedía con cierto temor, pero sin retirarle la mirada al sujeto hasta que un grupo de personas pasó entre ellos y el sujeto desapareció.

¿Qué había sido eso? 

**------------- Continuará...**

**Bueno... ya entramos en el misterio... el primer capitulo formal de Leyendas de Oscuridad.  Gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews y comentarios.  Trataré de traer actualizaciones frecuentes. No lo prometo para no quedar mal. **

**Gracias especiales a los primeros que me dejaron review. Espero que la historia les guste y siempre me den sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos.**

**Los que han empezado a leer esta historia (Y no me conocen a mi), espero por igual que, me dejen sus opiniones frecuentemente o si tienen algo en contra, me lo hagan saber también.**

Para quienes están acostumbrados a mis historia de Universos Alternos, esta no lo es.   Esta sigue la pauta de la serie CCS. 

**El misterio se develará mucho mas en los próximos episodios.  Base de esta historia (Cambiando nombres) es proveniente de la trama de la serie Silent Mobius pero basándolo y adaptándolo a CCS.  No copio ni robo ideas de nadie.  Esta historia proviene de mi cabecita y no plagio de nadie ¡¡Es un habito muy feo para alguien tomarlo!!**

**Ya saben la rutina Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos y demás, a Sakura_journal@yahoo.com **


	3. capitulo dos

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu-  Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo.- Destinos...**

**---------- **

-Se me hace tarde para el trabajo.-declaró la joven a momento de cruzar una puerta corrediza en el centro Comercial. 

El lugar estaba con muchas personas y se escuchaba todo el sonido procedente de todas partes.  Verdaderamente, consideraba olvidar ese extraño acontecimiento en la salida de la Universidad.

Avanzó a rápido paso ingresando por un pasillo estrecho y con cámaras de seguridad.  Era la entrada para carga del segundo piso.  En la tercera puerta  a la izquierda, ingresó y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.  En ese momento se encontró con una chica de ojos miel le miró extrañada.  Ahí abrió su casillero, depositando los artículos de universidad y quitándose el suéter que llevaba para colocarse una camisa blanca.  A un lado de la casilla, había una foto de ella con una hermosa chica de ojos azules a quien abrazaba. Mas allá, una foto con su padre y otra foto: una mas vieja aun, con un chico de cabellos marrones algo azorado y ella sonrojada sonriendo. Aun era una niña en esa foto.

-Buenas tardes... llegas temprano.- mientras se colocaba su atril y una corbatita negra.  Sus cabellos eran cortos, por tanto no tenía que amarrárselo. Caso contrario a Sakura: Esta tomaba un listón de la casilla y con un cepillo, se peinaba amarrándose su largos cabellos.

-Lo se- suspiró la chica mientras abotonaba su camisa.- Es que, - dudó referirle el extraño suceso de quedarse dormida en medio de la clase. Ser sacada del aula por su maestro y luego el extraño encuentro con el sujeto en el campus universitario.- Bueno, salí antes...

-Bueno. – solo dijo la extraña chica a Sakura. Se puso de pie cerrando la casilla que le correspondía y mirándole mientras se terminaba de arreglar (Recostándose en la columna de casillas a un lado).- ¿Estás nerviosa, no?

-No.- respondió observándole.- ¿por que dices eso?

Negó con su cabeza y dijo.- Vamos: nos darán las asignaciones en cualquier momento...- Saliendo acompañada de Sakura al área del comedor del restaurante.

----------------------   

-Ya llegué – dijo Sakura entrando a su casa.  Encontró en esos instantes a tu padre sentado leyendo el diario (a pesar que, eran pasada las diez de la noche)- Hola papá.-

-Hola Sakura- sonrió Fujitaka sonriéndole.- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Sentándose pesadamente en el sofá declaró.- Bueno, fue algo flojo...- declaró la joven.- Pero es mejor que los días de mayor afluencia ¿no?

-Me gustaría hija, que no trabajaras tanto.- declaró su padre con serio acento.- en serio Sakura: Entre los estudios y el trabajo, te me enfermarás.

La chica sonrió poniéndose de pie.- no es nada.  Touya trabajaba a mi edad ¿no es así?

-Trabajaba desde mas temprano que tu. – declaró el hombre.- a ese hijo mío siempre le ha gustado trabajar...

-¿Has sabido algo de él?- preguntó preocupada.

Negó con su cabeza.- No ha llamado en esta semana.- respondió.  Su mirada despreocupada detrás de las gafas chocó con la de su hija y agregó.- Cálmate.  Touya está bien...

-Me preocupa mucho que, se haya tomado aquel año sabático...

-Touya quería redefinirse a si mismo.  Su propósito en vida.  Después de la experiencia que tuvo, no lo culpo.

-Papá: todo aquel que es doctor, pierde pacientes...-declaró la joven.

Suspiró Fujitaka para explicarle.- Si, querida. Es el terrible gaje del oficio en la carrera de medicina como la que Touya inició.- declaró su padre.- Pero ahora, él prefiere reencontrarse a si mismo...

-¿por qué se hizo médico?-preguntó Sakura.- ¿Por que de todos los oficios, médico?

-Se que, no tenerlo cerca te disturba. Siempre, fue muy cercano a ti.  – declaró su padre.- Este año, ha sido muy difícil para todos...

-Desde que perdió a esa niña ¿no?

-Tu hermano, creo que se dispuso desde el día que perdió a su madre, de reivindicarse a si mismo.- haciendo una pausa.- Touya, a su manera, no perdonó a los médicos que la atendieron por no salvarle la vida...- entristecido ante los recuerdos.- Perderla así, lo predispuso a ser lo que esos doctores, no pudieron...

-¡Pobre Touya!- dijo la hermana de Kinomoto.- Es triste.  Recuerda mas a nuestra madre que yo...

-Touya tenía diez años cuando la perdió... tu, tenías tres.- y tratando de animar un poco mas a su hija aclaró.- ¿Por qué mañana que es tu noche libre, no salimos? Solos tu y yo.  A cenar, al cine... donde quieras...

Ella sonrió declarando.- prefiero tener una tranquila noche aquí... ¿No? –poniéndose de pie agregó despidiéndose de su padre.- Estoy cansada-. Bostezando.- hasta mañana.- dirigiéndose al piso superior donde aun estaba su habitación de cuando era una pequeña niña.

**------------------**

Caminaba entre la multitud no tratando de darle importancia a las caras y rostros que le observaran.  Con su morral en su espalda pensaba en los acontecimientos en su pasado.  Acontecimientos que, provocaron su marcha del hospital de Tokio como pasante del jefe de neurocirugía y en sí, de la Tokio misma, dejando a su padre, a su mejor amigo y aunque no lo quisiera, a su hermana, sola.

**----------**

_La discusión era escuchada desde los pasillos provenientes del interior del despacho de uno de los cirujanos mas famosos en Tokio._

_De todas partes del mundo y de los casos mas sorprendentes y menos conocidos, venían de los rincones del planeta para que este hombre los atendiera.  Pero, ni su fama, experiencia o méritos podían garantizarle el 100% de éxito en cada uno de los casos._

_-¡LES PROMETÍ A SUS FAMILIARES QUE ERA SEGURO!_

_-Tal vez no debió hacer promesas inútiles..._

_-¡Usted estaba ahí! Usted no hizo, tal vez lo suficiente..._

_-KINOMOTO: No me provoque...- dijo el decano perdiendo la paciencia._

_-¡nunca hacen lo suficiente! Para ustedes, los doctores, no les importa quien muera en la mesa de cirugía mientras tengan la potestad de usar las personas como conejillos de indias..._

_-¡NUNCA HUBO GARANTIAS DEL 100%! ¡SIEMPRE HAY RIESGOS! COMO EGRESADO DE LA FACULTAD DE MEDICINA Y COMO MI PASANTE, LO SABE MAS QUE NADIE..._

_Kinomoto exhaló con pesadez.  Dijo en un susurro aun con la mirada de su supervisor sobre si.- usted, dijo que era seguro que se salvaría... eso ni siquiera pasó.- dijo molesto.- Solo tenía siete años...- con imploración.- Solo siete años..._

_-No hay garantías... solo métodos, Kinomoto. _

_-Usted, la utilizó como conejillo de indias...- dijo sin siquiera molestar a su supervisor con aquel comentario.- La usó y luego, solo dejó que las cosas pasaran... _

_-¿Acaso me acusa de haberla dejado morir?- preguntó el hombre ahora prestando atención ante semejante acusación._

_-Digo que, pudo haber hecho algo mas.- declaró.- Porque se lo garantizó a los padres...y yo di mi promesa de que...- pero el hombre le interrumpió._

_-Kinomoto: llegará un momento en tu carrera en que, te darás cuenta que el éxito se consigue a través de sacrificios,- sus ojos permanecían fijos ante los molestos de su pasante.- Y ciertos sacrificios requieren vidas humanas..._

_-¡Jamás seré como usted! ¡Un animal! Peor que un animal. Un animal no deja morir así no mas a los otros animales de su propia especie. No tiene sentido de ética._

_-¡YA BASTA!!- estrellando su puño en el escritorio y poniéndose de pie.- Te pasas de la raya. Si no cuidas tus palabras, me aseguraré que no pases de neurocirujano. Ni siquiera de limpiador de pasillos._

_-No quiero ser alguien como usted- se puso de pie bastante iracundo.- Jamás lo seré...- dirigiéndose a la puerta- No soy un animal..._

_-Kinomoto, te lo advierto: Discúlpate ahora, o no me hago responsable... de que te garanticen tu posición..._

_-No me garantice nada- declaró el doctor.- Prefiero no estar aquí..._

_-Si sales por esa puerta..._

_Pero Touya, prestó caso omiso a sus amenazas, con paso seguro y decidido, cerró la puerta tras él dejando a un sorprendido jefe de neurocirugía estupefacto ante su actitud._

**--------------**

-Este si ha sido un año complicado.- declaró al ingresar al menudo departamento apenas amueblado.  Pero estaba limpio y pulcro eso si, con las características que sobresalían en sus labores domesticas, realizadas en su juventud, pero era humilde y de bajo costo.

Tocó el botón de mensajes del contestador escuchando los mensajes: - _Tiene dos mensajes nuevos... primer mensaje: diez de la mañana.  Touya: Es Yuki... no he sabido de ti en dos semanas y no respondes mis mensajes... se que estás en alguna parte de Venecia.  Aun no comprendo como te fuiste para Italia amigo y ya vamos a un año de este mismo reclamo, prefiero no hacerme esperanzas... pero necesito que me devuelvas este mensaje tan pronto como lo recibas.  Te daré los detalles cuando me llames... _

Touya escuchaba aquellos mensajes desde su alcoba. – _Segundo mensaje: Doce y diez del medio día... "Touya, es Tomoyo. Estoy en Milán  aun.  Lo siento. Te veré en dos días cuando vuelva a Venecia.  Necesitamos hablar..."_

Ahí terminaron los mensajes. Pero Touya mientras se cambiaba de ropa pensaba en ese último mensaje antes de encender su cigarrillo y mirar las ventanas abiertas. Pensaba viendo el paisaje ¿Por qué demonios le dio a ella su número o su dirección de correo? No es como si ella le rogara por él.  Ella le dijo que, no se quedaba mucho en Venecia y fue así.  Según supo por ella antes de marcharse, partieron para otra parte, siguiendo a su madre. Pero aquel "necesitamos hablar", le inquietaba.  ¿para que hablarían? ¿de que? Las ultimas veces que ha sabido de ella, era gracias a correos electrónicos que ella escribía y le daba cuenta de donde estaba y cuando ella pronosticaba que volvería a Venecia.

No era una gran vista desde el departamento pero era pasable.  Estaba hasta el otro lado de donde se veía el canal veneciano.  Veía y observaba, su camino al departamento y a su trabajo, a las parejas viajar en góndolas desde el otro lado y veía las grandes historias de romance en las personas que viajaban en esos vehículos o simplemente almorzaban en aquella cafetería donde él cocinaba. 

Su italiano era el mas malo del mundo. Pero su facilidad para comunicarse con los camareros o los demás, vino gracias a su inteligencia y una oportunidad cuando buscaba a donde irse.

Se sentía un perdedor en Tokio. No soportaba las miradas angustiadas y llenas de preocupación, de su padre, de su hermana, de Yukito o de la última novia de nombre Mizzy cuando lo observaba.  Aunque claro, no era lo mismo salir con un futuro neurocirujano, a un desempleado.

Sin pena ni gloria, su relación se rompió.

Pero gracias a Hanagata, un viejo amigo de preparatoria, de quien supo (gracias a un casual reencuentro)  que, se iba a Italia.  A Venecia. no desaprovechando esa oportunidad, se embarcó dos semanas después y ya, casi a un año, se encontraba habitando aquel departamento y tenía un trabajo (no con grandes remuneraciones) pero trabajo al fin.

Pero lo mejor de todo, era que, no tenía que sentirse como un perdedor.

Aunque tenía sus ventajas: no estar en Japón, requería no encontrarse con conocidos. Frunció su rostro al arrojar la ultima punta del cigarrillo mientras lo consumía al cenicero. Bueno, casi no encontrarse con conocidos.

Encontrarse con aquella amiga de su hermana, no fue de su agrado.  Simplemente porque Tomoyo Daidojij, era una conexión con el pasado; con Japón.  Despreciaba esa conexión.

Sus ojos azules y su piel pálida le recordaron la muerte de aquella niña; con solo siete años.  Solo siete y cuando comenzaba a vivir, moría.

Tomoyo, por Sakura, se enteró de todo aquello que le había pasado al futuro neurocirujano, lamentándolo; Sabía que, Touya Kinomoto no era pesimista ni de los que renunciaban con facilidad.  Él tampoco, se sentía así. Pero Tomoyo estaba demasiado ocupada con su vida y con ser hija de Sonomi Daidojij que no habían sabido de ella, según le explicó. Solo una vez se encontraron; En Venecia Pero ¿Acaso le importaba si ella llamaba o no?

Había tenido su ultima ruptura romántica con alguien de nombre Gabriella.  Fue presentada por Hanagata. Y Gabriella era toda mujer de mundo.  No se preocupó en averiguar de ella que lugar ocupó en su lista de romances. Tampoco se preocupó, cuando a la segunda cita con ella y a pesar de que, ella hablaba un fluyente japonés (Aprendido durante sus tres años de postgrado en Japón basada en la arquitectura y arte japonés) se acostó con ella. Así como fue rápida su relación, así fue su ruptura.  Sin causas, dolor o consecuencia.

No buscaba el amor, porque no creía encontrarlo.  Se consideraba alguien, que no podía enfrentar un pasado ¿Cómo pensar en un futuro?

Pero complacer sus deseos carnales, si habían aparecido mujeres, pero nadie que tocara su corazón.  Tal vez cuatro en ese año. Pero no se preocupaba con conocer sus destinos o en todo caso, volver a hablar con ellas.  Aunque una de ellas, trabajó en la cafetería. Solo duró un mes su relación con ella (Si eso podía llamarse, pues ella apenas entendía Japonés y si quiera decir que él entender italiano y menos que todo, con solo dos meses laborando en el restaurante, pero complació la inquietud de ella desde el momento que se lo expresaba corporalmente y él respondía ) .  Después de eso, ella renunció a la cafetería.

Depositó la colilla del cigarrillo y miró mas allá como las casas y los edificios altos de departamentos, se enfilaban. 

Tomoyo y él se encontraron por casualidad en la calle. –" Pura casualidad."-  ¿Acaso no era él quien pensaba que no habían coincidencias, solo existía lo inevitable?

Tenía que creerlo.  Habían pasado al menos mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que la vio: o eso creía él.  Y es que no es fácil para alguien, hombre, joven, apuesto o en todo caso, molesto con su vida, enterarse  y viéndole con aquel porte profesional,  segura de si misma; Ver en ella, portar aquella cabellera que recorría su espalda y aquella figura frágil y seductora, el recordarse que ya no era una chiquilla años atrás.  o al menos, una niña.

Pero ese día, no vio a la niña delante de él: Vio a la mujer de igual edad que su hermana.

-¡Esperaba encontrarme contigo!- dijo la joven sobre la bulla de las personas en aquella plaza.  Vestía con anteojos de sol y un sombrero muy veraniego y un top amarrado en su cuello dejando la tersa y pálida piel de sus hombros al descubierto- Sakura me dijo que andabas en alguna parte de Europa, pero Europa es muy grande...

¿Cómo haría para reconocerlo en la multitud?

Bueno la mayoría allí, eran rostros occidentales.  Los rostros de características orientales sobresalen. 

Pero mas que todo, el rostro de un joven que conoció en su juventud, es indiscutible.

él no se sorprendió a primera instancia de ver de quien se trataba: Simplemente porque no veía a la niña que llevaba postres a su casa, a su hermana, que siempre portaba aquella cámara de video delante de él.

-¿Acaso no dirás nada?- preguntó ella alegre de por fin ver el masculino porte de aquel gallardo joven, que era el hermano de su mejor amiga.

Porque Sakura, le había referido su desaparición de Tokio y que después, supieron que estaba en alguna parte de Europa.

-¿Por qué en Venecia?- preguntó el hombre después de los saludos.  No se inmutó para sacar del bolsillo de su camisa un cigarro y consumirlo delante de la elegante joven.

-Bueno, es la cuna del arte por un lado- declaró ella con indiferencia pero observando cautelosamente los movimientos corporales de Kinomoto.- Por el otro lado, mi madre insistió que le acompañara...

Inhaló una bocanada y escuchaba pero de manera indiferente.- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿por que Venecia?

Era ella quien le preguntaba.

-Quería alejarme del pasado...- declaró con indiferencia.- Alejarme de Japón...

-Suenas como si hubieras perdido el amor de tu vida en Japón.  – haciendo una pausa, agregó. Sakura me contó lo que te llevó a tomar esa decisión...- y reprochándole agregó.- No el mejor paso diría yo...

-No puedes discutir de algo que no tienes conocimiento.- dijo con voz hiriente y distante.

-Si, eso veo- dijo ella con reclamo en el tono de su voz.  Él lo notó.- no tengo experiencia en esos lados de darse por vencido...

-¿Eso crees que hice?- preguntó con ironía él.- No soy yo quien ha salido detrás de su madre para complacerla a ella y no lo que quiero...

-Estás muy bien enterado...- declaró ella.- para alguien que no está en Japón y quiere olvidar todo sobre eso.

-Sakura es mi hermana. Hablo con ella de vez en cuando... me ha contado varias cosas...

-Ella sospecharía que nos encontraríamos.- dijo cortésmente.

Arrojando la colilla a un lado replicó.- no lo creo...

Su tono era burlesco y algo seco ante la presencia de la chica allí.  Ella se percató.- Bueno, tengo que irme.- mirando detrás.- ¿Podrías darme tu número telefónico o correo electrónico? Quisiera mantener contacto contigo... por lo menos para calmar a la angustiada de Sakura.

-¿Por qué le dices así?

-Porque casi no la llamas- dijo ella a modo de reproche.- Es tu hermana.  Tan unido que eras a ella...

-No es cierto...

Sonrió para aclararle.- ¿Quién la cuidaba tanto en los años de primaria que quedaron? Cuando ya, Li Shaoran, desapareció del escenario?.- viendo como fruncía su rostro ante aquel nombre.

-YA, ya.- dijo Touya sacando un pedazo de papel del bolsillo y usando un bolígrafo sacado del bolso de la chica.- aquí tienes...- proporcionándole los datos.

Sonrió complacida y dijo con lentitud y serena voz.- Bueno, al menos mantendré a Sakura al tanto... no que hablo tanto con ella tampoco.

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó observándole con curiosidad ante aquel detalle.

-He estado demasiado ocupada- dijo con tristeza la joven.- Simplemente, no encuentro hora del día para hacerlo y cuando por fin tengo un tiempo libre, me doy cuenta que allá, o es muy tarde en la noche o muy temprano para hablarle...- notándose tristeza en su mirada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Venecia?

-Unos cuantos días, pero planeo volver.- guardando la nota dada por el sujeto en su bolso de mano.- A lo mejor en dos meses, quizá, mas...

-¿No perderás tu Universidad con todo esto?

Ella le miró con intensidad a través de esos escrupulosos ojos índigos de ella. 

En realidad, se quedó muy pensativa con lo dicho por el sujeto.

Analizaba la mejor respuesta que darle.

-Bueno, de universidad, tomé lo necesario.- no comprendiéndole ( y que se notó) ella aclaró-Tomé comunicaciones ... pero era mas bien un antojo de mi parte...

-¿Antojo, dices?

-me gusta el diseño.-declaró la joven.- ¿Recuerdas?- viéndole asentir.- La verdad es que, desde que salí de Tokio no he podido concentrarme en nuevas creaciones.  Y mi madre- sonrió.-Aunque me apoyó en mi elección de carrera, no le ha hecho mucha gracia que no tomase negocios o Comercio internacional... así que se ha conformado por arrastrarme por todo el mundo...

-¿Acaso no te dejas tu arrastrar?

Sus miradas se quedaron, diríamos conectadas. Aquella pregunta proveniente del mayor de los Kinomoto, la tomó desapercibida.  Ahí notaron como dos mujeres, vestidas de negro y gafas oscuras, se acercaban al par.

-Señorita: Es hora de irnos al hotel...

-Si- respondió ella dejándole con la respuesta de su parte, sin expresar.- Bueno, espero verte y te avisaré cuando venga a Venecia de nuevo...- despidiéndose de la mano, como una autentica europea.

Suspiró dejando la segunda colilla del cigarrillo consumido en el cenicero.  Tomó la chaqueta echada a un lado del sofá y salió al atardecer de aquella ciudad, queriendo olvidar todos los recuerdos que evocaba.

Pero cuando salió a la calle, notó algo: Algo extraño. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y frunció su entrecejo. 

-¿_qué rayos pasa_?- se preguntó al sentir algo extraño a su alrededor.  Pero ajustándose la chamarra mas aun a su cuerpo, caminó hacia la calle abajo que se perfilaba delante de él, tratando de olvidar aquella sensación de pesadumbre que sintió unos instantes antes.

Al alejarse, un hombre de algunos sesenta años, lo vio marcharse calle abajo y salió a la luz lo que parecía uno mas joven, vestido muy al occidente.

Los ojos negros del anciano lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se le hacía muy difícil distinguirlo por la distancia.

-¿Es otro?- preguntó el mas joven a su lado.

-Así es.- declaró el hombre.- Prepárate... – haciendo una pausa preguntó.- ¿Y la otra?

-La están vigilando mi señor- declaró el joven.- Será pronto...

-¿Cómo está todo en el consejo?

-Shaoran Li, aun no aparece.- dijo el sujeto.- la señora Li, no dice su paradero...

-¿Y el asistente?

-hasta el día de hoy, continua con sus funciones...- declaró el joven.

-Hijo de Reiko... de tal palo...- evitó decir la segunda parte.- Bien... falta muy poco ya.- volteándose y yéndose por el lado opuesto de la calle.

Pero el joven se quedó en los alrededores del departamento.

**--------------------**

Ya pasaba de la media noche en Hong Kong.   Estaba aun revisando montones de documentos que habían llegado al escritorio de Shaoran Li y falsificaba su firma para poder tenerlos listos.

Por supuesto, contaba con la autorización de su jefe. Pero Shaoran dado los acontecimientos encontrados en Londres, le refirió a su secretario que, no dijera a nadie su paradero.

Solo Meiling, Biatsi y él sabían donde se encontraba.

Aunque Biatsi, no estaba ya a su lado.  Fue encomendada a una misión especial de Shaoran.

-Grandioso.- dijo el sujeto expresando su insatisfacción del día que Shaoran le solicitó a ella el favor y ella partía a su encomienda.- ¿Qué se supone que me quedaré haciendo aquí? ¿Tejiendo?

-Bueno, solo hago este favor porque me lo pidió.- declaró la chica mientras lo escuchaba quejarse a la par que hacía sus maletas.- Pero si quieres cambiar lugares conmigo, te invito.- sonando algo lastimada.

-¿No me digas que te duele Aun? 

Ella negó con su cabeza diciéndole.- No me duele...- declaró sonriéndole.- Será divertido conocer a alguien tan especial...

-Bueno, bueno.- dijo con enojo.- Tu te diviertes y yo haré trabajo...

-Si te necesito, sabré donde localizarte- explicó ella, haciendo caso omiso a la comparación de labores- Igual él. Además, sabes que Shingo necesita de tu compañía.

Él alzó una ceja y cruzándose de brazos reclamó.- Sabe cuidarse solo...

-No digo que cuides de él – reclamó la joven.- Mas bien, te cuidará a ti- dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras pasaba con la pequeña valija en su mano y declaró.- llévame en taxi al aeropuerto... tengo que irme en pocas horas...

Ofendido por aquel comentario, Ukio, arrastró los pies a la entrada del departamento mientras seguía el paso de su hermana.

Hasta ahí fue su conversación: a que fue su hermana a donde Shaoran Li le mandó, no sabía, cual era el propósito exacto aunque tenía sus sospechas.  Había mantenido contacto con ella, dándole a entender que desconocía su paradero.

A pesar que Biatsi era su hermana mayor, se sentía a veces que, no la protegía lo suficiente.

-Si sigo pensando en como me saca canas verdes, terminaré un viejo antes de cuarenta.- declaró el joven Reiko.

Pero aun así, continuaba afablemente con su labor. De todas maneras, mas allá de labores "secretariales" estaba su deber con los Li. El deber que continuó, siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

Pero poco a poco la noche cayó.  Tuvo que bostezar por enésima vez.  Se sentía cansado.  Muy cansado.

-Si no termino estos informes, esos del consejo se la regarán al señor Li- como obedientemente le llamaba a Shaoran; a pesar que, tenían la misma edad. 

Frotó un instante su rostro con sus manos.  Ya estaba agotado, no había duda de ello.

Pero en un momento, sintió aquello.  Fue como un choque eléctrico en la columna que hizo que se pusiera de pie de repente. 

"_Hay alguien aqu_"- reclamó  en su mente, el sujeto sacando del interior de su camisa un amuleto y diciendo en un susurro.- Espada- sacando la reluciente arma en su mano.  Caminó con precaución y con rostro de pocos amigos a la puerta, antes de que esta fuera derrumbada, por una figura encapuchada que trataba de sorprenderlo. 

Pero Ukio, sintiendo su presencia se abalanzó sorprendiéndole detrás de él y haciendo que este soltara la espada inmediatamente mientras lo embestía contra el suelo.

-¿quién te envió?- preguntó molesto y apuntándole con la espada mágica en la garganta.  El sujeto estaba encapuchado de negro en su rostro, solo sus ojos, negros y fijos nerviosamente entre el rostro de Ukio y la espada.- No lo preguntaré de nuevo...- su voz denotaba pérdida de paciencia.- ...¿quién te envió?

-Le debo lealtad a mi señor...- dijo con ira y arrastrando su voz. – todos morirán en honor al señor de la Oscuridad. Todos aquellos relacionados con los del pasado...-  Esa frase hizo que el joven se molestara y con la empuñadura de la espada se la arremetió con su quijada dejándole después del segundo golpe, totalmente inconsciente en el suelo.

-Idiota- dijo Ukio enderezándose.  Incluso, revisó que su espada, no tuviese marcas en su empuñadura.  Le importaba mas, su espada, que el rostro del hombre inconsciente. Tomando el teléfono dijo.- Es Reiko en la oficina del Señor Li- parecía dar comandos- tengo un desconocido disfrazado de...- dudando decir.- bueno de algo...- notando sus vestimentas.- Vengan por él... – cerrando la línea.

-Quien quiera que haya sido, esperaba encontrar a alguien indefenso- reclamó el sujeto.- Gran ventaja de los secretos familiares- sacando un teléfono portátil de su bolsillo y un pedazo de papel del otro.  El pedazo de papel tenía solo números: ni un solo nombre.  Dejó su espada sobre el escritorio y al escuchar el timbre de voz de alguien dijo.- Es Ukio:  ehhh, no se como tomarás esto... pero – observando el sujeto y frunciendo su rostro.- ¿Te falta mucho en Londres?

-Partimos mañana a Tokio.- declaró Shaoran Li del otro lado y mientras se encontraba a Eriol Hiraguizawa mas pálido de lo que era en su juventud.- ¿qué pasa?

-Bueno, ¿por donde comenzar?- replicó con la ironía natural en él.-  Hay un sujeto en la oficina, - señalando el cuerpo como si se lo mostrara en efecto.- inconsciente... creo que, quería matarme- mirando el arma del otro lado.

-Sabíamos que eso venía por ahí, Ukio.- declaró Shaoran Li. 

En ese momento, al despacho entraron varios jóvenes vestidos de ropas típicas de china y con armas largas; parecían ser el servicio de seguridad del lugar.

Uno de ellos analizaba la situación mientras tomaba el pulso del sujeto. Haciendo señas, dos mas lo levantaron.

-Un momento- declaró Ukio deteniéndoles.- no digan nada de esto a nadie.- con voz grave.- es un juramento de silencio.

Los jóvenes asintieron.- Y llévense a esa basura al cuarto de procesamiento...

-Señor...- declaró uno de ellos.- Ese cuarto no se usa en años...

-Mejor: que las ratas lo asusten un poco.- no volviendo a dar la orden. Una vez se encontró a solas de nuevo dijo al móvil.- Por lo que parece, no te equivocas...

-"Biatsi no se equivoca"- declaró Shaoran Li.

-Ah, esa también- replicó.- Soy su hermano, pero aun se me niega en darme su localización...

-Está haciéndome un favor... –observando a Eriol y a Nakuru de pie a su lado.- cuando lleguemos a Tokio, me comunicaré contigo...

-¡Un momento! ¿por qué no puedo ir allá a Tokio a reunirme con ustedes? – reclamó el sujeto – Aunque no lo creas, estoy aquí a merced de todo lo que pase.

-¡Recuerda que, no solo nosotros corremos peligro! Tienes que proteger a Meiling y a mi madre.- Aclaró el sujeto.- Mis otras hermanas tienen sus "talentos" y esposos para que las protejan.  Pero mi madre (aunque tenga poderes) y Meiling no saben de nada de esto...

-Porque te has negado a informarles...por lo menos a tu madre. –aclaró el sujeto.- ¡Quiero ir a Tokio! Además, tu madre sabe cuidarse sola. – y aclarando.- y sobre todo: No creo que tu madre sea un blanco; recuerda que, han tenido todo este tiempo para atacarle y no lo han hecho... Tampoco a Meiling...

-por tu comentario, percibo que, abriste la boca y se lo dijiste a Meiling.- surgiéndole a Ukio una gota en su cuello.

-Bueno... este.... ¡¡me vi en la necesidad!!- se defendió el sujeto.- me prometió no decir nada a nadie.-

Shaoran Li prosiguió.- Bueno. Meiling tiene un contacto directo con las cartas y con todo lo demás. Ella puede ser victima potencial...

Ahí Ukio se le ocurrió algo: algo que, no quería pensar, pero algo que al fin era lo que presentía en esos instantes.

Sin forzarse mucho dijo.- Shingo- apareciéndose delante de él la enigmática y alta figura de cabellos negros que llegaban al suelo y vestido con vestimentas tradicionales chinas de color negras. –Ve a la casa Li.  Precisamente a Li Meiling...- Shaoran escuchó todo esto.- si hay problemas, protégela hasta yo llegar.- agregando.- pero no la despiertes si todo marcha bien.yo iré lo mas pronto posible...- viéndole desaparecer con la misma facilidad que apareció.

-¿Qué es lo que crees Ukio?- preguntó Shaoran Li temiendo lo peor.

-Li: si no estoy equivocado, (y tu tampoco), Meiling está a mas merced de quien quiera lastimarte; he enviado a alguien a protegerle.- declaró el sujeto.- estoy seguro que, es mas victima que, tu madre. 

-Mi madre tiene la protección de los demás del Consejo.- apoyando lo dicho por su amigo.- y sus poderes.

-Ukio.- dijo Shingo con su grave voz regresando.- Está dormida y no percibo nada maligno en la casa Li.

-Ukio-. Dijo Shaoran dándole instrucciones desde Londres.- Escúchame bien: se que la situación te atañe tanto a ti, como a mi.  Son los mismos casos... pero préstame atención: Al menos que Meiling esté en alguna clase de peligro inminente, no te quiero en Tokio o en ningún lugar cercano ¿Ha quedado claro? No quiero que dejes a Meiling desprotegida. – con énfasis en sus palabras agregó.- Que hayas enviado a Shingo, certifica que la casa no está tan protegida como creemos...

-¿por qué dices eso?

-A la casa, Shingo no debió entrar con tanta facilidad- Ahí Eriol observaba su alta figura tensarse.- La casa, fue protegida por un hechizo antiguo y amuletos por el señor Shei. ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah ese sujeto- frunciendo el entrecejo.- Ese señor nunca ha caído en gracia de su madre...- hablando de Ieran.- O de Biatsi.

-Ahora noto el porque.- Declaró Shaoran.- Mantén a ese tipo a tu alcance y vigílalo.  Ya me comunicaré contigo nuevamente para saber que ha pasado.

Ukio no respondió porque sabía que tenía razón. El líder de la familia Li, prosiguió.- Mantenme comunicado.- colgando la llamada.

En ese momento, Kaho Mitzuki (con aquella apariencia un poco mas adulta pero era la misma Kaho) ingresa acompañada de una joven de cabellos negros largos (hasta mitad de su espalda) y portando un tablero parecido al de Shaoran en su juventud.

-Listo- dijo Kaho.- Partirán mañana a Tokio ¿No?- Shaoran observó por un instante a la desconocida (en un principio) para él. La muchacha de 19 años se quedó extrañada ante su seria mirada. Ante su contemplación, Kaho prosiguió.- la conociste en el hospital cuando viniste aquí... Su nombre es Naiko Chang.- ella hizo un saludo con su cabeza.- es experta en paranormalismo, Feng Shui y Siquis...- declaró con orgullo. – le será de gran ayuda en Tokio...

Eriol sonrió a la joven: de todas formas, era parte de aquella inusual reunión.  Y además, circunstancias ajenas a su voluntad, les habían reunido en sus caminos.

-¿Cómo alguien dedicado a Siquis o Feng Shui puede sernos de ayuda?- preguntó Naruku curiosa.

-La característica de los sospechosos...- comenzó diciendo Eriol.- y por lo que sentí al momento de ser atacado es mucha magia oscura. Grandes cantidades de ella.  Si el próximo blanco o centro de actividades como creemos para el surgimiento del poder oscuro es Japón, tenemos que tener a alguien calificado para la tarea y descubra el punto.- señalando con una sonrisa a la joven de cabellos negros.- ¿qué mejor candidata que Naiko? O al menos, eso indican los registros traídos por Li.- señalando al joven chino.

-¿Estás seguro Eriol?- preguntó Naruku algo nerviosa y dudando un instante agregó.- Es decir

-Muy bien- dijo Kaho.- Me quedaré aquí en Londres para mantenerlos al tanto de todo lo que pase.- haciendo una pausa agregó.- Eriol: unas palabras si me permites...- señalando el salón del otro lado de una puerta.

El joven de ojos azules se puso de pie y caminaba hacía donde la mujer le indicó y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-Esos malditos. –dijo Naruku en un arranque de ira.- Si mataban a mi amo...

-Pero no fue así.- declaró Shaoran Li.- Es fuerte Hiraguizawa, pero no lo suficiente...

-No me quiero imaginar que pasaba sino hubiéramos estado presentes- con tristeza en su voz.

-Yo tampoco.- declaró Shaoran, estando de acuerdo con la identidad falsa de la guardiana.

Después, se despidió Naiko y quedando de volver a la mañana siguiente, antes del vuelo a Japón, Shaoran se dirigió al escritorio que estaba con el ordenador encendido y el portafolios que obtuvo de Ukio, abierto y los documentos esparcidos en él.

Era un registro: una especie de diario usado por el secretario del Consejo, mantenido por el mismo.  Ahí habían detalles que pertenecían a cada una de las secciones abiertas por el consejo entre la segunda mitad de abril y finales de mayo e incluso, un mapa marcado de China, con puntos exactos marcados con tinta.  Las distancias entre punto y punto, según notó, eran perfectos.  Pero esta en particular, analiza lo ocurrido en Mayo 12.  hablaba de un atentado para asesinar a un poderoso miembro del Consejo.  Pero ¿Quién? Esa parte no la detallaba en ninguna parte. Solo hablaba de la noche del 12 de mayo, fue llamado de emergencia al salón de consejo y por unanimidad, condenaron a alguien llamado Hamagoro al exilio. Nunca había visto a nadie de nombre Hamagoro en los registros anteriores a este que había estudiado en los archivos del Consejo.  Nunca entre los antiguos miembros del Consejo.  ¿Era acaso miembro o participante externo? No lo sabría si no indagaba mas a fondo.

Ukio trabajaba en eso también desde Hong Kong pero sin despertar sospechas de los otros miembros del consejo o a la misma Ieran Li. 

Unos de los pasajes decía: "Mayo diez: la búsqueda por el traidor continúa. De ser encontrado, el Consejo lo enjuiciará con el cargo de intento de asesinato del Líder. Después de ser responsable de la muerte de catorce personas, todos familiares cercanos a los miembros del Consejo." ¿Acaso el traidor era, Hamagoro?

Pero sus ojos le ardían ya. Irremediablemente, caía en un profundo sueño en esos instantes.

Era el mismo sueño ocurrido en la clase: el pasillo. Ingresaba a él.  Veía al sujeto de mirada café hablarle y le decía lo mismo; Siempre lo mismo.

Llegó incluso a donde el sujeto, de nombre Reiko le preguntaba con duda.- Señor... ¿qué pasará si aquello que Hamagoro ha planeado no es ahora, con usted aquí? ¿No piensa advertir a su familia?

Pero ahora, llegó un poco mas delante de la historia.  Mucho mas. 

-¿qué le podría decir a mi esposa? ¿o a mi padre? Que la victima directa sería yo. ¿por tratar de abrir el nexus? No, Reiko.  No le diré nada a ella o al resto de mi familia.- Mirándole con seriedad.- si es posible, borrar todo indicio del proyecto Nexus...

-Pero... Hamagoro contaba con el apoyo de la mayoría en el Consejo.

-Excepto el líder.- declaró el hombre mirándole seriamente.- Simplemente, ese proyecto es una locura: Intercambio de contaminantes para expulsarlos del planeta.- sonando incrédulo.- Creo que, eso no es cierto. Hamagoro es alguien muy ambicioso, Reiko: Peligroso, también.- bajando un poco mas su voz.-Hamagoro lo que quiere conseguir es, el máximo poder.

-Señor: ¿No cree que es cierto lo que dice? ¿qué lo podrá lograr en un futuro con o sin nosotros?

-Si no somos nosotros, alguien mas lo detendrá.- dudando esto.- Si es que, logra volver después del exilio...

-Tiene seguidores...

El hombre suspiró.  En verdad conocía a Reiko: A Sakura, le daba la impresión que era alguien de suma confianza de él. Un verdadero amigo, sobre todas las cosas; incluso sobreponiéndole lo de ser parecía, su asistente.

-¡Valor Reiko!- declaró el hombre colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.- Sabremos enfrentar cualquier adversidad cuando el momento llegue.

-Pero recuerde que, Hong Kong no es factible para abrir el nexus.- Aclaró su sirviente.- dejó de servir...

-Muy cierto.- declaró el hombre.- y lo hemos expulsado, también es verdad... pero por lo menos, no habrán mas fenómenos inexplicables en mucho tiempo.- sonrió.- Para el momento (y si acaso), que alguien se le ocurra abrir el nexus, será posible que, esta vez, el libro esté con nosotros.

-El libro de Clow- sorprendiendo aquella revelación a Sakura.- Pero... ¿No está acaso en Hong Kong?- viendo al hombre negar.

-No. Lo entregué mucho tiempo atrás...

-Pero señor ¡Su padre le dijo que nunca se separara de ese libro!

-Hemos librado una batalla esta noche.- ahí Sakura notó que era por la penumbra del lugar que no notaba sus ropas y sus rostros con claridad: Fijándose en ambos, tenían sus caras sucias en algunas partes, sus manos con cortaduras y sus ropas en algunos lugares rasgadas.- Y pudimos detenerle. ¡Que hubiera pasado si, no hubiéramos encontrado y enjuiciado al exilio a ese sujeto!-notando aun la cara de preocupación de Reiko, añadió.- Tranquilo: cuando mi hijo tenga la edad correcta y ocupando mi posición en el Consejo, mandaré a buscar el libro (o iré yo mismo)...- sonriendo.- Ya me gustaría ver a mi viejo amigo...

En ese momento, el ruido del despertador, suena muy cerca del oído de Sakura, espantándole del sueño que tenía.

-¡Sakura: se te hará tarde para la universidad!- escuchó a su padre gritar desde abajo.

-ya voy- gritó confundida mientras buscaba como siempre en la gaveta donde por muchos años, descansó el Libro de las Sakura Cards.  Abriéndole, fue entonces que recordó que, el libro no estaba allí.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcando el número del mejor amigo de su hermano, lo contestó el guardián de sol de las cartas Sakura.- ¿Bueno? ¿sabe que horas son para estar llamando?- no evitando bostezar.

-Kero: Soy yo, Sakura...

-¡Sakurita!- gritó el guardián.- ¡Que mala eres!- peleó.- Me has dejado abandonado desde la vacaciones de primavera...

-Lo siento Kero: he estado ocupada...

-Si, pero abandonando las cartas y tus guardianes, estás muy atrasada en la magia... ni has querido venir por aquí desde que tu hermano molesto, se marchó.

-No empieces Kero- declaró Sakura molesta ante su comentario.- Sabes que, no me gusta hablar de eso.- y agregando.- Sabes que, te saqué de la casa para que, mi padre no te descubra...

-Excusas, excusas- declaró el guardián.-Creo que, querías en serio, alejarte de la magia...- dijo con serio tono de voz.-Y estoy en verdad, llegándolo a creer.

-Te llamo, no para que me reclames... sino para hacerte una pregunta...

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Bueno, a ti y a Yue.

-Bueno, pues, habla...

-Es que, he tenido estos sueños.- declaró la joven.- Primero es como si estuviera en el cuerpo de alguien; de un momento a otro, me independizo, saliendo y colocándome al lado del hombre y habla con otro...

-No será nada...

-¡Kero! Déjame terminar.- se quejó la chica.- Hablan del libro.- declaró sorprendiendo al guardián.- no solo eso: Dijo que el libro le correspondería a su hijo cuando tuviese la edad suficiente y por temor a lo que ocurriría mandó el libro a un conocido- haciendo una pausa que el guardián tal vez respetó, o estaba tan sorprendido con los eventos que no sabía que decir.- Hablaron de un sujeto que, iba a matarlos a todos... no se en verdad que pasa...

-Cálmate Sakura. – pidió el guardián.- ¿por qué no vienes ahora en la mañana y así hablaremos?

-Tengo clases- declaró ella.—Igual que Yukito está ocupado para hablar con Yue. ¿Qué tal en la tarde?

-Muy bien, la tarde será- colgando.

Sakura se quedó con el teléfono aun en su mano.  Kero jamás le perdonó que, le sacara de la casa de Kinomoto para que tanto él como el libro se fueran a vivir con Yukito Tukishiro. Pero a su tiempo, Sakura pensó que, era necesario.

Y eso fue, un año atrás; Después de la salida de su hermano de su hogar y consecuentemente, de su país.

-Hija: que bueno que bajas...

Se escuchaba de fondo la voz de alguien narrando las noticias: el televisor se encontraba encendido.

-¿Papá? – preguntó su hija en voz suave.- es que, tengo algo que hacer esta tarde... así que, no podré acompañarte como quedamos a quedarnos aquí en casa... ¿Te importaría?

Fujitaka la observó con una sonrisa a lo que respondió.- Claro que no.- declaró honestamente.- Que tengas cosas que hacer no me molesta para nada- y agregó.- de hecho, tengo cosas que hacer en la universidad.- sirviéndole el desayuno.-Tengo una junta a las cuatro que, surgió apenas anoche... con lo del temblor...

-¿Qué temblor?- preguntó la joven extrañada.

-Un temblor.- declaró su padre.- No lo sentiste porque no fue cerca- expuso su progenitor seriamente.- Fue en el área de Shinjuku. En su centro precisamente... y fue de poca magnitud...

-Pero... ¿No es extraño?- preguntó su hija.

Su padre guardó silencio un instante.  Tal vez en ese instante Sakura pudo hacerle la pregunta de ¿Qué ocurre? O tal vez el comentario de "te quedaste muy callado papá", pero no fue así.

Porque Sakura, sabía que, si su padre tuviese algo que decirle, se lo hubiera dicho.

¿o no?

-Será mejor que desayunes...- opinó el sujeto señalándole a su hija sus alimentos.- o llegarás tarde.- volviéndose para la cocina.

**--------------- Continuará...**

**Comentarios.  Avanzando rápidamente se encuentra la trama de esta historia de CCS.  Gracias a mi cuatacha Naiko o a mi amiga Lady Silver Moon quienes me apoyan 100%.  Gracias por supuesto a aquellos que, me han escrito reviews por esta historia.  Agradezco todo su apoyo **


	4. capitulo 3 Neblinas Londinenses

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu-  Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo tres.- "Neblinas Londinenses".**

-Damas y caballeros: pronto aterrizaremos a la Ciudad de Tokio; Favor, de abrocharse los cinturones.- dijo la voz de la azafata por el altavoz.

En primera clase, un sujeto de mirada azul intensa hacía lo que decía la azafata mientras el amigo de infancia a su lado aun conservaba las anotaciones regadas frente a si.

-Guarda eso. – declaró Eriol seriamente.- Te van a llamar la atención...

Delante de ellos, se encontraba Nakuru y Naiko Chang mientras abrochaban sus cinturones.

-Es que no entiendo...- declaró el líder del Consejo.- ¿Por que esto? ¿por qué ahora?- mirándole con seriedad mientras la imagen por la ventana del aeropuerto de Tokio se hacía cada vez mas visible.

-Señor: Tiene que guardar eso y colocarse el cinturón.- declaró la azafata amablemente  a Shaoran Li.  Eriol mientras suspiró.

-Primero, fuiste tu... – declaró el joven.- de todas las personas.  Después, o el mismo día...

-Corrección: mi ataque fue tres días antes de tu descubrimiento del portafolio...

-¿lo crees igual que yo, no? ¿qué todo está relacionado?

-En vez de estar comportándote como un adulto de cuarenta con responsabilidades tan grandes como tu Muralla China, deberías enfocarte en el hecho de que, en pocas horas, te encontrarás con la chica de tus sueños...

-Eres increíble.- declaró Shaoran Li después de unos segundos a su enigmático amigo.- Estamos en medio de una crisis.- ingresando los papeles en el portafolio original- y tu te preocupas por ella...

-¿Acaso me dirás que no has pensado como mil veces la posibilidad de que, tal vez, solo tal vez, esto además de ser una misión apocalíptica.- Dándole énfasis a la ultima palabra.- sea mas bien el reencuentro que ambos espera?

Respiró profundo ante aquellas palabras.- No tenemos doce años ya Hiraguizawa.- dijo con seriedad.- ni tu, ni yo y mucho menos ella.- dijo dignamente.- tiempos y personas cambian...

-¿Y las responsabilidades Li?- preguntó con una sonrisilla conspiradora.- ¿O tal vez los corazones?- viéndole detenerse de su labor unos instantes.- Aunque lo quieras o no admitir, has pasado parte de tu vida, de tu juventud, de mujer en mujer, buscando aquello que añoras desde que tuviste que dejarle, cuando tenías doce años...

en efecto, esos dos meses sirvieron para que ambos amigos, se pusieran al corriente de años de ausencia.

-¡basta! No estamos en quinto de primaria.- dijo Shaoran Li, mostrándose delante de su amigo y por primera vez en todo el tiempo establecido en Londres, sonrojando ante las insinuaciones de su viejo amigo de la primaria.- Para que me manipules como lo hacías en ese entonces...

-¡las responsabilidades han devorado tu juventud!- declaró atrayendo las miradas de algunas personas a su alrededor e incluso a Naruku y a Naiko.- tantos deberes se llevaron tu niñez...

-Inténtalo tu para variar.- declaró molesto.- incluso conquistaste a tres enfermeras en el hospital.-sacó a relucir con desaprobación.

-No es mi culpa que me consideren adorable.- respondió con un dejo de importancia y señalándose a si mismo - Además, no es de mi que hablamos...

A Eriol le fascinaba la idea de Shaoran Li, al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-Ese desinterés es lo que te colocó en primer lugar en un coma de dos días.-dijo Shaoran callándole finalmente e incluso Nakuru se llevó una mano a su boca.- Admítelo: Esa chica te dejó prácticamente muerto... si no hubiera sido por tus guardianes...

-Shhhhhh por favor.- declaró Naiko con una gota en su cuello. Ambos sujetos miraron a ambos lados notándose que habían llamado la atención de primera clase completa.

Shaoran se acomodó mas en su asiento mientras los trenes de aterrizaje chocaban con la pista del aeropuerto. Ahí, Eriol pudo notar que, comenzaba a llover. Prefirió desistir en sus comentarios, para no volver a alterarse.

-Cuanto extrañé Japón.- dijo olvidándose de la discusión (o tratando de no retomarla).- No es la misma lluvia, o el clima de Londres...

Shaoran no respondió. Pero mientras Eriol miraba por la ventana la lluvia caer, recordaba los eventos que ocurrieron en un día como ese.  Tal como ese día.  El evento que su amigo, sacaba a relucir momentos antes...

**------------------  Flash Back....**

_Llovía a cantaros.  A pesar que Nakuru le insistió que se quedara en casa, Eriol tan parrandero y de vida tan independiente, había salido a muchos de esos clubes que frecuentaba teniendo solo veinte años.  _

_La alta sociedad londinense recorrían esos círculos. Él no era la excepción._

_Si de caminos descarriados se podría hablar; Eriol había recorrido el suyo en efecto. Y es que, el resultado de ser la reencarnación de un hechicero poderoso, no le consumía parte de su vida.  A diferencia de Shaoran, él aun no creía en las responsabilidades. Creía en la vida, y  en los placeres que ella conllevaba consigo. Todos los placeres eran un regalo divino  de la existencia y por tanto, había que disfrutarlos._

_Nunca se preocupó dos meses después de la trágica muerte de sus padres, en frenar y pensar.  Tal vez era eso el activador de su vida tan agitada y extasiada con todos sus regalos.  A los dieciocho, heredó una cuantiosa fortuna proveniente de la muerte de sus padres la cual compartía con Naruku.  A pesar de que al mundo exterior Naruku Akizuki y Eriol Hiraguizawa, eran primos, para las cuatro paredes de la magnifica residencia instalada en el centro de Londres, justo en un pent house Naruku a pesar de haber sido una parlanchina, coqueta y desinteresada mujer de mundo. En esos momentos, se encontraba inquieta. _

_Ella dos meses antes, le había comentado del pesado clima que podía sentir en Londres._

_Pero Eriol, a pesar que, era algo desenfrenado, aun conservaba aquellos rastros del antiguo y serio (en algunos casos), mago Lead Clow.  Algo así, era el freno que algunas situaciones ameritaban._

_Aquella tarde, no fue la excepción._

_Pero ¿acaso sería negación de volver a las responsabilidades de su vida? ¿de volver a ser aquel preocupado joven de once años con el peso de hacer que la nueva joven dueña de las cartas Clow, pasaran a su poder?_

_Pero Eriol, muy dentro de su ser, se negaba a escuchar los designios._

_Aquel egoísmo le saldría muy caro._

_-Le digo que, tengo un mal presentimiento. Con todo... - reclamaba con voz algo preocupada la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon.- Por favor: quédese en casa hoy... _

_-No voy a complacerte en tus caprichos siempre.- declaró Eriol mientras tomaba su chaqueta para salir a la calle.- Tienes desde dos meses ya la misma idea: que algo me va a pasar..._

_-¡Algo que está a punto de pasar!- declaró ella con rostro de pocos amigos.- usted me creó... ¿Acaso no lo siente?_

_-Lo único que siento es que, mi cita con Amelie está por suspenderse si sigo escuchando tu parloteo querida.- Sonaba algo lastimero pero en verdad, usaba aquel dejo de voz que utilizaba para tratar a Naruku._

_Ella lo miraba indignada.- Al menos, llévese a Spinel. _

_Eriol la observó incrédulo a lo que replicó.- Querida Naruku: ¿llevarías tu a Spinel a una cita con un hombre de la talla de Amelie? Si ella fuera hombre, por supuesto.- sonriéndole.- Claro que no... además, Amelie la conozco..._

_-¡Desde hace dos días!- reclamó ella. Eriol la miró por primera vez desde que sus padres murieron con cierta duda.  ¿acaso el presentimiento de ella podía ser certero?_

_Pero nunca había pasado nada a su alrededor sin que él no se diera cuenta.  Desde siempre había sido así. Ahora, parecía que... ¿Acaso su guardiana podría decirle que estaba en peligro? ¿o en verdad Naruku actuaba celosa?_

_Cerrando la posibilidad de lo primero, dijo con desinterés.- Pórtate bien y nada de bailarines exóticos ... _

_Y es que, las noches de parrandas de la guardiana años atrás, eran legendarias.  Todo Londres fue participe que, cuando Eriol tenía 16 años, Naruku arrojó una fiesta para "solo chicas" en el pent house, un fin de semana que, sus padres salieron.  La fiesta fue suspendida por la policía gracias a las llamadas de los vecinos, dado los escándalos._

_Pero después de la muerte de los Hiraguizawas, ella se había tranquilizado. Solo se empeñaba de ser la madre que Eriol necesitaba. Mas aun después de ser él quien se quedara solo y no como pasó en su vida anterior: él fue quien se marchó al otro mundo primero. _

_Pero Naruku no se daría por vencida. Lo vio marcharse debajo de la lluvia, en su coche del año y ella, llamó un taxi, siguiéndole con Spinel en su bolsillo._

_Porque para ella, ese desenfreno de Eriol por esa supuesta Amelie, era extraña. _

_Nunca acudía a otra cita con ninguna otra mujer. Con esta era la tercera, desde dos noches atrás. parecía  estar bajo un trance._

_Naruku le siguió hasta que lo vio estacionarse a pocos metros de un bar.  Ahí lo vio, después de bajarse del coche, ingresar al local.  Aun llovía a cantaros.  Diez minutos en el taxi fueron suficientes para observar a su creador, salir abrazado bajo la lluvia de una mujer.  Pero contrario a lo que hubiera esperado de su creador; el hombre mas poderoso vivo a pesar de su juventud, era que no se percataba de lo que ella se daba cuenta._

_Ambos continuaron caminando pero no fueron al coche del sujeto. Parecía mas bien que, aquella mujer abrigada era quien lideraba el camino. _

_-Siga a esa pareja- dijo Naruku al chofer.  Este así lo hizo. Fueron tres minutos mas, cuando los vio entrar en un oscuro callejón. _

_Naruku la vio una vez mas: si su amo no estaba en un trance, no sabía lo que era ¡Si era notable la cantidad de poder oscuro en aquella mujer!_

_Bajó del coche (pagando la tarifa) y con Spinel en su bolsillo, siguió bajo la lluvia a ambos._

_Ahí notó bajo la tormenta que se ampliaba,  a su amo contra la pared y el cuerpo de la supuesta, "nueva conquista de su amo" ella lo observaba con seriedad mientras él, no portaba sus gafas pero su mirada, según notó Naruku, carecía de vida._

_-Estoy sintiendo algo- dijo Spinel en su bolsillo._

_-Guarda silencio._

_-No fue tan difícil.- dijo ella, la que se llamaba Amelie.  Naruku escuchaba de donde estaba lo que ella decía.   Mirándole mas de cerca notó que era una mujer de aproximadamente veinte tres o mas años, le miraba con despreocupación y retiraba los mechones mojados de su pelo del rostro del sujeto.-  Tan guapo eso si.- sonriendo ante el interés encontrado en el sujeto. – Lástima que me pidieron que te destruyera tan pronto como fuera posible.- suspirando. Se separó de él notándose que Eriol no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por moverse. _

_Sacando un pedazo de pergamino con letras escritas la colocó delante de ella como si fuera implorando. Su voz se escuchó como murmullo y prosiguió.- Dios del rayo..._

_Ante aquello Naruku sospechó que pasaba. Mientras se transformaba en la guardiana Ruby Moon, Spinel salía del interior del abrigo de esta antes de que se transformara, cambiando a su vez en Spinel Sun: la gran pantera con alas._

_-Lo siento querida- declaró Ruby Moon confiada. Pero la Amelie no parecía molesta ni mucho menos preocupada.- Pero tendrás que vértelas conmigo... _

_Amelie sonrió despreocupada.- Ven...- cayendo en esos instantes un poderoso rayo sobre en principio, a donde estaba Eriol; Pero en vez de este recibirlo, Spinel empujó su cuerpo, recibiendo él enteramente la descarga._

_Era poderosa, tan poderosa que, pudo haber matado sin duda a Eriol. Esto lo dedujo Ruby Moon al notar como Spinel estaba inconsciente._

_-¡Spinel!- gritó.- ¡Amo!_

_-¡Así que es cierto!- exclamó Amelie.- Pensé que eran exageraciones.  Pero no: es tal como dicen los diarios del Líder del Consejo: hay guardianes sirviendo a este sujeto... tranquila...- notándole sus manos ante el surgimiento de los cristales de Ruby Moon.- No quiero nada contigo... solo estoy aquí encomendando una misión..._

_-¿Misión de que clase?_

_-¿Crees que te la daré? – rió la mujer.- Tonta.-mientras el agua caía a borbotones en ambas.- ¿Qué te da a entender que te diré?_

_Naruku miró a su amo y Amelie prosiguió.- quería terminar con él pronto...- declaró atrayendo su mirada.- En trance no, podría hacer nada...- en ese momento, los ojos de Amelie cambian. Cambian de una forma que, solo Ruby Moon podría ver los ojos. Nada mas que los ojos de aquella mujer.  Su color natural, cambiaba dándole una especie de tintado entre el naranja y en negro. _

_Pero Ruby Moon se daba cuenta: usaba el mismo encantamiento que con su amo.  Ella sintió como tenía que cerrar los ojos y caer al suelo.  Al abrirlos nuevamente: Veía las botas negras salpicarse y caminar a donde Eriol estaba._

_-¿Dónde nos quedamos?- dijo ella haciéndole ponerse de pie. Miró el rostro de su victima y dijo.- Siempre han dicho que sobre todas las cosas, hay un beso memorable... un ultimo beso... El tuyo, será antes de morir... _

_En ese momento y encontrándose a milímetros de sus labios: Sintiendo el respirar del sujeto, cálido y pausado, ella acercaba sus carnosos labios contra los de él.   Pero en ese instante, saca algo de adentro de su abrigo, embistiéndolo contra la figura del sujeto._

_Pero esto fue suficiente para que él cayera al suelo adolorido, presionándose la herida, mientras Amelie lo observaba con la daga poseyendo parecido a dientes filosos,  en mano.  La sangre chorreaba del metal._

_-Amo Eriol- dijo Ruby Moon acercándose mientras él tosía._

_-¿Esto es lo que son los poderosos hechiceros?- declaró ella riendo.- ¡Que fácil será cuando la hora llegue!- viéndole perder el conocimiento.- no podrá sobrevivir.—dijo a Ruby Moon.- Y mis conocimientos en el tema me dicen que, tu morirás cuando el muera... _

_En ese momento, una bocanada de fuego viene de alguna parte embistiendo a Amelie contra una pared de ladrillo y esta cuarteándose.  Spinel Sun estaba en pie._

_-¡SPI! – dijo Ruby Moon observándole bastante lastimado.- ¡Destrúyela!_

_Riendo con seguridad agregó.- no podrán... nadie puede contra la venida del señor de la Oscuridad. La hora de volver lo que debió de ser hace veinte años, regresa y no habrá nadie que detenga la venida.- Agitando su abrigo y desapareciendo dejándoles con Eriol entre la conciencia  e inconciencia._

_-Avisen...- dijo con dificultad mientras cerraba sus ojos azules- A Li... a Li... Shaoran... – para finalmente perder el conocimiento._

_Ruby Moon transformándose en Naruku y con ella, sus ropas, sacó de su chaqueta el teléfono móvil. Aun la lluvia proseguía cayendo.- Habla Naruku: Señora Kaho; la necesitamos urgentemente... tengo que llamar una ambulancia... el señor Eriol...- dudando explicarle.- El señor Eriol está lastimado..._

**--------------- Fin del flash back.... **

**----------------------------**

-No confiaría que fue solo un sueño- dijo Kero observando seriamente a su ama mientras ella servía el té en el departamento de Yukito.  Este aun no llegaba.- Siempre hemos sabido que, tenías poderes de predicción...

-¿Estás diciendo que puede ser del futuro?

-Exactamente. Aunque nunca habían sido tan reveladores...

ella negó con su cabeza (estando de acuerdo a lo dicho por Kero), diciendo.- Claro que no...- ahí miró la ventana: llovía fuertemente y no se veía un claro en el cielo.- Mis sueños, bueno, cuando pasó  lo de las cartas, nunca eran de tal manera que yo escuchaba lo que me decían.  Siempre eran imágenes: jamás, con sonido. Además, es lo que te dije: En un momento, estoy dentro del cuerpo de ese Reiko.  Después, estoy a un lado de ellos.

-Puede ser que algo se aproxima Sakura- declaró ante el silencio el guardián de las Sakura Cards. Incluso, con su poder, llamó las cartas que estaban contenidas en la habitación donde dormía Yukito. – Algo puede ser... y tal vez, te toque conocer esas personas...

-¿Dónde?

-¿No hay algo mas en ese sueño que nos indique donde pasa? –preguntó Kero.

Ella negó con su cabeza.  Pero analizó cada una de las palabras dichas por los involucrados. Cada palabra dicha. Solo dio detalles al azar a Kero. Eso lo sabía.  Lo que decían cada uno, con coma y punto, no.

-Hablaron de un consejo. Que los miembros del consejo no se enterarían... creo que Shaoran quiso decir que...

-¡Un Momento! ¿cómo que Shaoran?- preguntó la criatura algo aturdida. Incluso, Sakura se abochornó ante aquello. - ¿acaso no dijiste que los dos sujetos eran desconocidos?

-¡Lo son! Eso creo...- mordiéndose un segundo el labio.- Mira: uno de ellos se parece demasiado a Shaoran Li.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Al principio, pensé que era él, pero mas mayor de la última vez que lo vi.-haciendo una pausa.-   Pero si, si viera a Shaoran, sería a de esa misma forma... o eso creo.

-El consejo...- dijo con dejo de voz.- ¿El chiquillo nunca te habló del Consejo?- viéndole negar.- En el año que mantuvieron contacto nunca...

-No Kero.- respondió ella desesperada.

-me parece que, en efecto es una predicción.  En los tiempos del mismísimo Lead Clow, existía el consejo.- sorprendiendo a Sakura.- Era un grupo de los mas poderosos hechiceros de todo el Oriente, incluso, China. Representantes de la magia blanca.  Era llamado el Consejo de Hechiceros.  Tal vez, el chiquillo es alguien importante.- pensándolo.- Si. Como descendiente de Lead Clow, tiene que ser muy importante allá.

Pero Sakura se encontraba molesta. Inquieta. 

Lo ultimo de que quería hablar era de Shaoran Li.

-Puede ser en efecto que sea una predicción... ¿qué edad tenía?- sacó Kero de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

-Treinta años... quizá mas... se veía como mi padre, hace seis o siete años... ¡¡No se!!

-Tranquila Sakura...

-¡Es que esto no debe de estar pasando! ¿no crees que él debe de tener estos sueños? ¡no yo!- discutió la chica molesta. Incluso el libro de cartas brilló mas de lo usual.- ¡Finalmente tengo mi vida hecha.  A donde me dirijo!  ¡Ahora, esto! ¡Además si es en China! ¿qué hago yo soñando cosas de China? ¡¡Que las sueñe él!!

-Sakurita: cálmate- decía su fiel servidor.- Tranquilízate: Sabes que por algo ocurre todo...

-¡no Kero!- declaró ella.- Esto de las cartas, debió de terminar una vez las cambié todas.  Para las vacaciones de verano, surge la otra carta: la transformo y sello exponiéndome a perder...- iba a decir "mi amor por Shaoran" pero se contuvo.- Mi sentimiento mas importante... pero todo fue resuelto y lo admito que, fue por él.  Ahora, tengo una premonición que no se cumplirá ahora; en tal vez diez o mas años. ¿Y por que yo? ¡¡El debería de tenerlas!! ¡¡no yo!!

-Sakura, comprendo tu inquietud....

-Kero: No tengo ya once años.  – declaró ella calmándose.- Tengo veinte.  Tengo una carrera universitaria por terminar.  Ya no tengo la niñez necesaria, para la magia... ¡vivo en el mundo real! ¡hay un gran abismo entre el mundo real, que es donde vivo y la magia!

-Sakura: la magia siempre forma parte de ti. Siendo adulta o niña.- declaró el guardián con sumo pesar.- Por lo que parece, la rutina y vida de un adulto, te han convertido en alguien que ha perdido el encanto por la magia.  Antes creías tan fácil todos los sueños que tenías.  Ahora, apenas hablas conmigo y no reconozco a aquella niña que sonreía y capturaba las cartas volando con el viento por los cielos... apenas si siento tu magia...

-Kero: a eso se le llama crecer- dijo ella notándose molesta- Crecer; apenas he podido considerarme algo normal. Finalmente me adapto a mi vida... y esto pasa.- tomando su bolso con su mano, en un desesperado intento por salir de allí.

-Ah hola Sakura- dijo Yukito encontrándose con ella en la puerta.  Ella se notaba a punto de llorar. - ¿Sakura?- aferrándole por los brazos mientras ella mantenía cerca de su cuerpo, el bolso que tomó al salir.-¿Qué te pasa?

-No quiero...- declaró ella mirándole a los ojos con lagrimas en los propios.- No quiero volver atrás... no de nuevo...- abrazándose a Yukito.  –Quiero dejar el pasado atrás...

-Sakura...- dijo él mas alto que ella, acariciándole su cabeza.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Kero volando se acercó a ambos.- Sakura ha tenido sueños que posiblemente sean premonitorios...

-No los quiero- declaró ella con molestia en su voz.- No quiero volver atrás... no como cuando se fue...

-¿Cuándo se fue?- preguntó Yukito algo preocupado.- ¿Quién se fue?

-Cuando él se fue...- declaró de nuevo.- Soñé que entraba a mi casa, encontrando las maletas hechas a un lado... cuando volteo, mi hermano se iba. ¡No quería que me dejara sola!-Abrazándose al sujeto.- Primero, mis amigos... después, él.  ¡no debió de dejarme!

-Calma, calma.- dijo Yukito después de intercambiar miradas de comprensión con Kero (quien estaba entristecido ante el descubrimiento de la verdadera razón por la cual Sakura se negaba a que eso fuera premonitorio).

-Solo quiero llegar a casa- declaró ella quitándose las lagrimas y separándose del sujeto.

Yukito le miró con ternura diciéndole.- El te quiere mucho Sakura.  No se ha olvidado de ti.  Y ten Fe: el destino nos lo traerá de vuelta...

Ella asintió.  Kero mientras declaró.- Sakurita: Se que estás molesta...- ahí ella le miró.  Se notaba entristecido.- mas que todo, porque crees que no hiciste nada aun teniendo ese sueño, para impedir que se fuera, pero... – enseriándose, agregó.- Pero ese sueño me tiene preocupado. ¿No podrías volver a casa pero conmigo? ¿Y tal vez, las cartas?- señalando a  su lado. Ahí Sakura notó que las cartas todas en mazo, volaban a lado de Kero.- Ellas están preocupadas,- reveló haciendo sonreír por primera vez en un año a la joven.- Quieren ir para cuidarte...

Asintió para decir mas calmadamente.- Claro que pueden venir.- declaró ella. En ese momento las cartas, se posan sobre su mano.- Yo las extrañé también.- detectando lo que ellas trataban de transmitirle.

-Bien.- declaró Yukito .- Mi otro yo dice que es lo mas conveniente.- sorprendiendo a Sakura.  Era también desde la partida de su hermano, la primera vez que, Yukito hablaba de si en tercera persona.- Ven: te llevaré a casa...- abrazándole mientras Kero se depositaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de la joven.  Sakura, guardaba las cartas en el otro bolsillo.

Pero el plan de Kero era otro: convencer a Sakura que, llamase a Li Shaoran y le advirtiera.

Si era posible, arrastrarla a Hong Kong.

No importa si eso significaba (En contra de su gusto) ver al chiquillo.

**------------------**

-¿Es todo?- preguntaba Fujitaka viendo las fotos tomadas en el sitio donde ocurrió el sismo de mas temprano en la mañana.

Aunque se encontraba en su despacho de la Universidad, las personas allí presentes, lejanamente perfilaban ser asociados del sujeto o profesores.

Vestían con especies de trajes de santuario: Eran unas túnicas largas de distintos colores con las capuchas echadas atrás.  eran cuatro: tres hombres y una mujer. La mujer, un poco menos de  la edad de Fujitaka y mucho mas, notándose mas joven que los demás allí presentes;  sus ojos azules-verdosos observaban a su interlocutor.

-Hasta ahora, los medios no se han hecho eco- declaró la mujer.- gracias a nuestros contactos en la gobernación y en las autoridades policíacas.- Su voz era bastante tranquila y notándose algo despreocupada.- Pero si no nos equivocamos- dirigiendo ahora su mirada a los planos.- Los siguientes puntos donde aparecerán pilares, serán ... aquí...- señalando en el mapa- señalando en el mapa en la avenida Edo, mas allá (al Este) del antiguo Palacio Imperial.- y aquí... – señalando el centro de dos avenidas: la Sakurada y la Sotobori, al Sur del antiguo Palacio Imperial.

-Pero esos lugares no tienen alta concentración de magia- reveló Fujitaka.- ¿Qué será lo que planean?

-Bueno el primer pilar nos lo dice- mostrándole las fotos que parecía que aquel hombre (mas mayor que Fujitaka), señalándole lo que parecía una pequeña columna con una cabeza de dragón china. Parecía haber surgido de la misma tierra. –y si seguimos las pautas señaladas por Sebura.- hablando de la mujer frente a Fujitaka.- esta noche a mañana habrá otro temblor...

-A veinte años justos...- declaró el sujeto frunciendo su rostro.- ¿El Consejo? ¿está al tanto de todo esto?

Los allí presentes se observaron unos a otros. Uno que había permanecido en silencio, comentó.- El líder no está ahora mismo en Hong Kong...- sorprendiendo con eso al hombre.- por ahora, todas las acciones son moni toreadas por su asistente...

-bien, bien. – declaró él, exhalando. Pensó.- _Por nueve años, he tratado de pasar la desaparición del libro de mi sótano como desapercibida_.- declaró con seriedad.- Pero el momento de acerca de, hablar la verdad... – declaró ahí en voz alta. – tendré que hablar con ellos...- en ese momento, su edad, le pesaba, a pesar que no era un anciano.

-¿Acaso no nos dijo que su hijo está fuera de Japón?- dijo la que respondía como Sebura. Este asintió.- Será mejor que lo haga venir.  A ninguno nos conviene estar lejos en caso que eso abra...- señalando el mapa y un libro.- y se que, tus hijos son importantes para ti.- rompiendo toda formalidad.

Porque en todo ese tiempo viviendo en Japón, si lo conocía.

-Hong Kong fue el centro hace veinte años... pudo evitarse.

-¡Gracias a una rápida intervención!- declaró la mujer, no dando mas detalles.- ¿El consejo sabe que, el libro está aquí?

Fujitaka la observó sin siquiera sorprenderse.  Por lo que parecía ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en Japón.

Asintió diciendo. – Quien me lo mandó, lo sabía.  Pero murió.  No se si en verdad alguien mas lo sabe: o el actual líder.

-Tenemos que mandar el libro a Hong Kong- dijo el que era mayor que Fujitaka.- Allá estará a salvo.

-El libro está bien donde está...- defendió Kinomoto cruzado de brazos.  Observó nuevamente los planos esparcidos en el escritorio.

Porque sospechaba todo este tiempo, quien o donde estaba el libro.

-¡Por esta razón te lo mandaron a ti!- declaró el hombre observándole.- Por esto, en los últimos veinte años, vivimos aquí en Japón.

-Supuestamente para mantener un contacto directo con el libro.  Y con mi seguridad, como le dijeron a él al momento de enviarme con ustedes el libro.- sonando molesto- ¿pero acaso, no se han descuidado en su labor?

La sala se quedó en silencio.

**-----------------**

Ella colgó el teléfono del avión nuevamente.  A pesar de viajar por espacio de cuarenta minutos con su hija en él, apenas había hablado con ella.  Ese momento, Tomoyo lo tomó para reorganizar sus carpetas de diseños.

-Lamento esto- declaró Sonomi con una sonrisa a Tomoyo.- Pero cuando aterricemos en Venecia, tendremos después  del almuerzo con Bizencio, la tarde para toda nosotras...

-lo siento madre- declaró Tomoyo.-  pero ya tengo planes – mirándole con aquellos ojos azules de ella.- Te lo dije.  Tal vez, mañana...

-me lo dijiste.- mirando su rostro ya adulto.- pero no me aclaraste ...

cortó a su madre diciendo.- Pasearé Venecia con Touya... Touya Kinomoto...

-¿Cómo que Touya Kinomoto? ¿acaso ese irresponsable vago está aquí en Venecia?- preguntó escandalizada.- ¿Cuándo supiste esto? ¿acaso por Sakura?

Negó con su rostro – me lo encontré la ultima vez que estuvimos aquí.- evitando la mirada de su madre.

-El hijo de él. Vaya. Con toda razón siempre dije que los Kinomotos son unos vagos.- cruzándose de brazos y encontrándose con la mirada ofendida de su hija.- a excepción de Sakura, claro está.- corrigió ella.

-Touya Kinomoto o su padre, no son ningunos vagos, madre... Touya solo está algo confundido.  Después de lo ocurrido en Japón.

-Bueno, bueno.- declaró ella algo roja.

Tomoyo volvió su mirada a la ventana.

**-----------------**

-¡Sakura!- dijo la chica de ojos miel al verle llegar.  Pero Sakura se notaba algo triste. Su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose mientras se acercaba a ella, mientras la joven Kinomoto abría su casilla.- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

Negó con su cabeza declarando con voz susurrada- Nada.

Las fotos sobresalían en el color gris de la casilla.  Sakura inmediatamente se colocaba su uniforme. La otra estaba casi vestida.

-Nada...- declaró ella exhalando.- ¿Sabes una cosa?- señalándole.- En los dos meses que vengo trabajando aquí, pensé que era tiempo para hacernos amigas...- dirigiéndose a su casilla ahora con la mirada de Kinomoto sobre ella. Incluso cerró su casilla notándose molesta.- pero parece que no es así.

-Lo siento Liko.- declaró la joven llamándole por su apellido.

-Llámame, Tsi.- declaró ella molesta.- Tsi es mi nombre...- sonrió la chica.

-Muy bien,- dijo Sakura tratando de olvidar que nuevamente esa noche anterior, tuvo el mismo sueño. Esta vez, no avanzó nada de la noche anterior.  El resto de la madrugada era con la mirada fija en el techo mientras Kero dormía en su antigua cajón de su escritorio. Pensaba en la ultima vez que vio a Shaoran Li.  Ya incluso, su rostro era borroso si no hubiera sido por aquellos sueños, ni se acordaría de él.

-¿en serio no puedo ayudarte en nada?

_-"Seguro"-_ pensó Sakura—"_ten estos sueños por mi y dime que rayos significan: o mejor aun... avísale al sujeto involucrado_".- respirando profundo aclaró. – No... pero gracias...

Tsi la observó unos instantes y cuando se marchaban juntas al área de comedor, el móvil de la joven de ojos miel sonó. Esta lo tomó diciendo.- ¿Bueno?- escuchando la voz de quien le hablaba, se separó del móvil y solicitó.- Sakura ¿podrías adelantarte al comedor? Creo que, darán las asignaciones de mesas y esta llamada me tomará tiempo...

-Está bien- declaró la joven – Te veré luego...

Ella se despidió de la chica sonriéndole.  una vez se retiró, colocó el auricular en su oído y dijo.- Dime...

-¡no sabes lo que he descubierto!- dijo el sujeto. – pero de eso te contaré luego...- haciendo una pausa.- ¿Cómo te está yendo?

-Bien, bien... esto es pan comido.- declaró.- pronto y mas pronto de lo que creemos, todo terminará.- mirando a la puerta.- pronto terminará...

-hablamos después- dijo el sujeto cortando la llamada.

Mientras cerraba la llamada se percató de la casilla abierta y abriéndola un poco mas notó las fotos.  Sonrió ante la de la chica con su padre. Y la tocó con sus dedos.  Sin duda, le trajo recuerdos.  Dirigiendo sus dedos a la siguiente: Sakura y un chico de ojos castaños. Ambos sonrojados y se notaba el uniforme de primaria. Su mirada se frunció y declaró en un susurro.- Todo terminará... pronto...

**-----------------**

Estaba sentado en la silla de aquel café donde había quedado con la chica.  Era ya el tercer cigarrillo que consumía pese a la puntualidad de su parte.  Miraba a su alrededor todas las parejas que hablaban mientras la suave brisa proveniente del canal veneciano traía consigo, un aire melancólico y romántico.

Depositó aquel cigarrillo (quedándole ya poco que consumir) al notar la estrecha figura de la chica de ojos azules que se acercaba.  No eran pocas las miradas que esta recibía; no era precisamente por el aire extranjero que ella traía consigo: Era mas bien, los movimientos femeninos y como le quedaba aquel conjunto de pantalón y blusa que jugaba graciosamente al caer en su figurilla delicada y femenina además de aquel blanquecino y delicado rostro le observaba con una sonrisilla.

Pero notando las miradas que recibía, no se azoró ni un momento.  Pues, estaba acostumbrada que la mirasen.

-Touya.- dijo ella al notar que el sujeto se levantaba y la ayudaba a tomar asiento.- Al fin...- dejando su bolso en un lado.-Lamento haber cancelado...

-Avisaste- declaró él notándose inquieto ante las miradas que les arrojaban a su alrededor. Con mal genio declaró.- ¿Qué les pasa?- ocasionando una risilla de parte de su acompañante.

-Ignóralos...- solicitó ella.- ¿y bien? ¿cuánto tienes planeado quedarte aquí en Venecia?- notándose inquieto agregó.- ¿O acaso piensas quedarte permanentemente?- con cierta ironía acusatoria.

-Suenas como si cuestionaras el hecho de que me quede aquí o no...- dijo.- ya llegas y ya me cuestionas.

-Bueno, tengo que...- notándose molesta.- Huyes dejando a Sakura sin pistas de ti...-ahí él desvió su mirada.- me preocupa Sakura...

-¡Siempre te preocupaste por ella!- dijo él – No tanto como nadie mas...- señalándole.- Creo que, incluso, te despreocupaste de ti misma y de todo lo que te rodeaba por preocuparte por ella.  Excepto esta vez.  – sorprendiendo a la joven.- Estás en Venecia. Al igual que yo.  Y la abandonaste.  Sakura, no formó parte de nuestras prioridades de huída.

-¿Estás diciéndome que, soy una fugitiva?- asombrándose.- Y me puede explicar Oh, señor, de que huyo...

él sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo. Parecía que, había tocado un nervio sensible de la joven delante de él.  Ella se notaba en efecto, molesta.  No lo que él esperaba.  Se colocó un cigarrillo en sus labios ante la mirada de ella, así mismo encendiéndolo.

-No lo se- finalmente dijo. Ella frunció su mirada.

-¿Acaso no me invitarás uno?

-No.- declaró él.

-¿por qué?

-Porque estas cosas...- expulsando una bocanada y observando el cigarrillo en sus dedos.- matan poco a poco.

-Lo que sea que sufres, es algo tan poderoso que un hombre como tu, decide matarse... poco a poco...

-¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó molesto.- No soy cobarde para querer morir.

-Tu lo dijiste; no yo.- declaró la joven molesta.- además, no controlas mi vida... y segundo, eso es lo que haces...- señalándole y reprochando su hábito.

-¡no hacen diez minutos te sientas aquí y ya me calumnias!

-Tu empezaste- declaró Tomoyo poniéndose de pie; tomó su bolso de mano y  agregó.- por supuesto, saludaré a Sakura de tu parte...- mirándole de mal talante.- Y claro, no le diré esta indelicadeza de tu proceder..- observándole con mirada lastimera.- La verdad es que, no eres el mismo que conocí años atrás..- volteándose para marcharse. –Adiós...

Las demás parejas observaban de reojo aquello.

Sin siquiera hacer ademán de molestarse para ponerse de pie, disculparse, o si quiera detenerla preguntó.- ¿Nunca me enteraré porque huyes de Japón?

Ella le miró perfilando su rostro sin siquiera voltearse de cuerpo completo.  - ¿qué te dice que huyo?

-Te vas del país,  justo o a punto de terminar lo que encaminaste cuando te  conocí años atrás.-hablando de la pasión de la joven por el diseño-   Eras alguien que luchaba por lo que quería.  La única pasión que he visto de aquella chica, se ha visto esta noche, para acusarme con creencias que no conoce. 

Ella sin siquiera responderle y él vuelve a consumir su cigarrillo al verle marcharse por un lado de aquel lugar.

Pero así mismo, algo sintió. Algo profundo y peligroso en su alrededor. Incluso, las voces de las personas a su alrededor se apagaron para solo escuchar aquello: Era  como un arrastre de algo; como si arrastraran algo de un lugar a otro.   Después un respirar. Un viento cálido en una noche tan fresca como esa.

La ultima vez que lo sintió fue dos días antes. cuando salía de su departamento. Pero ¿Cuándo fue en efecto la ultima vez que lo sintió?

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos, cuando presenció que, la pesadez del ambiente cambiaba. 

Depositó el resto de la colilla en el cenicero y dejó la paga de lo consumido en la mesa.  Se puso de pie y sin deseos de llegar a su solitario departamento, bajó su mirada concentrándose en los caminos de piedra que conformaban la vía caminada de Venecia.

Pero entonces, como rayo llegó a su mente: mas aun porque sentía algo oscuro.  Era como una presión en su pecho. Una presión fuerte y algo certera de lo que podía pasar. 

Avanzó el paso, tomándose posesión de sus pies y su mente, su instinto mas que todo.  Años atrás, lo dio todo: todo por salvar la existencia de quien era su mejor amigo y era el hábitat del guardián protector de su hermana y de todo lo que ella representaba.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH- escuchó gritar de mas adelante. Ahora corría.  Definitivamente, esto no era coincidencia. El grito fue cerca.  Y mientras mas avanzaba, mas sentía aquel presentimiento. 

 Doblando una esquina fue que se encontró con la chica de ojos azules entre lo que se parecía, dos hombres. Sus rostros no estaban visibles. Pero el que tenía a Tomoyo agarrada, le lastimaba. Era notorio por las lagrimas y el rostro de susto de la chica.

-Será mejor que la suelten par de truhanes.- declaró el sujeto. Ahí notó que el que estaba justo enfrente de Tomoyo tenía una daga.  Una daga larga y con filosas irregularidades. 

No eran ladrones comunes.

El que tenía enfrente a Tomoyo habló japonés diciendo, mientras la chica forzaba el aferramiento del otro.- Si tenemos que matarlos a ambos lo haremos; Así no perderemos la ocasión... ¡que todo sea por el bien del Nexus!

Touya adquirió pose de combate.  En su juventud tomó clases de defensa personal que hasta ese momento agradeció (solo una vez anterior a esa y fue a defender en los jardines de la primaria de Tomoeda, a su hermana de un sujeto chino que nunca le agradó), haberlas tomado.

El hombre que parecía mas o menos su edad, sonrió.- has lo que quieras...- abalanzándose contra Touya con la daga en alto.  Ahí Touya notó que usaban unas especies de túnicas o abrigos.

Touya embistió con su rostro, ya que el hombre tomó por alto su poder sobre la experiencia de Touya. de ahí corrió la sangre.

-Si no quieres que te haga otro que te haga juego... suéltenla...

El hombre miró la sangre en su mano y sonrió.- Suéltala...- dijo al otro.

-Pero Tsen...- dijo el otro.  Ahí notó que el otro era tan joven como él.

-nos veremos de nuevo.- declaró sonriendo y sorprendentemente guardó su daga pero para mas sorpresa aun, hizo ademán de querer tocar la mejilla de su contrincante, cosa que puso a Touya aun de mas mal humor.  Este retrocedió.

El hombre se llevó sus dedos a su mejilla y delante de él y para sorpresa de Tomoyo y él mismo, desapareció delante de ellos.

El sujeto que tenía a Tomoyo aferrada, desapareció por igual. La chica de tan tremendo susto pasado, cayó pesadamente sobre el piso frío de aquel callejón.

Aun aturdido se acercó a ella agachándose.- ¿Estás bien?- sonando por primera vez, sincero delante de ella.

Ella mientras se agarraba la parte delantera de su blusa.

-¿Tomoyo? ¿No te lastimaron?- notándosele nerviosa.  Incluso respiraba agitado.

Pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar. Acorde a sus instintos, la alzó en sus brazos y ella se acurrucó en su cálido cuerpo cruzándole los brazos por su cuello.

Touya sentía como las lagrimas humedecían su camisa...

**------------ continuará...**

Me he tomado todo mi tiempo UU lo se y me disculpo con todos ustedes. La verdad y para ser sincera y como he anunciado en la actualización, he estado ocupadísima y por supuesto, como notarían los chicos de MSN, he estado prácticamente, incomunicada, gracias a "Circunstancias ajenas a mi voluntad"; aunque leo los reviews cuando puedo y los correos también (no quisiera que el correo se me saturara). ¡¡Así que saben que, estoy viva!!

**Gracias a quienes me han escrito reviews a esta nueva historia.  Espero que, les empiece a gustar y mas aun con este interesantísimo tercer capitulo.  Sabemos que Fujitaka está relacionado con el Libro, con Hong Kong y con los temblores... pero ¿Hasta que límite? **

**Eriol llegó a Japón con Shaoran, trayendo consigo una mente muy turbada gracias a los acontecimientos acaecidos en parte de su juventud, pero faltan muchos mas secretos por develar. **

**El encuentro entre Sakura y Shaoran está cerca, al igual que, lo que planea Tsi Liko, la compañera de Sakura.  ¿Qué  se traerá esta misteriosa joven? ¿Quiénes quieren destruirlo todo? ¿Qué pasó con Touya y Tomoyo?**

**Si quieren saber las respuestas a esas preguntas y muchas mas, quédense leyendo la historia ****así de fácil. **

**Ya saben la rutina para lo demás: Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a Sakurajournalyahoo.com **


	5. capitulo cuatro

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu-  Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo cuatro.- "Tomoeda, Tokio y temblores".**

**------------**

-¡¡¡"Buenos días Tokio!!!-decía el locutor en el despertador de Tsi cuando este se activó a la hora de alarma.- Precioso día...

Tsi prácticamente se cayó de la cama ante aquella forma de despertarse. Aun no se adaptaba a la activa vida de Tokio.  Tan distinta a su verdadero hogar. La joven de cabellos color miel, observó a su alrededor. Aun las cortinas estaban corridas y para la noche que tuvo, aun tenía el sueño encima.

-Preciosa mañana, Saburo.- dijo el locutor continuando con sus comentarios.- La verdad es que, aun algunos están algo desorbitados con el temblor de la madrugada...

-Bueno Sahiro, hay que entender que, para aquellos que vivimos a partir de un cuarto piso, un temblor de 3.3 es de sentirse ¿no crees?- declaró con Jocosidad.

-¿Qué tal si colocamos un poco de música animada para terminar de despabilarnos?- declaró Sahiro animadamente. – Tenemos algo de la gran estrella Megumi... escuchemos esta- dándole paso a la música.

Tsi se incorporó y fue directamente al cuarto de baño. Vaya que el temblor dejó por varias horas a la gente algo alterada. Ella por su parte, no volvió a conciliar el sueño hasta una hora y media antes de sonar el despertador.

Saliendo de allí, se dirigió al pequeño altar colocado a un lado de la sala, y encendió una varita de incienso e hizo su plegaria del día.

Dos horas después, vestida con ropas con estilos orientales, salió de su departamento y con lentes de sol, recorrió la ruta hasta la parada mas cercana: a cinco cuadras de su departamento.  Tomando el autobús, ese la dejó a metros de la estación del metro de Tokio y directamente allí, dejándole a una distancia considerable del epicentro del temblor de la noche anterior.

Pudo observar a los representantes del orden, tratar de mantener acordonada el área donde supuestamente fue el epicentro del sismo. la Sakurada y la Sotobori, al Sur del antiguo Palacio Imperial, toda esa zona, no permitían el paso de vehículos y los desviaban.  comenzó a caminar sin tratar de despertar sospechas. Su rostro se frunció al sentir su piel erizarse.  

En efecto esos sismos eran extraños. Demasiado sobre normales. 

Pero no era la única que la atención le llamaba todo aquello.

Una mujer se colocó a su lado observando a la distancia lo mismo.-Es una pena...- dijo parecía hablándole a Tsi.- Una zona tan bella como es esta...- mirando atrás de si.- ¿Es ese el palacio, no?

Tsi asintió declarando.- la naturaleza tiene sus mañas... – los cabellos rubios de la desconocida a su lado brillaban ondeados por el viento e iluminados por el  sol.- No sabemos cuando es nuestro turno de sufrir sus achaques...

La mujer como había aparecido, por igual, se retiró de su lado.

Miró su reloj: Si quería había llegado a tiempo. Ahora, tendría que esperar.

**-----------------------**

-Se me hace tarde- declaró Sakura observando a Kero reclamarle.- No puedo llevarte...

-Pero Sakura- decía el guardián.- me necesitas ... ¿y si algo pasa?

-Nada pasará Kero- sonrió la chica tratando de calmarlo – Tranquilízate... relájate y come algo...

se cepillaba el pelo observando su reflejo en el espejo. La voz de Kero le hizo mirarle.- ¿Tuviste otro sueño anoche?- ante aquella pregunta, Sakura, dejó lo que estaba haciendo.- ¿Lo tuviste?

-Si- respondió tajante.

Kero suspiró.  La verdad es que, nada de eso le agradaba para nada.- Sakura: tenemos que estar alertas. Y además, andar con  mucho cuidado; esos temblores se están dando mas intensos y con regularidad...

-Estaremos bien Kero... además, como papá se quedó fuera trabajando toda la noche en la universidad, me alegré de que me llamase después del temblor... estaba preocupada por él. –sonrió Sakura.- Estaré bien...

-No lo digo por mi: Sales a la ciudad constantemente y trabajas en un sitio donde un temblor, mas grande y todo se verá perdido...

Sakura no respondió. No quería ni imaginarse en el caso que, un temblor de mayor magnitud ocurriese. 

**-------------------------**

El teléfono sonaba constantemente ese día. Simplemente estaba colocada en la estación de radio   donde laboraba Saburo a esa hora.  Hablaban en esos instantes de que los temblores según expertos se repetían en Japón cada cierto tiempo y daban explicaciones que hacer en caso de temblores de mayor magnitud.

-Kinomoto- dijo el sujeto de gafas al contestar al timbre del teléfono.- ¿Cuándo? – dejando lo que estaba haciendo a un lado.- Comprendo...- asintió ante lo que le informaban.- Mantenme al tanto de todo lo que, sepas...- colgando la llamada con un rostro inquieto.

Dejó caer su bolígrafo sobre sus anotaciones y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza.  Las horas consecutivas llevando a cabo sus investigaciones lo tenían al borde del cansancio.

Abrió la gaveta a un lado, sacando de ella, lo que parecía ser un libro.  Abriéndolo se denotaban fotos de distintas índoles.  Giraba y volvía las paginas una detrás de otras: habían fotos de su juventud: un muchachuelo de cabellos algo largos abrazado a otro mientras los retrataban así. Luego una foto que parecía haber sido tomada en un país extranjero.  Mas allá, la foto de una clase de preparatoria donde se destacaba en un extremo los cabellos plomizos y mirada verde de una chica.  Mientras del otro lado, estaba él: hasta el final de la foto de ese curso de preparatoria y se denotaba su juventud ante la labor de enseñar a otros. Tocó esa foto con la yema de sus dedos, tratando tal vez, de capturar el pasado encerrado en ella.

Pasó paginas, para ver la foto de su día de bodas: contrayendo matrimonio con una chica de apenas 16 años.  Muchos le dijeron que, estaba loco al desafiar a una familia tan poderosa. Pero el resultado de aquello eran, sus dos hijos.  Pero aquellos ojos verdes... sonrió al recordar como aquella chica tan noble, "cayó de los cielos" literalmente, cayendo sobre él desde una altura considerable de un árbol.

Aquel álbum, ni sus hijos tenían conocimiento que este lo conservaba.  Tenía otros álbumes en casa. Mas familiares y mas coloridos. Pero aquel álbum, él lo conservaba como una recolección de sus mas íntimos recuerdos.  Volvió al principio del libro, en donde la imagen de dos jóvenes bromeando era lo que daba el principio.  En ese momento, el teléfono, volvió a repicar.

-Kinomoto.- respondió.- Está bien... no, estuvimos allí una hora después que pasó. Las autoridades tienen acordonada el área.- colgando la llamada.

En ese momento y colocándose de nuevo sus gafas, dejó el álbum abierto en esa pagina y tomando su chaqueta, se dispuso a marcharse de ahí, recordando un pasado a mas de treinta y algo de años de distancia.  Era solo un chiquillo... en un mundo que, las personas después de llegar a la adultez envejecían mas lento que en este mundo.

. 

**---------- Flash Back....**

_Era una especie de centro de un circulo donde se encontraba él.  Él estaba en el medio. Aquel joven de quince años miraba a todos sin arrepentirse.  Sin dudar, sin parpadear. _

_Aquel lugar, estaba en una especie de templo circular; parecía que, era de alguna clase de antiguo santuario. El cielo negro iluminado por aquella extraña luna de color rojo, era lo que se dibujaba en el centro del cielo nocturno. _

_-Hinomoto...- dijo el hombre de algunos treinta o cuarenta años con acento serio, mientras sus ojos café analizaban los del juzgado.-  estás acusado de traicionar a los tuyos... planear junto con otros, la desintegración de plan que por mas de mil años, se lleva a cabo en nuestro mundo.- leía del pergamino.- ¿Cómo te declaras?_

_El sujeto de cabellos café miró a los miembros de lo que parecían los jefes. Allí habían incluso, mujeres de varias edades y sus vestimentas eran igual de rudimentarias y al mismo tiempo, futuristas: sus largas túnicas y vestidos cubiertos por capas. Algunas llevaban sus capas puestas en sus cabezas.  Las demás, las descansaban con el resto de su vestuario._

_-Con todo respeto miembros de esta asamblea, permítanme decirles que, respeto sus reglas, sus decisiones, sus vidas... y todo lo que concierne con nuestro mundo.- explicaba con seriedad.- pero al igual que mi padre, estoy en total desacuerdo con el proyecto, que nuestra sociedad, injustamente llama desintoxicación.  La tierra es un planeta frágil. Pero igual que siempre, nosotros tomamos sus partículas limpias para cambiarlas con las nuestras, arrojando a su mundo todo lo que diríamos "justicia divina" nos ha tocado a nosotros tenerlas... la consecuencia de ello, han sido dos guerras mundiales... el odio entre las razas y todo lo demás...- el sujeto finalmente se le mostraban sus manos: estaban esposadas a enormes cadenas. - ¿Creen que es justo que, esta vez, no solo suelten lo que por naturaleza es nuestra responsabilidad, pero también con ello, mas problemas?_

_-¡¡Que falta de respeto!!- se escandalizó una mujer poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente.- Das vergüenza a tu apellido. A tu sangre... a tu origen..._

_-¿Cuál origen es ese Hinoyama?- declaró Hinomoto alterado.- ¿Aquellos que ustedes deciden cada cincuenta años?_

_-Hinomoto:-dijo otro presente en el lugar. incluso se puso de pie, dejando el pulpito  y acercándose al joven de 16 años- comprendemos tu actitud pero debes entender que, si no pides el perdón, te enviarán a ese mundo... –Hinomoto le observaba sin siquiera pestañear.- te enviarán allá y la próxima limpieza será en menos de diez años... tal vez, diez años justo..._

_-No me importa- declaró el sujeto molesto ante aquello.- Ustedes han elegido China... Hong Kong para abrir su portal... –negando con su cabeza.- No sabemos que, saldrá de ahí esta vez... y no he sido el único que se ha elevado contra este abuso..._

_los murmullos eran notables en aquel lugar. unos de aprobación; otros, de negación. _

_Dando en el pulpito pidiendo silencio miraba a todos. Era,  quien parecía el líder de aquella asamblea._

_-Hinomoto: no puedes negar ser, hijo de tu padre- haciendo una pausa.- mi hijo, creció con él.  Le llevaba un poco de años eso sí.-dejando los recuerdos atrás, preguntó.-   ¿por qué te niegas a vivir mejor? Sabes muy bien que si esto se consigue, viviremos por cincuenta años en tranquilidad. Nuestro cielo será azul como el de ellos. _

_-No puedo respirar un aire que se que, no me pertenece.  No puedo vivir una vida y tener familia que, hará lo incorrecto y vivirá de una acción en la cual su propio padre no evitó... además de todo, la absolución por encima de esas criaturas a quienes ustedes le llaman "cohabitantes" esas criaturas que por miles de años, nos cazaron uno a otro; Ahora hacen un acuerdo aun no muy claro... ¿qué les dice miembros de la Asamblea, que cuando abran el nuevo Nexus, esas criaturas no saldrán libres?_

_-¿Acaso nos dice que, no pedirá perdón?- viéndole negar con su cabeza.- Acatará la sentencia ¿No importando las consecuencias?_

_-No importando las consecuencias._

_El murmullo ante aquella respuesta, se esparció nuevamente._

_El hombre dio nuevamente en el pulpito. _

_-Silencio- dijo el anciano.- Hinomoto: Es encontrado culpable, junto a Saburo, de impedir el proyecto "Silent Cries" – decía el hombre.- Por tanto es considerado como máximo traidor.  Su sentencia...- pensándolo unos instantes y con su respuesta, sorprendería a muchos allí.- será: Ser confinado a la tierra.- los murmullos eran de exhalación y sorpresa- No se te permitirá la entrada o el contacto con ninguno de los de nuestro mundo..._

_-¿Qué pasará con Saburo?- se atrevió a preguntar._

_El anciano recogía unos papeles delante de él. Miró un instante al sujeto que era llevado a su celda nuevamente hasta que fuera hora de partir de ese lugar que conocía como hogar. dudó un minuto.- Saburo... – suspiró.- Saburo murió...- declaró sorprendiendo a Fujitaka.- Solo le sobrevive su hermana: estará bajo la supervisión de la asamblea y bajo mi tutela hasta que cumpla la edad correcta de 17 años.- haciendo una señal para que, se retiraran con el prisionero._

**_-_****------------ Fin del flash back... **

la sobrina de Saburo estaba viva. Viva y escapó igual que su madre de aquel yugo, instalándose muy cerca de las personas que, veinte años antes fueron capaces de detener el nexus... pero ¿Volvería a repetirse la historia?

El solo pensar en sus hijos: Sus hijos siendo y observando todo aquello.  No podría permitirlo; no iba a permitirlo. Y Sakura: ¿qué pasaría entonces con ella...

Sabía que, todo aquello era el principio de una ardua labor.

Tocaron dos veces a su despacho. Al escuchar el sonido de – Adelante.- y observando a la puerta, vio al principio alguien a quien creyó un fantasma.- No puedo creerlo...- al reconocer la silueta.

-Hola Hinomoto...- dijo la femenina voz observándole fijamente.

-Hola Amelie...- dijo el hombre sorprendido ante su presencia.

**-------------------**

-Deje de insistir- decía Ukio manteniendo la compostura sentado en el escritorio de su jefe. Hablaba por teléfono con alguien.-  Anciano Rioga: Se que es importante por estos lados...- parecía que el hombre le reclamaba algo.- Si, estoy consciente de sus poderes...- una gota se deslizaba por su cuello a la par que el hombre le daba por décima vez aquella información. –le aseguro que, si el señor Li estuviera muerto como ustedes dicen que está, les hubiéramos informado... –respirando profundo.- No, señor. El señor Li no está herido... no señor.. no les escondemos nada...- declaró exasperándose.- Si, se lo importante que es que el líder del Consejo esté presente en las juntas... y también, sé que ha faltado a las ultimas seis juntas, pero... pero señor Rioga: me ha enviado a mi... ha estado ocupado...- haciendo una pausa para escuchar al anciano reclamarle.- ¡¡por supuesto que no se anda de Luna de miel!! –se escandalizó el joven al darse cuenta de lo exagerados que podían ser esos hombres con mucho tiempo libre en sus manos. – Señor Rioga: Desmiente esas declaraciones...- escuchando ya con una vena sobre su frente.- le aseguro que el señor Li no se ha casado con Mei Ling.  Si señor; se que es tradición... ¡¡¡Que no están casados!!! ¡¡No se han casado!! ¡¡no están comprometidos!!...- respirando pues ya perdía la paciencia.- Señor: le mandaré saludos de su parte a mi señor...- colgando el teléfono. Inmediatamente lo hizo, timbró de nuevo.

Tocaron a la puerta.  Ya era suficiente.  Estaba harto. Por los últimos dos días, lo único que había hecho era responder llamadas y visitas inoportunas de representantes del Consejo, además de familiares.  Ya no aguantaba mas.  Levantándose para gritarles sus verdades a quien fuera, giró la cerradura y gritando.- ¡¡¡Ahora que!!!- se encontró cara a cara con la prima mas cercana de su jefe.

Una gota resbaló por su nuca.

-señorita Mei Ling...- dijo Ukio nervioso ante tal reacción.- lo siento; No quise pero...

-está bien- dijo ella pasando ante la invitación del sujeto.- el teléfono de mi casa y del de mi tía no han dejado de repicar...  –retirándose la chaqueta de si. Escuchaba el repicar constante del aparato- la verdad, me tienen atontada...- sonrió amablemente.  Aun el teléfono sonaba en el lugar.  ella no soportando el repicar (Que decir de Ukio), lo jaló por el cable, desconectándolo.

-¿Hizo lo mismo en su casa?

Negó para decir.- Mi padre no lo ha permitido... es médico... a diferencia del padre de Shaoran, mi padre se mantuvo al margen de todo el asunto del Consejo.  Porque como no tiene poderes como Shaoran o como su padre.  Entonces, le dije que saldría porque me tienen al volverme loca.- Se escandalizó.- ¡¡no han hecho otra cosa que llamar preguntándome por el paradero de Shaoran!!

-y usted... ¿Ha dicho algo?

-¡Jamás traicionaría a mi primo! – declaró ella.- ¿Han sabido algo del tipo que te atacó?

Negó con su cabeza diciendo.- Nada aun. Se niega a decir algo...

-¿El consejo lo sabe?

-les dije que era un ladrón, buscando artefactos en los salones... –declaró.- que les dijera que era un asesino y que ingresó con el propósito de matar al despacho del Líder del Consejo, no quedaría bien en los registros.

Ella asintió.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Se puso de pie para decirle.- Quiero decirte que, mantengas a tu criatura lejos de mi...

-¿Mi que?

-Shingo- declaró ella molesta- Me sigue como la sombra.  Tía Ieran siente su presencia. Solo le dije que me acompañaba pero no me ha creído. Cree que, algo se le esconde.- mirándole fijamente.- No dudo que, un día de estos, venga a interrogarte...

-no entiendo que la ha detenido hasta ahora...

-¡y a mi me lo dices!- aclaró ella- Deja que venga... y lo verás.  Tía nota cuando uno le miente. O le esconde algo...

-¿Ella sabe lo del señor Li?

-¡¡Claro que no!! La evito... cuando puedo. Pero la presencia de Shingo en la casa...

-Comprendo- declaró el sujeto.

-¿Hablaste con mi primo?- preguntó - ¿Cómo está?

-Bien. Aunque que esté solo allá, me mantiene inquieto...- declaró.- pero él prefiere que me mantenga aquí, a su lado.- dijo esto ultimo bien bajito.

-Pues dile que no necesito niñera.  Fui entrenada con él desde pequeña y se defenderme...

-lo que tratamos va mas allá de asesinos- dijo con acento serio.

-Salúdamelo de mi parte- dijo ignorando su comentario.- y dile que no se tarde...

-usted... ¿lo extraña?- preguntó sutilmente.

Mei Ling asintió sonriéndole.- ¡¡Por supuesto que si!!- declaró – Si fuera por mi, iría allá con él. Pero debo quedarme para que, no sospechen de él... aunque tía Ieran no creo que se crea el cuento de que "anda de vacaciones"

-¿por qué?

-Porque el líder del Consejo nunca toma vacaciones – declaró sonriéndole.- Solo una vez, mi tío tomó unos días... pero fue a algo rápido y estuvo de vuelta... nosotros hemos encubierto por los últimos dos meses a Shaoran... ¿No crees que, dos meses sin que nadie del consejo lo vea, es bastante para sospechar? Solo llegar las órdenes y documentos firmados... y mandar a su "Fiel asistente"- expresó.- A propósito: haces un excelente trabajo; creo que, si no fuera por la ausencia física de él aquí en Hong Kong,, serías un tremendo reemplazo para Shaoran.

-gr... gracias señorita- dijo Ukio antes de verla retirarse del salón.

-¿Señor?- dijo Shingo apareciéndose allí.

-Síguela como a la sombra- dijo para notar como su guardián desaparecía de allí.

En ese instante, volvió a conectar el cable de teléfono y el aparato volvió a repicar a los pocos segundos.

**------------------**

Shaoran Li miraba todo a su alrededor antes de acercarse al cordón puesto por las autoridades alrededor de la nueva columna surgida en la noche anterior. 

Pocos segundos después, una chica se acercaba. –llegas tarde...

-Si, lo se- declaró Shaoran Li.- Pero tuve que venir con cuidado.

-¿Cómo está tu amigo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Mucho mejor. Pero no me pudo acompañar pues su guardiana se lo impidió...  ¿qué me tienes para mi?

-He estado vigilándola –declaró Biatsi.- Nada irregular ha pasado...

-que bueno.-suspiró el sujeto. Frunciendo su mirada ante la intensa mirada que Biatsi le dirigía, trató de cambiar lo que sentía que la chica diría a continuación aclarando.- Entonces sabemos que, ella no está entre los blancos...

-Te equivocas- sorprendiéndole.- Ella está en el camino mas de lo que quieres admitir: Es la Maestra de las Cartas. Un potencial contrincante... o aliado.

-Quisiera que estuvieras equivocada...- declaró Shaoran Li.- Aquí, no ha habido incidentes con nadie... ninguno de los conocidos míos en Japón, con quien alguna vez vine a estar en contacto, están en peligro inmediato...

-... por ahora.

-No digas eso- discutió su amigo.

Ella lo miró un instante antes de declarar.- ojalá fuera yo,  tan importante en tu vida, como ella lo es... aunque debo de admitir que, es muy hermosa.- viéndole azorarse unos instantes. –hermosa...

-No la he visto...

-No quieres verla.

-Exacto.

Sintieron los vientos cambiantes en la atmósfera.  Aquellos vientos agitaron sus mechones. Biatsi, separó los cabellos de su rostro mientras la cabellera marrón de su acompañante era agitada por el viento.

-Ojalá ...- dudando decir algo incorrecto.- ... hubiera funcionado... lo nuestro me refiero...

-Éramos muy jóvenes... –declaró Shaoran.- hasta ese momento... – dudó.- ... teníamos doce...

-Tu tenías doce... yo, un poco mas...- sonrió Biatsi.- pero parecías de mas... y cuando nos besamos... –sacudió su cabeza- parecía una tontería... tu y yo ¿no? – incluso soltó una pequeña carcajada- ¿Recuerdas la cara de mi hermano cuando nos encontró en el salón de tu casa besándonos? Creí que se moriría...

-Y después, me habló de las responsabilidades. – rió Shaoran.- del compromiso...

-Crecimos bajo la tutela de tu madre pero independientes... tu madre, contrató una mujer que nos cuidara y pagó nuestra educación hasta que, me hice mayor de edad.

-Recuerdo perfectamente... no duró mucho lo nuestro...

-Porque sabía de tu pasado.  Veía tu amor pasado... no ha cambiado mucho.  – suspiró. – Fuiste el primero que besé.- sonrojándose por primera vez.- El único... creo que, llegaré a besar...

-¿no crees que, sobrevivamos, cierto?- mirando con su rostro fruncido el pilar a metros de ellos.

Ella no lo observó.

-Incluso, el futuro para mi, es algo nubloso...

-No contestas mi pregunta...

Ella le miró con dulzura.  Dulzura que solo dos personas, hasta ese momento,  lograban sacar de ella.  Una de ellas, estaba delante a la joven. 

El solo, se conformó con tomarla del brazo y caminar juntos de regreso al hotel donde le esperaban.

**----------------**

El hotel era lujoso y se notaba el movimiento de las personas hospedadas allí. Todos no sabían lo que si no se detenía, venía sobre ellos. 

Pero las miradas allí eran indiferentes.

El elevador se puso en marcha apretando el botón del pent house. Biatsi no evitó decir- tal como se hospedaría el líder de la organización mágica mas poderosa del mundo.- replicó con ironía.

Su pequeño departamento, contrastaba demasiado con el lugar que se encontraba en esos momentos.

Shaoran no dijo nada.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo, este finalmente dijo guiándole a la puerta del fondo.- En realidad, Hiraguizawa no puede evitar hospedarse así.  Está acostumbrado a esta vida...

Biatsi no discutió.  Shaoran tocó dos veces y pronto un rostro se asomaba en la puerta.- Señor Shaoran...- dijo Naiko haciéndose a un lado.- le avisaré a Eriol que ya volvió.

-Ah llegó- dijo Naruku Akizuki mirando a uno y otro de los recién llegados.- Me parece que, aun no ha visto a la pequeña Sakura- Biatsi, no se tuvo que preguntar si ella conocía a Sakura: Era certera que, Naruku conocía el pasado del Líder del Consejo y la Maestra de las Cartas.

Se evito el  comentar algo.

-Naruku Akizuki- dijo Shaoran con cierto acento que, Biatsi conocía como descontento del sujeto. Seguro le había molestado el comentario de aquella mujer.- Reiko Biatsi: ha estado aquí, vigilando a Sakura...

-Tanto gusto- dijo Naruku sonriéndole.- Es linda...  – dándole un codazo a Shaoran.- ¿estás seguro que, no cambiaste a la Maestra de las Cartas, por ella?- señalándole.

Biatsi se sonrojó violentamente.  Igual Shaoran.

-¿Acaso no sabes tratar a las personas con respeto?- dijo exasperado.- Entre tu y tu amo, están por hacerme tomar mi camino de regreso...

-El compromiso de salvar al mundo, es mas importante que las impertinencias de mi parte o de mi guardiana.- dijo la voz innegable de aquel alto y apuesto hombre que se acercaba con lentitud a donde estaba el trío. Miró un instante la cara desconocida del grupo y sus ojos brillaron con interés por un segundo.

A Biatsi su mirada, lo perturbaba. Era como, si él supiera algo que, ella no.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa- dijo tomando la mano de la joven y besándole muy al occidente.

-Reiko Biatsi, tanto gusto.- dijo ella algo aturdida.

-Ejem...- tosió Shaoran ante el silencio y la mirada fija que Eriol arrojó sobre su amiga de infancia.- ¿tienes algo que decirme?- preguntó observando a su viejo amigo de primaria.

-ah si- dijo Eriol observando a su amigo.- Naiko ha descubierto algo...- mostrando un rostro mas inquieto.- Ha estudiado el desarrollo de la energía en Tokio... ¿Cómo les llamaste?

-Niveles alarmantes- declaró Naiko.-Que ustedes tengan poderes no les habilita con la capacidad de encontrar los puntos mas importantes de Tokio para digamos "condiciones factibles" para conjuros y aperturas a otras dimensiones...- haciendo una pausa, se presentó a la recién llegada- Naiko Chan...

-Reiko Biatsi- dijo Shaoran.

-encantada.- dijo Naiko sonriendo sutilmente.  De ahí continuó.- Por eso Japón siempre ha sido dominado por mitos de dragones, dioses y demás...

-igual China. Nuestros dioses eran dragones y guardianes representantes de animales importantes... e imponentes...- explicó Biatsi.

-Exactamente: por eso China y Japón tienen similitudes: los dragones...- recalcó Naiko.

-¿Qué tal Inglaterra? Nuestra historia está llena de ellos...

-Si y también de Excalibur...- dijo Biatsi atrayendo la atención de Naruku y su amo.

-¿Conoces la historia de Excalibur?- preguntó Eriol sorprendido.

Asintió para responderle.-Arturo, mesa redonda, Excalibur y la traición de Lancelot. Si, conozco toda la historia...

-Disculpen: lo que nos concierne, no es una espada....- dijo Li.

-No exactamente- dijo Eriol sorprendiendo a Shaoran. Dirigiendo su mirada a su rostro dijo.- No hay alternativa: tenemos que traer a Sakura dentro Li.- Mirándole reacio- se que, no querías traerla a este asunto... porque te preocupas por ella. Pero date cuenta que, Sakura tiene parte del poder que necesitamos. Solo nosotros, podremos, tal vez, detener lo que se viene...

-El fin de nuestro mundo...- dijo .

-Nuestro mundo como conocemos.- dijo Biatsi.- y la venganza "contra los descendientes"...

Naiko sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.  Dirigiéndose al ventanal a pocos pies de ella, atrajo la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Li mirándole desde su sitio.

-Algo... algo está pasando...- dirigiéndose a la mesilla a un lado, donde dejó su tablero. Persignándose sobre él, notó como una ligera luz color plateado salía de ella.- La energía se está moviendo...

Shaoran sacó su tablero y colocándose al lado de ella, murmuró algo y el tablero se encendió.

-¿No es ese el tablero de las cartas?- preguntó Biatsi viéndole por primera vez en muchos años.  Shaoran le había contado años atrás la historia.

-Antes de venir de Londres, lo adaptó.- dijo Eriol explicando.- muy sorprendente. Lo apropió para que, detectara alguna manifestación de energía no de este planeta...

-Se siente muy fuerte.- dijo Naiko cerrando sus ojos.- No tan cerca de aquí...- señalando mas adelante al horizonte. Abriendo sus ojos dijo.- Va siguiendo a alguien...

-Iré por mis cosas- dijo Shaoran- Biatsi: Continúa con lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora.- sonando calmado.- Te quiero lejos de esto y a ella también.- no le dio oportunidad a discutirle,  saliendo el jefe del Consejo, a lo que parecía una de las habitaciones.

Biatsi no sabía que, Li estaba quedándose en el lugar con ese Hiraguizagua.

-Ruby Moon- dijo Eriol.—Ve con él...- viéndole dudar.- Me quedaré aquí, no te preocupes...-sonriéndole.

-¿acaso no piensa ayudarle?- preguntó Biatsi algo aturdida.

Negó con su cabeza para informarle.- Estoy en media hora de reunirme con alguien que, debe de estar al tanto de lo que ocurre.  Si quiere, puede esperar aquí conmigo...

-No gracias- se negó cortésmente Biatsi.- pero tengo un compromiso...- retirándose.- Dígale a Shaoran que, desearía ayudarle.  Que no dude en decirme...- Eriol la vio marcharse de allí apresuradamente.

**---------------------**

-¡¡Liko!! –dijo Sakura viéndole acercarse con prisa a ella.  Parecía que, le faltaba el aire.- ¡¡Que bueno que viniste!!

-Lo siento... se me hizo tarde- dijo la chica disculpándose.- ¿Hace mucho que me esperas???

-No. un rato... como el transporte está evitando ciertos sectores en Tokio, el transito está terrible.- poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos a tomar un café- dijo Liko sonriéndole.- Ven...- tomándole de la mano y llevándosela a un lugar.

Ya después de un rato y sentadas delante de dos tazas de café la joven preguntó.-Entonces ¿De donde vienes Liko?

-Hong Kong...

-¿Vives sola?- preguntó Sakura sorbiendo un poco de su café.

-Aquí si... allá tengo una familia...

-¿Padres, hermanos?

-Familia en general...- respondió ella.- Mis padres, fallecieron; yo estaba muy joven.

-¡oh Cuanto lo siento! No lo sabía...

Haciendo ademán dijo.- No te preocupes; fue hace muchos años ya... ¿y tu? ¿Vives aquí con tus padres, parientes, novio, tal vez?- haciendo con esto ultimo que la chica tosiera y se azorara con rapidez.- ¿El chico de la foto en tu casilla?

-no, no, no...- declaró la joven sonriendo nerviosa.- vivo con mi padre.- aclaró.- y tengo un hermano mayor...

-¿Vive aquí?

-No.-declaró con tristeza- Vive en Europa... Venecia creo... estudio como sabes...

-Si, si.- declaró Liko sonriéndole.- entonces ¿Tu hermano es el chico de la foto?

-No. Un viejo amigo...- declaró con cierta melancolía.- tiene mas o menos, mi edad. es de Hong Kong ¿sabes?

-Pero la foto es vieja..- declaró ella.- Entonces ¿Por qué no tienes una mas reciente?

-Porque la ultima vez que le vi, fue un poco después de haber sido tomada esa foto: una gran amiga mía la tomó.

Liko guardó silencio unos momentos.  Incluso se mordió el labio inferior pues se notaba que, había tocado un punto que no debía de hacer con Sakura. 

-¿Le quieres?

-¿perdón?

-Si quieres... al chico de la foto...

-no se ... es complicado.

Colocando una mano sobre la mesa y mirándole con intensidad recalcó.- No es tan difícil: ¿Lo quieres o no?- incluso levantándose un poco de la silla. Sakura la observaba un poco aturdida.

-Teníamos doce.- dijo ella –nos hablamos por teléfono un tiempo...

-Entonces ¿Él volvió allá? – viéndole asentir.- ¿A Hong Kong?

-Si- respondió tomando otro sorbo de café.

-¿Has tenido novio? ¿después de él?

Sakura no tenía porque sospechar de ella.   Eran solo preguntas ¿o no?

-No.- declaró – no, no tengo... la verdad es que, los que han llegado a gustarme...- sonrojándose.- han sido un par en mi vida de estudiante. Pero, al final, soy muy diferente a ellos.  No puedo confiar en ellos, acerca de mi vida...

Liko sonrió y suspiró diciendo.- Se lo que sientes- sentándose mas relajada.- No tener en común con alguien... secretos de por medio ¿Cosas así?

-Si...- sorprendida que, Liko supiera lo que ella sentía.

En ese momento, alguien se para justo delante de la mesa donde las chicas conversaban.  Liko levantó su mirada encontrándose con un hombre.  Sakura al ver que su compañera miraba hacía el lado, igual lo hizo, encontrándose con una mirada siniestra y una risa hipócrita en su rostro. Era algo maduro y sus cabellos grises llegaban hasta su cuello. Llevaba sobre si una especie de abrigo-túnica largo.

**--------------------------------**

Llamaron por teléfono de la habitación de hotel.  En esos instantes, Eriol se encontraba con Spinel en sus piernas.  El gato halado aun sufría las consecuencias de aquel ataque.  Eriol, miraba a la ventana con melancolía.   Pensaba en los ojos misteriosos y profundos de la chica que le ocasionó dos meses antes la herida que ahora estaba cicatrizada totalmente.  Aunque nunca olvidaría esa mujer. 

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?

Suspiró al escuchar el nuevo repicar del teléfono.  Ahí tomándole, escuchó como le decían: - señor: es de recepción... tiene visita...

-hágale pasar- dijo colgando el teléfono.

-es un ajuste de cuentas- dijo Eriol atrayendo la atención del guardián que unos segundos antes dormía en sus piernas.- despertaste- sonrió.

-¿ajuste de cuentas?- preguntó el gato negro frotándose los ojos.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Si, Spinel.  Creo que ya basta de andanzas...- declaró.- ya basta de mujeres y mas mujeres...

-¿Señor, habla en serio?-. preguntó sorprendiéndole.

-Desde la muerte de mis padres, he estado tal como decía mi querida Nakuru: desubicado... buscando un amor en los brazos de ...- suspirando.- algo que, no encuentro... seria mejor darme por vencido. No encontraré a nadie...- sus ojos denotaban melancolía.- Moriré al igual que Lead Clow...

-¡Amo! Apenas tiene veinte años...- declaró Spinel.

-Spi: Has estado entre la conciencia e inconsciencia... créeme: lo que se viene, no nos dará la oportunidad de, encontrar amor... tal vez, es mi destino. Estar solo...siempre, siempre...-suspirando.

-Está muy pesimista.- dijo el gato.- usted no era así.

- es lo que pasa, cuando tienes un despertar como el que yo tuve.- sonrió un segundo.- aunque, quisiera que, antes de lo que vaya a pasar, mi querido amigo, ponga en claro y salve a la pequeña Sakura. – riendo.- Se que, mas que todo, no la ha buscado por temor.- Sorprendiendo  a Spinel.- con el conocimiento adquirido acerca de mi querido descendiente, - hablando de Shaoran Li.- es notable que, no ha cambiado desde los doce años... para él es tan difícil expresar lo que siente.

-¿cree que, al verla de nuevo, resurgirán aquellos sentimientos?

-Creo que, eso es lo que él teme.- declaró Eriol- La historia del Consejo y su pasado mismo, le ha enseñado que, los esposos de los miembros del Consejo, nunca viven mucho. Dejan viudas y a huérfanos... No  creo que, quiera hacer sufrir a Sakura.  Pero tampoco, la traerá a lo que no le incumbe.  El que Tokio sea el centro de convergencia mágica, lo dificultó todo para él.-  haciendo una pausa. Ahí escuchó como tocaban a la puerta. Viendo que, el pequeño gato se marchaba volando, este dijo.- No. Quédate- sorprendiéndole.- no tienes que esconderte de este invitado...

Eriol caminó a la puerta y abriéndole, se encontró con la alta figura de cabellos grisáceos y gafas que le observaba con afinidad.  – Hola...- dijo Yukito con su acento de siempre.

Eriol sonrió haciéndose a un lado y dijo.- Hola...  es un gusto que vinieras.

-No me agradezcas a mi, somos conocidos.-  señalándose.- mi otro yo, dice que no tenía ninguna intención en venir.- sonrió.- Es un poco cascarrabias...

-Si, lo se- declaró.- ¿podrías por favor, pedirle que salga?

Spinel observaba absorto la presencia del joven Tukishiro allí ¿Acaso su amo había enviado por el? Pero después lo pensó: no era con él.  Pronto las enormes alas surgían cubriendo la entidad de Yukito dando paso al retirarse, la enigmática (y algo malhumorada) presencia de Yue.

Ante la ya alta presencia de Eriol Hiraguizagua, mas maduro, alta, apuesta y por supuesto, con sus rasgos juveniles pero aquella enigmática mirada que asemejaba a su anterior vida, solo dijo.-¿Qué quieres? ¿qué haces en Tokio?- cruzándose de brazos.

Los ojos de Eriol centellearon un instante: Yue nunca cambiaría.

**----------------------**

Liko lo miró con odio. Odio profundo y absoluto, poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente. 

Sakura la observaba desde su silla.

-Siéntate.- dijo el hombre a Liko pero esta no lo hizo.- Mi asunto no es contigo...

-Me concierne a mi.- dijo Liko notando sus intenciones.

-La elegida- dijo sorprendiendo a Sakura. Incluso la miró a ella.- Muy hermosa... no me sorprende que, hayan venido aquí para protegerla...- tocando sin pedir permiso el rostro de Sakura. Pero Liko le da una bofetada a la mano del sujeto, retirándole la mano.

-No la toques...

El hombre sonrió.  Parecía que, nadie mas allí se percataba de lo que pasaba.  A su alrededor, los demás clientes y meseros, continuaban su rutina.

-No pueden detenerlo- dijo mirando a Liko.- No pueden... dile a él que, no podrá detener lo que se ha puesto en movimiento...- Ahí la tierra comenzó a moverse. Todo lo que había sobre las mesas, las lámparas y los estantes comenzaron a moverse y a caer de sus lugares.  La gente comenzó a salir estrepitosamente de allí.- él, a diferencia de su padre, no podrá... ni tu tampoco.- mirándole con odio en ese momento.

Sakura no entendía pero se puso de pie sorprendida. ¿Sería acaso coincidencia todo aquello?

- No cantes victoria...- dijo Liko mirándole.  Pero este miraba a Sakura sonriéndole. incluso agachó su cabeza, en especie de salutación.

La tierra comenzó a dejar de temblar.  Pero ahí el sujeto comenzó a llamar alguna especie de poder. Una luz comenzó a emitirse a su alrededor incluso, moviendo sus cabellos.

Liko en un primer instante, tomó la mano de Sakura y esta su bolso, siendo prácticamente arrastrada por la chica.

-¡¡LIKO!! ¿qué es lo que pasa?- preguntaba Sakura. Ahí se escuchó la explosión detrás de ellas.  Sakura se zafó de su mano y miró atrás.  El café donde habían estado momentos antes, había explotado.  Una columna de polvo de concreto y fuego era lo que se veía.  De las llamas y del fuego, salió el sujeto caminando.  Se dirigía a ellas.

-¡¡Vamos Sakura!!- dijo tomándole de la mano y saliendo estrepitosamente del lugar.

**------------Continuará...**


	6. capitulo quinto

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu- Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo cinco.- "Un encuentro ansiado".**

-"Si salimos de esta, juro que no vuelvo a molestar a mi hermano con Li Mei Ling"- decía en su mente Tsi, mientras a gran velocidad corrían para salir de aquel lugar.

Pero llevaba a Sakura en su carrera sin siquiera darse una oportunidad de explicar. Por otro lado, Sakura estaba confundida. Un momento, está sentada conversando como civilizados y al otro, dejan un lugar que a su salida, explotó. ¿Qué rayos ocurría?

-¡Detente!- decía Sakura finalmente soltándose de ella. Liko se detuvo de correr.- ¿quién es ese sujeto? ¿por qué corremos?

-No hay tiempo para explicar, Sakura- declaró la chica viendo al sujeto avanzar calmadamente detrás de ellas y la multitud corría a la salida mas cercana. Los extintores se activaron y los rociadores comenzaron a mojar a ambas chicas.- Pero tienes que confiar en mi...

Sakura, no iba a usar su magia. Las cartas, no estaban con ellas; las había dejado en el departamento de Yukito.

-¿No andas con ellas, cierto?- preguntó su supuesta compañera de trabajo a la chica sorprendiéndole.

-¿Con qué?

-¿Por que huyen de lo inevitable?- dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Ambas se voltearon y observaron con temor a aquel hombre mirándoles con una sonrisilla hipócrita en sus labios.

Liko colocó a Sakura detrás de ella. Defendía con su cuerpo la figura de la maestra de cartas, sin Sakura entender el porque. El sujeto sonrió ampliamente.

-tu final vendrá para traidores como tu...- señalando a Liko.

-No veo a ningún traidor por aquí... –le discutió ella.

Sakura notaba que aquel sujeto irradiaba una energía muy mala. Era alguien en efecto, muy malo. Pero ¿quién era?

Ahí el sujeto llamó a su poder, atacando a Liko y esta fue envestida de lado y contra la fuente del centro comercial.

-¡Liko!- gritó Sakura.

Él miró un instante donde arrojó a la chica ahora atontada por el golpe y miró a Sakura. Ella retrocedía y él con cada paso, avanzaba.

La chica tenía por primera vez en mucho tiempo, miedo.

Encontrándose sin escapatoria, esperó lo que iba a pasar a continuación: él alzó su mano a donde estaba su rostro. – preciosa flor... que no mereces esta tierra marchita... ven conmigo... a mi hogar...

Sakura no comprendía.

-¿Qué dice?

-No reniegues tu sangre; tu naturaleza y tu origen... ven conmigo...

-Sakura... No... - dijo Liko poniéndose de pie a duras penas.

-¿Qué no reniegue mi sangre?- preguntó ella algo confundida- ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué sangre me habla?

Iba a tocar su mejilla, pero se detuvo en su andar. Quedándose ahí, frente a frente a la Maestra de cartas.

-Dios del rayo ¡¡Venid!!- se escuchó de detrás.

Entonces algo lo embistió detrás sorprendiendo al sujeto. Otra vez pero esta vez, no fue el mismo poder. Observó a una mujer: o parecía una mujer excepto que tenía alas de mariposa.

Pero delante de él y entre su cuerpo y el de la joven, había un joven de ojos café apuesto y portando espada mientras la posición china de combate con espada la cubría con perfección.

-Si no quieres perder tu vida, lárgate... - dijo Li Shaoran.

El corazón de Sakura latía rápidamente.

¿Podía ser acaso posible? Es decir, su figura de espalda era parecida a la que había visto en sus sueños. Aun no veía su rostro.

El hombre no retrocedió. Se quedaba mirando los ojos de Li Shaoran que irradiaban disconformidad, seguridad, y por supuesto, disposición de morir.

-¿Sabes acaso quien soy muchacho?

Shaoran no respondió. No le interesaba.

-Maximilian Ganossa es mi nombre... recuérdalo... –agitando su capa y retrocediendo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Hasta aquí llegará?- se quejó Ruby Moon decepcionada.

Shaoran miró ahora si volteándose y encontrándose con aquella joven que no veía en años. Aunque ya no era la misma chiquilla: ahora era una hermosa jovencita de finos y delicados rasgos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shaoran Li sin siquiera tocar la figura de Sakura. Esta asintió aun aturdida se dio cuenta.

Notó que su voz, había cambiado. Cambiado mucho a como recordaba su tono. También su físico. Ya no era un niño.

Pero para sorpresa de Sakura, fue a donde Liko a auxiliarla.

-Despreocúpate Híbrida- dijo Ganossa sorprendiendo a Ruby Moon con aquel nombre.- Cuando nosotros terminemos, no quedarás ni tu siquiera. – marchándose.

-¿Qué haces? Preguntó otro allí presentándose. Su rostro pálido como la nieve, además de cabellos cortos eran plateados. Eran tan plateados como Yue pero sus ojos eran de un negro intenso como la misma noche. -¡¿la dejarás vivir?!.- viendo a Ganossa retroceder. E incluso, pasó por el lado de Liko quien se levantaba. Naiko estaba al lado de Ruby Moon.

-Déjalos Honge.- declaró Ganossa siendo escuchado por todos. Pero Honge no se iría tan fácil.

Aceleró su paso y llamó con su poder una daga de dientes filosos y la iba a embestir en contra de Shaoran.

-¡Li Cuidado!- gritó Ruby Moon.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Sakura se adelantó colocándose delante de la filosa arma y protegiendo con su cuerpo a Shaoran. Pero Honge se detuvo antes de impactarle. Si hubiera decidido arremeter su arma en el cuerpo de la joven, nada lo hubiera podido impedir.

Pero parecía que, su misión no era lastimar a Sakura.

-pero ¿por qué? Preguntó Honge deteniéndose a milímetros del rostro de Sakura. Li estaba sorprendido que ella hiciera eso. Exponía su vida ante aquella protección del joven de ojos cafés.

Sakura así mismo, comenzó a perder el conocimiento, fallándole las piernas y deslizándose por suerte, a los brazos de Li.

-"Sakura... ¿por qué?"- se preguntó Li para sí mismo. La tomó en sus brazos. Los rociadores tenían a todos los de allí mojados: A todos, menos ese Ganossa.

-Tonto- dijo Ganossa, acercándose a Honge. Incluso, con un ademán, lo desapareció de allí y su voz resonó para decir- Lamento esto. Era un principiante... pero la próxima vez, no correrá ella con tanta suerte... - desapareciendo de allí.

Shaoran observó a Liko y esta observaba con profundo odio como ese Ganossa se desaparecía.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Ruby Moon acercándose. Naiko venía atrás con su tablero.

-Si- declaró Shaoran alzándole aun inconsciente.- por suerte, no es grave. Solo creo que, se desmayó.

-Llevémosla al departamento... - declaró Liko..- salgamos por las puertas de atrás.-señalando a un pasillo a un lado del centro comercial.- despertaremos menos sospechas.

-En pocos minutos aterrizaremos en Tokio... favor de colocarse los cinturones...

-Touya... - dijo Tomoyo zarandeándolo. En las ultimas noches y por estar vigilando, él no había dormido. Se notaba incluso cansado.- Touya...

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sorprendiéndose al encontrar aquellos ojos añiles tan cerca de su rostro.

-Ya vamos a aterrizar.- declaró ella colocándose su cinturón de seguridad.

-¿cuánto falta para que encontremos a esas guardaespaldas tuyas?

-Mi madre me contó que, estarían una vez saliéramos de migración...

Touya jamás había viajado en primera clase. Sonomi insistió que si su hija viajase a Japón a reunirse con sus amigos y parientes, al menos lo hiciera en primera clase. A pesar de que, la idea que el hijo de su "prima querida" la acompañaría le sacaba canas verdes. Pero Tomoyo le aseguró que, no pasaría nada.

Después de su ataque, Touya le dio claro detalle del presentimiento que tenía: Eran personas mágicas por supuesto, Tomoyo con esto, se percató que Touya había en efecto recuperado sus poderes.

Le insistió que no abandonara su habitación de Hotel y así lo había hecho.

Le dijo a su madre que solo se encontraba cansada. Inmediatamente Sonomi salía de aquel lugar, Kinomoto, renunciando a su trabajo en el café dada tantas horas ausentes, se presentaba y le hacía compañía, además de cuidarle.

-¿Crees que fue buena idea el regresar?- preguntó su prima regresándolo a la realidad.

Él asintió para decirle.- Creo que sí; no es coincidencia lo que está pasando además, de los informes de los temblores que ocurren en Tokio... - mirando por la ventana la imagen mas visible del aeropuerto y mas allá, la ciudad.- tengo que hablar con Yukito... cuanto antes- mirándole.- Tu irás a tu casa con tus gorilas- como lograba hacer sonreír a Tomoyo por el adjetivo a las guardas espaldas.- Yo iré donde Yukito y este hablará con Sakura.

-¿Para que Yukito hablaría con Sakura?

-Porque si alguien debe de saber lo que pasa, es Sakura... - declaró Touya como lo mas lógico.- No soy estúpido ¿Sabes?-sorprendiéndola.- Como si no supiera lo que tu y mi hermana hacían todos los días cuando chicas... con ese "oso de felpa"- hablando de Kero- ¡Qué aterrice pronto! No puedo esperar a fumar un cigarrillo.

Tomoyo suspiró. ¿Cómo podían pretender todos aquellos años que, Touya Kinomoto, en verdad no sabía nada? ¡Claro que debía saberlo! Conocía a Sakura como la palma de su mano y era lógico que, con magia o poderes (que mas tarde cedió a Yue), este supiera la existencia de las cartas. Solo que nunca, lo había expresado.

-¿qué? Preguntó ante la mirada penetrante y pensativa de su prima. Esta sacudió su cabeza y miró a la ventana.

El silencio se apoderó del cuarto de hotel. Eriol, no lo observaba a él. Automáticamente acariciaba a Spinel quien aun continuaba en su regazo.

-Entonces eso es lo que han estado haciendo estos últimos...- comenzó Yue a después de escuchar toda la narración por parte de Eriol

-... ¿Dos meses? Si. – declaró la reencarnación de su antiguo amo.- Li cree que Sakura podría ser un blanco dado su gran poder... está preocupado.

-... Sakura no ha usado sus poderes como debe en años...- sorprendió a Eriol. La reacia figura de Yue permanecía erguido. Rígido e inexpresivo ante todo lo que Eriol le había contado.- ... en verdad, desde la partida de Touya, ha estado así.

-Me cuentas de Sakura ¿Pero que hay de ti?- sorprendiendo al guardián.- Es decir ¿Qué ha pasado cuando su hermano se marchó? ¿Acaso no habías vuelto a resurgir?- viéndole negar con su rostro.- ¿ni siquiera cuando su hermano se marchó?

-No creo comprender...- respondió después de un momento de silencio.

-Bueno, después que él te dio sus poderes para ayudarte a sobrevivir se volvieron muy cercanos. Kinomoto te vio mucho antes que Sakura. Sabía de ti y sacrificó su mayor don para ayudarte a vivir. Supongo que te sentirías... mal...- con la enigmática mirada heredada de su anterior vida.

-No vinimos ha hablar de mi sentir... hablamos de Sakura. ¿Quieres que la proteja?

-Mientras, si.- declaró Eriol poniéndose de pie pero colocando a Spi a un lado del sillón.- Ambos conocemos a Sakura; no desconfía de nadie. Li Shaoran, le ha colocado alguien de confianza a su lado y además la espía... vigila todos sus movimientos hasta donde le es posible.

-Pero no confías en esa vigilancia...

Eriol no respondió esa teoría del guardián de la Luna, mas prosiguió.- No se cuanto tiempo Li mantendrá oculta su presencia en Tokio de ella, pero trato hasta donde me es posible (Cosa que no es fácil), ocultar la mía por igual. Quiero que hables con Sakura.- ordenó.- Convéncela que practique. Es vital... importante... podría salvar su vida...

Yue aun cruzado de brazos notó la seriedad y preocupación de Hiraguizagua ante aquella aseveración.

-¿lo harás?

Un momento de silencio surgió en lo cual Spinel observaba uno y otro rostro. La riña existente entre ambos venía desde el día de té en la casa de Hiraguizagua, cuando Sakura cambió todas las cartas. Parecía que, aun Yue continuaba molesto con su amo.

Pero Yue adoraba a su nueva ama. Tal vez el hecho de que, Eriol no le comunicara nada cuando se dio cuenta que era la reencarnación del mago Clow o en todo caso, que buscara el libro para poseerlo en esta vida y continuar a su lado, era lo que mas le molestaba.

-Veré lo que haré.- respondió finalmente, calmando al hombre.

Eriol asintió y volvió a sentarse, - muy bien, bien.- declaró Hiraguizagua.- Hay otro punto: - haciendo una pausa.- Todos aquellos que estamos relacionados directa o indirectamente con Li, corremos gran peligro.- explicó.- Tu otro Yo, tiene que avisar a Kinomoto.

-¿por qué?

-Conoció a Li. Sakura es la Maestra de las Cartas. Corre gran peligro.

-¿Qué hay entonces de la niña?- preguntó Yue. - ¿La amiga de Sakura? ¿está ella en peligro?

-No he dado con ella aun...- tosió el sujeto.- El teléfono de su casa no me lo responde; tampoco los correos.

Yue alzó una ceja y se quedó mirando en silencio a la reencarnación de su antiguo amo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó este algo incomodo.

Era la primera vez que, Yue observaba a alguien como Clow o este sujeto, incomodarse ante algo. Pero la verdad era que, tenía años que no lo veía. Ya no era aquel chiquillo de doce años con la mirada de que sabía cosas sobre las demás personas. O que era mas sabio. Era un hombre ya. La vida continuaba. Pero ¿por qué Yue sentía que él no avanzaba?

Tal vez porque todos a su alrededor envejecían. Él no.

-¿Ha mantenido contacto con ella?

Asintió molesto. – Así es. Mas aun cuando necesitaba saber de los progresos de Sakura, sin intervenir directamente con su vida. He mantenido una relación con Tomoyo Daidojij mas aun viéndole en el desfile anual de caridad de Londres... mi madre, era la patrocinadora principal y he continuado su labor. Fue invitada por un filántropo londines que, mantiene negocios con su madre.- cambiando el tema y así su mirada al guardián.- Haz por favor lo que te dije: avísale a su hermano.

-¿Si se niega a venir?

-Cuando sepa que su hermana está en inminente peligro de muerte, vendrá.- sonriendo aun mas agregó- Y si eso no funciona dile que "su novio" de Hong Kong, está cuidándole.- Yue hasta ahí comenzó a comprender.- Tomará el primer avión a Japón.

Spinel suspiró. La verdad, su amo no cambiaría.

-Tendrás que contarle la verdad- dijo Tsi a su amigo ambos en el departamento de la primera mientras Sakura aun continuaba inconsciente. Ambos tenían sus cuerpos empapados gracias al agua de los rociadores en el Centro comercial.- ya viste que es inminente blanco para esos sujetos.

-lo sé, lo se- dijo Shaoran Li molesto ante toda aquella situación.- quería con todo mi ser que estuvieras equivocada.- mientras Tsi le pasaba una toalla. Naiko en esos momentos, salía con ropas de Tsi mientras las de ella, estaban empapadas de agua.

-Tu turno Li- dijo Naiko Chan ante su mirada. dirigiéndose a Tsi, preguntó.- ¿Dónde está el secador?

-En el cuarto de lavado, al lado de la cocina.- tomando también sus ropas y diciéndole a Li comentó.- Bueno no tengo ropas de hombre aquí... es decir...- haciendo una pausa.- Puedes usar unas camisetas que uso para dormir...

Sin decir mas nada, Shaoran se dirigió al cuarto de baño y Tsi a buscar a su recamara las camisetas que su amigo podía usar.

Nakuru se quedó a solas con Naiko.

-¿Cuál es la historia de Li con esa niña? ¿la maestra de las cartas?

-Un viejo amor de niños.- declaró Nakuru.- Que estuvo precisado a dejar ir. No quería que estuviera involucrada en todo este asunto, pero es mas de lo que quisiera.

Naiko no comprendía.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que dijo ese Ganossa? "No reniegues tu sangre; tu naturaleza y tu origen... ven conmigo..." eso dijo. Que no negara su naturaleza.

-Pero ¿qué quiso decir? Ellos ¿Son acaso humanos?

Negó con su rostro diciendo.- según los documentos del padre de Li, no lo son. Son de otro lugar...

Pero mientras ellas dos conversaban Li Shaoran mientras se despojaba de su camisa, repasaba una y otra vez la imagen en su cabeza: Sakura, se interpuso entre la espada de aquel hombre y él. Sin pensar en las consecuencias. Era como si tuviera la conciencia de que ¿El hombre se detendría al verla? ¿ o tal vez no midió aquella acción?

Tocaron a la puerta antes de que Tsi entrara y sonrojándose ante el desnudo torso de su amigo de infancia le pasó la camiseta diciendo con tartamudeo.- Aquí... está...- pasándosela con rapidez.- Lo... siento...

Cerró la puerta con ímpetu. Respiró profundamente y se llevó una mano a su pecho. Jamás se adaptaría. ¿Qué le pasaba? Tenía un hermano de la misma edad que Shaoran. Solo que, Shaoran no era su hermano.

Le gustó cuando tenía diez años. Le gustó mas aun cuando ella jugaba con Mei Ling en los jardines de la casa Li mientras él estudiaba. Después cuando él le dio su primer beso.

-¡Cálmate Biatsi! Es como tu hermano... es tu amigo... es todo... –Caminando a su recamara. Ahí notó que Sakura, recobraba la conciencia.

Ahora tenían un reto mucho mayor en sus manos: decirle a Sakura, la verdad.

-¿Liko?- preguntó Sakura mientras la observaba aturdida.- ¿Que pasó? ¿dónde estoy?

-Estás en mi departamento Sakura.- respondió la joven a su compañera de trabajo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Algo mareada- declaró con veracidad la joven. Pero poco a poco los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

-¿qué pasa?

-Liko: ¿no fue un sueño?- notándose mojada hasta el ultimo cabello. Liko se mordió el labio.-¿lo que pasó fue verdad...? ¿Todo lo que pasó?

-Me queda algo ajustada Biatsi.– escuchó la voz provenir de la puerta. Ahí Liko se volteó para observar a Li Shaoran entrando en esos instantes y quedarse "hipnotizado" y congelado ante la mirada esmeralda desde el lecho.- Hola...- dijo como una vez lo hizo años atrás, después de haberse marchado.

Sakura no podía articular alguna palabra. No en ese instante.

-Supongo que, querrás un poco de té.- mirando sus ropas húmedas, - y cambiarte...- sonriendo nerviosa. Pero Sakura solo se quedaba observando (Sin llegar a creer) la atlética, atractiva y alta figura de su primer amor. Sintiéndose como un tercio decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta- Si, té... haré té. ¿Quieres té Shaoran?- siendo esto escuchado por Sakura.- ¿No? Bien...- marchándose y dejándoles solos.

-Estás aquí... - dijo ella finalmente. Solo se escuchaba el viento entrar por la ventana y mover las cortinas.- En Japón...

Él apretaba las manos convirtiéndoles en puños como cuando era niño: cuando no encontraba como explicarlo todo. Como decir las cosas.

Eso no cambiaba.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó ella ante su silencio.- Es en verdad algo extraño verte después de tanto tiempo... –comenzando a hablar como cuando no encontraba mas nada que decir-. Después de tantos años... te escribía... – riendo por primera vez.- Pero casi no me las respondías...

-Lo siento...- comenzó a decir.-no recuerdo....- dudó un instante- es que, no tengo mucho tiempo...

-Comprendo... compromisos...

-Algo así...

-Escucha, yo...- dijeron ambos al unísono. Se quedaron observando uno al otro.

-¿Quieres decir algo?-preguntó ella sonriendo cortésmente. Él asintió pero sin mirarle.- Puedes decírmelo... lo sabes... aunque, verte aquí... ahora, es algo aturdidor...

Pero él le interrumpió diciendo.- Tu vida está en peligro...

Ante aquella frase, solo se volvió a escuchar el viento. Las miradas de ambos estaban colocadas sobre el otro.

-"Claro que es su primer amor..."- decía Biatsi sirviendo el té en las tazas y colocándoles sobre bandejas.- " me contó de ella..:" cuando estábamos allá. En Hong Kong...

-Disculpa- la sorprendió Naiko en la cocina.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, ya estoy bien, gracias...- dijo la joven tomando la bandeja entre sus manos.- llevaré esto a Shaoran...- y señalando las otras tazas.- Toma una... se resfriará si no bebe algo caliente...

-Muchas gracias...- declaró educadamente la joven.

Biatsi se detuvo un instante y preguntó.- Disculpa pero ¿Cuál es tu habilidad? – notando la incertidumbre ante aquella pregunta, agregó.- Es que, se la historia de Hiragizawa... de Shaoran... se que tengo que ver yo en esto y Sakura... pero ¿TU que?

-Soy especialista en centros de energía...- declaró la joven y haciendo un ademán, agregó.- No se que gran ayuda puedo ofrecer pero Kaho insistió que acompañase a Hiragizawa...

Biatsi no preguntó mas nada. Después de todo, no estaba en su poder comprender el todo de aquel lío en el que estaban metidos. Aun le costaba comprender su propio pasado.

Biatsi llegó a la habitación llevando ambas tazas en la bandeja. Encontrando el lugar en un silencio ensordecedor. Dijo con voz tenue.- Anda Sakura: Bebe esto... te calentará... y habrá que cambiarte de ropas...- sonrió cortésmente. Sakura la observó un instante y luego miró la ventana. Dirigiéndose a Shaoran y con mucho respeto le presentó su taza y preguntó.- ¿Le dijiste?

-Solo que su vida está en peligro...- declaró pacientemente – Solo se quedó ahí...- señalándole – Sin siquiera responderme...

Biatsi alzó una ceja y miró a Sakura. Esta observaba a la ventana en silencio con la taza en silencio.

-Solo...- dijo ella en un susurro atrayendo ambas miradas.- ¿Solo viniste a Japón por eso? ¿por qué mi vida corre peligro?

-Claro... bueno, no solo eso. El mundo como lo conocemos corre peligro...

Sakura sacudió su cabeza. La verdad era que, para que algo así pasara, para que él volviera, era necesario una catástrofe. Como la última vez, cuando lo conoció: tal vez fueron circunstancias ajenas a su voluntad.

-¡Shaoran!- dijo Biatsi molesta ante la actitud del joven.- Debes de decírselo todo...

Sakura notó por segunda vez, como esta chica le llamaba por su nombre.

-Es que ella no pregunta...

-no necesariamente tiene que preguntar...- declaró Biatsi algo asombrada. ¡vaya que esa Sakura, ponía al Li Shaoran que ella conocía, algo confundido! ¿O confuso para ella entenderle?.- ¿Y que es eso de decirle que su vida corre peligro?¿ Solo eso? Cuéntale todo desde el principio o terminará mas confundida que lo que está...

"_Han pasado años Sakura_"- pensaba ella viéndoles discutir.-"_él continuó con su vida. Ella le dice Shaoran. Wei, su mayordomo, dijo que, solos aquellos que eran de la extrema confianza de Li o entre su circulo intimo, le llamaban por su nombre. Pero ¿qué tan íntimos son ellos? "_

-Disculpa.- dijo Sakura cortésmente.-estuve en Hong Kong años atrás... conocí a todos los Li.- ahí Shaoran y Biatsi le observaban.- a sus hermanas... su madre...- haciendo una pausa.- ¿Quién eres tu?

-Mi verdadero nombre es Reiko Biatsi.- declaró con respeto y con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios.- Soy cercana a la Familia...

-¿Por qué no te conocí cuando fui a Hong Kong?

-Estaba de viaje... con mi hermano a donde unos parientes lejanos.- declaró con profunda sinceridad.- Volví a finales del verano...- declaró con seriedad – pero ahora, esto es irrelevante.- dijo mirando a Shaoran.- Escucha Sakura: algo pasa. Algo grande y peligroso para todos aquellos que, alguna vez estuvieron en contacto con Shaoran...

-¿Qué cosa? preguntó Sakura ahora mirando al serio Shaoran Li que ahora, no las observaba a ellas: Miraba el paisaje en la ventana.

-Hace veinte años..- comenzó diciendo Shaoran atrayendo la mirada de las jóvenes.- Mi padre, descubrió entre los miembros de los hechiceros en China, una traición. Un traidor. En contra de los deseos de los demás hechiceros... lo exilió de China. Pero el sujeto, dijo que, el asunto no terminaría ahí. Que no pasaría mucho y todo se volvería a repetir. Ahora parece que el asunto se extiende mas allá.

-¿De que traición hablas?- preguntó Sakura

pero en otro lugar, dos personas discutían la misma cosa.

La voz de Amelie se escuchaba explicándole a Fujitaka.- Hace veinte años, en China, se abriría el Nexus. Pero un grupo, logró averiguar el trato que teníamos con un humano con poder. Lo exiliaron y el sujeto, poderoso en ese entonces, pudo evitarlo todo. Lo sorprendente de todo ese asunto es que, ese Li, supiera de nuestra existencia y nuestros planes. Aunque no creo que, supiera lo de China... – mirándole con sabiduría de que, ella sabía su entrometimiento en el asunto con el Li.- ¿Acaso no sabías que el próximo lugar sería Tokio?- sonriendo divertida.- te vengo siguiendo desde hace meses... se lo que planeas... se lo que todos planean... ¿Qué no sabes que, desde el mismísimo Li quien murió hace mas de quince años, venimos siguiendo todos los que se relacionan con él? Coincidencialmente todos hechiceros... Entre media razas, híbridos... y todo los demás.- Declaró Amelie.- Hace dos meses, enfrenté a Híbridos y un hechicero... no fue difícil tratar de eliminarlo... los híbridos me dieron mas problemas...

-¿A que llamas híbridos?

Ella complació su curiosidad.

-Criaturas... nacidas de la magia y de lo que ellos llaman magos, hechiceros... personas con poderes...-declaró ella.- Aunque aun no entiendo tu afinidad con los humanos... pero aun así, no me interesas como victima... tampoco a los antiguos...

-¿Lograste eliminar al hechicero?- preguntó Fujitaka con preocupación. Ella le miró un instante.

Pero no le respondió.-Tu vida entre los humanos es patética. En serio Hinomoto...

-Yo no llevo ese nombre.- declaró.- mas de treinta años que no lo uso...

-Si, claro... ahora es ¿Kinomoto?- sonrió burlescamente mientras sus cabellos rubios en bucles caían graciosamente sobre sus hombros y descendían su espalda.- La verdad es que, no pensaste que, esta vez sería donde vives ¿no? El centro de la conversión sería Tokio... hace veinte años, fue Hong Kong...

-Sería Hong Kong.- declaró Kinomoto.- Esa vez, pudo evitarse.

-Porque no habían surgido los pilares...- sonrió ella ampliamente.- Porque no vives allá... los Lucifers... han tomado poco a poco nuestras cosas... nuestros territorios... ¿Sabes lo que es, tener en tu sangre, sangre de Lucifer?

-Si lo se...

-¡Claro que lo sabes, Maldición!- declaró Amelie molesta. – Lo sabes... me abandonaste a mi... a todos... por tu negligencia... por tu debilidad.

-Mi consideración por los humanos, no es debilidad. En realidad, lo encuentro una cualidad.

-parecería que, fueras mas de ellos, que de nosotros. Como si tu interior, tu alma fuera de ellos. Tanto así que, te uniste a ellos para pelearnos...- declaró ella molesta.- Y detrás de ti, te siguieron unos cuantos... – mirando todo con desprecio.- ¿Qué tiene este mundo que te guste tanto? ¿ o a los demás? Es rudimentario...

-¿llamas a este lugar rudimentario?- preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que me llamó la atención de este lugar? –viendole sin siquiera hacerse la misma pregunta.- la lluvia...

-¿La lluvia?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-La lluvia.- sonrió él con la dulzura que era costumbre en él.- Es fría.... fresca... puedes caminar en la lluvia sin temer enfermarte como pasa en tu hogar...

Ella que estaba apoyada en el alféizar se acercó mirándole al principio con odio, para ir endulzando y suavizando su mirada. colocó sus manos en las piernas del hombre mientras a centímetros de sus labios dijo con voz tenue y susurrada.- No te importó dejarme... – acorralándole entre su cuerpo y el escritorio.- dejar a tu prometida allá en Nexus... viniste aquí, y me olvidaste....

-Yo no te amaba como crees...

-Me amabas, aunque fuera un poquitito. Era suficiente...-sonrió buscando sus labios.

-Si te hubiera amado como te merecías, jamás te hubiera dejado ¿no lo has pensado?

En ese instante notó las fotos a un lado: dos jóvenes: una de ojos verdes y cabellos café y otro, mayor que ella. Así notando la foto de una de cabellos plomizos, joven de ojos esmeralda, que lucía un sombrero y parecía estar en la playa.

Ella le miró nuevamente con odio diciendo con violencia.- Aquí se envejece con tanta facilidad... no allá...

-No. Sigues como te recuerdo...

-Una década aquí es un año allá... ¿no crees? No te ves igual... pero los años han hecho maravillas sobre ti...- finalmente besándole. Pero Kinomoto, la separó de sus labios. Ella le miraba sorprendida. - ¿Acaso no puedes recordar como era lo nuestro por un instante?

-¿Acaso me dirás que, viniste aquí del Nexus para buscarme? ¡por favor! Han pasado treinta años... quizá mas.

-Tienes razón... no, no he venido por ti...- declaró con exasperación.- Estoy aquí en una misión y pensé en visitarte... –Separándose de él.- eso hago: te visito y te advierto: No quieren que nadie intervenga con la apertura del Nexus... los que pueden intervenir se encuentran como blancos de ser eliminados.

-¿Acaso viniste a matarme, o a advertirme?- mirándole a través de las gafas.- ¿Ya encontraron quien lleva el juramento de sangre?

Esta joven sonrió sutilmente. No le daría aquella respuesta: que encontraran o no quien tenía el voto de sangre no era su asunto.-No no eres un estorbo.- declaró Amelie.- Después de todo, que fallara veinte años atrás, cuando se trató en China, no interviniste... no directamente, en ese entonces.- mirándole con intensidad.- Pero te he espiado... te he estado vigilando... – frunciendo su rostro.- Te doy esta advertencia tal vez, porque aun no me olvido de ti o de lo nuestro: Vete del país. Si es posible, llévate a tu hijo y lárgate...

-¿Mi hijo?

Ella asintió diciendo.- Tu hijo o tu, no son enemigos potenciales...

-No mencionas a mi hija.- dijo Fujitaka con un mal presentimiento.

-Tu hija, es muy importante...- declaró ella mirándole.- Lo siento...- sabiendo lo que decía.- Pero mira el lado bueno: no los perderás a ambos...- pero cuando menos lo pensaba, Kinomoto la tenía aferrada por el cuello con violencia.

-JAMAS... PERMITIRÉ... QUE, TE ACERQUES A MI HIJA ¿Te queda claro? ¡Aléjate de Sakura!

-Imposible... lo sabes...- dijo ella tratando de liberarse de su agarre ya que le cortaba la respiración.- ¡Suéltame Kinomoto!

-Fujitaka—dijo una voz detrás de él y notó las manos juveniles de Sebura tratando de liberar a la mujer del agarre del hombre.- Déjala ir... ¡¡Déjala ir!!- tratando de convencerlo mientras el miedo se notaba en su voz.- Por favor... no lo hagas...

Escuchando aquella suplica, Fujitaka miró a un lado, notando los ojos de Sebura llenos de tristeza fue recobrando la compostura y dejando poco a poco, ir a Amelie mientras esta retrocedía.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó a Fujitaka dulcemente la mujer.

Amelie crispó la lengua en señal de desaprobación. Sebura le miró con ira, mientras se cercioraba que Kinomoto se encontraba bien y recobraba su compostura.

-Aléjate de Sakura- dijo Fujitaka.

-No se porque lo quieres... tu desencadenaste los eventos tal como ocurren ahora... –no dando mas detalles de lo que hizo décadas atrás. - te doy la oportunidad de que tu hijo y tu se salven. Tal vez, por el amor que te tuve... o te tengo aun...

-Será mejor que te largues...- dijo Sebura.

-No se porque te importa él. Nunca te querrá como tu quieres... él solo ama a los humanos... pensé que lo sabías.

Sebura repitió.- Lárgate...

Amelie sonrió y diciendo.- hablamos luego...- desapareció de allí.

-Entonces ¿Hay personas como nosotros pero de otro lugar, que quieren abrir una especie de puerta para cambiar lo que ellos llaman "contaminantes" con nosotros?

-Catalizadores de violencia... –declaró Biatsi.- tal vez, criaturas según averiguaron del sujeto que interrogaron... un viejo miembro del Consejo...

-¿El consejo, dices?- preguntó Sakura sorprendida y recordando su sueño.-Igual que en mi sueño...- atrayendo la mirada y aun mas la atención de Shaoran.

-¿Tu sueño?- preguntó Li.

Sakura asintió diciendo.- Tuve un sueño... lo he tenido constantemente en estos días, ese sueño: hablan del Consejo... en un momento, es como si estuviera dentro de alguien. Después, estoy a un lado. Puedo escucharlos hablar...

-¿Puedes reconocerlos?

-Solo uno de ellos—declaró Sakura.- Hablan de una decisión que tomaron... porque alguien trató de apoderarse de algo que, no era suyo. Pero ellos, pudieron prevenirlo.

-¿Sabes que es lo que previnieron de que se apoderaran?- preguntó Biatsi.

-¿Dieron algún nombre?

-Si... –declaró Sakura.- Hamagoro...- sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

-¡Shaoran!- dijo la chica de ojos miel.- Ella ha soñado con ello... – mirando a Li algo reacio ante la idea de que, Sakura soñara eso; Que estuviera mas involucrada de lo que quería. –Con Hamagoro... no es coincidencia.

-¡Silencio Biatsi!- Dijo Shaoran – Déjame pensar un momento... –mirando a Sakura con ternura y rectitud al mismo tiempo preguntó pasivamente.- Dices que reconoces a los del sueño...- viendo a Sakura asentir.- ¿Quiénes eran?

-Tu...- señalando al joven Li y este sorprendiéndose. Incluso, descruzó sus brazos ante aquella revelación.- eras tu...

**-------- Continuará...**

**ya avanza la historia y mas secretos se verán descubiertos. Gracias por apoyarme en este nuevo proyecto. Gracias especiales a quienes siempre me escriben al correo y aquellos que me dejan review.**

**Próximo capitulo: Nexus **

**comentarios, dudas, tomatazos y demás a y **


	7. capitulo sexto

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu- Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo Seis.- "Nexus".**

Shaoran Li se quedó pasmado por un instante. Biatsi observaba a Sakura como si de su cabeza pudiera salir una serpiente en cualquier momento.

Finalmente tuvo el valor de preguntar.- ¿En serio era Shaoran en ese sueño, Sakura?

-¡no lo se!- declaró honestamente. Incluso le incomodaba que, ellos estuvieran de pie y ella sentada y se retiró las mantas poniéndose de pie.- Solo se que, eras tu o alguien parecido a ti...- esto ultimo diciéndoselo frente a frente al joven.

-No he hablado de ese sujeto... ni siquiera he tratado de mencionarlo en conversaciones... pero seguimos investigando su paradero...

-¿Seguimos? ¿quiénes? ¿qué hizo ese Hamagoro que mereciera ser expulsado?- con esto ultimo atrayendo sus miradas inquisidoras que la ponían mas nerviosa de lo que estaba ante todo aquello.- ¿Qué?

Shaoran, bajo un acto impulsivo o tal vez, desesperado la aferró por los hombros colocándole frente a frente a él y cerca uno del otro.

Sakura sintió que su corazón le dio un salto.

Biatsi observaba aquello atónita: Shaoran no era tan impulsivo.

-¿Quién te dijo que fue expulsado?- preguntó.- ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

Sakura notaba la preocupación de cada pregunta realizaba Shaoran. Algo inquieta, decidió responderle aunque la duda aun quedaba-En mi sueño... el sujeto llamado Reiko, hablaba contigo...

-¿Reiko? – preguntó Biatsi curiosa.- ¿Mi hermano? ¿por qué mi hermano? ¿has hablado con mi hermano de esto Shaoran?

-No frente a frente...- declaró Li ahora mas confundido a lo que ella decía. Ella había tenido en su niñez el don de las premoniciones. Incluso, lo vio a él vistiendo el traje tradicional de los Li, cuando aun ni siquiera se conocían: vio a Kaho Mitzuki como emisaria de Hiraguizagua; incluso, vio en sus sueños a Yue, mucho antes de enterarse de que era el juez de las cartas Clow- Sakura: tienes que decirme que mas viste en este sueño...

-¿por qué?

-Porque parece ser, una premonición...-ahí se dio cuenta como era que tenía a la chica: Aferrada por sus hombros y retirándole las manos de si, dijo cortésmente y calmándose.- Lo lamento... –colocando sus manos en ambos lados de su cuerpo y enrollándole en puños, como era costumbre en él.

-Dices premonición... –opinó Biatsi rompiendo el silencio. Ahí miró a Sakura.- Pero ¿mi hermano también?

Shaoran miró a Biatsi haciéndose la misma pregunta. Sakura los observaba a ambos.

-Disculpen: pero tengo que irme a casa.- declaró Sakura interrumpiendo el momentáneo silencio que se hizo presente allí. Incluso caminaba hasta el exterior de la habitación buscando sus zapatos y su cartera.

-¿Adonde vas?- preguntaba Shaoran saliendo detrás de ella. Biatsi le seguía. Naiko y Naruku, observaban en la salita una vez le alcanzaron allí.- No puedes irte sola, así nada mas...- viéndole decidida mientras buscaba sus zapatos,- ¿No te das cuenta que te quieren fuera del camino?

Pero Sakura no le respondía nada.

Shaoran observaba que, Sakura había cambiado. No era la misma chica dulce y amable que conoció. Mas bien, la notaba algo testaruda y reservada. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Sería su actitud de no llamarle, no hablar con ella, cerrar todo contacto con el tiempo, el responsable de su conducta?

-Eso no importa- declaró ella rudamente mientras se colocaba sus zapatos. Ni siquiera le miraba.- Es tu batalla por lo que veo...- mirando un segundo a Biatsi,- No la mía...

él se interpuso entre ella y la puerta y le dijo.- No es así. Que tengas las premoniciones...- dudando continuar.- estás involucrada lo quieras o no. Y aunque no lo quieras admitir, necesitas protección.

-¿Protección, dices?- preguntó ella incrédula. No le gustaba como su vida estaba cambiando nuevamente. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en el ultimo año y esto, su presencia ahí en Japón y sobre todo, verse involucrada sin quererlo en todo eso, hacía que su conducta fuera un poco cortante. -¿Acaso se te olvidó quien soy? No necesito protección...

-Eso no fue lo que vi esta tarde...- dijo él de manera sobre protectora.- Estás metida en todo este lío y lo sabes. Lo sabes porque tu experiencia así te lo indica... ¿por qué estás tan cabeza dura?

-¿Cabeza dura, yo?- preguntó ella sorprendida.- bueno, veamos: no se de ti en años. De repente te apareces justo cuando ese sujeto estaba diciendo las cosas mas extrañas. Además no se que me encuentro mas bizarro. En menos de horas, he tenido que escuchar las cosas mas increíbles. – mirando un instante a Biatsi aclaró.- y no soy la única que está comportándose de manera cabeza dura... o reservada.- mirando a Li.

-¿Estás Molesta?- preguntó él. Ella le retiró al mirada no sin antes colocársele un halo rosa sobre su rostro.

-¡pero claro que tengo que estar molesta!- reclamó ella. - ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes en Japón?.- sorprendiéndole con esa pregunta- Y habla la verdad...

-Unos días ya...- respondió en contra de su voluntad.

-Ya veo... ¿Y hace cuanto tiempo sabías de todo este lío?

Dudó en responderle.- Dos meses...

-Y entonces soy la reservada y cabeza dura...- declaró ella saliendo del departamento y dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Biatsi tenía los ojos como platos. Nunca en todos los años que tenía conociendo a Shaoran Li, nadie había tenido el atrevimiento de dejarle con la palabra en la boca. Ni siquiera Mei Ling, quien era tan cercana con el joven.

Y que decir de Shaoran: tal como en el pasado, Sakura le quitaba el aliento. Era la misma persistente y determinada chica. Pero algo, algo que él notaba era que, su mirada había cambiado.

-¿Doy aviso al Amo?- preguntó Naruku, finalmente rompiendo el silencio que ocasionó la partida de Sakura del lugar.- ¿Li? ¿Vienes?

-no- dijo Li- Vuelvan al hotel.- declaró – denle aviso... yo los alcanzaré allá...

-¿Adonde vas Li?-preguntó Biatsi.

-A seguirla...- declaró el sujeto.- Que quiera o no quiera que la cuiden, no me interesa: el asunto es que, "hay que"- cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-En los dos meses que llevo conociéndolo...- dijo Naiko.- Es la primera vez que actúa así...

Biatsi aguardó en silencio solo viendo por donde la silueta del joven, se había marchado.

Estaban sentados en un cafecito a pocos metros de la facultad de Arqueología. La joven mantenía su mirada fija en la del hombre de cabellos cafés mientras observaba su café con fascinación vacía. Una fascinación que, no parecía tener fin.

Ella decidió romper el silencio.- ¿qué harás?

Exhaló profundamente y sus ojos chocaron con la mirada de ella sonrojándole. Pero tal vez por su distracción, no se percató de aquello.

Finalmente respondió.- Mantuve ese libro lejos de ellos..-declaró con un suspiro.- Estuvo todo ese tiempo, encerrado en el sótano. El sótano cuando no estaba yo en él, estaba cerrado... ¿por qué estaba abierto? – dudando declarar lo siguiente.- ¿por qué ella?

-Comprendo lo que has de sentir...- declaró Sebura sonriéndole tímidamente.- la verdad es que, la ves perdiéndole... ¿Acaso no le contarás?

-Lo que menos sepa, mejor...- declaró Fujitaka.- Ellos no se atreverán a tocarle si sus poderes no están activos...

-¿Qué te dice que, no los activará?- preguntó Sebura mirándole condescendientemente – La verdad es que, es tu hija...- sonriéndole.- es tu hija. No se quedará sentada a ver el mundo que conocemos perderlo. Tu tampoco... lo que me hace temer aun mas...- esto ultimo diciéndolo como un susurro.

-¿Recuerdas algo del Nexus?- preguntó Fujitaka.

Ella bebió un poco de café para responderle.- Recuerdo, el aroma...- cerrando sus ojos.- no olía a flores como aquí cada primavera...

-Allá nada crecía... nada en manera natural.- mirando la rosa en un florerito encima de la mesa que ambos compartían. – nada... recuerdo, que lo primero que admiré de este mundo, eran sus plantas....

-Fuera de ambientes equilibrados, no crecía nada.- Declaró esta.- Recuerdo cuando ese hombre, el jefe del tribunal nos llevó a su hogar... tenernos bajo su tutela... pero lo primero que hice aquélla noche de tormenta eléctrica, fue aprovechar y salirme de allí. Me vine aquí...

-Y me encontraste...

-Todos te encontramos...- declaró ella sonriéndole.- Y que no fuésemos los únicos, benefició aun mas... ¿Recuerdas a las sacerdotisas???

No dándose cuenta, Fujitaka pensó en algo. Incluso sus ojos se dilataron detrás de las gafas, mirando a Sebura como si fuera la primera vez.- Eso es...- sacando su billetera de su chaqueta para pagar.

La muchacha le miraba algo aturdida.- ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero su corazón dio un salto cuando la mano de Fujitaka se entrelazó con la de ella y sonriéndole, él le dijo.- Hay una manera de sacar a Sakura de esto...

Con esa sola frase ambos se dirigieron al coche del decano.

Llegó a la casa de su padre encontrándole vacía. Gracias a Tomoyo, la había dejado segura en su casa y le ofreció el coche y el chofer para que fuera a su casa y así lo hizo. Miró a su alrededor, encontrando la casa, totalmente oscuras y sola.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina buscando una bebida fría en el refrigerador. La sacó y consumiéndole vio los apuntes de su hermana en la puerta de refrigerador y sonrió.

-Señor Kinomoto.- dijo una voz detrás de él haciendo que su humor empeorara.

Delante de él había un joven que no pasaba de su edad y sus ojos divisaban y luchaban contra los suyos.

-¡Usted!- gritó molesto.- ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?

-Señor Kinomoto. Que modales...- sonriendo.- Debería de tratarme con mayor respeto.

-Lárguese de mi casa....

-No es su casa... no lo ha sido en un tiempo...- sonrió hipócritamente el sujeto.-De todas maneras, no vine aquí a pelear... vine a hablar con usted...

-Lo que quiera decirme, no quiero saber...

-¿Ah no? ¿acaso no quiere respuesta de quien es? ¿que quiere? ¿por qué no encaja en este mundo como usted quiere?- viéndole observarle de reojo.- Eso mismo...

-¿Qué demonios habla?

Sonrió mirando a un lado del salón. Tal vez el minuto que duró de silencio pensaba lo que diría: las palabras correctas.

-Usted, nunca ha pensado que encaja ¿o si? Siempre ha tenido un sentimiento de culpa, digamos... sensación de que no perteneces aquí ¿o si?

Touya aun guardaba silencio. Hasta que, el sujeto miró un instante un marco de foto con una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos marrones. La tomó y sonrió un instante.- ¡Quite su sucias manos de ese retrato!

El sujeto no se inmutó ante la reacción de Kinomoto. Mas bien, parecía estar entretenido con aquella reacción tosca, prevenida y avizor.

-Tu padre...- dijo sorprendiendo a Touya a la par de que, colocaba el retrato en su lugar.- Era igual que tu: idealista, tosco y prepotente cuando le aconsejaban.. cuando le dijeron que, estaba loco... pero, creo que, usted va por el mismo camino...

-¿Qué sabe usted de mi padre? – preguntó no dejando caer la guardia pero si, curioso.- ¿conoce a mi padre?

-Conocí a alguien... mucho tiempo atrás... estúpido, se dejó atraer por este... mundo...- mirando a su alrededor.- insignificante, inferior, retrasado... pero tengo un mensaje para él: creo que si eres inteligente se lo darás...- con sus poderes hizo que, todo el alrededor desapareciera; parecía un espacio, vacío, oscuro, sin fin- Dile que, si quiere lo que tiene, que no interfiera en lo que viene...- sonriéndole de nuevo a Touya y haciendo una reverencia dijo.- hasta luego... creo que, nos volveremos a ver...- desapareciendo finalmente.

Touya se quedó absorto, solo observando el espacio vacío delante de él y todo lo que ese sujeto le había narrado.

Lo admitía: todos de una manera u otra, su cabeza le decía que, estaban en peligro..

No vaciló al tomar su teléfono y marcar un numero. Pero solo salió la contestadora.- Habla a donde Tsukishiro. Deje su mensaje después del tono...- sonando el tono.

-Yuki, es Touya. Cuando llegues, devuélveme la llamada a casa de mi padre. Tenemos que hablar... bueno, y también, "el otro". Debo de hablar con él. Es urgente.- colgando la llamada.

Pero en vez de poner el teléfono en su lugar, se quedó mirando aun la sala donde se encontraba.

Miró nuevamente y tomando de una agenda colocada a un lado del teléfono y pasando unas hojas encontró el numero que buscaba. Sonó solo dos veces, respondiendo una doncella.- Busque a Tomoyo; dígale que es urgente.

A los pocos minutos la joven de ojos azules toma la llamada diciendo.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mira no puedo explicártelo todo...- dudó en decirle.- Pero, es urgente que, no salgas de tu casa sin tus gorilas. Si es posible, mantente dentro de tu casa y sobre todas las cosas, acompañada...

-Touya, me asustas- declaró la joven preocupada.- Me haces sentir que, lo de Venecia no se ha acabado.. – sonando alarmada por el tono de su voz.- ¿qué es lo que ocurre? ¿acaso no fue un intento de secuestro lo de Venecia?

-No... no lo se- concluyó.- por favor, si es posible, marca aquí cada hora para saber que estás bien.... ¿De acuerdo?

Tomoyo mordió un instante su labio inferior y permaneció callada.

Susurró para preguntar.-¿Tiene que ver acaso con magia Touya?- preguntó impresionándole.- dime la verdad...

-Tengo que colgar...

-Ten cuidado.- dijo la joven Daidojij, escuchando colgarse la línea.

Sakura caminaba en silencio y pasos delante del joven que respetaba su silencio pero no se arrepentía a su parecer, de seguirle.

Pero Sakura, estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos.

Toda aquella idea de que, por culpa de él, tendría que luchar con magia. Que probablemente su vida, estaba en peligro, no era un pensamiento muy feliz.

Pero mas que todo, estaba enojada. Enojada con él. Pero no lo admitiría; jamás se lo diría.

Primero rompió su corazón joven, la ultima vez que hablaron. Prometió que, no importaba, y pasara lo que pasara, superarían la distancia; pero no fue así.

_Muchas obligaciones para alguien tan joven por supuesto. Pero... ¿Acaso sus obligaciones eran mas importantes que ella? ¿eso la hacía egoísta? _

-"_Ciertamente el tiempo, te ha cambiado".-_ escuchó esa voz en su cabeza.- _"Para pensar esas cosas... el te quería mucho..."_- haciendo una pausa.

-"Eso mismo "_Quería mucho"_- pensó enérgicamente.- Pero... ¿acaso el esperarle sería mi error?- Sonrojándose. Incluso miró atrás un segundo. Lo observó: No parecía muy feliz. Mas bien, parecía molesto. ¿con ella? A lo mejor. Ella no le daba una explicación concreta de porque se estaba comportando como él dijo: Cabeza Dura. Pero notó algo: su mirada, no había cambiado mucho. Mas bien, parecía mas madura, mas interesante.

-"_Cálmate Sakura_"- se decía a ella misma.- "_Quien sabe si incluso, estará enamorado de alguien. Si, eso es...estará comprometido, enamorado o que se yo, tantas cosas. Lo que tienes que hacer, es mantenerte al margen"-_ mirando atrás un instante.- "_Son solo negocios. Si, eso mismo. Lo que harás a ayudarle. Evitar el fin del mundo... y que vuelva a su país. No hay riesgo en eso... y volveremos a como era antes. Antes de todo..." _

-"_sigue siendo tan hermosa como antes. ¡No recordaba como esos ojos podían dejarte sin aire_!"- pensaba Shaoran _Li.- Pero... ¿Seguirá enojada? No se porque, le dejé de llamar. Pero es que, las responsabilidades eran muy grandes. Después... ¿La culpa? Si, la culpa. ¿Por qué me involucré con Biatsi? Si, eso mismo. Recuerdo que, besando a Biatsi, recordé a Sakura... no se porque... pero a Biatsi le tuve gran cariño. No es lo mismo de ahora..._ – mirando aun adelante a la silenciosa figura que caminaba delante de él.- _Sakura, se ve... ¡Divina_! – mirando ese cabello que amarrado en su coleta descendía onduladamente por su espalda. Su ropa ceñía su cuerpo, dando a ver a una figura estilizada, fina, y delgada. Su perfil al voltear su cara ese instante, reveló a alguien atractivo pero que no se percataba de ello.

_-"¿qué tanto le mirarán_?"- se preguntó al notar como transeúntes que, se encontraban en su pasar, le daban un segundo vistazo a la joven.- "De seguro...- Entristeciéndose un momento.- "tendrá a alguien. Seguro un novio, prometido... o ¿Esposo? Sakura casada".- pensaba él sintiendo una punzada en su corazón.- "Si eso debe ser. Nadie sería tan estúpido como yo, para dejarla ir. Aunque, está tan prepotente... ¿Acaso alguien calmaba su prepotencia y testarudez? ¿Seré responsable de su actitud?"- notando el camino que tomaban por la ciudad. – "Pero... ¡Este es el camino a su casa! ¡A la casa de su padre!"- colocando sus manos en los bolsillos a ambos lados de sus pantalones.- "este es el camino a su casa."- sonriendo sutilmente y sintiendo que un peso se quitaba de encima.- "No está casada... que alivio..."- y viniendo un terrible pensamiento a su mente, agregó.- "Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?... Si solo, pudiera..." –haciendo un ademán de tocarle en su hombro, hacerle que se volteara a él y besarla ahí mismo, delante de todos y todos. ¿qué pasaría? ¿cómo se sentiría si, ella dijera que no era posible. que estaba con alguien mas que "perdiste tu oportunidad?" se moriría ahí mismo.

-"un momento. No rompiste con ella."-pensó.- "Nunca hubo una ruptura formal. Lo que quiere decir que, oh."- una gota rodó por su cuello.- "Está enojada conmigo. No la culpo."- pensándolo.- "Y aunque quiera...."-sacudiendo su cabeza.- "no quisiera incluso, que estuviera metida en todo este lío".

Ella se volteó en ese instante y notó la distracción que este llevaba. Parecía inmerso en los mas profundos pensamientos de su mente. Cuando vino a reaccionar, estaba frente a frente a ella y la joven le miraba curiosa.

-Perdón...- dijo el sujeto.

-Esta es mi calle... de aquí, continuaré sola...

-No. Dije que te llevaría todo el trayecto; eso haré.

-No necesito una niñera. Además, te aseguro que, si algo pasara, no te culparía a ti en todo caso...

-¿eso que quiere decir?

Sakura vaciló para responderle. Finalmente hizo caso omiso a su propio comentario y continuó caminando, pero esta vez a la par de él. Parecía que, hablaría finalmente.

-No quiero que continúen expiándome. –exigió.- O vigilándome o como llames.- declaró bastante ofendida.- Bastante tengo con mis responsabilidades aquí. El que estés en Japón son bastantes molestias...

-No es mol...

-Sin embargo.- interrumpió ella.- Este es tu problema. No se porque entonces, me atacan a mi.- mirándole esperando por respuesta.

-Yo tampoco.- declaró Li mintiendo. Claro que sabía. Lo sabía muy bien: A su parecer, solo atacaban a aquellos que, tuvieran relación importante con Li; con su familia. Con las cartas Clow... o eso pensaban eso Ukio y él en esos momentos. Ella era importante aun.

Bajó su cabeza y la sacudió. Aun lo notaba tenso. Bastante preocupado. Incluso, mas viejo que cualquiera de veinte años. Parecería que, las responsabilidades lo envejecían. O las preocupaciones.

¿Preocupaciones por ella?

¿Por las cartas?

¿O por la humanidad?

-¿Y que haces en Hong Kong?- preguntó ella para sorpresa de él. -¿Estudias, trabajas, que?

Negó para decir.- Soy líder del Consejo.- declaró haciendo que Sakura se detuviera.

-¿El mas joven?- sorprendiéndole notablemente.

-así es...

-Supongo que, tu madre debe de estar muy feliz.

Asintió para responderle.- Eso dijo ella. Pero... no se...- sorprendiendo con esa ultima frase a la chica.- Creo que, por seguir mi legado, he desaprovechado muchas oportunidades que se han presentado en mi vida. Demasiadas responsabilidades hacen que, uno pase al segundo plano muchas cosas...

-Ya veo.- declaró.- supongo que eso pasa en segundo plano a tu novia también...- mostrándose por primera vez, algo azorada ante aquel comentario y ante su silencio se disculpó.- AH lo siento... no debí... de seguro, no quieres hablar eso con nadie...

-no, está bien- declaró.- la verdad es que, no quiero involucrarme con nadie. Simplemente, tal vez no fui hecho para compromisos y demás.- mintiendo. –_"No voy a permitir dejar a alguien viuda.. jamás me lo permitiría. Que sufran... como las esposas de Lis, han sufrido a través de los tiempos"- _Con quienes he estado, comprenden eso...

-Ya veo.- declaró ella apesadumbrada.- los tiempos cambian ¿no?

-Las personas cambian.

-¿Y esa Biatsi?- preguntó sorprendiendo a Shaoran y sonriendo cortésmente.- ¿Qué es ella? Porque según recuerdo que Wei me explicó una vez, solo los muy cercanos a ti, te dicen Shaoran...

-¡Biatsi es mi prometida!- sorprendiendo a Sakura con ello. Incluso, él mismo se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.- ¿Cómo es eso posible? si acabas de decir que...

-Se lo que acabo de decir.- declaró él – pero Biatsi es paciente y me comprende: Sabe que, tendremos el deber tarde o temprano de celebrar un matrimonio, pero...

-¿Te comprende que no coloca fecha ni te presiona?- preguntó con una cortés sonrisa.

-Así mismo.- declaró Shaoran notando que, Sakura, se creía aquel invento de su parte.- No hace presiones y mantenemos el compromiso hasta llegar a una edad o una fecha.

Por lo menos, no había perdido su ingenuidad. Eso era, una ventaja. Doblaron la esquina, notándose la casa de la chica.

-Ella se nota mayor que tu...- declaró Sakura.

-Pero es la indicada- declaró Shaoran mirándole fijamente. Su corazón latía a millón por hora.- Biatsi conoce las tradiciones, costumbres, deberes y responsabilidades de una esposa de un Li. Es perfecta...- terminó por decir no sabiendo que con aquellas palabras en cierta forma, un pedacito del corazón de Sakura, se despedazaba. – Y la edad, no es impedimento...

-Ya veo.- declaró ella.

-y tu... – tragando.- ¿Acaso tienes novio?

-Llegamos- dijo Sakura, negándose a responder eso ultimo.- Bueno, ya estoy en casa...- haciendo una reverencia.- muchas gracias por acompañarme...- volteándose.- Buenas tardes...

-¡Sakura!- dijo él llamando su atención y no dándose cuenta que, se dio percibido por alguien mas. - Será mejor, si es posible, que mañana te pase a recoger...- añadiendo.- Creo que Eriol necesitará hablar contigo...

-¿Eriol también está aquí?- sonrió ella sorprendida ante esto.

-Si- dijo Shaoran no sintiéndose bien por la emoción de ella, ante la presencia del inglés en Japón.- Creo que, hay cosas que él debe de explicarte.

-Muy bien.- declaró ella- ¿En que hotel está?

-¿Por qué mejor no te paso a recoger? Así será mejor.

Ella lo pensó un instante. Pero la mirada color miel de la joven que conocía hasta esa tarde como otra mesera, hizo que respondiera inmediatamente.- Ya encontraré quien me lleve...

-Lo lamento.- dijo de repente sorprendiendo a Sakura, y tomándole desapercibida.- Lo lamento mucho Sakura. Lamento haberte hecho ilusiones en nuestra niñez.

-¡Oye! Está bien.- sonrió ella.- Eso fue hace muchos años mas. Son sentimientos del pasado. De niñez. Además somos adultos ¿no?

-Si...

-Entonces que hayas seguido con tu vida, no es un crimen. – Sonriendo – Espero que tu y Biatsi sean muy felices... – mintiendo. Ya no soportando estar ante su presencia, corrió a la puerta, cerrándola tras de si.

Estrelló contra el piso, las llaves que portaba en sus manos y el bolso que llevaba, llevándose una mano a sus ojos mientras corrían por sus mejillas las lagrimas de una infancia o mejor dicho, una ilusión infantil hecha pedazos. Sus sollozos llegaron a oídos de quien se encontraba aun tratando de asimilar las cosas en el saloncito.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó él sorprendido ante la presencia elegante, perfilada y hermosa de su hermana. Al notar ella su presencia quitó unas lagrimas de su rostro. Para Touya y por un instante, era como si viera nuevamente y viva a su madre.

Sakura se veía mas radiante que nunca en su vida. Aunque, su tristeza era inminente.

Y esa tristeza, hacía pedazos el corazón de su hermano. A lo pronto, y ante su impactante mirada, después de todo ese tiempo de ausencia, no lo creía pero aun así, se recargó de su hermano y le abrazó con desesperación y esperanza.

El solo, se conformó con acariciar su cabeza.

----------------------- Esa noche.--------------

-¿Qué LE DIJISTE QUEEEEEEEEE???- reclamó una azorada, sorprendida, impactada, pasmada Reiko Biatsi, ante la figura de Shaoran Li.- REPITELO PORQUE ESA ULTIMA ... ¿POR QUÉ???

Ambos estaban a solas en la sala del departamento de la joven Reiko. Después de haber dejado a Sakura en su casa, Shaoran Li, vagó por Tomoeda y finalmente terminó en el departamento de la hermana de Ukio. El lugar estaba en tenues luces de velas y velones. Pues, la joven Biatsi, consideraba esta iluminación la mas adecuada para consultar sus cartas. Cosa que hacía cuando el joven llegó. Pero aun así, Shaoran parecía sentirse mas cómodo en aquel ambiente que, con las luces del lugar.

Ambos estaban sentados delante de la mesa de té de la chica. Mientras Biatsi estaba sentada de manera muy oriental (usando sus piernas como silla), mientras Li estaba sentado extendido a lo largo.

-Le dije que estábamos comprometidos para casarnos...- siendo observando enigmáticamente por la esbelta chica de mirada miel.- ¡¡No me mires así!!

-¿Cómo quieres que te mire? Le dijiste que, estábamos a punto de casarnos...

-No. Dije que, no teníamos fecha para casarnos... es distinto.

Biatsi tuvo que beberse un trago de té de un solo tirón. La verdad era que, Shaoran mentir era tan imposible como un tsunami en tierra firme.

-¿por qué le dijiste eso?

-Porque no quiero involucrarme sentimentalmente con Sakura.- declaró con honestidad.- No quiero que, una vez mas, sea yo capaz de, hacernos ilusiones para después, romperlas en cientos de pedacitos...- mirándole fijamente.- ¡jamás me lo permitiría.!

-Ah pero no niegas que aun te guste...- guiñándole un ojo. Shaoran retiró la mirada de su rostro y ella rió diciendo.- Siempre te ha gustado, Admítelo. Además, ella conserva lindos recuerdos de ti...- bebiendo su té.- Además de una foto tuya...- ahí Li le observó.- De ambos, en la casilla de su trabajo.

-Eso, ya no importa. Sakura merece una vida tranquila, feliz. La vida de una mujer casada con un Li, es llena de responsabilidades y riesgos...

-¡Shaoran!- le reprendió ella.- Sabes que eso, no es cierto...

-Si es cierto y lo sabes.- ella para evitar discutirle mas, comenzó a barajar sus cartas que estaban en la mesa del té. - ¿Qué dices de mi padre? -Él le observaba tiernamente mientras ella lo hacía.- Sabes que, nuestros padres son el ejemplo exacto. Mi madre quedar viuda con cinco hijos...

-Mi padre murió defendiendo un ideal...- dijo ella distraídamente.- y tu madre, el tiempo que tuvo a tu padre de su lado, fue muy feliz ¿No crees que, él también lo fue? Aunque al final muriera.

-Tu padre, murió salvando al mío.- dijo Shaoran haciendo que la chica dejara de barajar. Sus ojos miel, observaron el semblante iluminado por las velas y velones .- Después, murió el mío... el mismo día...

-Shaoran... ¿Acaso crees que Ukio o yo, culpamos a tu padre?

-No lo se.- declaró Li.- Pero es bastante incomoda la situación, ya como está.- tomando un sorbo del té.

Ella le miró un instante y sacando una carta dijo.- ¿Qué ves en esta? – sin ella, siquiera mirar la imagen que presentaba.

-Dos figuras... portando espadas...- dijo tomándole en su mano.

-¿Y esta?- preguntó.

-Un anciano sosteniendo un reloj de arena...- sonrió recordando.- me recuerda la carta del Tiempo...

-¿Y Esta?

-Un chico y una chica...- notándoles de nuevo.- Están agarrado de manos...

-Exacto.- dijo ella tomándole de sus manos y desplegándolas dijo.- Esto quiere decir que, la lucha aun no acaba. Nada en esta vida es fácil y el camino está lleno de baches incluso el amor, que solo el tiempo, dejará que el amor llegue...

-¿En nuestro idioma es?

-Que lo quieras o no, terminarán mas juntos de lo que crees. Solo el tiempo lo dirá.- enfatizando su mirada.- Y no habrá nada ni nadie que lo evite; ni siquiera ese susodicho compromiso que inventaste... –haciendo una pausa- Te soy sincera cuando digo lo siguiente: tomándote la molestia de inventarte un compromiso tal vez es tu manera propia de mantener un margen entre ambos. Un espacio que tu mismo romperás por tus sentimientos para con ella. No soy ciega Shaoran y creo que los otros, tampoco lo son- atrayendo su mirada.- Te gusta Sakura. Hemos estado aquí bastante tiempo, aunque te negabas de verla ¿por qué? Para evitar sentir lo que en estos momentos, le ruegas a tu corazón que no sienta... es porque lo de ustedes no es de ahora... puede ser sin embargo, que tus sentimientos de niños se vean influenciados por el hecho del riesgo que corre alguien que elijas como esposa dentro del Consejo. Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentar ese hecho y cuando lo enfrentes, entonces, te casarás por obligación. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora por amor?

Shaoran tomó su mano que estaba sobre la mesa, y la besó con dulzura muy al occidental notándose el sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

No sabía si estar agradecido por aquel cumplido o por ser la amiga que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Una cosa era clara para Biatsi: si Shaoran significaba tanto como ella se imaginaba para Sakura, iba a ser difícil su cohabitar con ella, mas que todo, porque Sakura tal vez, tendría rencor hacía ella.

¿o no?

-La señora Raci, le recibirá en un momento señor.- dijo la joven de ojos café antes de retirarse y dejar a Fujitaka y su acompañante encerrados en una pequeña sala de estar.

Era notable que, aquel salón al igual que el resto de la casa, tenía cierto toque italiano antiguo mas que, Japonés. Las paredes era mármol rústico mientras el piso era mármol pulido. La joven que les recibió vestía con un conjunto de dos piezas de pantalón y blazer como cualquier asistente.

Las paredes estaban con cuadros, muchos de ellos, representando épocas pasadas de la Roma antigua.

-Puedes sentarte si quieres- declaró Kinomoto a Sebura.

-Es increíble.- paseaban sus ojos con atónita reacción.- ¿Sabías de la existencia de un lugar así en Japón?- viéndole asentir.- ¿Desde cuando?

-Raci, es una vieja profesora de Historia mundial. La conocí cuando comencé a ejercer como profesor de antropología en la Universidad. Pero sobre todo, es una heredera de una gran fortuna italiana.

-eso es, notable.- para decir con una palabra lo que ella podía ver con sus propios ojos ahora.

-no lo entiendes- discutió Fujitaka desde la silla donde observaba a la mujer delante de él. –Raci es una mujer de conocimientos indefinidos acerca de la historia de la humanidad...

-Un momento- dijo Sebura - ¿Ella sabe de todo lo que pasa?

-Sabe que algo pasa- declaró Fujitaka.- Te aseguro que, si alguien sabe algo mas de lo que los libros de Historia dicen, esa es Raci.

En ese momento la puerta se abre dándole paso a Raci. Pero como la descripción del humilde profesor era de "vieja profesora" no esperaba ver a alguien así.

La mujer delante de ellos en esos instantes, era muy fina, recatada (por lo que pudo notar) pero mas que todo joven (incluso se veía mas joven que ella). No pasaría de los treinta años; cabellos negros cortos que rozaban con su rostro y su mirada negra intensa fue primero a dar a ella; después miró a Kinomoto a quien se acercó tomando sus manos.

-Te esperaba desde hace tiempo.- dijo con cierta voz relajada, confiada y aliviada. Con una cabezadita, ordenó a su ayudante que se retirara, dejándoles los tres a solas.

Enfocó su mirada en la mujer que acompañaba a Kinomoto y este dijo.- Perdón. Sebura Yaki, Serv Raci.- presentándoles a ambas. – Sebura es una importante colaboradora y fue testigo en la apertura o casi apertura en Hong Kong, veinte años atrás. también fue una catapultora de la llegada de las cartas mágicas a Japón.

Ante aquello, Raci sonrió.

-Solo porque tenía dieciséis... – declaró Sebura. Haciendo una reverencia ante la mujer.- mucho gusto...

-El gusto es mío. Cualquiera que sea enemigo de la apertura del Nexus es, nuestro aliado.- Mirándole un instante y luego a Kinomoto, agregó.- Ella viene de allá ¿no?

Sebura estaba sorprendida. Pero no Kinomoto. Este permanecía calmado.

-Ya veo.- no esperando en realidad, respuesta de su parte. Les indicó que tomaran asiento y así lo hicieron.- Por mil años, he estado encargada de mantener el balance; un balance que con cada día que pasa se vuelve mas difícil...

-lo comprendo perfectamente.- declaró Kinomoto.- no estoy aquí, esta vez, para pedirte que te involucres...

-No he recibido llamada desde Hong Kong.- declaró la mujer.- Creo que, el nuevo líder no necesita la ayuda de las sacerdotisas de Gaia, para mantener el equilibrio cuando el momento llegue.

-El equilibrio es necesario. – declaró Fujitaka.- pero no es por eso que te he venido a buscar.

-Tu dirás- tratándole con toda confianza.

-Necesito un favor de tu parte...

Ella aspiró profundo. Negó con su cabeza y Sebura declaró.- ¡Pero no lo has oído siquiera!- defendiendo a Fujitaka.

-Por lo que veo, tienes alguien ya.- sonrió amablemente.- Que bueno...- dirigiéndose a Sebura declaró.- La ultima vez que, Fujitaka Kinomoto vino aquí a pedirme un favor...- entornándose su rostro develando tristeza- fue cuando perdía a su esposa...

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sebura buscando en el rostro de Kinomoto una respuesta ante tal idea. Pero este no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

-Cuando Nadeshiko moría... no podía, no quería dejarla morir. – declaró el sujeto.- Raci tenía el poder de no dejarla morir...

-Pero no podía intervenir.- declaró Raci en defensa (la cara de Sebura ante el sufrimiento de Fujitaka era de enojo total).- La muerte de un ser humano cuando ha llegado su hora no puede ser reversible por las del Santuario de Gaia. Ofrecemos protección contra las muertes a destiempo. No las que son llamadas...

-Pero ¿Pudo ser salvada?- preguntó Sebura con dejo de voz.

Raci no respondió.

-¿Qué piensas hacer que necesitas mi ayuda?- preguntó Raci después de un incómodo silencio.- ¿Acaso quieres que intervenga en el nexus? Porque sabes que, no podemos intervenir si nuestra ayuda no es requerida por alguien fuera del Consejo...

-Si, si. Lo se. No es eso por lo que he venido...- exhalando.- mi hija.- sorprendiendo a Sebura.- Mi hija corre peligro. Necesito que la protejas.

-No puedo proteger a aquel que no me lo solicite.

-¿Acaso no escuchas?- preguntó Sebura.- Si de por si, para él fue difícil venir aquí a pedir tu ayuda a sabiendas que pudiste salvar a su esposa, ¿No crees que te adelantas un poco al no escucharle? Tienes que ayudarle.

Raci lo observaba fijamente. La devoción de Sebura por Fujitaka sobrepasaba las barreras normales. Raci notó aquello.

-La hora ha llegado- declaró Raci seriamente. En otro lugar, una persona con poderes de leer las cartas se daba cuenta de lo mismo en su lectura rutinaria.- La sangre será el personaje vital... el pacto de sangre fue hecho ya, para asegurar la apertura del Nexus...- Kinomoto se puso de pie.- Pero necesitan a alguien mas. Alguien de poderes y alguien de aquí. Bastante poderosa para que sea la llave. Será la llave. Cuando eso ocurra...- mirándole con melancolía – Nada podrá evitarlo... ni siquiera nosotras...

Sebura tomó la mano de Kinomoto mientras la mujer revelaba todo aquello. Pero para su sorpresa no hubo reacción de su parte. Solo pudo susurrar algo escuchado por ambas mujeres. – Sakura...

**--------- Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: Bueno, capitulo seis concluido. La verdad es que, me tomó mucho tiempo poder subir las historias y me disculpo grandemente. Pero mas circunstancias de las que podía manejar, me mantuvieron alejada. Espero que les guste esta actualización.**

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a y **


	8. capitulo siete

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu- Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo Siete.- "Linaje y relaciones".**

Fujitaka llegó a su casa pasada la media noche. Encontró el lugar con la cocina desvelando luz. Miró a un lado de la salita para notar a su hija profundamente dormida en el sillón y con una manta cubriéndole. Sin percatarse de la segunda presencia en su casa, se acercó a su hija, retirándole unos mechones que caían sobre su rostro. Estudiaba su físico, tal vez, tratando de hacer memoria de la ultima vez que la vio apaciblemente dormida.

Fue entonces cuando se volteó. Miró mas atrás para notar el porte masculino, alto y gallardo de su hijo mayor que le miraba con alegría (A pesar de que no sonreía).

Fujitaka se fue a su hijo para abrazarle con efusividad. La misma respuesta recibió de su primogénito.

-¿Cuándo volviste?

Touya notaba algo distinto a su padre que, no percibía un año atrás. A pesar de que Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba acostumbrado a desvelarse largas horas, nunca se notaba tan cansado a como Touya lo notaba en esos instantes. Por un segundo, lo vio incluso, mas envejecido que la ultima vez.

-Hoy mismo...- declaró Touya.- Lamento haberme aparecido inesperadamente.- dijo mientras ambos entraban a la cocina. Touya hablaba susurrando para no despertar a Sakura.- Pensé que, no te molestaría que ocupe mi antigua habitación...

-no, no, para nada- declaró Fujitaka contento de ver a su hijo. Tomó la tetera con agua y la puso en la estufa para preparar té.- ¿Por qué aun estás despierto?

-Porque decidí esperarte- declaró inquieto. – Oye... ¿Desde cuando Sakura tiene novio?- preguntó cruzado de brazos.

-¿Novio, dices?-preguntó Fujitaka observándole.- Sakura no tiene novio... no que me haya dicho.- Se volteó para buscar las bolsitas de té.

-Pues esta tarde, fui testigo de lo contrario.- Fujitaka preparaba ahora las tazas.- Sakura estaba hablando con un muchacho aquí fuera... lo que sea que le dijo...- Endureciendo su mirada.- La molestó bastante.... y me parece haberlo visto antes...- mirando a donde Sakura aun dormía.

-Sakura no me ha hablado nada de novio.- declaró Kinomoto.- Sakura, no se ha involucrado con nadie ...- mirando a su hijo respirar aliviado.- Se que la quieres, pero ella no es una niña ya, pronto y seguramente nos sorprenderá con algún pretendiente que le diga que si... –la tetera comenzó a silbar; el agua ya estaba caliente. Touya la tomó y la sirvió en las tazas.- Según he sabido, ella no le dice a nadie que si. Creo que, aun recuerda a aquel muchacho de quien se enamoró siendo una niña.

-¡Ella no se enamoró!- se molestó Touya. Fujitaka le hizo señas y Sakura se movió un poco pero no se despertó.- Eso fue solo una confusión de su parte.... y el mocoso al fin se largó a Hong Kong de nuevo ¿no? Sakura está muy joven...- recordando la escena presenciada a la llegada de su hermana a casa y sintió como le dolía el corazón ante la imagen de la joven Kinomoto, llorando.- aun no está en edad de tener novio. Se precipitó con el extranjero ¿y que pasó? La dejó abandonada como un zapato en otro país. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en volver ¿a que no?. – viendo a su padre negar con su rostro.- No permitiré que se burlen de ella de nuevo... y ella tampoco lo permitirá, te lo aseguro.

-¡no puedes exigirle a Sakura, Touya!- le reprimió su padre.- ¿Sabes acaso lo difícil que ha sido su ultimo año? La partida de Tomoyo... tu partida, sus estudios, su trabajo.- viéndole calmarse.- Sakura no la ha tenido fácil. Gracias a los Cielos, que tiene a Yukito, quien de vez en cuando viene a pasar tiempo con ella. Incluso sus viejos amigos de la primaria, ni siquiera los ha visto...

-Lamento que, haya tenido que sufrir tanto.- notándose compungido ante todo lo revelado por su padre. Haciendo una pausa, preguntó.- ¿Cómo estás tu?

-Ocupado.- sonrió algo frío a su hijo, notándosele.- La verdad es que, tenemos mucho trabajo en la Universidad y todo ha sido complicado...

Touya frunció su mirada aun mas, ante lo dicho por su padre.- ¿Has estado todo el día allá?

-Así es. Va a ver un seminario acerca de las caída del antiguo Egipto. Incluyendo una exhibición de piezas traídas directamente del museo del Cairo.- tomando un sorbo de té.- hemos estado trabajando todos estos días...

Touya dejó su taza en la mesa. Era obvio para él que su padre mentía. Pero se notaba mas cansado que todos los años que estuvo montando seminarios, simposios y excursiones. ¿qué motivo tenía él para mentir?

-Llevaré a Sakura a su recamara.- levantándose y despidiéndose de su progenitor agregó.- Ve a descansar... te ves agotado.- saliendo finalmente de la cocina.

Fujitaka no sabía porque, pero notaba que su hijo, estaba siendo perspicaz en esos instantes. ¿Acaso notaba que, mentía?

**-----------------------------**

Sakura se levantó estrepitosamente ante la luz intensa que penetraba por la ventana. Pensó que, Touya la había llevado a su cama. Aun tenía puestas las ropas con que llegó y se quedó dormida en el sofá. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que, no tenía aquel sueño como otras noches, por lo tanto, durmió tan apaciblemente que, se le olvidó fijar el despertador. Ahora con rapidez inmensa bajaba bulliciosamente las escaleras de su casa.

-¡Ay se me hace tarde para clases!- declaró Kinomoto alarmada.

-Como siempre.- dijo Touya dándose presente en la cocina y notando que, Sakura no recordaba a primer momento que, estaba en su casa. En esos momentos, preparaba unos hotcakes. – Tardándote "monstruo" ¿qué pasó? ¿te comiste el despertador en una de esas, no?

-¡Que-no-me-llames-monstruo!- gritó ella molesta. - ¿Qué haces vestido ahora?- viendo como se retiraba el mandil y notándole arreglado.- ¿Saldrás en la mañana?- Touya le servía un plato de lo preparado.

-Come.- solo dijo.

-¿Adonde saldrás?

-deja de hacer preguntas molestas y come niña.- declaró Touya mal talante con su hermana.

Parecía que, aquel año tan dificultoso no había pasado.

Sakura estaba tan feliz con la presencia de Touya, que le complació comiendo en silencio.

-Sakura... ¿Has notado algo raro en nuestro padre?- preguntó inesperadamente a su hermana. Esta le dirigió la mirada (estaba mas concentrada en su desayuno y en lo bien que se veía).

-¿En papá?- preguntó ella algo confundida.- No... bueno, además que trabaja mucho en estos días. Últimamente con lo de los temblores, se queda en la Universidad hasta amanecer. –mirando a su alrededor agregó.- no se si vino anoche...

-Si vino.- declaró Touya.- Entró pasada la media noche...

-¡pues si que vino temprano anoche!

-¿Dices entonces que, se quedó por los temblores en la universidad?

-Si, una investigación- respondió ella. Touya frunció su rostro aun mas.- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Sakura: ¿Dónde está el peluche naranja?

-¿Peluche naranja?

-Aquella cosita de color naranja que llevabas siempre contigo- preguntó y al verla que no comprendía declaró.- la contraparte de Yue...

-¡¡AHH!!- gritó ella alarmada.- ¿Por qué preguntas por Kero?

-Noté que no estaba en la casa cuando llegué...- mirándole molesto.

-¿No me digas que tu...- mirándole nerviosa y una gota resbalaba por su cuello- Tu acaso...- señalándole con el cubierto.

-¿Recuperé mis poderes?- preguntó Touya.- Parte...- exhalando .- un poco...- frunciendo su mirada.

-Kero vive con Yukito – sorprendiendo a su hermano.-lo traje un par de días atrás. De seguro pasó la noche allá. Allá se queda... ¿por qué?

-Creo que, debería quedarse aquí contigo ¿no?

-iré por él hoy a donde Yukito. Tal vez se ofendió que, no me comuniqué con él en todo el día.- Sonrió sutilmente.

- ¿Crees que, papá haya ido a la Universidad temprano?

-Es lo mas seguro.- declaró ella. Touya se quedó en silencio. Su padre mintió la noche anterior ya que, él había llamado a la Universidad y le dijeron que el doctor Kinomoto se retiró temprano. ¿qué secreto podía tener su padre? En ese momento, tocaron al timbre.-¿Quién podrá ser a tan tempranas horas?- preguntó Sakura mientras Touya se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Kinomoto miró al abrir la puerta a una chica. Joven, de tal vez 24 o 25 años. Sus ojos color miel y cabellos café claros atrajeron su atención por un instante. Pero mas que todo, fue el poder que irradiaba ella.

Que decir de él: ella se percató de que poseía poderes mágicos.

-Buenos días...- dijo Biatsi algo tímida.- Busco a Sakura Kinomoto...

Touya alzó una ceja y no se apartó de la puerta. – Aquí es... ¿Quién la busca?

-Reiko Biatsi.- declaró cortésmente la joven.

-¿Quién es Touya?- preguntó Sakura acercándose. Biatsi sonrió. Pero no así Sakura quien le miró sorprendida y después las palabras de Es mi prometida provenientes de Shaoran Li, causaron efecto en ella en su cabeza, preguntó.- Eres tu... ¿qué pasa?

Touya observó un instante a Sakura. Nunca la había escuchado hablarle así a nadie.

-Eh...- dijo Biatsi con una gota en su cuello. En efecto, no iba a ser fácil ser amiga de Sakura. En su mente, condenaba a Shaoran por haberse inventado esa mentira a Sakura, y ahora ella pagaba. .- Voy a la universidad a inscribirme en algunas clases; pensé que, como conoces el Campus, pueda irme contigo...

-Sakura: se te hace tarde- dijo Touya notándole la lucha de miradas que ambas jóvenes se arrojaban. Era sorprendente que, de un primer instante, Sakura tratara con tal desfachatez a alguien. Nunca era así.- ¿Te llevo?- mostrando un coche a un lado.

-¿Es tuyo?- preguntó Sakura notando finalmente el coche enfrente de su casa. Llegó tan distraída con el asunto de Shaoran Li siguiéndole sus talones y con sus confesiones de prontas bodas con la joven a su lado, que no notó el vehículo.

-Rentado.- declaró Touya.- Voy a retirar las cosas de la mesa. Denme un momento.- volviendo dentro.

-Tu hermano...- declaró Biatsi tratando de hacer conversación -. Parece amable...

Ella asintió en silencio y dijo.-Voy por mis libros...- dejando a Biatsi parada en la puerta.

-Cuando lo vea esta tarde, lo mato. No se como me dejé convencer por él...- declaró molesta.- Aunque él paga y siempre quise ir a la Universidad... pero como solo Ukio podía ir...- suspirando.- Voy a matarlo... ¡esta chica se nota que, lo quiere!

-¿Decías algo?- preguntó Touya sobresaltando a la joven.

-No, nada...

-Oye, no eres de aquí...- mirándole por segunda vez.

-no, no lo soy...- declaró ella.

-¿Okaido?

-No.- respondió ella cortésmente.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Sakura en interrumpiéndoles.

Touya y ellas, abordaron el vehículo partiendo para la universidad.

**--------------------------**

-Parece que salió ya, - declaró Naiko con auricular en mano y escuchando el timbre del aparato telefónico. Le respondía a Shaoran Li quien desayunaba con Eriol, Spinel, la joven Chang.

-Seguro fue a la Universidad con Sakura...- declaró Li.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que, esa joven tomé todas las clases de Sakura? Porque ya el semestre comenzó y según recuerdo, las clases universitarias no se toman por mitad.- opinó Eriol.

-Moví parte de mis influencias con los de la junta directiva de la Universidad. Mientras pague la matricula, no tendrá problemas...

-Es increíble que prefiera que la joven de las cartas, sea cuidada por su amiguita que usted mismo Li.- declaró Spinel con serenidad. Shaoran lo observó un instante.- Después de todo, es su responsabilidad.

-Y mandar a esa encantadora amiga tuya...- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa afable.- no eres tu mismo, amigo.

-Biatsi es capaz de cuidarse sola- declaró Shaoran.- Confío en ella para el trabajo. Y se comunicará conmigo si algo pasa.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- preguntó Eriol sonriéndole cortésmente a Naiko y guiñándole un ojo, Naiko sonrió afablemente.- Solo porque tiene sentimientos...

-¡no tengo sentimientos!- declaró Shaoran. Eriol no le creía ni jota.- Hacemos un trabajo. Desde que terminemos aquí, nos iremos y ella continuará con su vida...

-Hablando de todo- interrumpió Naiko atrayendo la mirada de Eriol (lo conocía tan bien que, notaba continuaría torturando al jefe del Consejo de Oriente),- ¿Adonde fue Naruku?

-De compras, de seguro.- respondió Spinel. Exhaló y volteó a la siguiente pagina del diario que leía.- Esa gasta el fideicomiso dejado por los Hiraguizawas, - hablando de los padres de Eriol.- Mas pronto que inmediatamente si sigue con esas compras compulsivas...

-¿No crees que, deberías detenerla?- preguntó Naiko algo preocupada.- Es decir, si sigue así, gastará todo... incluso tu dinero...

-No lo hará- declaró Eriol sonriéndole.- Deja de preocuparte querida Naiko...- con una enigmática mirada sobre su amiga.- mientras, deberías de comprarte ropa nueva.- analizando un instante a la joven.- No me gusta que uses esos viejos suéteres y demás... eres joven. Así no conseguirás pretendientes...-azorándole.- y sobre todo... necesitas salir un poco mas... ¿por qué no le pides a Naruku que vaya contigo de compras? – sonriendo.- Estoy seguro que, no se negará a tal labor...

-Es que, estos suéteres me los obsequió mi hermano- declaró ella entristeciéndose.- Es el único recuerdo del hombre a quien le he importado únicamente en mi vida...

-Sabes que no es cierto...- declaró Eriol. Shaoran era testigo de la conversación.- Nos importa a nosotros. Somos ahora, tu familia.

Ella asintió y disculpándose, se retiró de la mesa. Shaoran habló cuando pasó un minuto.- Linda chica...- declaró.- Aunque algo retraída.

-Si... le falta un poco mas de confianza en si misma frente a los extraños. Pero amó a su hermano tanto...

-¿Murió?

Spinel los observaba a ambos en silencio. Pero mas que todo y ante esta pregunta, su mirada se dirigió a su amo- Nicholás murió, un año atrás. dejando a su único pariente a Naiko.

-Pero ¿Nicholás? ¿no es un nombre inglés?

-Así es. – declaró el sujeto.- Naiko era su "media Hermana"... ella tiene casi 18 años y como puedes ver, me he hecho cargo de ella. Pero es una "media hermana" de mi viejo amigo Nicholás.

-lo dices como si dudaras de ello.- hablando del parentesco.

-no dudo. Pero sabes lo que dicen: todos en el mundo tenemos parientes... y tu y yo somos el ejemplo exacto...

-¿Cómo que nosotros? No somos parientes...

-Soy digamos, un pariente "lejano".- hablando de su vida pasada como Lead Clow.- y como pariente lejano me toca darte unos cuantos consejos...

-¿Cuánto a que?

-Mujeres- haciendo que Shaoran se ahogara con el jugo que bebía. Spinel alzó una ceja y escuchaba con anterioridad lo que se hablaba.- Para ser mas claros, Sakura, por supuesto...

-¿qué te pasa?-preguntó Shaoran alarmado.- No tienes nada que preguntar...

-Al contrario.- dijo sonriente.- Naiko y Naruku me contaron que, por fin hubo un encuentro. Supongo que debe de estar mas hermosa que años atrás.- con un brillo muy intenso en su mirada.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- declaró Shaoran Li.

-Vaya, vaya,- dijo sonriendo conspiradoramente.- ¿Aun esos sentimientos no se van de ti?

-Eso es de tiempo atrás.- Declaró Shaoran.- ahora que la he visto, le tengo cariño. Solo eso...

-Tanto cariño para seguirla ayer.- declaró.- Naiko me contó lo que pasó. ¡Vaya que te dejó en suspenso! No la misma Sakura que recuerdo, debo añadir.

-Está molesta... –dijo por fin.

-No tienes porque preocuparte- agregó Eriol tomando un sorbo de su café- Después de todo, no es que te haga falta. Según he sabido, los miembros del consejo a través de los años, tienen mujeres factibles para ser esposas. No dudo que el joven Líder, sea la excepción...- mirándole fijamente.- Como por ejemplo, tenemos a esa hermosa joven que te acompaña...

Shaoran sonrió sutilmente para agregar.- ni lo intentes... Biatsi tiene cierto rencor hacía ti. Me percaté cuando los presenté.

-No lo dudo que así sea. Pero date cuenta que, ninguna mujer ha sido la excepción en mi vida; Biatsi me intriga.

-Es mayor que tu...

-no es obstáculo... por alguna extraña razón, me siento atraído por mujeres mayores que yo. No me gustan las niñitas...

-¿Cómo quien?

-Bueno, por un lado, Kaho Mitzuki...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Shaoran Escandalizado.

-la Señorita Mitzuki y el amo Eriol, tuvieron una relación años atrás. –declaró Spinel. – Algo incongruente pero que terminó en amistad entre ambos. El amo, creo que tenía 16 años.

-Kaho me admiraba...- declaró Eriol.- Además, pasé mucho tiempo solo en Londres. Sin nadie con quien tuviera algo en común...

-¿Ahora vienes a enfocar tu interés en Biatsi?- preguntó Shaoran con el seño fruncido.- Te lo prohíbo.

-¿por qué? No eres nadie para prohibírmelo.

-Bien; pues se lo diré a ella- declaró Shaoran.

La mirada enigmática de la reencarnación de Lead Clow, se fijó sobre la del Líder del Consejo para preguntarle.- ¿Así que no crees que sea imposible?- sonriendo con un brillo en su mirada.

-Aléjate de Biatsi.- dijo Shaoran Li.

-Bien. De todas maneras, sería interesante entonces, con mi querida Sakura – Sorprendiendo a Li, pero mas bien, provocándole.- Recuerdo que le estimaba mucho en mi niñez. Es alguien interesan...- pero no pudo concluir su frase ya que Shaoran Li lo había tomado por el cuello.

-¿Qué planeas? ¿sacarme de quicio? –mientras Eriol se mantenía muy calmado.

-Quiero que te des cuenta que tu corazón lo tienes dividido en dos: Entre el deber y el amor... solo eso.- declaró Eriol. – Ahora la pregunta es ¿Cuál de las dos es la que representa a quien? ¿Sakura o Biatsi?

Ante la mirada llena de sabiduría del joven, Shaoran lo fue soltando y Eriol se arregló la solapa de la camisa.

Sin responder nada, se marchó dejando a su amigo (a pesar de lo ocurrido allí) en perfecta calma, siendo observado atentamente y con la mente revuelta en un océano de confusiones.

Su mirada se enigmatizó mas para decir en un susurro.- Ya caerás... mi querido amigo... ya caerás...- Sonriendo sutilmente.

**-----------------------**

Mientras el vehículo se movía manejado por el mayor Kinomoto, el silencio era parte del panorama. Biatsi, sentada atrás en silencio y con su vista a la ventana, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano y la mantenía fija viendo los movimientos transitorios afuera del vehículo. Touya de vez en cuando , miraba por el retrovisor al silencioso pasajero. Después, notaba la tensión en la figura de Sakura. Si eran amigas, lo mas probable es que estuvieran charlando; pero ese no era el caso; Sakura permanecía Firme en su asiento, mientras Biatsi no hacía nada por romper el silencio.

Pero Sakura podía percibir la magia ¿no? Se preguntaba Touya. Touya se había percatado de la presencia de magia en la chica sentada detrás de ellos. Pero ¿Acaso Sakura no? Y si no era así ¿qué pasaba con Sakura? Por lo que notaba, eran todo menos amigas. Pero la chica sabía donde Sakura vive. Incluso que iba a la Universidad. Todo esto era confuso para Touya.

Mientras Biatsi miraba por la ventana recuerdos de su pasado vinieron a su mente. Recuerdos tal vez que era el mejor momento para recordarlos y para mantener su espíritu en alto. Recuerdos de un ayer feliz y lleno de alegría...

**------ Flash Back...**

****

_La casa era modesta con un pequeño jardín en la parte frontal y uno mas grande en la parte de atrás. En esos instantes, se encontraba con su madre quien, acomodaba con alegría unas ropitas de su hermano menor. Tenía cinco años. Su pelo estaba amarrado en dos moñitos a ambos lados de su cabeza y vestía con un pequeño conjunto de aire oriental. Su madre era como ella: Cabellos color miel mientras sus ojos eran negros intensos. Los ojos color miel, los había heredado de su padre al igual que, su hermano._

_-Solo un poco mas...- decía su madre enseñándole a doblar las ropas.- y podremos preparar la cena...- mirando el reloj que había en el tocador._

_-Si mamá...- decía Biatsi mientras con su lengua afuera que determinaba cuanto esfuerzo y concentración le colocaba a la labor había terminado de doblar unos suetercitos de su hermano menor que en esos instantes, tenía tres años. _

_En ese momento escuchan la puerta del recibidor abrir y en pocos segundos, cerrarse. Biatsi levantó su cabeza para encontrar en esos instantes a su padre que recién llegaba y quien segundos después, tenía a la pequeña en sus brazos mientras ella gritaba eufórica: -¡¡Llegaste: Al fin, te extrañábamos!! _

_-¡¡Yo también te extrañé!!- le respondía su padre con una sonrisa mientras su esposa observaba con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios la tierna escena.- ¡¡Caramba: pero cuanto has crecido!!_

_-¡¡Ay papá!!- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras le hacía de alucio su inteligencia.- ¡Pero si te fuiste por solo una semana! No he crecido..._

_Su padre rió pero inmediatamente puso un rostro melancólico. Su madre le tomó de brazos de su progenitor diciendo.- ¿Por qué no ves si Ukio aun duerme hija? Deja que tu padre descanse... _

_La pequeña le dio la razón a su madre, marchándose. Su esposo inmediatamente la chiquita se perdió de vista, dijo.- Las cosas empeoran..._

_-¿No me digas que..._

_-ya no hay duda. Quieren a Hien Li fuera... aun son oscuras las razones a tres años ya de lo ocurrido aquella noche...- No dando detalles para que su hija no escuchase.- pero..._

_-¡y tu tan cerca de él!- se lamentó su mujer ante la labor de asistente directo al jefe del Consejo.- te involucras demasiado.- Reclamándole.- Eso de hace tres años con Hamagoro... guardando el secreto aquel.- Viendo como su marido le miraba con recriminación.- Lo se porque te imploré que me contaras que te preocupaba tanto..._

_-Tu no debes de saberlo. Nadie debe de saberlo. ¡Aun no se como accedí a contártelo!_

_-Porque a mi, no me puedes guardar secretos...- Sonrió su esposa y enseriándose de nuevo, inquirió.- ¿Por qué, no consigues alguien que..._

_-No me pidas que encuentre un sustituto.- reclamó alarmado ante la idea de su mujer.- Jamás lo haré...- negativo.- Hien Es mi mejor amigo...¡no lo traicionaré!_

_-No digo, ni pido que lo hagas...- dijo la mujer alarmada.- Cálmate...- le pidió sentándose en un sillón y su esposo a su lado: tomando sus manos susurró diciéndole.- Siempre he estado orgullosa de ti... y así tus hijos lo estarán. Le sirves a uno de los hombres mas importantes y eres su apoyo principal- Aquí sus ojos miel se fijaron en los negros de ellas.- Y además de todo, te apoyaré siempre... solo que, tengo miedo ... –sollozando.- ¿Qué pasará... si algo... si algo ocurre? ¿... si te pierdo...?_

_-No me perderás. – Tomando su rostro y sonriéndole sutilmente. Limpió sus lagrimas.- quiero que estén orgullosos de mi...-agregando.- No importando lo que me pase... _

_-Papá...- dijo la pequeña Biatsi ingresando y a pasitos cortos y rostro cabizbaja, llevaba una carta en sus manos.- ¿Por qué mamá llora? ¿Algo pasa?_

_-No pasa nada pequeña- respondió su padre. Notando la carta en sus manos preguntó.- ¿ y esto? ¿No me digas que has estado hurgando otra vez en las cosas de tu abuela? _

_La pequeña asintió apenadísima.- Si..._

_-¡Biatsi! ¡Cuantas veces te lo he pedido!- dijo su madre - ¡no busques en las cosas de tu difunta abuela! _

_-Pero es que... ¡Tengo que hacerlo!- se excusó la niña de cinco años.- y esto ha salido...- mostrándole la carta con decisión.- ¡Es la muerte!_

_-¡Niña que cosas dices!- dijo su madre aturdida ante sus ideas. Trató de quitarle la carta de sus manos pero ella se escapó escondiéndose detrás de su padre.- ¡Damela Biatsi! La colocaré nuevamente con las demás..._

_Su esposo interpuso su mano, colocándole sobre la de su esposa y esta se sorprendió.- Déjala... _

_-¡pero son las cosas de tu madre!- declaró su mujer.- ¿Es correcto que tan pequeña las tenga?_

_Él negó con su cabeza.- Es mejor que, alguien las tenga que nadie...- sonrió a su hija declarando.- Ve, busca las otras y llévalas a tu cuarto... _

_-¿En serio?- miraba a su padre feliz además de sorprendida.- ¿Puedo llevármela? _

_Asintió para decir.- Si, llévalas..._

_Abrazó a su padre diciendo.- ¡¡Gracias papá!!- yéndose precipitadamente a la habitación por las demás cartas. _

_-¿Por qué? ¿por qué se las diste?- preguntaba su mujer algo confundida.- Según me dijiste, esas cartas poseen una gran energía mística... son valiosas, sentimental y mágicamente... _

_-Porque tal vez, Biatsi, haya heredado el don de su abuela; De mi madre- mirando a su mujer.- y si es así, es muy valiosa a los intereses del Consejo._

_-Los del consejo no consideran a las chicas...- se indignó su mujer.- Siempre llegan tal vez, a asistentes... _

_-Con Hien en la silla, no será el caso de nuestra pequeña Biatsi.- sonrió Reiko. – Ya verás... Y conmigo allá tampoco. Biatsi será alguien importante... _

**------------ Fin del Flash Back...**

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Touya. Ahí ella despertó y observó la mirada que le observaba volteado ante su actitud. Sakura le observaba desde afuera. -¿te encuentras bien?

-Si...- declaró la joven apenada.- Eso creo... me quedé dormida...-mirándole una vez mas .- Muchas gracias.- descendiendo finalmente del vehículo.

Cuando puso en marcha el coche, vio una vez mas al par de jóvenes que caminaban con dirección a registro de la Universidad a la cual una vez, él asistió a cursar la carrera de medicina.

**---------------------------**

Eriol observaba desde su ventana en la habitación de hotel la imponente imagen de la Tokio que se divisaba hasta donde su vista no le permitía mas. Había evolucionado con el paso del tiempo, no había duda. Pero con el desarrollo, también se respiraban unos vientos, digamos problemáticos. Él tal vez, por el conocimiento que poseía sobre el tema y el peligro que asechaba la ciudad, era que, lo miraba con otros ojos.

-¿Acaso no bajarás nunca?- preguntó Naiko observándole con tristeza ante su anhelo.

Eriol suspiró.

-Es decir... ¿Acaso no te has recuperado de tus heridas?

Él no asintió. Se ajustó las gafas a su rostro.

-Si quieres, te ayudo... ¿Qué tal? Solo bajamos y...

-¡NO!- declaró sorprendiéndole.- Lo siento...- viendo como le asustó ante aquella negativa.- Perdóname... Es que, Amelie aun anda suelta...- mirándole con ternura.- No quiero que... te lastime. Le prometí a Nicholas que, siempre te cuidaría...

Naiko asintió apenadísima.- entonces ¿Es por mi que no sales?

Eriol negó con su rostro. en realidad, es por Naruku. – sonrió.- Está algo sobre protectora...

-¡Y con justa razón!- declaró con el mismo acento que usaría Naruku en una situación parecida.-¡Mire que casi te matan Eriol! ¿Qué hubiera sido de tu prima, o de ti entonces?

Naiko sabía que Spinel Sun era una criatura mágica. Sabía de su existencia. Pero ¿Acaso no sabía quien era Naruku en verdad?

-¿Qué tal si pedimos que nos suban el almuerzo?- preguntó a su amiga oriental mientras se dirigía al teléfono.- Así charlamos...

Naiko suspiró para enfocar la mirada en la ciudad la cual solo había visto al llegar al aeropuerto y transportarse en taxi a ella.

-¿Acaso yo no la veré?-preguntó siendo escuchada por Eriol.

-Con Naruku- dijo Eriol.- O con Shaoran... si se le quita su antipatía...- suspirando.

-¡Tu lo provocaste diciendo esas cosas de la joven Kinomoto y él!

-Era la verdad...- sonrió Eriol con el aparato en mano. Debiste estar aquí...para haber visto todo lo que pasó...

Después de Eriol ordenar Naiko preguntó.- ¿crees que...- sonrojándose.- Tendré a alguien como ellos se tienen a si?

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno...- sonrojándose.- Me refiero de la joven y el señor Li...- declaró respetuosamente.- ¿alguna vez tendré a alguien así?

-¿Un pretendiente? – preguntó Eriol y sonrió para decir- Tendrás un millón de ellos... – acercándose a ella.- Tendré que espantarlos de los muros...

-Pero ¿por qué si tengo amigos, no puedo sentirme cómodos con ellos? ¿por qué solo me siento cómoda contigo? ¿ o con los demás? No me siento cómoda con nadie mas...

-eso depende- respondió Eriol.- Eres especial; por eso es que, no encajas... Igual que yo.- sonrió.- Nunca encajé como un joven normal. Y te puedo asegurar que así, nos sentimos todos... inseguros, inquietos, perturbados... ya verás que pronto, encontrarás lo que buscas... mientras, tienes a tu familia. "nuestra familia"

En ese momento, el teléfono de la habitación sonó y dijo.- Hola... ¿Eriol? Si aquí está...- pasándole la joven Naiko el teléfono a su tutor dijo.- Es una joven para ti...

-Aquí Hiraguizawa...

-¡Pensé que era un error cuando me dieron tu mensaje!- se escuchó la voz conocida de la infancia.

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó ante su incredulidad.- ¡¡He tratado de localizarte por mucho tiempo! Pero tus sirvientes no me decían donde localizarte...

-Por los recados que dejaste y los correos, me imagino que, es urgente...

-Así es.- dijo el misterioso Eriol.- Estoy en Tokio...

-Me dijeron en tus recados... ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Porque todos estamos en peligro...- dudando un instante dijo.- ¡Un momento! ¿Estás también en Tokio?

Rió para decir.- Así es...- y enseriándose añadió.- ¿cómo que estamos en peligro? ¿quiénes?

-Todos, incluso tu. Que estés en Tokio.... no se si es coincidencia o que...

-No es coincidencia. – dijo usando un acento preocupado.- Tuvimos que venir... estábamos siendo atacados y acosados en Venecia...

-¿Estábamos? ¿quiénes?

-Mejor...- dijo Tomoyo.- no hablemos esto por teléfono... Estaré allá en una hora... ¿de acuerdo?

-Muy bien...- declaró cerrando la línea.

**--------------------**

-Mi señora.- dijo una mujer ingresando al estudio de Raci Serv mientras esta consultaba unos antiguos escritos...- Se que no quería que le interrumpieran pero es una llamada urgente.

-Amiga: ni que se acabe el mundo...- dijo distraída pues le restaba la importancia a la llamada.

-Es de, Hong Kong...- haciendo que la mujer le mirara intrigada.

-¿Hong Kong dices?- preguntó algo aturdida.- Es extraño... pasa la llamada.- Retirándose la joven, pronto el timbre del aparato sonaba.- ¿Hola?

-¿Bueno? ¿Habla la líder de las Sacerdotisas de Gaia?

-Si... habla Raci Serv... ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Ieran Li. Madre del líder del Consejo de hechiceros...

**-------------------------**

-¿Acaso no piensas hablarme en todo el día?- preguntó una incómoda Biatsi ante la actitud de Sakura. Esta, con cortesía, le había mostrado el campus universitario y además le había llevado a la oficina de registro, donde se inscribió en algunas clases.- Por favor, di algo fuera de la distribución del campus...

-Ah, perdón.- declaró Sakura disculpándose.- Es que, estoy algo distraída...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿ocurre algo malo?

Sacudió su cabeza negándose.- No pasa nada.

-Pero...

-Bueno es que- retomando nuevamente el camino mientras los estudiantes caminaban de un lado a otro.- ... aun no comprendo a plenitud todo lo que pasa...-Biatsi le observaba ahora a ella, mientras Sakura miraba los alrededores.- Es decir, no parece que nada a cambiado ¿o lo crees así?

-Lo dices porque todos continúan con sus vidas y nosotros sabemos que, tal vez no haya mañana...

-¿Qué no haya mañana? ¿crees que eso pase? – preguntó alarmada.

-No, para nada- Sonrió fingiendo confianza.- Creo que, todo en esta vida, puede ser cambiado... que hay esperanza para todo... incluso, cosas que creemos fuera de nuestro alcance....

-Pero... ¿Qué fue diferente en ese entonces para lo que ahora se estima?

Biatsi guardó silencio un instante y respondió.- Tenía dos años cuando pasó todo y pudo evitarse.- Sakura le prestaba atención.- En ese entonces, recuerdo que, mi hermano aun no nacía. Tampoco Shaoran. Pero pasaba mas tiempo con las Li, que con mi madre...- sonrió.- Recuerdo que, no vi a mi padre en un tiempo... tampoco, pude ver a las Li... creo que, me enfermé...

-¡pero dices que tenías dos años!! – expuso Sakura -¿recuerdas eventos de tan temprana edad?

-Bueno, tengo buena memoria...- respondió ella sonrojándose.- y mas aun, cuando pierdes a tus padres y quieres re memorizar todos los momentos a su lado...

-Bueno, mi madre murió cuando tendría tal vez, tres años o menos... pero no recuerdo mucho de ella...

-¿pero tienes a tu padre, no?- viéndole asentir.- Eso es. Tiene a uno de ellos Sakura. Pero, yo no tuve esa suerte y mi hermano tampoco. Solo nos tenemos el uno a otro.

-Y a Shaoran...- dijo Sakura.

Biatsi no respondió. No estaba de acuerdo con Shaoran en engañar a Sakura. No iba a formar parte de aquella trama. Pero tampoco, iba a ir en contra de su deseo. Prefirió guardar silencio.

-Esta es mi clase..- declaró Sakura señalando un salón.- ¿Cuál tienes tu?

-Pues la misma...- declaró Biatsi sonriéndole apenada. Sakura alzó una ceja extrañada.- Es que...

-Bueno, que coincidencia...- declaró la ingenua chica. Sonrió sutilmente para agregar.- Pues, entremos...

**----------- Continuará... **

**comentarios dela autora: si aquellos que no se lo crean, es simple, he vuelto a retomar esta historia. No me feliciten, hay una familia de arañas a las cuales he desalojado de este disco para continuar estos capitulos. Agradézcanles también a mis amigas Naiko Li y Pao Tsu quienes siguen la historia y si me retraso, como ha sido este caso ¡Ay de mi! **

**No se dejen llevar por las actitudes de algunos personajes. Son mas de lo que aparentan... jejejeej... bueno, comentarios dudas, tomatazos a y **


	9. capitulo octavo

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu- Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo Ocho .- "La revancha de Naruku y Naiko"**

Sakura no podía creerlo. Las tres clases que tenía ese día, le había tocado con Biatsi. No era que Biatsi era alguien molesto. Si no fuera por el hecho que sus circunstancias para haberse conocido eran tan particulares, no se hubiera percatado que, se sentaba junto a ella en clase.

Para la ultima hora, algo no le atinaba. Era muy extraño que, una estudiante ingresara al mitad del periodo académico y mas aun, con tan competitiva y estricta que era la entrada a la Universidad.

Algo que no le sorprendía era las curiosas miradas que era victima tanto Sakura como Biatsi. No era tan sorprendente tampoco que, Biatsi era bonita, atractiva y con un porte muy misterioso. Su aire oriental y mirada china, era objeto de atención aunque sus ojos miel claros eran muy llamativos.

Incluso una vez entraron a la clase, conocidos de ella, interrogaban con la mirada a Sakura y otros solo se quedaban observando al par.

En efecto la llegada a mitad de periodo de alguien nuevo, era inusual.

Pero el asunto de que, pocos momentos después de que la clase fue anunciada como terminada, sonó un teléfono portátil siendo el de Biatsi.

Mientras la joven Reiko contestaba su llamada, no fue sorpresivo la turbia de jóvenes (Especialmente del sexo opuesto) alrededor de las jóvenes. Sakura estaba con una gota en su cuello ante las miradas (curiosas algunas) de sus compañeros y cuando llegó el bombardeo de preguntas de su parte.

-Kinomoto.- dijo un chico de apellido Hamasen –¿Amiga tuya?

-Se nota que no es de Tokio ...- dijo una de nombre Tsaire.- sus características son Chinas...

-¿Es soltera?- preguntó otro allí presente.

-Oye Sakura...- llamó por detrás un sujeto. Sakura se volteó y sonrió cortésmente.- Hola...

-¡hola Tsaguro...!- sonriéndole.

No era para menos: Tsaguro tenía 22 años ya. Era estudiante de término en periodismo en la Universidad y era el asistente del profesor Kagore, quien impartía aquella clase. La mayoría de las chicas estaban detrás de Tsaguro y como no: Tenía unos llamativos ojos de color negros y sus cabellos negros intensos siempre peinados para atrás parecían pasar el día brillantes. Era muy alto e inteligente, incluyendo para conseguir proposiciones de empleo en el principal diario de Tokio y de una importante cadena de televisión como reportero (por su porte y su habilidad de habla).

-¿Amiga tuya?- señalando detrás a la chica que sin darse cuenta (mientras charlaba por el teléfono) era victima de miradas y comentarios por los chicos de allí.

-Ehhhh...- surgiéndole una gota en su cuello.- Si... es amiga mía... la transfirieron...

-Ya veo...

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella e ingenuamente aclaró.- ¿Te gusta?

-No...- sonrió el sujeto nervioso (incluso llevándose una mano a su pelo y dejándole allí unos segundos).- No para nada...- dudando decir comenzó con ...- ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana en la tarde?

-¿Mañana en la tarde?- preguntó ella recogiendo sus pertenencias.- Bueno... tengo clases hasta las cuatro...

-Si, lo se...- declaró sonrojado.- Pero ¿Después???

-Ah, pues nada... no tengo que trabajar... solo trabajo interdiario y pocas horas...

Tsaguro lo sabía: sabía todo lo que tenía que saberse de alguien como Sakura Kinomoto. Incluso, había "coincidido" de encontrarse con ella en el centro comercial donde estaba el restaurante en que la chica trabajaba como camarera.

-Es que...- apoyándose de la silla.- Tengo entradas para la obra que estrenarán en el teatro...- sacando del bolsillo las entradas y mostrándoselas.- me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo...

Sakura le observó sorprendida. Siempre había escuchado los comentarios acerca de lo guapo que era aquel joven que ahora le pedía salir con ella. No era común que, él invitase a salir a muchas chicas.

¡Ahora le había tocado el turno a ella!

Miró detrás y notó a Biatsi hablando seriamente con unos chicos que le acorralaban para que hablase mas de ella.

Pensó después en Shaoran.

Desde que los chicos comenzaban a invitarle a salir, por alguna razón o por otra, los rechazaba o no salía por segunda vez. Sus motivos, eran un misterio para ella.. ¿no?

-¿Sakura?- le trajo aquella voz a la realidad. Tsaguro estaba observándole algo confundido.- Te has quedado muy callada ...- ahí la chica le dirigió aquella mirada esmeralda que derretía corazones.- ¿Acaso no quieres ir?

-Este... yo...

-¡podemos ir a donde quieras!- dijo él tratando de convencerla.

-Ejem...- tosió alguien detrás de la joven atrayendo la mirada de Tsaguro.

No necesitó saber de quien se trataba. Aquel gestó sacudió cada fibra de su ser.- Shaoran...- dijo Sakura volteándose y notando una seria mirada café sobre ambos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como tardaban en salir, decidí entrar...- declaró observando a Tsaguro.- ¿Biatsi?- mirando detrás de él.

-si, ya había terminado nuestra clase...

Shaoran en esos instantes se notaba que se comportaba como alguien que notaba lo que tenía delante de él pero que no lo regalaría tan fácil.

-¿Estás tu lista?- preguntó a Sakura mientras mantenía aquella varonil postura con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Casi lo estoy – declaró amablemente.- Tsaguro... yo, lo siento.- declaró disculpándose. – es que, ahora mismo, no puedo... yo...- apenada.- Yo...

Tsaguro suspiró apesadumbrado declarándole.- no te preocupes...- sonriéndole amablemente.- otro día será entonces...- notándose que en serio su negativa lo había afectado.

-Te veré después...- se despidió Sakura.

-Sakura: debiste aceptar su invitación...- decía Biatsi cerca de ella pero lo suficientemente alto para que Shaoran escuchara, quien iba pasos delante de ellas.- ¿por qué le dijiste que no?

Pero Sakura no tenía ánimos de responderle a Biatsi su pregunta. Tal vez, la presencia de Shaoran fue que la inmutó a aceptar. Tal vez porque no es el mejor momento en su vida para tener alguien especial en su vida. ¿pero consideraba en esos instantes a Tsaguro como "Alguien especial"?

-Hizo bien- le recriminó Shaoran a Biatsi y su pensar.- Estos no son los momentos para tener a alguien fuera de nuestro circulo...

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Biatsi molesta- ¿Acaso dices ahora que Sakura, no puede tener amigos?

-No digo que no pueda.- declaró el joven –Digo que, como están las cosas, no sabemos quien puede ser amigo o enemigo...- mirando de soslayo a Sakura.- ¿Acaso conoces tu a ese sujeto lo bastante para saber que, estás a salvo con él y no es una trampa?

-¡Por favor! – estalló Biatsi sin inmutarse.- ¡¡Estás celoso!!- sorprendiendo con su altanería de saberlo todo al jefe del Consejo.

Sakura los observó en ese momento, sonrojándose impresionantemente. No era la única.

-¿Celoso, yo?- preguntó sorprendiéndose y sonriendo nervioso. ¿Acaso Biatsi hacía eso a propósito para arruinar su coartada? -¡para nada!- declaró negándose y adelantándose a ambas.

Biatsi negó con su cabeza pero Sakura se adelantó diciéndole.- déjame aclarar algo: Shaoran y yo no tenemos nada en absoluto...- mirando el sujeto que iba adelante.- Nada...

Biatsi no le respondió pero en verdad, aquella situación le molestaba ¿Por qué pretender algo que en verdad no era? Aunque, Shaoran si le interesó cuando era mas joven. Era notable que, Shaoran Li no aparentaba su edad: Era maduro, consciente de sus responsabilidades aunque algo reservado ante su sentir.

Después observó a Sakura: Se notaba que era muy amable. Era dedicada y veía en ella, lo que Shaoran en un principio le gustó de ella y siempre hablaba de ella.

Pero ¿Acaso le diría a ella o a Sakura su culpa? ¿el por qué ellos nunca mas se contactaron? ¡no! ¡jamás! Eso estaba fuera de cualquier concepto.

-Sakura...- dijo Biatsi atrayendo su mirada.- ¿Estás segura que, no sientes nada por Shaoran?

Ella le miró y pestañeó un par de veces para responderle.- Solo estamos aquí, porque quiere impedir que me maten... es todo...- mirando nuevamente delante.- No. No siento nada por él... mas allá de amigos...

Biatsi asintió y sonrió sutilmente para adelantarse a la joven y colgarse del brazo de Shaoran Li, sorprendiendo al sujeto ante aquella acción.

**--------------------**

-¿Llevarte de compras?- preguntó Naruku observándose a sí misma y al reflejo de Naiko con Spinel en sus brazos.- ¿Bromeas?

En esos instantes se probaba el quinto conjunto que había comprado esa mañana.

-no, eso quiere Eriol—declaró Naiko después de contarle el plan del Hiraguizawa.- Quiere que me acompañes a comprar...

Naruku la observó un instante y volvió su mirada a sus cosas.

-olvídala.- dijo Spinel mirándole muy mal.- Naruku es así: empeñada solo en si misma.

-Puedo ayudarte...- dijo Naruku sin prestarle atención a Spinel.- Aunque, hay muchas cosas por hacer...

-¿Cosas por hacer?- preguntó la recatada joven mirándole curiosa.- ¿Cómo que?

-Primero tu pelo...

-¿Qué tiene mi pelo de malo?

-Pues que necesita mas vida... un corte... desde la muerte de tu hermano, has descuidado mucho tu apariencia.- haciéndole azorarse. –Hablaré con Eriol.- dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No interrumpas al amo- reclamó Spinel mirándole reprochadoramente.- Está con la señorita Daidouji.-Sorprendiendo a Naruku.

-¿En serio? ¿No me digas que está ahora en Japón?- tratando de escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-¿Por qué arma tal alboroto?- preguntó Naiko.- Ni que sea algo espectacular.

-Porque no conoces a la señorita Daidouji.- dijo Spinel. – Para Naruku, quien se vive metiendo en la vida sentimental de los demás, no hay nadie mejor que Daidouji para el Amo Eriol.

En el salón dos jóvenes platicaban de los recientes eventos en sus vidas.

-¿Entonces eso pasó en tu estadía en Venecia? –escuchando temeroso, sorprendido, inquieto y admirado, la narración de la joven y sus incidencias días antes en aquel país.

-Así es. Nos vinimos tan de prisa que no he tenido oportunidad de ver a Sakura- notando el inquieto rostro del joven declaró.- no creo que estemos en peligro ya. Ellos están en Venecia y nosotros aquí. El asunto es que, agradezco mucho que Touya cuidase de mi esos días. Estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Entonces él insiste que, no eran ladrones comunes? ¿criminales?

-Dice que, eran personas con poderes. Con magia. Pero ¿Qué hacían personas con magia atacándonos allá? Nosotros o por lo menos yo, no tengo poderes...

-¿Así que Touya recuperó sus poderes?- dijo con cierta gracia la reencarnación de Li Clow.- Eso es perfecto. Tal vez por su talento, fue que, no pasó a peores desgracias...- mirando a Tomoyo que le observaba algo aturdida.- ¿Dónde estás quedándote?

-En casa.- declaró la joven- Tenemos una fuerte vigilancia y ahora detrás de las puertas, hay tres vigilantes...

-Aun así estás en peligro... personas normales... no podrán con esos sujetos...

-Hablas como si conocieras lo que ocurre.

Sus ojos se encontraron y escuchó con voz suave y serena cuando Eriol dijo.- Es que, se lo que pasa... la vida de todos, está en peligro...

-¿Qué dices?

-El mundo... el Tokio que conocemos, de un momento a otro, podría llegar a su fin...

-Disculpen...- declaró Naruku siendo seguida por Naiko y Spinel.- Daidouji: Estás aquí... no te veía desde la gala en Londres...- acercándose a saludar a la joven.

-Es un gusto también verte...-declaró Tomoyo sonriéndole. Miró un instante a Naiko y esta notó la belleza no oculta de la joven de ojos azules.

Tomoyo le miró por igual.

- Lo siento.-declaró Eriol.- Naiko Chang: Tomoyo Daidouji. Una vieja amiga de infancia... Naiko es mi protegida...- sorprendiendo a Tomoyo con esto.- hermana de un querido amigo mío que falleció...

-¡¡Pero que hermosa estás!!- dijo Naruku sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.- Supongo que los pretendientes te harán caravana...

-Naruku...- dijo Naiko apenada ante su comportamiento.

-No, para nada... no tengo pretendientes...

-¡AH como dices eso!! Con el rostro que tienes... ¿A que no está mas hermosa de cuando era niña? – preguntó Naruku a su amo.

La joven Daidouji estaba algo aturdida con los halagos de Naruku pero todo cambió cuando Eriol dijo.- Diez veces mas...

-¡ya lo ves! Hasta alguien como mi amo Eriol lo dice... ¿Qué harás esta noche?

-¿Yo? Nada...- declaró algo aturdida. –Pensaba ir a donde Sakura...- declaró sonriéndole a Eriol cortésmente. – a cenar...

-¡A que pena!- dijo Naruku entristecida- Pensé que nos acompañarías...

-Lo siento...

-Está bien- dijo Eriol notando que la joven se preparaba para marcharse del lugar. ofreciéndole su brazo para llevarle a la puerta declaró.- Espero entonces que vengas a almorzar con nosotros... –a media voz.- Me agradaría mucho volver a verte...

Tomoyo asintió no dejando de notarse un halo rosa en su blanquecino rostro. Naruku cruzaba los dedos al otro lado mientras Naiko no entendía porque Eriol comenzaba a interesarse en alguien mas. ¿Acaso no recordaba lo que le pasó la ultima vez?

-Muy bien- declaró ella – Pero almorzarán en mi casa... –dijo en voz bastante alta para que Naruku la escuchara.

-Ah no- dijo Naruku - mañana tengo un compromiso...- mirando de prisa y de soslayo a Naiko agregó.- llevaré a Chang de compras...

-¿Qué?- dijeron Spinel y Naiko de repente.- Pero tu no querías...- dijo Spinel siendo interrumpido por Naruku.

-¡Claro que si quería!! – declaró molesta y mirando a Tomoyo.- Pero ustedes dos pueden almorzar...

-si, claro- dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole a Eriol. - ¿en mi casa? Como a las doce y media...

-Bien- dijo Eriol asintiendo a la idea. Al marcharse para escoltar la joven hasta el recibidor del hotel.

Naruku con su inmadurez que no se le quitaba con los años dijo.- Siempre me gustó Daidouji para el Amo Eriol...

Naiko observó todo esto atónita. ¿Cómo Naruku ahora jugaba a la Celestina con los sentimientos de Eriol y esa chica? ¿por qué Tomoyo era la indicada para alguien como Eriol?

Nadie le pudo responder a aquella pregunta, cuando menos lo creía, se encontraba sola en el saloncito. Ya Spinel y Naruku se habían marchado.

Y sin advertirle a nadie, tomó un abrigo a un lado y dinero del bolso de Naruku marchándose al exterior de la habitación y tomando el segundo ascensor de ahí. Con toda suerte, si sabía jugar sus cartas bien, podría pasar desapercibida y salir del hotel sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

**------------------------**

Sakura, Biatsi y Shaoran habían llegado al centro comercial donde las dos primeras trabajaban. Shaoran observa todo a su alrededor dándoles libertad a las chicas para que se vistieran. Una vez Sakura salió de otra habitación, notó como Shaoran observaba la foto de su casilla, sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro.

Él sonreía ante la foto tomada inesperadamente a ellos por Daidouji.

El sonido de la voz de ella, lo trajo a la realidad.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Japón?

Cerró la casilla.

-Hasta que solucionemos todo aquí...- declaró.

-Después te irás y te casarás ¿no?

-Ese es el plan- declaró mirándole.- ¿Cuánto tiempo es que trabajarán?

- Hasta las diez de la noche- declaró Sakura mirándole agregó.- pero si quieres, vete a otra parte... no tienes porque estar aquí todo este tiempo...estaremos bien...- bajando su voz agregó.- Además, hoy ando con las cartas- tomándole de su bolso y colocándolas en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

-Aunque tengas las cartas, tienes el defecto que, estás demasiado oxidada...- no arrepintiéndose de lo dicho. Se nota que, hace siglos que no haces magia...

-no tengo porque- declaró secamente y algo perturbada – hace años que, nada malo pasa en Tomoeda...

-esa no es excusa...

-¿Ah no? ¿por qué entonces nunca me dijiste que debía continuar entrenando? – preguntó con ironía.- Podrías haberme, no se, mandado una carta...

-Mandado una carta- dijo Shaoran contestándole en el mismo acento- siempre te mandé cartas Sakura...

-Nunca contestaste mis cartas...

-¿Cómo te explico que te mandé las cartas respondiéndotelas? Pero las cartas tuyas... de repente se detuvieron...- declaró Shaoran.

La notaba mas hermosa de la que la recordaba. Sakura tenía esa característica: No importaba la situación, ella siempre se veía hermosa.

Y esos brillantes ojos verdes: eran poemas por si mismos.

no recordaba la ultima vez que tuvo aquel sentimiento que llenaba su ser. Aunque discutiera en esos instantes con ella; aunque sabía que, tal vez, Sakura estaba molesta por su próxima nupcias, como ella creía, siempre podía sentir aquel vacío en su corazón ser llenado. Sakura, llenaba ese vacío. Pero ¿Acaso se permitiría acercarse a ella, una vez mas? ¿una vez como ocurrió en el pasado?

Ahora la situación era diferente: la vida de Sakura, de "Su Sakura" corría peligro. Era inminente e indetenible.

Sin querer, sin darse cuenta, y sin ambos proponérselo, la mano de él, tocó sorpresivamente la mejilla de ella. Era un toque, sutil, tibio y sin pensarlo dos veces.

-No debes hacer eso- dijo Sakura sin retirar la mano de él de su mejilla. Era como si otro Shaoran Li, uno que no estaba comprometido para casarse ( o que no recordaba su compromiso), le tocara instintivamente.

Ambos estaban solos en aquella área.

-¿por que? – preguntó acercándose a ella delicadamente. Sakura se daba cuenta que aquellos sentimientos de niña por un niño, no habían desaparecido de su ser, lo cual era, peligroso. Pero ella no era una niña. Él no era un niño ya. Y era inminente la atracción que uno sentía por el otro y viceversa. Shaoran lo notaba en Sakura. Él era experimentado ya en ese sector. Pero ¿Acaso ella siendo quien era, le permitiría acercarse? -Dame una razón para detenerme ahora...

-Biatsi – dijo Sakura mirando atrás notando la mirada confundida (mirada que Shaoran notó también al voltearse y encontrarse con los ojos color miel de la chica).

-Eh... Sakura... es hora de trabajar...- mirando a Li declaró.- Creo que es momento que te vayas...- notándose no afectada por lo que acababa de encontrar. Dicho esto, se marchó por la puerta.

-Será mejor que te vayas...

-¿Vengo a ...

-No.- declaró la joven aun algo agitada por los acontecimientos momentos antes. incluso él mismo se notaba perturbado.- le avisaré a mi hermano que me recoja...

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, lo estoy- declaró.- Mañana en la tarde no trabajo... tampoco tengo clases...

-Entonces, es el momento perfecto...- no comprendiéndole agregó.- Así te reunirás con Hiraguizawa... quiere hablar contigo...

-Muy bien...

-Oye, lo siento.- declaró él.- Lo de un momento atrás...

-Ah no te preocupes...- sonrió ella.- No importa...- viéndole dudar, finalmente se despidió de ella.

**-----------------------**

-¿Cómo que no está aquí?- preguntó Eriol confundido ante lo que Spinel decía.- ¿En que momento se marchó?

-Un tiempo ya- declaró el guardián en forma de gato halado.- Es que, aprovechó que nos marchamos y usted despedía a la señorita Tomoyo...

-Tenemos que encontrarla- declaraba preocupado por la joven Chang.- Es una extranjera en un país desconocido para ella y...

-No diga lo ultimo- declaró Spinel haciéndole callar—además, Naruku la busca. Sabe que ella, puede encontrarla...

-Eso espero Spinel.- declaró Eriol mirando enigmáticamente la ciudad desde la ventana del pent House.- Sino, no se que haremos si algo le ocurre.

--------------------------

Naiko caminaba distraídamente por la ciudad mientras el cielo amenazaba con abrirse en lluvia. Ya el anochecer caía y no se percataba en que sector se encontraba. Mas bien, fue por instinto que caminaba: instintos que, no terminaba de descifrar.

Pero esos instintos, la habían hecho caminar toda la tarde. Había recorrido muchos de esos lugares que llamaban templos y también parques. Incluso llegó por instinto a los sitios cerrados por las autoridades.

En esos instantes estaba por tomar el teléfono y marcar al hotel de Eriol para que la fueran a recoger. Se encontraba perdida.

Dobló una esquina notando tres figuras en la sombra y mirándoles por segunda vez, prefirió devolverse y abrirse camino en la avenida principal. Aun habían muchas personas en el lugar.

Cuando miró para atrás, notó que tres personas parecían mirarle con mucha atención. No le gustó aquello y pasando delante de una librería, la cual incluso notó algo extraño; algo que le atraía y le decía en su cabeza entra aquí 

No lo pensó dos veces e ingresó en ella notando a varias personas haciendo fila para pagar en la caja.

Recorrió las estanterías y notó el sujeto de mirada castaña que le devolvió la mirada.

Caminó mas atrás y notó cerca de la puerta a los tres sujetos que parecían esperar a que saliera. El corazón lo sentía en los pies. Tomando el móvil llamaba desesperadamente al hotel pero parecía que, nadie estaba cerca del teléfono.

-Vamos, vamos... contesten—decía ella, desesperada por su suerte.

-Señorita..—dijo una joven acercándose y sobresaltándole.- lo siento, pero estamos cerrando ya...

Naiko recibió aquellas noticias no muy bien. ¿qué pasaría con ella? ¿quiénes eran esos sujetos y porque la seguían a ella?

Ahora deseaba haberle hecho caso a Eriol cuando dijo que Tokio era peligrosa.

No pasaron dos minutos cuando aun trataba de marcar el numero ya en desesperación y una mano tocó su hombro haciéndole gritar.- ¡cálmese!- dijo el sujeto de gafas, observándole con preocupación.- ¿Está usted bien?

Notó que era el sujeto que cuando ingresó a la librería estaba pagando. Naiko no le contestó pero miró una vez mas a la vidriera y notó a los sujetos.

El hombre también miró donde esta observaba.

-Necesito ir a casa...- dijo ella asustada y preocupada.- Es que, esos sujetos...

-Ya veo- dijo el joven calmadamente diciéndole.- pues le acompañaré...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿usted me ayudará?

-Claro que si, - sonrió el gentil joven a la vez que le escoltaba hasta las afueras de la librería. Pasaron por el lado de los sujetos y dos esquinas mas atrás los notaron como se fueron por el otro lado, haciendo que la chica respirara aliviada.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció la joven.- Es que, estaba preocupada...

-No le culpo, pero parece que no conoce nada de esta ciudad... notándole tan asustada...

-Es que, vine a Tokio con unos conocidos... me habían advertido que era algo peligrosa pero...

-ya veo. Algunas partes lo son. Hay horas que, la ciudad es muy fácil y bastante hábil de desenvolverse en ella... ¿De donde viene?

-De Londres- respondió ella y agregó.- ya tengo que irme... me esperan en casa...

-¿No quiere que le acompañe?

-no, gracias- agradeció ella notando una paradas de taxis a pocos pies de ella.- me iré a casa en uno de ellos... Soy Naiko Chang.- extendiéndole la mano muy al occidente.

-Yukito Tsukishiro....

-¡¡¡AH Condenada!!- escuchó el grito detrás de ellos de la chica Akizuki que venía y un segundo después ahorcaba a su amiga.- ¡¡¡Como te atreves a irte así!... – notando la figura al lado de Naiko pestañó dos veces para decir.- ¿Tsukishiro?

-Hola.. – sonrió amablemente como era su costumbre. Naruku lo miró a uno y otro confundida- ¿Se conocen?

¿Acaso sería coincidencia? Se preguntaba la identidad falsa de la guardiana.

-Nos acabamos de conocer...- declaró Naiko falta de aire- y si me sueltas, para tomar aire, te lo cuento todo...

Naruku solo estaba contenta de que, Naiko estuviera a salvo. La liberó de su agarre y dijo.- ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?- preguntó a Yukito y dirigiéndose a Naiko agregó.- No sabes lo preocupado que está Eriol...

-Lo siento...

-Tal vez lo mejor sería programar la visita a Tokio en horas del día... –declaró Yukito sonriendo sutilmente.- ... es lo mas conveniente...

-¡¡Muchas gracias por encontrarla y ayudarle!!- decía Naruku sonriéndole al gentil joven. Se llevaba a rastras a Naiko mientras ella se despedía del sujeto. - ¡¡ya tenemos que irnos!!

Yukito agitaba su mano despidiéndose de ambas, hasta que las perdió de vista.

-Pero...- dijo este observando a su alrededor.- ¿Por qué vine aquí en primer lugar? – notando en sus manos un bolso de compras en sus manos.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, retomaba el camino para llegar a casa.

**------------------- -------------------**

-Eres una tonta sentimentalista- decía Ganossa a la mujer de cabellos dorados mientras esta no se sorprendía de su reprimenda o actitud.- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ir donde él?!

-No es que él puede detenernos ¿Sabes?- reclamaba Amelie al sujeto.- No puede hacer nada. Además, si de impulsos nos llevamos, tu cometiste uno mas grande ¿o no? Enfrentándote a la maestra de las Cartas Mágicas...

-No puedes juzgarme. – recriminó Ganossa- Mas te vale que, no te descubran. Mas te vale que, no lo eches todo a perder siguiendo tus instintos...

-Me molesta la chica...- sonrió ella- Es todo... que me haya dejado por una mortal. Es una lástima que no esté viva, para enseñarle que a mi no se me traiciona.- hablando de la anterior esposa de Fujitaka.

Ganossa observó un instante a la hermosa y juvenil figura de Amelie.-Tu obsesión te llevará a tu tumba.—abrazándole con aire tierno y afectivo o eso aparentaba.- Déjalo ir ya.

-¿Dejarlo ir? No, ahora es que, las cosas se pondrán interesantes...- sonrió con satisfacción mirando a Ganossa.- le dolerá aun mas...

Ganossa acariciaba su cabellera rubia mientras escuchaba aquella revelación departe de su aliada. –piensa en eso luego. Tenemos que deshacernos de alguien antes de que, nos delate...

Amelie le miró con rostro impregnado de curiosidad. ¿Qué hablaba Ganossa?

**------------------- -------------------**

Era aquel mismo sueño. Siempre el mismo sueño. Escuchaba la voz que parecía ser de ella, pero era masculina y mirando de nuevo, notaba a los dos hombres hablando delante de ella. Se volvía a repetir lo mismo: uno de ellos, era muy parecido a Shaoran Li. Ahora que lo veía mejor, no podía ser él. Este se notaba feliz, serio, recatado y una mirada algo distinta a Shaoran. Pero ¿Por qué era eso?

Escuchaba su conversación nuevamente para tratar de captar algo que le sirviera de ayuda para poder decírselo a los demás.

Pero todo era lo mismo. Los siguió por los pasillos y en la penumbra los perdió.

**------------------- -------------------**

El teléfono sonaba incesantemente. Había dormido en la sala pues se había pasado toda la noche entre los grandes volúmenes de todas las vistas que habían tenido los tribunales del Consejo en los últimos veinticinco años buscando mas indicios de lo que su padre y el padre de Shaoran Li, habían hecho que les costó su vida. Los últimos repicares del aparato lo instaban y buscaba con el tacto tratando de localizarlo. Cuando se incorporó aun dormido notó la figura de su guardián delante de él señalando el aparato que repicaba. El reloj enfrente de él señalaba las dos de la mañana.

-¿Por qué rayos no respondiste?- preguntaba molesto a su guardián.

-Porque no estoy aquí para responder llamadas- dijo con cierta frivolidad y antipatía mientras su señor respondía el teléfono.

-Señor Reiko...- decían del otro lado.- Lamentamos decirle esto señor... pero...

-¿Qué pasa Wo?

-El prisionero señor... está muerto...- le comunicaron por el aparato.

-¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ MUERTO???- se escandalizó el sujeto poniéndose de pie del sofá estrepitosamente. Incluso miró a un lado donde se encontraban unas fotos familiares viejas y otras nuevas de él con su hermana.- ¡¡EXPLICATE!!

-Es que, lo han encontrado muerto...- declaró el sujeto confirmándole.- Parece que se suicidó...

-¿Cómo que se suicidó? Estaba en una prisión cerrada ¿no? ¿Qué pasó? ¿alguien dejó una cuerda o cuchillo para que se matara?

-No tiene que ser tan sarcástico mi señor Reiko.- dijo el hombre.- parece que, entre nosotros... una muerte por asfixia...

-¿Entonces lo encontraste colgado del techo?

-Eso es lo mas sorprendente...- dijo concluyendo.- lo encontramos tirado en el suelo con señales de ahorcamiento en toda su garganta...

-Alguien no quería que hablase... eso es notable...- declaró dirigiéndose a su guardián.- Bien... gracias- cerrando la línea. - ¿Ahora que hago? – mirando el reloj nuevamente declaró.- Es demasiado tarde para llamarlos... y sin él, estamos de nuevo en el principio...- mirando la foto de sus padres cuando era pequeño.

Suspiró para decir.- En fin, tendremos que esperar a que amanezca...

**------------------- -------------------**

Suspiró largamente al mirar por la ventana. Notó a Kero dormido entre las cobijas de su cama y sonrió: parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado del todo.

Dos toques a su puerta por parte de su hermano le anunciaron que, el desayuno estaba listo.

A los veinte minutos bajaba ágilmente las escaleras notando los dos hombres que preparaban su desayuno. Uno de ellos, el mejor amigo de su hermano.

-¡¡Yukito!!- se emocionó la joven al verle.- ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Buenos días Sakura...-dijo el joven Tsukishiro.

-Yuki pasó la noche aquí. – declaró Touya rápidamente antes de que su amigo pudiera contestarle.- Hablábamos del ultimo año.

Yukito miró consternado a Touya: es verdad en parte todo aquello, pero mas bien, se había trasladado allí después de su encuentro con Akizuki y la nueva joven apellidada Chang...

**---------- Flash Back....**

-¿Estás seguro que está dormida?- preguntaba Yukito haciendo una señal indicándole el piso superior de la casa, una vez ingresó.

_-Si. Llegó un poco mas allá de las diez y media. Se ha estado comportando de la manera mas extraña- declaró Touya.- Como si escondiera algo..._

_-Creo que el esconder viene de familia- recriminó su viejo amigo de preparatoria.- ¿No me dirás que te trajo a Japón?_

_-Vine a acompañar a Tomoyo... necesitaba alguien que le cuidara mientras tanto..._

_-Mentiroso- sonrió Yukito.- Sabes bien que puedo detectar cuando mientes...- se enserió.- en serio amigo ¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Quieres algo de té?. – preguntó Touya._

_-Si, claro.- viéndole dirigirse a la cocina, Yukito le siguió y apoyándose en el marco preguntó.- ¿Qué pasa?_

_Touya suspiró después de colocar la tetera en la estufa y encenderla. Miró a su amigo preocupadamente para responderle – Algo no está bien.- dijo Touya.- Desde que llegué a Japón me he sentido inquieto... alguien atacó a Tomoyo en Venecia.- declaró sorprendiendo a Yukito.- No era seguro para ella... entonces, este sujeto..._

_-¿Qué sujeto?_

_-No se como se llama. Lo que si se es que le querían hacer daño. Y no es todo: desde que llegué me encontré con ese tipo aquí ¡¡En medio de nuestra sala!!_

_-¿Bromeas?- preguntaba preocupado, sorprendido, atónito y curioso ante lo que le contaba._

_Negó con su cabeza.- Estamos en peligro Yuki; no solo Tomoyo y yo; todos nosotros. Creo que, hasta Sakura... lo que me saca de mis casillas._

_-¿Se lo has contado a tu padre? – viéndole negar con el rostro.- ¿A Sakura?_

_-no.- declaró sorprendiéndole aun mas. – No se que pasa. No se que va a ocurrir, pero el aire está mas peligroso de lo habitual... _

_-No estás muy equivocado.- dijo Yukito y sonriendo agregó.- Y Yue dice que, estás mas cerca de la verdad de lo que crees... aunque no tiene ganas de hablar del asunto dice que, se preocupa por ti y por Sakura.. creo que, ya lo sabes._

_-¿Cómo te ha ido con esto de doble identidades? _

_-Pues mas o menos- sonrió Tsukishiro,.- es difícil llevar una vida normal cuando tienes a otra persona algunas veces, opinando en tu cabeza..._

_-¿En serio?- preguntó alzando una ceja._

_-Imagínate que hasta me lleva la contraria en mis citas... siempre le encuentra un defecto a quienes invito a salir..._

_-Con razón no te has casado.- sonrió Touya. la tetera comenzó a silbar llamando su atención. _

_-La reencarnación de Li Clow está en Japón...- dijo atrayendo por microsegundos el interés de Kinomoto, mientras servía en tazas el agua caliente. Yukito le observaba con atención.- Según Yue, no te equivocas: Algo peligroso está surgiendo en Tokio..._

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

_-No a mi. Específicamente a Yue. – sonrió una vez mas para declarar.- No le gusta hablar al respecto... _

_-Pues será mejor que me diga, o iré directo a la fuente- amenazó.-Y sabe bien que me atrevo..._

_-Dice que es lo menos que te puede deber... después de todo, salvaste su existencia. –sonriendo.- y la mía..._

_-Olvídenlo ambos.- declaró Kinomoto seriamente.- No fue nada. El trato fue proteger a Sakura... cosa que han estado haciendo._

_Yukito frunció su mirada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Touya, se sintió algo preocupado por esto. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Yukito dijo.- no creo que hayamos hecho nada de eso..._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-De lo que hablamos, bueno, Yue y Hiraguizawa hablaron el día de hoy: Sakura ha dejado de usar magia... – sorprendiendo a Touya.- Tiene la capacidad pero su nivel es muy bajo... un blanco fácil según entendimos de Eriol._

_-¿Les dijo eso?_

_-No. Preguntó por Sakura y si había entrenado en todo este tiempo. Le explicamos que, al no haber nada preocupante en Tomoeda, Sakura se descuidó... entonces...._

_-Pero ¿Acaso no era tu deber y el de el peluche, que Sakura no descuidara? _

_-Sakura pocas ocasiones visitaba a Kero o a mi. Creo que, el verme le hacía recordarle de ti... se sintió tan depresiva cuando la abandonaste._

_-¡¡no la abandoné!!- se defendió. Recordó que Sakura y su padre dormían arriba y bajó un poco mas su voz.- Tuve que marcharme. Pero la dejé contigo y papá...._

_-Sakura cree que es su culpa que te hayas ido- sorprendiendo a Touya.- entonces Li Shaoran la dejó también..._

_-¿Qué dices con eso? ¿Acaso el mocoso aquel no se fue a su país?_

_-Sabes muy bien que ellos mantenían una relación de confianza Touya. LI Shaoran mantuvo un noviazgo con tu hermana a través de la distancia... –Haciendo que Touya Apretara con fuerza su taza y enrojeció en un segundo.- No te pongas así...- detectando su proceder.- Y cálmate.... el asunto es que, por alguna razón, rompieron la comunicación y así la relación..._

_-era muy joven para esas tonterías..._

_-déjame terminar: Tomoyo se marcha; tu te marchas... ¿no crees que eso puede afectar a alguien como Sakura?_

_-Pero Sakura tiene a papá, te tiene a ti, tiene el peluche naranja._

_-negativo. Kero vivía conmigo hasta un par de días atrás. cuando comenzó todo..._

_-¿Todo dices?_

_-Según Hiraguizawa, algo se abrirá en Japón. Es llamado Nexus por lo que ha logrado recaudar en las investigaciones de Reiko Ukio y de Li Shaoran en los papeles de su padre que datan de su liderazgo en el Consejo..._

_-¡un momento! solicitó Touya.- Conocí una Reiko en el día de hoy... una amiga de Sakura...- pensando en donde escuchó aquel apellido.- ¿Cómo Hiraguizawa sabe todo esto? ¿Acaso mantiene contacto con Li Shaoran? ¿Qué rayos es el Nexus? ¿acaso Sakura sabe todo esto?_

_-Hiraguizawa solicitó a Yue que proteja a Sakura.- haciendo una pausa- Por lo que parece, todos aquellos que tenemos relación con las cartas Clow, estamos en grave peligro..._

_-Eso incluiría a Tomoyo ¿No?- preguntó Touya pensando en las aventuras de su hermana y su prima en la infancia. Yukito asintió en silencio.- a Sakura.... y a todos..._

_-Exactamente. El asunto es que, Eriol está aquí para impedirlo. Igual Li Shaoran y hasta ahora, nuestro deber es proteger a Sakura.- Touya miró con inquietud el techo y Yukito aclaró.- Kero está arriba.- notándole que sabía de la otra presencia en su casa.- Lo he traído e ingresó por la ventana de la recamara de tu padre que está abierta...._

_Touya suspiró largamente. En un momento, se notaban los años que tenía. Definitivamente la idea de que su hermana estuviera en peligro de muerte, no era algo que le gustara saber._

_-Quédate...-declaró a Yukito.- Esta noche... necesito que alguien se quede. Se que cualquier cosa pasara..._

_-...Protegeré a Sakura con mi vida... tengo por seguro...- declaró Yukito.- _

**------------------ Fin del flash Back...**

La voz de Yukito lo trajo a la realidad. Cuando pestañeó notó que estaban desayunando ya en compañía de su padre. Yukito preguntó a Sakura.- ¿Qué harás hoy Sakura?

-Por lo pronto limpiaré la casa hoy.- declaró Sakura seriamente. Touya notó en su mirada que algo le preocupaba a su hermana.

Fujitaka también lo notó.

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?- preguntó Yukito.

-¡no! A lo mejor tienen cosas que hacer...

-Yo pedí vacaciones ayer de mi empleo – declaró el joven. –y creo que, Touya no tiene nada que hacer ¿Cierto Touya?

-Bueno- dijo Fujitaka ante el silencio que se produjo allí.- Mientras, tengo que reunirme con unas personas...- poniéndose de pie.- Que queden bien- se despidió siendo observado curiosamente por su hijo.

Para Touya, su padre ocultaba algo.

-En serio Yukito.- dijo Sakura sonriéndole.- No tienes porque ayudarme...

-No es nada..- tomando los platos de la mesa- ¿Cierto Touya?

Sakura sonrió al ver a su hermano ponerse de pie y sin siquiera mirarle, tomar los platos de la mesa para ayudarle a limpiarlos.

Una vez limpiaron la casa, ya era el medio día. La casa estaba reluciente y las ventanas abiertas dejando entrar una suave brisa proveniente del jardín. En ese momento, tocaron al timbre de su casa.

Touya abrió la puerta, no reconociendo en un principio a un sujeto de su estatura de cabellos azabaches y impecablemente vestido. Su juventud, recta postura y porte, en un principio no lo delataron.

Pero para Touya el sujeto se le hacía conocido.

-Buenas. ¿se encuentra Sakura?

Touya miró como bicho a un primer momento al joven Chino.

-¿Y quien pregunta si se puede saber?

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura detrás de su hermano y apareciendo a su lado.

-¡¿Shaoran!? – dijo Touya atrayendo su mirada. No se percataron (a excepción de Sakura), la joven de ojos miel de pie a un lado. Touya miró a Sakura y nuevamente al sujeto. -¡¿LI Shaoran?!

-Kinomoto.- dijo Shaoran entre dientes. Nunca se habían caído bien.

Tal vez porque la primera vez que se conocieron, Shaoran querría golpear a Sakura (o esa impresión dejó clara para Kinomoto). Era un punto en su contra. Después y cada vez que se veían, Touya trataba de dificultarle las cosas y siempre los molestaba. Pero lo que mas le sacaba de quicio a Shaoran era cuando Touya, le hacía esas bromas a Sakura.

Siempre terminaban mirándose muy mal. Prácticamente deseando prender en fuego al contrario.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sakura tratando de interponerse entre su hermano y el sujeto.

-vine a...

-¿Pedir exilio? ¿Qué? ¿ya en tu país no te quieren?- comenzó a desafiar Touya Kinomoto.- Supongo que si... cada día mas entran mas malditos inmigrantes.... condenados extranjeros... deberían de cerrar las fronteras y...- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que tenía una fuerte golpiza impregnada en su rostro.

Segundos después, tanto Touya, Yukito, Shaoran y Sakura observaban atónitos a la joven de ojos miel respirar agitadamente y con los dientes apretados.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así? – preguntaba aun con la mano arriba después de propinarle tremenda bofetada. Touya estaba sorprendido: si él tenía un temperamento indomable, esta chica era peor. -¿Acaso no sabes a quien te diriges? ¡¡Es la peor falta de respeto que he visto en mi vida!!

-¡Biatsi! declaró Shaoran tomándole por los hombros.- Cálmate...

-¿No escuchaste como te llamó? ¿A ti??? ¿cómo permites que te traten de esta forma???

-No importa ya...- dijo Shaoran mirando seriamente a Touya- Creo que, lo dejaste bien claro....- dirigiéndose a Sakura, declaró.- ¿Podemos pasar?

-Si, adelante.-haciéndose a un lado. Touya también se hizo a un lado. Shaoran pasó no sin antes dirigirle una gélida mirada al hermano de la joven ojos esmeralda. Yukito no se creía lo que acababa de pasar. Aun observaba a Touya que se quedó congelado ante la reacción de la chica.

Biatsi antes de pasar se dirigió a Touya diciendo aun enojada pero menos descontrolada – Cuidado con quien te diriges acerca de Condenados y malditos... te recuerdo que china es una de las mas viejas civilizaciones... Japón todavía andaba en pañales cuando China se dirigía a ser una de las naciones mas sólidas en el mundo antiguo y por supuesto, todo el oriente. ¿Te quedó claro?- preguntó con desafío. Touya no asintió pero se quedó observando su mirada desafiadora, llena de fuego e intensa. Finalmente ella cortó contacto ingresando por donde Sakura y Shaoran habían caminado.

-Eso te enseñará a respetar a los extranjeros Touya- Dijo Yukito sonriendo e incluso con una carcajada antes de pasar por su lado ingresando de nuevo a la casa.

Touya murmuró para si tocando su mejilla golpeada- Pero que mujer...- antes de ingresar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

**------------Continuará....**

**comentarios, dudas, reproches a y **


	10. capitulo noveno

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu- Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo Nueve. "Una inesperada velada" **

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Sakura una vez Shaoran y Biatsi se encontraban instalados en la sala de la casa. Shaoran tenía en esos instantes dulces y cálidos recuerdos de la ultima vez que estuvo en el lugar: aunque el tapizado de los muebles en ese momento era verde pálido, contrario a años atrás, que era amarillo.

-Vinimos a buscarte para llevarte a la casa de Hiragizawa...- respondió Shaoran distraídamente.

-¿Eriol tiene casa?

-No- declaró Biatsi.- Tiene una suite en un hotel aquí...

-Ya veo...- sonrió agregándoles- bueno, espérenme un instante...- disculpándose y dejándole a solas.

En un momento de silencio Biatsi se puso de pie y notó las fotos a un lado- No sabía que Sakura tuviera una hermana...- señalando una de ellas en particular.

Shaoran se puso de pie y caminó mirando la que la chica señalaba. – no es su hermana, es su madre...

-¿En serio?- mirando por segunda vez- Si, se parece en sus ojos... ¿Dónde está ella?

-Nunca te lo conté: la mamá de Sakura murió cuando ella era muy pequeña...

-Otra de las coincidencias entre tu vida y la de Sakura...- opinó Biatsi ganándose por ello una mirada muy resentida de Shaoran.- Bueno, es verdad aunque no lo quieras admitir...

-Así que estás aquí con la chiquilla.- dijo una voz chillona detrás de ellos. Biatsi pestañó dos veces buscando de donde provenía la voz.- ¡no me sorprende!

-¿Quién dijo eso?

Shaoran señaló al lado de él, mostrando a Biatsi la figurilla que volaba a su lado quien dijo.- No es la chiquilla.

-¿Qué es eso?- señalando a Kero.

-¡Soy Keroberos!

-¡no!- dijo Biatsi no evitando sonreír y mirarle admirándole.- Keroberos... ¿La bestia de las cartas Clow?

-Así mismo.- dijo posando con gran galantería delante de la chica.- ¿y tú eres? Porqué la chiquilla era una petulante.

-Soy Reiko Biatsi- presentándose admirada- Shaoran: No era nada de lo que decías de él...- sonriéndole cortésmente.

-¿Qué has estado diciendo de mi mocoso?

-¡Cuidado con quien hablas! .- gritó Shaoran con ira- No soy el mismo de años atrás...

-¿No? Puedo ver que creciste mas... pero sigues siendo un mocoso...

-Por favor Kero- se escuchó decir de Sakura. A la puerta estaba una chica que, estaba con una hermosa falda escocesa que estaba por encima de sus rodillas, un suéter rojo (Que resaltaba aun más sus bellos ojos verdes) y unos zapatos negros. -¿nos vamos, no?

Shaoran tardó en reaccionar. Incluso la mirada arrojada a Sakura, sonrojó a la chica.

-Si, vamos- dijo Biatsi pasando delante de Shaoran y llevándoselo de la mano.-- ¿Vienes Keroberos?

-¡Sí, claro!- gritó el guardián.

Sakura no lo podía creer: Kero había congeniado con aquella chica.

¿Y si ella, era solicitada por los Li, que entregara las cartas, Kero y Yue a Biatsi? Es decir, (Pensaba ella), Biatsi era la prometida de Shaoran Li. Las cartas eran de ella, pero si ellos pedían las cartas y los guardianes,¿tendría acaso que entregarlas?

Era imposible. Kaho y Shaoran se lo dijeron una vez: las cartas una vez cambiadas le pertenecían a ella.

Con esos pensamientos reconfortantes, se marchó de su hogar.

Después de salir de allí, notó que, ni su hermano, ni Yukito estaban en la casa.

¿Adónde habían ido?

**--------------------**

Touya y Yukito observaban los perímetros cerrados por las autoridades. La suave brisa que se sentía, movían sus cabellos al compás del viento.

-No es coincidencia que ese muchacho esté aquí- dijo Touya con preocupación. Yukito se percató que, no era resentimiento de un hermano celoso. Mas bien era preocupación por como las cosas que estaban pasando en Tokio.- Que haya buscado a Sakura...- suspirando.- Algo grande se aproxima...

-Como te he explicado que la reencarnación de Clow le explicó a Yue, es el nexus... un día de estos, se abrirá...

-¿Tendrá relación con el ataque en Venecia? ¿con la aparición del sujeto ese el día que llegué de Venecia?

-Todo está relacionado.- Declaró Yukito.- Tal vez, será momento que hables con Hiragizawa en persona Touya, tienes que decirles lo que pasó en Venecia. Así por lo menos tendrán idea a lo que nos enfrentamos...

Touya no le respondió en ese mismo instante. Sabía que tenía razón. Pero la idea de aliarse con Li Shaoran no era de su agrado para nada.

-Vamos... volvamos a Tomoeda- declaró Touya a su amigo.- Tienes que proteger a Sakura...

**--------------------**

-¡Eriol: hola!- dijo Tomoyo al verlo ingresar al recibidor de la magnifica residencia.- ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

Tomoyo notaba desde las escaleras que descendía lo elegante que el sujeto se veía además de pulcro. La camisa blanca hacía un enorme contraste con los ojos añiles del joven.

-Hola querida Tomoyo.- dijo el sujeto no evitando sentirse complacido ante la figura de modelo que la joven poseía. Ese hermoso pelo largo atado en un listan dándole una imagen de muñeca de porcelana y fragilidad, fue lo primero que atrajo a Eriol cuando se dio la actividad en Londres donde se encontraron ellos. Claro que, Eriol en esos momentos, andaba con una chica muy importante en la sociedad Londinense para ocuparse de Tomoyo. Pero no así, fue un vistazo desapercibido acerca de la belleza de la joven.

Tomoyo conocía la reputación de su antiguo amigo de la primaria. No eran bien intencionados los rumores de "conquistador" o "Faldero" que había adquirido Eriol y se enteró a carta abierta, en los días que estuvo en Londres.

Recordaba como lo vio aquel día entrando del brazo de una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos dorados...

_-"¿Ese no es..."- decía ella en voz alta con su copa de champaña. En esos instantes, estaban acompañadas ella y su madre, de varios funcionarios y personalidades de Londres._

_-"Eriol Hiragizawa"- respondieron a su lado. Sonomi miró un instante al sujeto quien era la comidilla en esos instantes.- "Es hijo de un embajador..."_

_-"Claro que lo recuerdo"- sonrió Tomoyo a su acompañante.- "¡estudié con él un año en la primaria!"- atrayendo la fisonomía del sujeto a su mirada.- "vamos a saludarle"... – pero el sujeto le negó con la cabeza._

_-"No, gracias"- dijo de manera insultante.- "conozco a Hiragizawa bastante. Es un mujeriego... desde la muerte de sus padres"- sorprendiendo a Tomoyo._

_Pero esta salió a la defensiva diciendo.- "te Equivocas".- Declaró confiada.- "Eriol no es nada de lo que dices"_

_-"Hija"- dijo Sonomi apenada ante la testarudez de Tomoyo.- "Estas personas se conocen entre sí. Creo que, tendrá mas razón que tu..."_

_-"no madre" – Dijo Tomoyo confiada- "Conozco a Hiragizawa y no es lo que dicen"._

-"Lamento sacarte de tu convicción dama". – dijo el sujeto inglés a su lado.- "pero ¿ves a esa chica a su lado?" – viéndole asentir.- "Esa es el sabor del mes..." – hablando con toda confianza. –"o de la quincena o la semana".- negando con su cabeza.- "olvídate de ese y te conviene no tenerlo como amigo..."-mirando donde el sujeto miró de reojo y declaró.- "Se percató que estoy aquí..." –y enderezándose. Dijo – "Eriol: por aquí".

Ahí notaron como Eriol se fijó en la presencia de la joven y llevando del brazo a su acompañante inglesa (quien observaba todo sin el mas mínimo interés), llamado mas por la belleza de la joven que otra cosa.

-Michael de Rosstensen- dijo Eriol cortésmente.- te hemos extrañado en el club.

-he estado ocupado, pues las ultimas actividades de la monarquía requiere mi presencia...- tomando del hombro a Tomoyo declaró.-"Permíteme presentarte a unas de las invitadas de Honor":-pero no hizo falta que Michael dijera mas nada.

-"Tomoyo ¿no es así?"- sonrió Eriol saludándole muy a lo inglés.- "Un gusto volver a verte".- declaró sonriéndole.- "Aunque no te recuerdo tan sublime como en estos momentos, si me percaté de que tu rostro se me hacía muy familiar. Un placer verte de nuevo..."

Tomoyo se sonrojó pero tal vez por un segundo y respondió diciendo.- "Eras la ultima persona que pensé que vería en un tiempo Hiragizawa".

-"Puedes llamarme Eriol"- declaró el sujeto.- "Aquí en Londres no es necesario tanto formalismo como en Tokio; aunque según recuerdo, tampoco en esos tiempos, llevábamos tales formalismos... ninguno del grupo".

-"Sonomi Daidouji" –Saludó la madre de Tomoyo a lo que Eriol respondió.- "No sabía que, se conocían."

-"Estudiamos en la primaria juntos mamá..."

-"Un año para ser específicos".- declaró Eriol.- "Permíteme presentarte a mi acompañante: Elizabeth of Grace Steffenson."- dirigiéndose a su cita.

-"Tanto gusto"- dijo Tomoyo y agregó.- "¡no sabes las veces que hablábamos de ti Sakura y yo!"- sonriéndole entusiasta. Cosa que fue percatada por Michael y Elizabeth. Eriol sonrió por su parte.

-"¿Cómo está la pequeña?"- preguntó Eriol.

-"En casa algo melancólica. Muchas cosas han pasado..."- comenzó a decir, pero la mirada que Elizabeth le lanzaba era de peligro.- "Pero no puedo decirte aquí... "

-"Por supuesto".- dijo Eriol sonriéndole. era notable que delante de todos ellos, no podían hablar nada de Sakura. Además, Eriol estaba mas que bien entretenido por Elizabeth según se notaba.-"Michael".- dirigiéndose a su amigo. "Dame los datos donde está hospedándose mi querida Tomoyo".- diciendo esto en perfecto ingles que fue comprendido por Elizabeth y Michael. Y despidiéndose de ella, agregó.-"Que esta no sea la ultima vez que te vea antes de que te vayas querida"- Besándole la mano con efusividad y pasión: cosa que notaron los allí cercanos al par. Elizabeth tenía cara de pocos amigos. parecía que nadie podría atreverse a robar la atención de Eriol de si.

Tomoyo asintió sonriéndole y vio marcharse con Elizabeth.

-" no creo que, vengas a decirme ahora, que te interesa ese hombre querida"- dijo Sonomi observando la mirada de intriga de parte de su hija.- "Un hombre sin camino o destino, me cuenta Michael"

-"Porque no lo conoces mamá; yo si: y te puedo decir algo: Eriol puede pretender ser quien quiera. Yo lo conozco."- sonriéndole.- Y puedo decirte que, no es nada de lo que ellos dicen".

**----------------------**

-¿vamos?- preguntó Eriol extendiéndole su brazo para que lo tomase. Tomoyo asintió notando un cierto calor en sus mejillas. Eriol estaba guapísimo y era notable. Pero ¿Acaso la identidad del Faldero de Londres era un impedimento para que fueran "mas que amigos"? aquella idea, le llamaba la atención.

Después de todo, supieron entenderse desde siempre. Era normal que tuvieran cosas en común y para Eriol, nunca fue extraño que Tomoyo era con Sakura de las chicas mas bonitas del salón de primaria, además de la hermosa voz de la cual era poseedora.

Pero ¿Eriol pensaba igual de ella?

**------------------------**

-Reiko- escuchó Ukio decir a una voz femenina cuando caminaba por los pasillos del Consejo. Cuando vio las dos figuras femeninas acercarse, se congeló y no con mala razón: una de ellas, Li Meiling venía con un rostro serio y rígido. A su lado, estaba Ieran Li caminando decidida hasta alcanzarle. Reiko respetuosamente, le dirigió un saludo formal y escuchó que decía.- ¡Vaya que has mantenido las cosas al margen!- siendo observada por rigidez por el sujeto.- Escondiendo el paradero de mi hijo...

Meiling trataba de advertirle pero Ieran le observaba de reojo.

-No le comprendo señora...- declaró el sujeto.

-Detente ahí.- viéndole en su sobrina, su afán de dejarles solos.- No puedes esconderme a mi los eventos ocurridos en Tokio- dijo con seriedad volviendo a Ukio- Es notable que Tokio se ha vuelto insegura... temblores y fenómenos sobrenaturales. Fenómenos que tienen que ver con algo que veinte años atrás, tu padre y mi esposo, trataron de detener ¿Qué tan cerca me encuentro?

-Bastante señora- dijo Reiko apenado--¡No fue mi idea esconderle lo que pasaba!! Es que el señor Li...

-Puedo imaginármelo. – declaró Ieran cruzándose de brazos.- Partirás inmediatamente a Tokio y lo llevarás a donde las Sacerdotisas de Gaia.- sorprendiendo a Ukio y confundiendo a Meiling.- Son un grupo que 20 años atrás, guiaron a los demás a la victoria. Ve allá e infórmale a Shaoran.-Extendiéndole un sobre doblado en dos.- Ahí dentro está su dirección...

-¿Cómo sabe todo esto? ¿quién le dijo?

Ieran declaró.- ¿Acaso crees que me quedo en la casa sin saber de nada que pase en las reuniones del Consejo o en el Consejo mismo? Tengo personas que me informan de todo lo que pasa. La ausencia de mi hijo, ha sido notada; la extraña entrada de un desconocido a media noche a su oficina. Y el encargado del interrogatorio y único testigo: Reiko Ukio. – Sonando preponderante. – no bastando con esto, el anciano se me acerca dos días atrás para felicitarme por el matrimonio de Li Meiling.- azorando a su sobrina- Quien supuestamente, desapareció también de la vista de los miembros. Ellos pensaron que los encubrías para evitar las tradicionales celebraciones nupciales según la rutina del Consejo. Si crees que no me entero de las cosas, no sabes nada.

-Pues está de mas que le preguntara quien es el contacto del anterior señor Li en Japón.- sorprendiendo con esto a Ieran.- ¡Vamos! En los diarios de mi padre, se habla de un colaborador en Japón de Hien Li. – bajando un poco su tono equitativo a la señora.- Señora...

Ieran no le respondió y agregó diciendo.- No sabía que eras tan persistente.- mirando a ambos lados.- ¿Desde cuando tienes un guardián?

-¿Guardián?- observando a un lado a Meiling.

-No la mires; ella no me dijo. Me enteré yo misma. ¿Cómo creías que, en la casa Li iba a ver un guardián suelto y no me enteraría? – sonrió.- me subestiman: tu y Shaoran.

-Lo siento. Pero es que, me pidieron que mantuviera la casa vigilada. No se me ocurrió mas nada.

-Pues informaré a los miembros para que agranden un poco mas la seguridad dentro de la residencia.- declaró con cierta sonrisa algo conspiradora. No se podía saber si estaba de acuerdo con el proceder del sujeto o de lo persistente que era de seguir las ordenes de su hijo a cabalidad. – Concéntrate en darle el dato a mi hijo allá en Tokio. Si quieres, llévate a tu guardián.- Agregando.- Ahora tengo que reunirme con los miembros del consejo...- suspirando.- no se de donde sacaron la idea que Meiling y Shaoran se casarán...- yéndose por el otro lado.

-¡Eso está bien! Iremos a Japón...- dijo la joven Li emocionada.

-¿Qué quiere decir con Iremos? Usted se queda...

-¿Por qué tengo que quedarme?

-Porque es peligroso y usted no tiene poderes mágicos...- puntualizó el joven asistente.

-¡no me digas lo que tengo que hacer!- gritó ofendida Meiling - ¡¡Voy porque voy a Japón!! – gritando mientras se alejaba.- ¡¡No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo!!

Las personas que caminaban en los alrededores se volteaban a observar a ambos mientras Meiling continuaba gritando. A Ukio se le formó una gota en su cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo Shingo a su lado apareciéndose de entre las sombras.- no pude esconder mi presencia de la señora de la casa... tampoco del gato de una de las Li.

-Está bien. No eres tan poderoso Shingo para esconderte de Ieran Li. – frunciendo su mirada.- Aunque me parece extraño... cualquiera creería que tratarían de atacar la casa Li, pero no ha sido así.- mirando a su creación con una seria mirada.- Es decir, saben que Shaoran Li no se encuentran, ingresan a media noche a matarle...- levantando un dedo ante cada evento.- Pero, no ha habido atentados en contra de las Li...- exhalando.- Algo muy extraño está pasando...

**----------------------**

Naiko observó con persistencia en su alrededor, solo notando el cuerpo de la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon, tumbada en el sofá leyendo una revista de moda al momento de salir de su recamara.- Hasta que por fin sales...- dijo Nakuru.

-Tengo hambre.- declaró la joven azorada.- ¿Y Eriol?

-Se fue temprano a su cita-almuerzo con la joven Tomoyo.-declaró Nakuru.- Y me dejó encargada de vigilarte...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por si se te ocurre escapar– dejando su revista a un lado y volteándose a mirar a la joven.- ¡En serio, no se que se te metió para fugarte de tal manera!, TU –señalándole con un dedo- no actúas de ese modo.

-No me escapé.- se defendió la joven abochornada.- Salí a pasear... me sentía...

-¿Atrapada?- viéndole asentir. Rió para decir.- ¡¡Todos llegamos un momento al sentirnos así!!

-Además: nada me pasó.

-Porque te encontré.- dijo con superioridad.

-No. Porque el joven que me ayudó anoche...- mirándole retomar la lectura de su revista, se sentó a su lado preguntándole.- oye ¿Lo conocías de antes?

-¿A quien? preguntó distraídamente.

-Pues al sujeto de anoche...

haciendo un ruido mientras mantenía los labios presionados uno contra otro, dijo.- hace mucho tiempo; ya. Siglos...

Naiko alzó una ceja interrogante declarando.- Anoche lo reconociste....

-Pura suerte....

-Oye ...

-Dejadlo así. Es mucho mayor para ti además - Declaró a Naiko recelosamente.- De seguro, no lo volverás a ver. Ahora, trata por todos los medios de no desafiar a Eriol por favor.- imploró.- Porque se atreve a mandarte a Londres de nuevo y me tendré que ir contigo... además que ya encontraremos alguien adecuado para ti –volviendo a su actitud de casamentera-

Naiko asintió notando como la joven se complacía y volvía a su lectura. Mientras caminaba nuevamente a su recamara, pensó_.- Pero... ¿Por qué se comporta así? Es como si estuviera nerviosa al preguntarle de ese sujeto de cabellos grises..._ además –sonrojándose ante la idea- _a mi no me interesa algo así.. no por el momento.._

**----------------------**

Eriol se despedía cortésmente de Tomoyo mientras ambos estaban en la puerta de la residencia. A un lado de la vereda, se notaba el coche rentado perteneciente al sujeto de ojos azules.

-¿Estás segura que no puedo convencerte de que vengas conmigo al hotel?- preguntó Eriol.- De todas maneras, Sakura y los demás, estarán allí.

Pero Tomoyo, tan extraña como Eriol la notó en toda la tarde, respondió.- No. Necesito pensar todo lo que me has dicho.- retrayéndose para decir algo mas.- Muchas gracias por venir...- despidiéndose muy cortésmente.

Y es que Eriol le contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que Shaoran y los demás habían averiguado todo ese tiempo acerca del nexus y todo lo demás. Ella aun no comprendía porque creían que, ella o al menos Touya, eran amenaza. Lo que si es que aquel encuentro con aquel sujeto la había dejado algo alterada días atrás. Si no hubiera sido por Touya...

-Tomoyo...- dijo Eriol atrayendo su mirada.- En serio, estoy preocupado.- notándose en verdad en aquella condición.- Tu no eres del tipo que se retrae; pensé que nadie mas quería a Sakura como tu la quieres.

-¡y así es!- defendió la chica de ojos azules.- Pero... pero...- dudando.

Eriol tomó su mano, sonrojándole y declaró.- Debo de admitir que una de las cosas por las cuales quise venir a Japón, fue para tratar de recuperar el pasado. No he sido un santo Tomoyo y lo sabes. De seguro, las columnas sociales, te mantienen al tanto de mi vida... o aquella vez, que estuviste en Londres...

-Tu vida privada Eriol, me tiene sin cuidado – se defendió la elegante joven. Solo estamos aquí, porque, bueno, porque Touya insistió que viniéramos... mas nada.

-Se nota que tu y el hermano de Sakura, se llevan muy bien...- dijo Eriol con cierta desconfianza salpicada en su comentario.

Tomoyo miró un instante al sujeto para decir.- bueno, es mi primo primero. – dijo la joven.- Se preocupa por mi al igual que yo por él.

-lo siento.- dijo Eriol disculpándose. Añadiendo.- Me gustaría que me acompañaras: Estoy seguro que, Shaoran y Sakura les gustará verte...

Tomoyo respiró profundo declarando con cierto dramatismo.- Bueno. Considerando que quiero ver lo bien que se ven ellos dos juntos...- haciendo reír a Eriol.- Supongo también que Shaoran Li, estará feliz de estar con Sakura... ¿Sabes si aun son novios?

-No que sepa.- declaró Eriol contento de cambiar de tema – Solo se que, Shaoran estaba muy nervioso cuando veníamos de Londres... ¿Qué pasa?- notando el rostro de pícara de Tomoyo.

-¡si no son nada, pondré todo mi empeño para que Sakura y Li terminen juntos!

-¿Qué???- preguntaba Eriol sorprendido. Recordando los últimos eventos en la vida de su amigo, dijo.- Mejor no te involucres...

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó sorprendida. Según recuerdo, estimabas mucho a Li y le tenías cariño a Sakura. Según recuerdo, querías que Yukito y Sakura estuvieran juntos y terminaste por darte por vencido dado los sentimientos de Shaoran... ¿Cómo ahora me pides que no me interponga?

-Cómo escuchaste... mejor, ven conmigo y entenderás el porque ¿De acuerdo?- notándose finalmente convencida.

-Muy bien, Eriol: Iré contigo...- declaró la joven – Déjame ir a cambiarme.

Raci, vestida como una persona común y corriente y portando un bolso de piel de color negra, miró a su alrededor cuando en los pasillos se encontró con la figura del profesor de universidad. Este tardó un segundo en reconocerla mas aun, en el ambiente del campus. Sonrió indicándole a las dos jóvenes que le acompañaban que se quedaran detrás. Así obedecieron ellas, mientras se aproximaba a la figura del profesor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Fujitaka.

-Tengo mas de dos mil años de vida Kinomoto.- declaró Raci con cierta gracia en su voz ante todo el asunto.- ¡Sabes cuantas universidades he visitado!

-Recuerdo una: la de Hong Kong.- haciéndole torcer su mirada, mientras ambos se dirigía a un lado..- ¿pensaste lo que te solicité?

Raci suspiró diciendo momentos después.- por quien eres y por lo que representas.- suspiró.- Te ayudo. – sacando de su bolso una pequeña cajita de cristal – Es un aniquilador de Lucifers. Cuando encuentra que en su entorno muy cercano está por pasar algo, se activa solo...

-¿Qué hace?

-¿Tendré que explicártelo aunque el nombre lo diga todo? –sonrió ella para que comprendiera la lógica en el asunto. Viéndole abochornarse agregó.- Aunque para tu hija, sino le informas, será una sorpresa.- Viéndole fruncir su rostro.- ¿Quieres que actuemos incógnito?

-Si está en lo posible...

-Recibimos una llamada- dijo de la nada y conociendo el pasado del hombre agregó.- Ieran Li...- sorprendiendo a Fujitaka.

-La esposa de Hien.- viéndole asentir.- ¿Qué? ¿se enteró de lo que pasa aquí?

-Entre otras cosas. – respondió.- también que, su hijo, el actual líder, está aquí investigando...

-Mientras mas mejor.- Dijo Fujitaka.- Hablaré con los demás para ver si es posible, localizarlo. Creo que tengo el número de la casa de Hien en Hong Kong.-sonriendo ante los recuerdos.- y si su hijo, es el líder... entonces, no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos.

**--------------------------**

-¡¡Es una alegría verte Eriol!!- decía Sakura emocionada a la par que era efusivamente abrazada por el joven inglés, ante la mirada rencorosa de Shaoran Li, la sonrisa sutil de Biatsi y la emoción palpable en Tomoyo.

-En verdad que si...- declaró Eriol sonriéndole al separarse de ella.- ¡Cuánto extrañé tu hermosa sonrisa Sakura! dijo el abochornándole.- Y estás mas hermosa....- mirando a Tomoyo,- Ambas lo están...

-muchas gracias Eriol.—dijo Sakura ya roja ante los cumplidos de su antiguo amigo de primaria.

-Ay Sakura que alegría verte- decía Tomoyo ahora ella abrazando a su prima.

-¡Mira que no sabía que estabas en Japón!- gritó la joven.- ¡¡me hubieras dicho para pasar a recogerte al aeropuerto!

-Fueron circunstancias extenuantes que me permiten estar aquí hoy...- Dijo Tomoyo y notando a Kero dijo.- ¡¡Hola Kero!!- acariciándole la cabeza (Kero estaba muy a su gusto mientras Tomoyo lo mimaba).- Estás muy lindo de la ultima vez que recuerdo...

-Es un gusto verte... por lo menos alguien me mima... mira que Sakura me ignora...

-¡Kero! No es verdad- se defendió una abochornada Sakura.

-¿Acaso no estamos aquí para algo importante?- interrumpió la voz de Shaoran que sonaba muy grave.- ¿o no Hiragizawa?- preguntó Li con mirada asesina a su viejo amigo ya que este aun permanecía muy cerca de Sakura.

Eriol miró conspiradoramente a Tomoyo y esta le devolvió la mirada. Sakura ni se dio cuenta de aquello. Biatsi lo observaba detenidamente pero en silencio. En ese instante se sentía fuera de su ambiente.

Después de todo, estas personas tenían años conociéndose. Ella era la intrusa en el grupo. Pero... solo porque Shaoran pretendía estar comprometido a ella delante de Sakura...

Biatsi observó como Shaoran tenía las orejas rojas. Sonrió un instante. Si Shaoran no llamaba eso celos, no sabía entonces nada de él.

-Si, por supuesto, siéntense...- dijo Eriol . notando la llegada de la joven Chang con unas carpetas en sus manos y Spinel sun en su hombro. declaró.- Ah, permítanme presentarles a Naiko Chang.- ella saludó con la cabeza muy formalmente. Tomoyo lo miró extrañado. ¿hasta donde Eriol daba conocer a aquella joven ciertos puntos de su vida? Era notable que, existía confianza entre ellos, tanto así que, sabía que era un hechicero y notable, sabía los verdaderos propósitos de Naruku y Spinel y por supuesto, ¿que hacía con ellos ahí, en Japón ? – y por supuesto, se recordarán de Spinel...

-Hola Kerberos...- dijo Spinel.- ¿Sigues de glotón?

-Suppi...- dijo Kero mirándole con desafío.- ¿Sigues de tonto odiando lo dulce???

-¡Kero!- dijo Sakura.

-Gracias Naiko- dijo Li a la joven una vez le pasó el portafolios y este observó detenidamente a Sakura al extendérselo a ella.- Esto... era de mi padre...- sorprendiéndole al momento de recibirla.- Fuera de las arcas del Consejo.... se nota que, trataban de esconder esta información...

-¿Qué dice aquí? – preguntó Sakura una vez todos estaban sentados en la sala de la cómoda suite. Abrió el portafolios notando lo escrito en ella.- Se un poco de chino, pero...

-La idea general... hace veinte años, ocurrió un hecho sin precedentes y sin antecedentes dentro de la raíz misma del consejo.- comenzó Li narrándoles.- uno de sus miembros, llamado Hamagoro, fue encontrado traicionando a los miembros del Consejo, repartiendo valiosa información de la concentración mágica de Hong Kong a unas personas que en un principio se pensó que se trataba de humanos...

-¿Cómo que en un principio? Me contaste de Hamagoro... que fue una traición... ahora dices que ¿No fue una traición común?

-Existen fuerzas y poderes mas allá de nuestra comprensión, convicción y por supuesto, conocimiento...- dijo Biatsi atrayendo ahora todas las miradas a ella.- Una de las cosas por las cuales, el padre de Shaoran pudo evitar esto, fue gracias a personas... personas cuyos nombres aun son anónimos para nosotros...

-Sabemos por lo ultimo que Reiko Ukio ha mandado de Hong Kong que, entre las arcas hay nombres.. .nombres entre los documentos de mi padre que, lo conecta a personas de Japón...

-¿Sabes quienes son? ¿tienen nombres?- preguntó Sakura.

Shaoran negó con su cabeza. – Los nombres nunca han sido revelados... – dijo Biatsi.- Lo que si sabemos es que, gracias a ellos, fue impedido...

-¡un momento!- dijo Tomoyo interrumpiéndoles.- Déjenme ver si entendí: alguien acusa a ese sujeto Hamagoro de traidor; el consejo o tu padre- señalando a Shaoran.- Entonces deducen personas de Japón lo que está a punto de suceder... ¿Entonces, como es posible que los de Japón supiesen lo que iba a pasar en Hong Kong y no ustedes?

-Alguien lo acusó...- dijo Shaoran.- Creí que eso había quedado claro...

-Pues no lo está- dijo Kero seriamente.- Si alguien aquí sabía lo que había de pasar, tendría que ser del mismo circulo de Hamagoro ¿no?

-¿Alguien revelaría los planes de su propio grupo?

-No...- dijo Kero.- Alguien lo acusó. Supongo que sería alguien con poderes mágicos...

-El asunto es que, a diferencia de Ahora, el Nexus se está abriendo.- dijo Eriol – ya de por si, es peligroso...

-¿creen que, quien lo previno aquella vez estará... – comenzó a preguntar Tomoyo.-Pues por algo, no lo sabían ustedes ahora...

-Peor aun.—dijo Eriol atrayendo su mirada añil. – Mas critico que eso, los documentos que registraban el juicio de Hamagoro y mas tarde, su exilio no estaban en las arcas ni en los registros del Consejo. Fueron hallados entre las pertenencias personales del padre de Biatsi...- señalando a la joven a un lado.- No creo que, tenían propósito de nunca aparecer...

Sakura y su mente comenzó a trabajar. Recordó la parte en su sueño que, Reiko hablaba con el sujeto que se parecía a Shaoran. Por un segundo Eriol y Shaoran notaron su distracción pero no le prestaron atención dadas preguntas que Tomoyo y Keroberos realizaban...

_-¿qué le podría decir a mi esposa? ¿o a mi padre? Que la victima directa sería yo. ¿por tratar de abrir el nexus? No, Reiko. No le diré nada a ella o al resto de mi familia.- Mirándole con seriedad.- si es posible, borrar todo indicio del proyecto Nexus..._

_-Pero... Hamagoro contaba con el apoyo de la mayoría en el Consejo._

_-Excepto el líder.- declaró el hombre mirándole seriamente.- Simplemente, ese proyecto es una locura: Intercambio de contaminantes para expulsarlos del planeta.- sonando incrédulo.- Creo que, eso no es cierto. Hamagoro es alguien muy ambicioso, Reiko: Peligroso, también.- bajando un poco mas su voz.-Hamagoro lo que quiere conseguir es, el máximo poder._

_-Señor: ¿No cree que es cierto lo que dice? ¿qué lo podrá lograr en un futuro con o sin nosotros?_

_-Si no somos nosotros, alguien mas lo detendrá.- dudando esto.- Si es que, logra volver después del exilio..._

_-Tiene seguidores..._

_El hombre suspiró. En verdad conocía a Reiko: A Sakura, le daba la impresión que era alguien de suma confianza de él. Un verdadero amigo, sobre todas las cosas; incluso sobreponiéndole lo de ser parecía, su asistente._

_-¡Valor Reiko!- declaró el hombre colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.- Sabremos enfrentar cualquier adversidad cuando el momento llegue._

_-Pero recuerde que, Hong Kong no es factible para abrir el nexus.- Aclaró su sirviente.- dejó de servir... _

_-Muy cierto.- declaró el hombre.- y lo hemos expulsado, también es verdad... pero por lo menos, no habrán mas fenómenos inexplicables en mucho tiempo.- sonrió.- Para el momento (y si acaso), que alguien se le ocurra abrir el nexus, será posible que, esta vez, el libro esté con nosotros._

_-El libro de Clow- sorprendiendo aquella revelación a Sakura.- Pero... ¿No está acaso en Hong Kong?- viendo al hombre negar._

_-No. Lo entregué mucho tiempo atrás..._

_-Pero señor ¡Su padre le dijo que nunca se separara de ese libro!_

_-Hemos librado una batalla esta noche. Y pudimos detenerle. ¡Que hubiera pasado si, no hubiéramos encontrado y enjuiciado al exilio a ese sujeto!-notando aun la cara de preocupación de Reiko, añadió.- Tranquilo: cuando mi hijo tenga la edad correcta y ocupando mi posición en el Consejo, mandaré a buscar el libro (o iré yo mismo)...- sonriendo.- Ya me gustaría ver a mi viejo amigo..._

-no debió de pasar- dijo Sakura en un susurro. Con aquel gesto, atrajo la mirada de Eriol que estaba frente a ella, sentado del otro lado.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó Eriol atrayendo en ellos dos la atención de los presentes. Ahí notó como sus manos estaban apretando sus piernas.- ¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?- levantándose preocupado ante la condición en "Trance" de su antigua amiga.

-¡¿Sakura?!- dijo Li acercándose por igual mientras Eriol se arrodillaba delante de ella y miraba sus ojos con consternación. Colocó sus manos sobre las de la Maestra de las cartas y se pudo notar la concentración mágica en su ser. -¿Qué te pasa?- notándose angustiado ante su condición.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Naiko acercándose a la par con Biatsi. Tomoyo ya estaba a su lado, a la par que Eriol y Li.

-Biatsi: busca un poco de agua, por favor.- dijo Eriol amablemente a la joven de ojos miel quien hizo caso (para sorpresa de Li).- Parece que, esta muy sumida en su interior...- tocando sus cabellos y notándose su ansiedad. Viendo como la chica Reiko regresaba segundos después con un vaso con el liquido.

Pero en la mente de Sakura, se observaban los eventos perecederos a su sueño de siempre...

-Pero... temo por quien tenga la labor la próxima vez que se abra.- escuchaba Sakura la voz del sujeto. – Es peligroso y ...

_-¿Qué pasará entonces... con todo?- preguntó Reiko._

_-El mundo dejará de existir como lo conocemos... solo un gran poder, una gran energía podrá cerrar lo que se abra de ese lugar... que hayan personas del Nexus aquí, no facilita las cosas... tratarán de eliminar todos aquellos que, podamos impedirlo de nuevo..._

_-¿Le avisará a él?- preguntó Reiko._

_-No... no le avisaré. – decidió.- El pobre tiene suficiente con ser de donde es. De haber traicionado a los suyos y sobre todo, de interrumpirle los planes al impedírselos de nuevo... dejémoslo tranquilo... además... tiene una familia al igual que nosotros en quienes pensar... Y sobre todo, - frunciendo su mirada- Me advirtió que podría salir de allí... no me gustó lo que me dijo. La humanidad no está lista para enfrentar tan horribles criaturas... sanguinarias, sedientas y mortales... aun no comprendo como pudo sobrevivir su gente allá... _

_-por eso es que quieren abrir el nexus... para absorber lo nuestro e intoxicar al mundo.... –analizó su asistente.- Muy bien señor...- dijo Reiko._

_-Además, no tenemos porque preocuparnos. Hamagoro está exiliado y dudo mucho que los contacte de nuevo..._

_-Pero Hamagoro juró vengarse de nosotros... ¿No teme a eso?_

_-No tengo miedo a venganzas...- aseguró Hien. – Tranquilízate que nada pasara... te lo prometo... _

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces ahí notando primeramente los ojos cafés muy cerca de su rostro. Ahí notó que no estaba sentada como antes. Sino, mas bien, acostada. La luz brillante que ingresaba por la ventana la hizo pestañear nuevamente. – Despertaste...- dijo la voz de Shaoran Li. Ahí notó lo cerca que estaba de ella, y que se le veía preocupado.

Sencillamente el sujeto era apuesto.

-¿Sakura?- escuchó de Kero quien apareció volando al lado de la figura de Li.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- viéndole asentir algo atontada aun. Ayudada por Li se incorporó sentándose.

-¡Miren: Despertó! dijo Spinel, Ahí Sakura vio que los presentes se alejaron un poco para dejarla respirar.

-¡Sakura!- gritó Tomoyo acercándose y notándose preocupadísima por su amiga.- ¡Nos diste tremendo susto!

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Reiko notándose inquieta también. Sakura no asintió pero miró a Shaoran fijamente.

El le miraba con preocupación no oculta para los presentes y aun le aferraba en sus brazos.

Pero Sakura no articuló palabra. Solo se llevó de sus impulsos abrazando a Shaoran y aferrándose a su cuello, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de su camisa. Cuando Shaoran notó aquello se puso rojo en micro segundos. Pero la voz de ella, impidió que su timidez se apoderara ahora de la tensión que se respiraba en la habitación.

Shaoran escuchó (mientras miraba a Eriol buscando una explicación por su reacción), decirle.- Tu padre...- Shaoran se sorprendió al escuchar aquello..- Es tu padre quien veo en mis sueños...- hipando.- Y Reiko... ellos... ellos sabían que... probablemente, los matarían...

-Explícate Sakura...- pidió dulcemente el jefe del Consejo.

-Dijeron que solo un gran poder existente, podría cerrarlo una vez se abriera... cosas... cosas horribles saldrán de allí y matarán a las personas...- dijo ella- Por eso, creo que mataron a tu padre... para impedir que el los detuviera o ... tal vez, para proteger a tu familia...

-Sakura...-dijo Shaoran sorprendido. El nunca le había referido que su padre fue muerto. Siempre y cuando hablaba del tema, le había dicho que, solo murió cuando era muy pequeño. Biatsi le miraba asombrada.

Ella pocas veces, soñaba con sus padres. Esta chica quien nunca había conocido a Hien Li o a su padre, ahora decía que soñaba con eventos que ella misma siendo hija de una de las victimas, decía siempre no recordar, dada su poca edad en ese entonces.

-Ellos hablaban...- dijo ella continuando.- ... el sujeto que les dijo era del Nexus... sabía lo que pasaría... les avisó quien era el traidor y lo exiliaron... que se llamaba Hamagoro quien traicionó a tu padre... pero no creo que, haya sido lo ultimo que supieron de él...

-¿Qué mas viste?

Fue Eriol quien preguntó. Tomoyo estaba estática, con sus manos en su pecho al notar la inquietud y desesperación que se apoderaba de Sakura, parada junto a Naiko (Quien tenía los ojos dilatados ante lo que pasaba allí). Spinel estaba al lado de Kero en la mesa, escuchándolo todo.

-Hamagoro, juró vengarse...- dijo Sakura.

-Nunca hubo pruebas de cómo nuestros padres murieron, Shaoran...- dijo Biatsi.- Siempre supe que mi padre fue asesinado... con mi madre... pero... el tuyo...

-Mi madre me reveló la verdad después de volver de Japón... me dijo los riesgos que corría al juramentarme como líder del Consejo... –abrazando ahora a Sakura y dijo con suave voz.- No te preocupes... ya pasó todo...

Ella se calmaba bajo su tibio arrullo.

-ellos fueron, muy valientes- dijo Sakura tranquilizándose.- muy valientes... no prestaron mucha atención a la amenaza de venganza...

-Li: Tal vez sea coincidencia- dijo Eriol seriamente. Notaba la mirada de desafío de su mirada. Sabía que lo mas seguro, este se concentraría en averiguar sobre Hamagoro; si aun estaba vivo y si en verdad tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Reiko y su padre. –Debemos de concentrarnos en lo importante: Detener el nexus y encontrar aquella fuente de energía y poder que habla tu padre...

-Y tratar de encontrar aquel hombre de quien habla el señor Li- dijo Tomoyo atrayendo sus miradas- Dijo que era de Japón... Es posible que, se conocieran aquí...

-Buena idea- dijo Eriol aceptando la idea de Tomoyo.- Tal vez, el señor Li en efecto lo conoció aquí...- atrayendo las miradas de Sakura (Quien aun estaba abrazada de Shaoran y este no se notaba muy preocupado por separarse de ella) y de Shaoran.- ¿Sabes acaso si tu padre habría pasado algún tiempo aquí en Japón?

-No creo que mi madre mencionara nada- dijo Li.- Pero no se pierde nada con preguntarle.

-Si tenemos suerte con eso y el tiempo que estuvo aquí en Japón, podremos saber sus contactos... o amistades que hizo aquí... tu madre tiene que saber- dijo Eriol mientras Shaoran asentía. – por lo próximo, comunicarse a Hong Kong y averiguar que tiempo estuvo tu padre aquí y haciendo que... así sabremos quien es el contacto de Japón... y sobre todo, si en efecto Hamagoro tuvo que ver con la muerte de sus padres- ahora mirando a Biatsi y esta notándose ciertamente ante los eventos, afligida.- Por lo pronto... Sakura debe descansar...

-Y yo debo de volver a casa- dijo Tomoyo atrayendo la mirada de Eriol.- Sakura. Si quieres, me quedo contigo en tu casa...

Sakura asintió.

-Es mejor.- dijo Shaoran.- Así ella no está sola...

-¡¡Ella no está sola!!- gritó Kero ahora interponiéndose entre ambos.- ¡¡Que tanto la abrazas!!- vociferó para poner a ambos rojos y haciendo sonreír a Eriol: habían estado tan ocupados con lo ocurrido que no se detuvo a pensar lo cómodo que Shaoran se veía con la pequeña Sakura en sus brazos.- Sakura estará bien cuidada por mi..

-Y Yue. – dijo Eriol y mirando a Tomoyo dijo.- Te llevaré a tu casa, para llevarte a donde Sakura....

-no te molestes...- se azoró la chica de ojos azules.

-No es molestia.- dijo con una sonrisa Eriol. Tomando la chica por un brazo dijo a Shaoran.- nos vemos aquí luego...- marchándose después de Tomoyo despedirse (Y aun dudar de dejar a Sakura a solas y asegurándole que, estarían pronto en su casa), ambos y dejando a los demás allí.

-¿No quieres algo de beber?- preguntó Naiko a Sakura al notarla tan pálida. – aquí hay agua...

-No. Estoy bien...- dijo Sakura notando hasta ese momento la presencia de Biatsi y ahí pensó que ella estaba en todo ese tiempo en brazos de Shaoran. Bajó la cabeza apenada con Biatsi. Pero la joven Reiko estaba pensando en otras cosas que la chica de ojos verdes en brazos de su "prometido".

-Será mejor que la lleve a casa- dijo Shaoran preocupado. Notando a Biatsi preguntó.- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Biatsi los observó a ambos y dijo.- No, gracias—notándose diferente a su actitud normal. Tomando su bolso dijo saliendo de allí.- Tengo cosas que hacer... –marchándose sin despedirse.

-Lo siento- dijo Sakura seriamente y atrayendo la mirada de Shaoran.- creo que es mi culpa...- Shaoran no comprendía aquello ¿Cómo podía ser culpa de Sakura? – que ella está así... lo siento... solo... llévame a casa, por favor...-tomando a Kero y saliendo rápidamente de la suite...

Shaoran suspiró profundamente y su confusión fue notada por Naiko. Ella se acercó de a poquito y colocándose a la par del sujeto le miró con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios para decir.- Sería mas fácil si lo aclarara todo... –colocando sus manos en su propia espalda.

-¿De que hablas?

-de sus sentimientos...- sonrió ella aun mas.- La verdad, no es tan difícil darse cuenta que, ella le importa mucho...

-¡AH!- dijo Shaoran enrojeciéndose rápidamente.- ¿Acaso Hiragizawa se ha puesto a inventar cosas???

Riendo por lo bajito declaró.- No hay que ser detective para notarlo... – y agregó.- además, parece que la joven Reiko siente algo por usted- sorprendiéndole.- hay que verla con que cara se marchó... después de acaparar a la joven Kinomoto, no me sorprende... ahora, la pregunta es ¿Qué piensa hacer usted?

Shaoran no le respondió. Verdaderamente, notaba que la influencia de Eriol o su guardiana, causaban efectos contagiosos en una joven que la conoció meses atrás como alguien muy recatado y algo distraída.

Sin siquiera mirarle por segunda vez, se marchó de allí dejándole sola con Spinel quien se aproximaba de la habitación de al lado.- ¿se marcharon todos?- notando la sala vacía.

-Si.

La miró como se aproximó a la ventana y observaba hacía abajo: Pisos abajo la gente salía y se montaba en vehículos, taxis y demás mientras los transeúntes caminaban de allí para allá.

-Ni pienses salir de nuevo sola- dijo Spinel adivinando su pensar.- Si Eriol o Nakuru se enteran que saliste sola...

-No pensaba hacerlo sola...- dijo ella sonriendo sutilmente.- Hay alguien que quiero encontrar...

-¿De que hablas? ¿a quien?

-Tu me acompañarás.- tomándolo por sorpresa y introduciéndole en un bolsito de flores en satín que iban a juego perfecto con un suéter cuello chino que tenía en ella, cortesía de las tantas cosas compradas por Nakuru pero que después de tenerla, las arrojó a la pila de deshacer pues ya no le agradaba el color y Naiko tomó notando que le quedaba mejor a ella.- Vamos...- cerrando el bolso.

-¡Oye: Esto es secuestro!- gritaba desde el interior del bolso.

-Deja de quejarte- tomando las llaves de la suite.- Con toda suerte, de seguro lo vuelvo a ver...- marchándose del lugar.

----------------------

Desde la cúspide de la torre de Tokio una chica estaba sentada en uno de los hierros mientras el viento daba en contra de su cara y notaba el agitado vivir de la ciudad metrópoli. Su túnica era de color violeta y sus ojos denotaban cierta atención a todo lo que ocurría mas abajo.

-Amelie...- dijo una voz materializándose una mujer mas adulta que ella (o eso se notaba). Sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos negros intensos.- Ganossa pide por tu presencia...

-Y tu eres su lacaya que tiene que obedecerle en todo...- dijo con rabia Amelie.

-No te metas conmigo...- dijo ella desafiándole y en una de las vigas, se sentó mirando donde ella miraba.- ¿Qué observas con tanta atención?

-A los humanos...- dijo con voz relajada.- Son tan complejos y a la vez tan patéticas criaturas... sin un propósito... solo llevándose por sus sentimientos...

-¿Acaso no lo hacemos nosotros?

-Si. Pero cuando tenemos que matar no lo dudamos... ¿o si?

Ella le miró diciendo.- En mis 300 años de vida, solo he tenido una contrincante digna de su salvación... y claro, esto es porque tiene mas años que yo, viva...- suspirando.—de todas maneras, Ganossa quiere que hagamos un trabajo por el. Y de esa contrincante...- riendo.-ya veré como la derroto. Su gran defecto es su debilidad por los humanos...vive entre ellos... pero no lo es.- frunciendo su mirada- No se como lo hacen...

-Hinomoto lo hizo...- dijo Amelie.

-Aun piensas en él.- haciendo un sonidito con su lengua.- Olvídalo... mejor para ti. Además, después de que todo acabe... no sobrevivirá y deseará habernos seguido...

-Sus descendientes...- frunciendo su mirada- Pudieron ser los míos...- apretando sus puños.- no lo entiendo...- alzando aun mas su voz gritó.- ¡¡No lo comprendo!!

-Muchacha ingenua...- dijo Soguire decepcionada.- Lamentablemente eres tan débil como ellos...- señalando metros mas abajo.

-¡no soy como ellos! – desafió—Y Hinomoto pagará con aquello que mas ama...- mirándole con odio a ella.- Lo juro...

-Bien- sonrió Soguire no dándole importancia a todo aquella crisis de identidad de Amelie, agregando.- ¿Entonces, vienes conmigo o no a la asignación de Ganossa?

-que lo haga él mismo Soguire. No tengo deseos de hacer nada por él...

-Amelie... ¿Te atreverías a desafiar a Ganossa?- preguntó ella y no respondiéndole agregó.- Bueno, como sea... quiere que busquemos a Hamagoro... ya la hora se acerca...

-Ve tu si quieres- dijo Amelie poniéndose de pie sin mirarle.- no me interesa nada- desapareciéndose de allí.

Soguire miró por donde la joven se desmaterializó diciendo en un susurro.- Ten cuidado Amelie...- sonriendo.- O perderás el favor de Ganossa... –desapareciendo también.

-----------------------

Reiko al salir del hotel, no buscaba un destino fijo; pensaba en Shaoran y Sakura juntos. Como este le abrazaba tratando de confortarla; pensó aquello y sintió un enorme vacío en si misma. Era notable que Shaoran quería a Sakura y que la única razón para no estar juntos, iba a ser el mismo Shaoran.

Pero caminó por mucho tiempo, pensando que tal vez, hasta que no completara su propósito, nunca se iría de Tokio. Miró su alrededor con indiferencia y cierto desprecio.

Y su propósito era Shaoran Li.

El momento se acercaba.

-¿Reiko Biatsi?- escuchó a un lado observando la guardiana de Eriol, con bolsas en sus manos. Parecía que, estaba de compras de nuevo.- ¡¡Hola!!- se acercó a ella.

-Hola ¿de donde vienes?

-Pues de comprar... – dijo ella sonriéndole- Aunque para serte sincera, no hay nada mejor que andar con muchas bolsas para atraer a hombres para que te ayuden...- enfatizando su sonrisa.- ¡¡Son unos caballeros innatos!!

-Parece que, te diviertes...

-¿Qué tal si salimos a pasear aun mas?- dijo colocándole dos bolsas en contra de su voluntad (sin preguntarle primeramente si la acompañaría).- Conozco una zona perfecta en el distrito de Tomoeda que, puedes comer y también comprar en ganga... ¿qué tal?

-Bueno... en realidad...

-¡¡nada de eso!!- dijo Nakuru sonriéndole.- Vas conmigo y punto....- jalándole por un lado. Biatsi se dio por vencida: De todas maneras, no la haría cambiar de parecer.

**------------------------**

Touya caminaba tranquilamente al lado de Yukito por el antiguo parque Pingüino. He ahí, pensaba Touya, una zona que no importaban los años, nunca cambiaba. Le gustaba aquello.

Tampoco los niños jugando en el lugar parecían muy interesados en los eventos que ocurrían en el mundo.

Parecían tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a su hogar.

-Aun no has hecho preguntas- dijo Yukito con su acostumbrada paciencia y humor al primogénito Kinomoto.- tal pareciera que, nada de lo que se te ha dicho, te sorprenda.

-Yuki...- dijo Touya mirándole finalmente - ¿Sabes acaso por qué hemos permanecido amigos todos estos años?

-Supongo por las cosas que tenemos en común, entre nosotros...

-¿Cómo que?

-Bueno, primeramente está Sakura; tu eres su hermana y estoy encargado de protegerla y obedecerla ante todo. Es mi ama... estudiamos juntos y nos preocupamos el uno por el otro...

-Y porque con personas normales no encajamos nunca.- Dijo Touya atrayendo mas aun la atención de su antiguo amigo.-Nunca ingresamos a un equipo por gusto. Practicábamos deportes como requisito de la escuela... nunca nos involucramos a ningún club, o grupo...

-¿Lo dices por tu habilidad de ver espíritus?

Touya no negó. Tampoco admitió. Solo dijo.- Porque no encajo.- declaró.- ¿Sabes lo incomodo que me siento con personas que no sean tu, mi hermana... mi padre?

Yukito negó con su cabeza.

-Incluso para mi, es difícil establecerme en una relación simplemente porque me lo encuentro de lo mas absurdo lo mas simple. en lo mas posible, trato hasta de alejarme de personas comunes. No me atraen las personas comunes...

-Touya. Eres medico. Te importan las personas y haces una labor sorprendente para salvarlos...

-Era medico. Era...- repitió. -¿Sabes? Uno de los sujetos que atacaron a Tomoyo en Venecia... ¿Recuerdas que te conté que tenían magia en ellos?

Yukito asintió.

-Este sujeto sabía exactamente lo que siento...- mirando a su amigo y luego al suelo mientras caminaban.- Exactamente... me dijo que, me sentía incómodo entre las personas... ¿Cómo demonios él sabía eso? Su hablar me ponía nervioso...

-Me alegra que...- dijo una voz mas delante de ellos y sorprendiéndoles.- me recuerdes...

Yukito notó inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Touya se puso rígido y su rostro de frunció ante su presencia.

-¡TU! ¿Qué demonios quieres?- gritó Touya mirando a su alrededor. En aquella zona del parque, no habían inocentes.

El sujeto sonrió de lado y se acomodó su capa.- No se que me agrade mas de ti: si tu rudeza o tu voluntad...

-Déjeme en paz y lárguese...

-Estoy aquí para responder tus dudas- dijo con una sonrisa sutil en sus labios.- Es todo...

-¿Mis preguntas?

-Las que tienes... y no digas que no te interesa nada que pueda decirte. – acertando en ese punto.- Tienes preguntas...

-¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?

-¿por qué no vienes conmigo y lo averiguamos?- dijo el sujeto dando un paso adelante. –de todas maneras, pronto, nada quedará en este mundo que te ate a él...

Yukito en ese momento y notando el peligro que podían correr ambos, involuntariamente, se convirtió en Yue y este con su magia, le apuntó al sujeto en su pecho con su arco.- Si se acerca mas, juro que dispararé...

Tsen observó con interés aquello. Miró nuevamente el rostro de Kinomoto. Te ocultas tras las sombras de híbridos... – dijo Tsen a Touya y luego a Yue.- Apártate que esto no es tu asunto... –dando un paso; un paso que, Yue le disparó a sus pies con su poder.

-No fallaré otra vez- dijo Yue mirando con rencor al sujeto.

-Y yo no te dejaré vivo si vuelves a hacerlo- dijo perdiendo la sonrisa de sus labios.

En ese momento, la voz de -¡¡Oye!!- detrás de Touya y Yue. El primero miró detrás notando las figuras de Naruku Akizuki y otra persona que se acercaba.

-Yo que tu tuviera cuidado.- dijo Touya de mala gana.- Es otra Híbrido... y esa si que es peligrosa cuando se enoja...- recordando el día del Juicio de Sakura con Eriol años atrás.

-No le tengo miedo a los híbridos...- dijo Tsen mirándoles a ambas al colocarse al par de Touya. Biatsi observaba atónita la figura de Yue aun apuntándole al sujeto. La mirada de Tsen fue a ella diciendo.- O de basuras...- haciendo que Biatsi le mirara con aborrecimiento.

-Entonces si no nos quieres tener miedo.... lárgate...- dijo Nakuru notando que sus vestimentas no eran de personas comunes. Parecían túnicas o batas de color gris oscuro.

El sujeto Tsen sonrió lanzando un rayo a la figura de Biatsi quien no tenía poderes activos para evitar ese tipo de ataque. Pero Yue notó lo que planeaba colocando su escudo y él mismo para proteger la chica. Esta esperaba el ataque y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, notó a Kinomoto a su lado igual de protegido por el escudo de Yue. Este mantenía unos centímetros fuera del suelo, con su poder alzado.

-Vaya, lo subestimé... pero, no estarán por siempre para protegerlos...- riendo.- Ya pronto, no quedará nada para proteger... una vez logremos contactar al pacto... nada quedará...- mirando a Touya dijo antes de irse- Mándale mis saludos a tu padre... – desvaneciéndose.

Biatsi se incorporó auxiliada por Nakuru y Yue notó como la mirada de Touya, se llenó de incertidumbre.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Nakuru a Biatsi y esta asintió. notando la presencia de Touya, dijo eufóricamente lanzándose a sus brazos.- ¡¡¡¡WOW Touya.!!! ¡¡¡¡Que guapo estás!!!! – no percatándose del estado del sujeto.

-¡Nakuru!! dijo Biatsi algo aturdida y notando que el sujeto trataba de quitársela de si.- ¡¡Baja de su cuello Nakuru!! ¿No ves que está lastimado?

-¡¡¡AY que guapo estás!!!- repetía la falsa identidad de la guardiana haciendole caso omiso a la solicitud de Reiko.

-¡Mujer: suéltame!! –dijo una sola vez, sacándose a la joven quien le observaba con obsesión y corazones en sus ojos.

Yue se transformó en Yukito y ese preguntó.- No capté mucho... pero... – guardando silencio un segundo aclaró.- Si, Yue lo dice ¿Acaso mencionó a tu padre?

Pero Touya no les respondió. Ahí fue que Nakuru notó la incertidumbre que aparecía en el ambiente. Biatsi solo observaba con intensidad el punto de donde el sujeto desapareció.

**------------- Continuará...**

**¡Hola a todos! Feliz año Nuevo. Esta historia me ha salido mas complicada de lo que debería. ¡Fujitaka conoce a los hombres malos! ¿Son hombres? ¿qué son? Bueno no soy la única ni la última que se hace esa pregunta. Touya tb. **

**Nada es lo que parece en esta historia, como podrán entender en los siguientes capitulos. Por supuesto, no adelantaré nada para no arruinar la sorpresa pero, ¡Habrá problemas en casa Kinomoto! Problemas entre Fujitaka y sus hijos, si no habla pronto. **

**¿qué pasarán con los demás? Bueno, ¿por qué no se quedan alrededor y lo averiguan? O mejor aun. Mándenme mis reviews y me inspiraré para los siguientes capítulos, pues ¡Parece darme bloqueo de autor! **

**Comentarios, dudas, Tomatazos y demás, a y **

**Y a los que me han escrito por esta historia ¡muchas gracias! Agradezco cada uno de sus mensajes y espero que disfruten grandemente estos dos capítulos actualizados ¡Finalmente! **

**¡Hasta la próxima! **


	11. capitulo decimo

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu- Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo Diez: "La responsabilidad de Reiko..."**

-Sigo diciendo que lo conveniente es decirle a Shaoran de lo ocurrido.- peleaba Biatsi – Ese sujeto tiene un particular interés en usted, Doctor Kinomoto...

Yukito rió ante la insistencia de la joven china en llamarle a Touya por su titulo, que de seguro se enteraría por Eriol o Naruku.

-Con un demonio, no lo haré.- discutió Touya. Los cuatro se encontraban en el departamento de Tsukishiro, mientras Yukito se encontraba sirviendo el té, acompañados de Naruku y quien con avidez devoraba los panecillos ya que los demás, se conformaban con discutir y solo beber té.

-Elsha tiene razón Touya...- dijo Naruku tragando lo que tenía en su boca.- Mi amo Eriol o Li deben de saberlo.

-¡Lo ultimo que quiero es ser reclamado o interrogado por el mocoso!

-¿El mocoso?.- preguntó Biatsi.

-Touya y el joven Li no se llevan- dijo Naruku sonriéndole a Biatsi.- "Diferencias irreconciliables"

-¡Ese idiota persigue a mi hermana!- gritó Touya.

-Ya cálmate...- dijo Naruku siendo apoyada por Yukito.- Esto va mas allá que tus problemas con Li.

-ese sujeto mencionó a tu padre Touya- dijo Yukito apoyando a la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon.- por algo debe de ser...

-Debería de preguntarle a su padre- dijo Biatsi calmadamente contrario a cuando se conocieron (y como se conocieron).- respuestas deben de haber ahí...

Touya no les daría la razón, pero en lo profundo de su mente, sabía que, estaban en lo cierto.

Debía de hablar con su padre.

-¡pero que tarde es!- dijo Naruku rompiendo el silencio momentáneo.- Biatsi: tenemos que irnos...

-¿Estarán bien?- preguntó a Yukito ya que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar con Touya.

-Estaremos bien- dijo el joven- Lo acompañaré a casa y no lo dejaré solo hasta que hable con su padre.

-¡no necesito que me cuiden!- dijo Touya sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor; pero tan pronto como lo encendió, Biatsi se lo había quitado de la boca y lo había apagado en una de las tazas que dejaban sucias.- ¡Como te atreves!- gritó él molesto.

-Debería dejar tan mal hábito... no nos conviene que se nos muera ahora que tiene a uno de esos hombres, tras de usted....

-¡El no está tras de mi!-

-Ah como quieras Touya querido.- dijo Naruku, tomando sus bolsas de compras de un lado de la puerta y agregó.- Es una lastima que, no aceptes mi oferta... yo te cuidaría muy bien...- besándole y dejando la marca del labial en su mejilla. finalmente ambas, se marcharon del apartamento.

-Interesante chica- dijo Yukito sonriéndole a Touya, ante la idea de cómo se habían conocido y mas que todo, como trata de subyugar su temperamento inconscientemente.

-¡Bah! Una mujer dominante- dijo Touya a él mientras miraba su cajetilla y sin sacar otro cigarro, la depositaba en el bolsillo.- ¿Qué crees que tenga razón? ¿Qué tenga que hablar con mi padre?

-Claro que si. Y también con Sakura... admitámoslo: no es coincidencia ya que todo esto ocurra en Japón...

-Te conozco Yuki; Dices eso porque sabes algo que nosotros no... o por lo menos, yo no sé.

-Así es...- dijo Yukito. En ese momento un silencio se produce momentáneamente. Ahí ambos miraron las tazas de té colocadas en la mesa. Estas se movían e igual la mesa y todas las cosas.

Las ventanas retumbaban con estrépito mientras ambos buscaban un refugio debajo de una columna.

En toda la ciudad, el temblor se sentía con persistencia.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- gritó la joven de ojos orientales mientras Spinel salía del pequeño bolso donde lo introdujo.- ¿Spi?- dijo la chica con ojos aterrorizados mientras las personas corrían por doquier.

-¡¡Es un temblor!!.- gritó Spi por encima de los cornetazos de los vehículos y de los gritos de los transeúntes. Algunas ventanas de los locales y pisos por encima de la calle, comenzaron a estrellarse y lluvias de pedazos de cristal comenzaron a caer.

-¿Qué hacemos?- gritó la asustada joven mirando a todas partes.- ¡¡no me gustan los temblores!!

-¡¡Corre y salgamos de la calle!!- notando como las personas corrían despavoridas para ponerse a salvo.

**--------------- En otro lugar...**

-¡¡Shaoran!!- se abrazó con efusividad al cuerpo atlético del joven mientras decía su nombre. El sujeto adquirió en ese momento un intenso color carmín - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El sujeto cuando pudo poner sus ideas en orden y viendo como los retratos y cuadros de las paredes de la casa Kinomoto se caían y la casa retumbaba solo pensó en poner a salvo a Sakura.

Pero antes de que pudieran ambos predecirlo, la carta Shield (escudo) Salió al auxilio de su aterrorizada ama. Justo a tiempo, pues la pequeña lámpara de techo del centro de la sala, cayó sobre ellos, deslizándose solo a un lado, gracias al poder de la carta.

-Es un temblor...- dijo Shaoran apaciblemente notando la agitación de la joven que le aferraba.- Calma que pronto pasará...- miraba todo con preocupación. ¡La casa podía si continuaba el temblor, echárseles encima!

-¡nadie se mueva!- dijo Kero apareciéndose en el salón y notando el susto en Sakura (dada las circunstancias, ni siquiera prestó atención de "a quien" Sakura se aferraba).

Pero Shaoran si estaba preocupado por ella.

Finalmente, y poco a poco, la sacudida disminuía. Aun Sakura, muerta de miedo se aferraba al sujeto y él solo pudo notar como todo se calmaba. Sus mechones cafés se movían al compás de las tantas veces que giraba su cabeza.

-Sakura...- dijo en un susurro mientras Kero salió una vez la carta dejó de usar su magia. Estaba aun aferrada a él y unas lagrimas empañaban su bello rostro.- Calma: ya pasó todo...- dijo con tranquilidad y notándose que gracias a aquel temblor (Que no era nada bueno), Sakura estaba en sus brazos. Acarició un instante (sin poder evitarlo), su cabellera sedosa y brillante aun estando en sus brazos.

¡Se sentía en la gloria! ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado aquel sentimiento que siempre obtenía a su alrededor?

-Ya... ¿Acabó?- abriendo poco a poco sus ojos.

Vio mas arriba a centímetros de su rostro, la apuesta mirada de Shaoran Li y sintió de repente un saltito en su corazón.

-Así es... acabó...- dijo Shaoran apaciblemente. Sakura poco a poco se fue separando, pero no del todo. –No fue un temblor normal...- dijo explicando.- Esto no fue un temblor normal..

-Se sintió muy fuerte- dijo Keroberos.- lo sorprendente es que, esta vez, fue aquí... – ahí notó a Li con su brazo cruzándole por la cintura a la joven Sakura.- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?

-Kero ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Sakura.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta???- dijo Keroberos. Ahí señalando la cintura de Sakura donde el sujeto aun conservaba su mano, hizo que la joven se volviera tomate en un segundo.

-Lo siento...- dijo Shaoran apenado de la reacción de Sakura. – Será mejor que me vaya...- dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si: es lo mejor...- dijo Kero dirigiéndose al televisor y encendiéndolo, cambiaba los canales al azar.

-¡Kero!- reprochó Sakura.- Por favor Shaoran... – se disculpaba con Kero.- No puedes irte...- dijo nerviosa.- Es decir...- señalando al exterior.- habrán muchos problemas esta noche si fue tan grande...

-Si que lo fue...- dijo Kero señalando la pantalla. Había imágenes en vivo del centro de la ciudad, donde las ventanas de los edificios se estrellaron.

Reportes similares vienen de todas partes ahora. Dicen que hay calles que se han abierto en toda su extensión. En muchos años, Japón no había sido victima de tales fenómenos... - decía el comentarista.

**---------**

Touya y Yukito salieron del interior del departamento mirando a su alrededor. Muchos de los vecinos de Tsukishiro salieron por igual notándose la duda e incertidumbre de la resistencia del lugar.

-Parece que, no hay heridos.- dijo Yukito reconociendo a casi todos sus vecinos.

-¡Oigan!- dijo un muchacho de 12 años aproximándose a ellos quien subía del piso inferior y corriendo al otro lado.- Llamen a los bomberos... ¡¡Hay dos chicas atrapadas en los ascensores!!

Touya y Yukito se observaron al mismo tiempo y dado el tiempo exacto del temblor, no les costó mucho saber quienes estaban atrapadas.

Touya tocó varias veces las puertas. Y Dijeron- ¡¡¡Estamos aquí!!!- reconociendo la voz de la falsa identidad de Ruby Moon.- ¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!

-Aguanten—dijo la voz de Yukito.- ¡¡Ya avisaron a las autoridades!!- notando como Touya forzaba la puerta de seguridad abrirse. Yukito le ayudó y vieron que, el ascensor estaba un piso mas abajo pero en medio del siguiente y el próximo.

Touya miró arriba y notó que, con la sacudida, la energía de emergencia del elevador, parecía haber fallado.

Pero en el interior del ascensor Naruku vivía otra experiencia distinta.

-¿Por qué está tan oscuro?- preguntó una nerviosa Biatsi. Comenzó a sudar desde el momento que las luces se apagaron y comenzó a temblar.- ¡¿Por qué no hay luz?!

-Cálmate...- dijo Ruby Moon.- el chico de seguro le avisó a alguien... ¿No escuchas??- señalando arriba y escuchando la voz de Yukito decirles que soportaran.- Es la voz de Tsukishiro...- y gritando mas - ¡¡¡TOUYA AY SALVAME QUE ME MUERO!!!- sobreexagerando su situación. Sonriendo agregó- A los hombres les fascinan las damiselas en desgracia.- pero ahí notó aun en la oscuridad que, la chica estaba muy inquieta.

Buscando en su pequeño bolso, - debo de tenerla por aquí...- sacando una pequeña linterna que iba anexada a un llavero dijo.- aquí está...- encendiéndolo.

– la verdad es que, nada mas me gustaría que, Touya me salvara tomándome en sus brazos varoniles y después le recompensara yo, teniéndole a él en los míos...- sacando su lengua traviesamente y subiéndosele los colores al rostro.- ¡¡¡AY DE ENSUEÑO!!!- no escuchando si quiera un comentario de su acompañante, apuntó con su lámpara a Biatsi. Notó como la chica china se zarandeaba para delante y para detrás, abrazándose a si misma en el suelo. - ¿Qué te pasa Biatsi?

-Está oscuro...- balbuceaba la joven Reiko.- Oscuro... la oscuridad, se volvió su aliada...- masculló diciendo aun en aquellas condiciones, pese a que Naruku preocupada, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.- Estaba oscuro... las luces se habían ido... – declaró con los ojos dilatados.- Se había ido... y yo... traté de evitarlo... lo intenté, pero eran mas fuertes que yo... ellos... – dudando decir.- entonces... hice lo que ella me dijo... dijo... "cuídalo... ve y cuídalo... cuida que nada le pase..." ¡¡Dejé que muriera porque me lo dijo!!- gritó.

-Biatsi: ¡¡Sal de eso!!- dijo Naruku ya asustada. En el tiempo que llevaba conociéndole era la primera vez que la veía así.- ¡¡Sal ya de eso!! No pasa nada... aquí nadie ha muerto... cálmate...

-No descansarán hasta que el pacto esté en sus manos... – dijo ella con una voz muy distinta a ella. Sonaba decidida, dominador y decidida.- El pacto... cuando lo tengan... nada los detendrá...

Escuchó Naruku un ruido sordo encima del elevador y como este se tambaleó. Miró hacía arriba notando la escotilla había mas allá de las lámparas apagadas. A lo próximo, esta parecía haber sido arrancada: donde había estado, notó la oscuridad del exterior y ahí la figura de Yue mirándole con su frialdad de siempre. - ¿Están bien?

Naruku asintió y Yue bajó al notar que ahora la poca luz (sostenida por Naruku) apuntaba a una joven acurrucada en una esquina. Naruku dijo.- Llévatela a ella primero...- notándose preocupada.- Creo que, no está bien...

Yue no asintió pero tampoco se negó: la tomó en sus brazos, ascendiendo con ella.

La llevó hasta la azotea, donde había un acceso de mantenimiento a los ascensores. Touya les esperaba allí.

Después (y ante la insistencia de la prepotente Naruku), Yue tuvo que ascender varias bolsas de compras mientras ella, se transformaba en Ruby Moon y lo siguió. Touya al ver aquello, le surgió una gota.

Pero nada le ganaba al rostro frío y desinteresado ante todo aquello que el de Yue.

La ciudad estaba poco a poco restaurándose su iluminación y mas sectores recobraban la energía (los que perdieron) eléctrica.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Ruby Moon transformándose. Igual lo hizo Yukito y notó a la joven que Touya le había hecho sentarse para que tomara aire. La revisaba muy de cerca dado el episodio que tuvo cuando llegó en brazos de Yue.- allá abajo se comportó de manera extraña...

Biatsi respiraba largo y profundamente mientras con su cabeza entre sus piernas dijo.- ¿ya?

-No. Aun no. Te avisaré cuando dejarás de hacer eso... -dijo Kinomoto seriamente. Poniéndose de pie agregó a Naruku.- ya se recobra... pero...

-Ya te dije que sufro de claustrofobia...- dijo la joven de ojos color miel reclamándole.- ya estoy mejor...

-No parecía claustrofobia lo que noté allá abajo.- dijo Naruku inquieta.- para nada. Hablabas de oscuridad y muerte... y el pacto de sangre...

Ahora tres pares de miradas estaban sobre la joven.

-¡No me pasa nada! Solo quiero, volver a casa...

-Eso está muy difícil.- dijo Touya señalando la ciudad. – Es todo un caos... no hay semáforos funcionando. Menos el metro o el subterráneo...

-¡no nos podemos quedar aquí!- dijo preocupada. - ¡debo de volver a casa! Shaoran debe de estar preocupado...

-¿No me digas?- preguntó Touya.- ¿Qué eres para ese muchacho que se preocuparía tanto por ti?- indignado, curioso y observadoramente.

-Creo que podremos llamarlo del departamento—dijo Yukito notando el silencio que ocasionó el comentario de Touya.- Así sabrá que, estás bien...

-¡y a mi Amo Eriol!- dijo Naruku. Ocurriéndosele algo declaró.- ¡Si nos quedamos aquí, pido compartir habitación con Touya!- aferrándose del brazo del ex medico.

-¡Oye! ¿qué te crees?- dijo Touya molesto.- Claro que no compartiré habitación contigo...- tratando se zafarse de la mujer.

Pero la cabeza de la guardiana imaginaba otras cosas.

Yukito ayudó a ponerse de pie a la joven Reiko diciéndole.- ¿Estás bien?- mientras esta observaba de fondo y escuchaba las galanterías de la identidad de Ruby Moon con el ex galeno.

-Ay vamos Touya... Después que tengamos una noche juntos... no pensarás en nadie mas...- dijo Naruku con atrevimiento.- Tampoco me dejaras ir a Londres...

-Claro que no.- dijo Touya.- Compartiré la habitación de Yuki... o me iré al sofá...

-me iré contigo...- dijo ella insistentemente.

Yukito sonrió ante aquello: ¡Vaya que la joven guardiana aun no se le quitaban los aires por el joven Kinomoto!

Pero ahora, mientras Touya estaba ocupado buscando la manera de si era posible, escaparse de allí, notaba la inquietud y nerviosismo de la joven llevada del brazo por su mejor amigo.

Sus experiencias medicas le habían enseñado a distinguir las diferencias entre un ataque de ansiedad y uno de claustrofobia; Claustrofobia era el temor a estar encerrado en lugares estrechos que algunas veces viene acompañado con angustia y nerviosismo, que inmediatamente se quita cuando la persona sale de su estado de encerramiento o estrechez. Pero lo que la chica había tenido al momento de salir en los brazos de Yue era un ataque de ansiedad causado por el encerramiento mas abajo en el elevador oscuro. Cuando salió en los brazos del guardián, Touya escuchó algunas de las cosas que Naruku hablaba que ella mencionó y otras mas. Parecían mas bien recuerdos.

Ella había estado en ascensores antes. Despues de todo, donde quiera habían ascensores. Si ella hubiera sido claustrofóbica en primer lugar, se había puesto nerviosa a su llegada y uso del ascensor esa noche. Pero todo aquel episodio, le vino al verse en la oscuridad y encerrada.

Porque balbuceó cosas como yo lo cuidaré... lo prometo... pero no parecía su voz normal. Estaba ella hablando como si tuviera tal vez, menos edad. Notando en aquel tono de voz que ella usó, inquietud, preocupación y dulzura. Algo que, no pensaba él que, conocería de ella.

**---------------------**

Sakura colgó el teléfono preocupada. Incluso se quedó con el auricular en su mano. -¿Qué pasa? ¿no lo localizaste?- preguntó Kero notándose preocupado por el rostro de la chica.

Negó con su cabeza. Shaoran Li escuchó cuando respondió.- Dicen que salió antes de que comenzara el temblor...- con los ojos con lagrimas.- ¿ y si le pasó algo?- abrazándose a si misma, notándosele el desamparo que sentía en esos momentos.

Kero no hizo ningún comentario pesado cuando vio a Shaoran Li levantarse del sofá y abrazar a la chica mientras le consolaba con acciones y palabras.- debe de estar camino aquí, no te preocupes Sakura.

-Es que, mi padre... no quiero que le pase nada. – declaró observando ahora el televisor. Ahí estaban reporteros en la calle, trayendo los principales reportes.

Sus ojos verdes vieron con horror, como estaba la ciudad un verdadero caos.

las autoridades recomiendan que, vayan a sus casas. Los que viven en las torres de mas de 12 pisos, por favor, evácuenlas y vayan a centros de asistencia y albergues hasta que sea seguro volver. El centro de sismología dice que, no saben predecir si habrán repeticiones esta noche... pero les solicitan a los ciudadanos de Tokio a estar pendientes a los reportes... 

Kero apagó el aparato diciendo.- Deberías descansar... no te ves nada bien...

-¡no lo voy a hacer hasta que mi padre esté en casa!- gritó ella. En ese momento, el teléfono sonó y Shaoran Li notando que Sakura no podía hablar, lo tomó, en precaución que, fueran malas noticias y la chica no pudiera asimilarlo.

-Casa Kinomoto...

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado.

-Li Shaoran...- dijo la voz.

-¡Li!- dijo la voz melodiosa – Soy Tomoyo... ¿Sakura está contigo?

-Si. Estamos preocupados porque su padre no ha venido... ya sabes, está muy nerviosa...

-Pero gracias a los cielos que está bien. – dijo la joven Daidoujij.- Eriol iba saliendo de aquí, cuando todo empezó...

-Mejor no salga- dijo el joven Chino.- la calle está hecha un caos... además, estoy aquí con ella... y estamos, solo esperando una llamada del señor Kinomoto; que llegue él o su hermano.

-¿Te quedarás allá?

-Por lo menos hasta que llegue su padre, o Yue o su hermano... no confío en dejarle sola. Está muy nerviosa.- llevándose su mano libre al bolsillo de su pantalón agregó.- ¿Eriol volvió al hotel?

-No. Aun me acompaña...

-Bien. Dile que encienda el televisor... habrán de seguro, calles y rutas que no estén afectadas por el temblor...

-Aquí no hay energía de la calle. Fue interrumpida... encenderán la planta de emergencia pronto...

-Entonces mejor que se quede está noche...

-¿Quieres hablar con él?- preguntó la muchacha de ojos azules.

-No. Hablaré con él mañana...

-De acuerdo.- haciendo una pausa.- Cuida mucho a mi amiga, Li.

No tuvo que responder nada. Tomoyo había cortado la llamada ya.

-Será mejor que descanses- dijo Li sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-No hasta que mi padre llegue...

-Muy bien; Entonces me quedaré contigo... - Dijo Li.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella mientras mimaba a Kero en sus piernas. En verdad, con tal de distraerla, Kero hacía todo y mas (y mas aun cuando le convendría a él ser consentido.

**-------------**

-¿Ahora por donde?- preguntó Naiko Chang notando la incertidumbre en la calle.

Spinel miraba desde su hombro. Nadie le prestaba atención al pequeño guardián dado el estado de inquietud y nerviosismo de los habitantes de Tokio.

-Por allá.- señalando mas adelante en la calle. Ahí y en un momento, tropezó con alguien.- Lo siento. - dijo a la figura alta en chaqueta color café.

-no, lo siento yo.- dijo el hombre de gafas disculpándose. Notó a Spinel y este le miró interrogante. – Disculpa...- llevándose de la mano a una joven abrigada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica al ser halada.

-Tenemos que llegar a casa... - dijo el sujeto mientras la bulla, hizo que lo siguiente se perdiera para los oídos de Spinel y Naiko.

Pero Spinel no le quitó la vista encima hasta que se perdió de vista.

-¿Qué pasa Spi?

-Ese sujeto... - señalándole.- Me vio. Para como están todos aquí... - señalando a su alrededor.

-Será alguien muy observador Spi.- dijo Naiko cruzando la calle con un grupo de mas personas.- Solo quiero llegar al hotel... - ajustándose su abrigo.- Eriol debe de estar muy preocupado...

Pero Spinel pensó después.- Esta ciudad... - mirando al cielo – Está con algo muy extraño en su ambiente... desde ese temblor... ¿Será esto a lo que se refiere Li y mi señor Eriol?

**-En la residencia Daidoujij.- **

Eriol colgó el teléfono con inquietud. Uno de los sirvientes interrumpió diciendo.- Señorita: hay cena disponible para ustedes en el comedor... - indicando el camino.

Desde el sofá Tomoyo notándose la inquietud de Eriol, anunció.- Cálmate.. tal vez es que el Hotel se ha quedado sin luz...

-Los hoteles tienen plantas de emergencia en caso que falle la electricidad...

-Pues será problema de los teléfonos... - decía la joven con tal de quitar la inquietud de su compañero de ojos azules. –Además, estará con alguien: con Spi, con Naruku... ¡Quien sabe!

-Conociendo a mi querida Naruku, debe estar o acosando a Kinomoto... o de compras...

-Entonces, confía que está con Spinel. Además, no hubo daños físicos a muchos edificios y el hotel fue remodelado para soportar sismos hasta de 7.9.

Eriol observó a su hermosa acompañante y notó que su sola presencia, inspiraba tranquilidad. Tal vez, Tomoyo tenía razón: Se ahogaba en un vaso de agua. Tal vez, incluso, Naiko estaba abajo en el restaurante comiendo... o solo se había quedado dormida o...

-No le des mas vueltas al asunto Eriol. – dijo Tomoyo decidida.- Es una chica grande... nosotras las chicas grandes, sabemos cuidarnos solas... - sonriéndole.

-Estás muy afable esta noche... - dijo dejando el aparato en paz con cierto brillo en su mirada. – dadas las circunstancias ¿Qué Sakura esté bien, te ha tranquilizado?

-Temo por Sakura, en realidad- enseriando su mirada- por lo que me has contado, Sakura está en un peligro muy inminente Eriol. Y mira lo que pasó esta tarde... pero.- sonriendo.- esta noche, estará bien...

Eriol le ayudó a ponerse de pie. No pronunciaron palabra alguna hasta quince minutos después, mientras ambos convidaban en el lujoso comedor de la mansión.

-¿Cuál es la historia entre Li y Reiko Biatsi?- preguntó Tomoyo mientras terminaba su ensalada. Eriol le miró aturdido.- porque ahí hay historia...

-Tan suspicaz como siempre.- dijo Eriol. Sabía de antemano que las intenciones de Tomoyo eran averiguar que había entre esos dos para intervenir como Celestina- Es cierto. Hay historia ahí. Pero es mas turbulencia que otra cosa.

-Biatsi es muy recatada con Li. Noté como, le respeta mucho...

-Ella fue criada para respetar mucho a los jefes de Consejos; en Hong Kong hay una ferviente admiración a los Li. Son muy devotos a la familia que lidera el Consejo. Siendo Shaoran quien es, es notable su admiración y servicio.

-¿No dijeron que el otro en el sueño de Sakura era Reiko?

-Si bien recuerdas, ella le mencionó como padre. Sus padres fueron asesinados... – frunciendo su mirada. – Murieron cuando ella apenas tenía cinco o seis años. Su hermano era de un año, creo...

-¡Santo cielo!

-según Li me contó, desde entonces, ella era alguien muy aplicado y metodista. Quería a su padre muchísimo. Perderlo así... – frunciendo su mirada.- Pero contrario a lo que cualquiera esperara, ella se hizo cargo en un primer instante de su hermanito. Li me dice que, nunca la ha visto llorar.

-ya veo...

-dada las cercanía entre Reiko, su padre y el padre de Shaoran, la señora Li, se encargó de Biatsi y su hermano, hasta que ella fue capaz de cuidarse ambos. Prácticamente y sin contar el tiempo pasado aquí, se criaron juntos.

-Es sorprendente. Las circunstancias los hicieron independizarse y cuidarse solos antes de tiempo... – pensó en voz alta.- Y he aquí: nosotros nos independizamos teniendo aun así a nuestros padres o en todo caso..—señalando a Eriol.- una vida pasada que recuerdas a la perfección.

-No creas... –atrayendo su mirada- hay cosas que ni yo mismo recuerdo. Como Li Clow, no creo recordar una situación como esta...- haciendo una pausa.- como la que pasamos ahora. –No recuerdo si tuve familia, mas allá de sus guardianes. No recuerdo si tuve amigos... nada... solo recordé lo que hice. Como la magia entró en mi vida... y como le aproveché para la creación de las cartas. Todo después, es bastante oscuro.

-Eriol... – dijo Tomoyo después de un silencio sórdido que se produjo ante ese ultimo comentario.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Las que quieras...- declaró el sujeto con amabilidad.

-Aquellos recuerdos en unos, y lagunas en otros casos, ¿Son aquellos que, te hicieron volver tan mundano en Londres? –Mirando el rostro de su acompañante dijo.- ¡Ah lo siento! No debí de preguntártelo.- notándosele un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.- ¡Lo lamento Eriol! Es que, escuché tantas cosas de ti en Londres y siempre dije ¡no es ese el mismo que conocí que yo...!! y Ahora...- mirándole - ¡¡Es como si hablara con otra persona totalmente diferente a la que vi en Londres!!

-Tomoyo: no me ofendes- dijo el sujeto mirándole con intensidad a través de las gafas. Era una mirada que Tomoyo no conocía nunca. O si la conoció: Una vez, años atrás. en un juicio. Sakura era la enjuiciada y Eriol probaba su fuerza. Era una mirada de misterio. Un misterio que fascinaba a la joven de ojos azules. –Al contrario me siento halagado ante la defensa que me presentaste en Londres...

-¿Defensa?

-A la mañana siguiente de aquel encuentro tengo el atrevimiento a decirte que, eso ocasionó mi ruptura con mi acompañante... – sonriendo ante el rubor de la chica.- Eres alguien sumamente hermoso y que hablaras con tanta confianza conmigo, puso a la superficie rumores en el Jet Set de la aristocracia Londinense...

- No comprendo...

-¿Acaso no te fuiste a la mañana siguiente?

-Si, se presentó una emergencia y mi madre...- pero Eriol le interrumpió.

-Pues no viste los tabloides de las paginas sociales. Mi acompañante amaneció con el diario para mi mala suerte, en sus manos... –tosiendo de la incomodidad.- cuando entré lo ultimo que faltó fue el plato de nuestro desayuno en mi cabeza- riendo y encontrándole la gracia a toda la situación y el rostro sorprendido de la joven de ojos azules.- nuestro amigo en común que te acompañaba aquella noche, parece que, se vengó de mi por algo que debí haberle echo. Dijo a los reporteros presentes en la gala que, había tenido un suspicaz romance contigo... durante tu estadía en Londres. –sorprendiéndole.- Que por mas que traté de convencer a mi novia de aquel momento (cosa que no me valió explicarle), que nosotros solo éramos amigos, y gracias a mi reputación, terminamos en aquel instante. no te enteraste de lo que se publicó pues con contactos míos en Londres, desmentimos esa noticia y pronto pasó a ser solo un rumor...- sonriéndole.- Por eso no volví a contactarte. Porque no quería que te vieras envuelta en rumores y escándalos que ponían en velo de duda tu reputación y buen nombre.

-¡pero eso pasó!- gritó ella pasmada.

-suerte que ni tu madre o tu, se hayan enterado de eso. Como te dije, el asunto fue apaciguado terminando en rumores, pero no querría que hubieras tenido problemas con tu madre. La verdad es que, desde el momento que te vi en aquella fiesta, me intrigaste. Me dejaste ensimismado.

-Tu reputación no es la mejor del mundo Eriol- dijo ella tratando de no perder la cordura ante lo que él le reveló.- Mucho menos en el campo de las relaciones. – dejando sus cubiertos a un lado.- Somos amigos de la infancia... y no creo que...

-no somos amigos. no lo fuimos. Solo me importaba Sakura en aquel entonces. Sakura y los guardianes de Clow.

-Te refieres a Yue.-viendole asentir.- ¿Por qué dices que no lo fuimos?

-Vi tu amor y dedicación por Sakura. Tu interés en ella por ser tan valiosa en tu vida. No dudo que en una vida pasada fueran muy cercanas. Soy el ejemplo vivo de reencarnaciones pero, notaste en mi dedicación y mi profundo cariño a ella. Solo esto teníamos en común...

-¿Y ahora? ¿no somos amigos?

-Lo podemos ser. Podemos ser lo que quieras...

-Eriol: si te consideré mi amigo en aquel entonces. Un amigo. Pero ahora, no quiero que, dejemos de serlo. Tu inestabilidad en las relaciones asusta a cualquiera; y no quiero sobre todo, perder nuestra amistad.

-Lo comprendo a la perfección... - dijo con desánimo.

-Entonces, no presiones nada, por favor. – totalmente consciente de la atracción que existía entre ambos. Pero Tomoyo conocía a Eriol en casi todo. Excepto en algo; algo importante y que este aun no le compartía ¿Quién era la misteriosa Naiko Chang?

-¿alguna otra pregunta?- curioseó Eriol.

-No realmente.- mintió ella sutilmente. –Pero ¿Shaoran, aun piensa en Sakura?- mirándole.- Mira té seré clara: Sakura tenía sus sueños de niña enamorada. Sueño que aunque no lo admitas, ambos somos responsables de haber intervenido y...

-¿Ahora quieres enmendar donde hay vasos rotos?

-Solo quiero saber que hay ahí.

Eriol guardó silencio un instante, diciéndole luego- Shaoran tiene los mismos sentimientos que años atrás por nuestra querida Cerezo... - viéndole aspirar profundamente.- pero por circunstancias ajenas a mí, no te la revelaré... pero si se trata de que, ellos confiesen sus sentimientos.- sonriéndole con brillo travieso en sus ojos.- Cuenta conmigo... - siendo respondido su gesto con una sonrisa por igual.

**---------------------------**

Con el ceño fruncido (como últimamente, era notable verle), el profesor Kinomoto avanzaba rápidamente con Sabura a su lado siguiéndole el paso.

Pero habían cruzado gran parte de la ciudad a pies, dado el caos con el transporte y los desvíos en diversas partes de la ciudad.

-Anda, dilo- rompió el silencio la mujer a su lado.- Estás muriéndote de ganas por decirlo...

-El próximo, podría ser, el definitivo...- sin mirarle.- Ahora, quiero llegar a casa y esperar que, mi hija esté bien...

-Sabes que será así.- llamando la mirada del sujeto sobre ella y ambos deteniéndose de caminar.- ¿ocurre algo?

Colocó una mano sobre su hombro que hizo que la mujer se sonrojara en un segundo. Su rígida mirada, fue reemplazada con la mirada dulce y condescendiente que era la mas común en Fujitaka- No sabes nada de Sakura. Ella no sabe, que lo se...

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe?- preguntó ella- Pensé que en estos momentos, ya lo sabía...- se preocupó la mujer.- ¿Qué mas no sabe ella?

-mi pasado completo- declaró el sujeto.

-¡Fujitaka!- no evitando decir su nombre ante la sorpresa.- ¡Como están las cosas, debiste de decírselo al menos a uno de tus hijos! ¿sabes el peligro que los expones a ellos? ¿ o la humanidad?

-¿podrías decirles tu eso? ¿qué su vida, toda su vida ha sido solo una vil mentira? ¿le dirías a tu hijo que, es con justa razón que no tiene amigos mas que a Tsukishiro? ¿Le dirías que les mentiste toda su vida?

Ella se mordió el labio y negó bajando su mirada.- No es tan fácil... tienes razón.

-Pero...- dijo el hombre mirándole con sensibilidad.- tengo que hablar con ellos. De todas maneras, y si mi intuición no me falla, Serv Raci, tratará de contactar a los Li o en todo caso, a mi hija...

-¿Qué te hace decir eso?

-Porque.- haciendo que se volteara a donde su mirada estaba enfocada.- El tiempo se agota...

Delante de ellos estaba la joven que conocieron como asistente de Raci en su hogar. Vestía con cierto aire europeo y sus ojos estaban firmes y fijos a la pareja.- Mi señora manda sus saludos y le informa que, la familia Li ya hizo contacto.- con serenidad- dos representantes vendrán a Japón. Y mi señora, le envía esto...- señalando detrás. Ahí, otra joven, de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros, muestra una caja de metal sellada. –El tiempo se acaba señor Kinomoto y la guerra se nos viene encima...

-¿Ella nos apoyará?

-Así es señor. Mi señora siempre ha apoyado a los seres mortales en esta batalla que trasciende el tiempo mismo. A pesar que, no iba a intervenir, nuestra empresa, siempre ha tenido el propósito principal de, idear nuevos métodos de combate...

Dándole la orden a la otra joven, esta abrió la caja, mostrándose lo que parecía ser en un principio, un arma, sacada de cualquier película de ciencia ficción: el mango de agarre era bastante amplio e incluso, tenía un sujetador para el brazo.

-No me gustan las armas- dijo Kinomoto no sorprendido (por lo menos notándosele), ante el "obsequio".

-Esto es lo último que mi señora ha desarrollado. El ultimo temblor fue registrado...- enseriando su mirada.- Dice que, ese temblor no es normal... y que lo peor podría salir de ellos.

-aceptarla sería ir en contra de mis principios... de mis ideales.- dijo mirándole seriamente.- Además, esa arma fue creada para matar a mi gente.

-Esta arma fue creada para proteger a los inocentes- discutió la inteligente y perspicaz asistente.- De todas maneras, la señora Raci, espera en estos días la llegada a la residencia, del Líder del Consejo...- haciendo una reverencia.- ha decidido que la mejor manera de resolver esto, es con la reunión de todos los representantes, de todos los interesados- sorprendiendo al profesor y a su acompañante- le gustaría que, estuviera presente usted...

-hace veinte años, fui colaborador del antiguo líder. De mi amigo. Estudiamos juntos un año completo en la universidad mucho antes de él casarse. Incluso, antes de yo graduarme como profesor. Le presenté las pruebas y los culpables y hasta allí llegó mi intervención en el asunto –llevándose la mano a su bolsillo.- no tengo nada en común con el actual líder...- dándole la espalda.- dile a tu señora, que gracias, pero no gracias...

Comenzó a alejarse cuando la voz de la joven Sebura le hizo detenerse.- ¿Hasta aquí lo llevarás Fujitaka?- volteándose a verla, la notó con los ojos llorosos y sus manos juntas sobre su pecho.- ¿Sabes acaso lo que pasaría cuando descubran que son tus hijos? ¡Se los llevarán! ¡¡Se llevarán a tu pequeña hija! ¡lo sabes bien!- notándose acongojada-¡y a nosotros, nos matarán por traidores!! (cosa que me ha sorprendido que no ha pasado aun) ¡¡Debes de protegerlos! Al menos, escucha lo que Raci y el Líder del Consejo tengan que decir. Mucho antes de tomar toda decisión apresurada.

Fujitaka notó la mirada afligida de la mujer. Era la primera vez que la notaba tan alterada. Tan alterada que se notaba que era ¿miedo? Lo que leía en ella.

-Tu estás asustada- dijo Fujitaka serenamente.- ¿No es así?

Ella asintió avergonzada. Fujitaka caminó acercándose y pasándole por su lado y tomó la caja de manos de la asistente para decir cordialmente- Dígale que muchas gracias y que sabe donde contactarme para el momento que se haga la reunión.

La asistente asintió y despidiéndose de ellos cortamente, se marchó por donde había venido. Ambos observaron la limosina que, esperaba pacientemente hasta que ambas jóvenes la abordaron y se marchó del lugar.

-Ahora ¿Qué?- preguntó la joven.

-Avísales a los demás...- mirando a su alrededor.- Pero mañana...- caminando.- te llevaré a tu casa... y allá guardarás esto. No me encuentro aun capacitado de todas las preguntas de mis hijos; mas aun, si alguno de ellos, se tropiezan con esto...

-Muchas gracias- dijo la mujer yendo a la par del sujeto. Pero este no parecía muy feliz por lo que había pasado.

**-------------- Aeropuerto de Japón...**

-¡No responde Shaoran!- dijo Mei Ling indignada y estrellando el auricular del teléfono publico que usaba.- ¿Alguna suerte?- observando al joven a su lado en su móvil marcando un numero detrás de otro.

-¡maldición!- gritó Ukio.- las líneas están totalmente congestionadas...- marcando de nuevo.

El lugar estaba atestado de pasajeros y dependientes del servicio de aviación. El temblor que ocurrió mas temprano, alocó el aeropuerto en su totalidad. Para empeorar, nadie podía llegar allá gracias al embotellamiento de trafico en las principales avenidas.

-De seguro esa tonta de tu hermana, andará consultando sus cartas en vez de tomar el teléfono...

-No descarto posibilidades Mei Ling, pero Biatsi, no es tonta... no está en el departamento... al menos que...- comenzando a preocuparse- algo le haya pasado...

Su mirada fue a dar al aparato en sus manos y lo observó con curiosidad. El pensamiento de perder a su hermana le aterrorizaba.

-Ukio...- dijo Mei Ling en un susurro. Después se rió estrepitosamente.- ¡Estás preocupándote de mas!- tomando su maleta en sus manos y dirigiendo el camino agregó.- ¡Vamos a buscar un taxi que nos lleve a su departamento! ¿Tienes la dirección?

-¡Claro que la tengo!

-Pues vamos entonces...- haciendo ademanes a uno de los taxis que trabajaba en la terminal.- Allá intentaremos localizar a mi primo...

**---------------------------**

Aun las emisiones especiales de lo ocurrido temprano ahora era lo único que pasaban en la televisión. Sakura había caído rendida y Shaoran se había adormecido a su lado. Mientras la chica apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y abrigada por la chaqueta del joven. No hacía media hora, el sujeto se había extenuado y ahora el televisor estaba en mudo y Kero dormía a un lado de ellos con los restos de una tarta de arandanos que mas temprano estaba completo en la cocina.

Eran las tres y media de la mañana.

La ciudad estaba ahora sumida en un silencio por sectores. La mayoría de las personas, se habían marchado a su casas y los únicos que estaban en la calle eran aquellos, que, por su ocupación no les quedaba de otra.

Mientras Yue surcaba los cielos acompañado de Ruby Moon. Poco era lo que hablaban.

-¿Crees que haya sido buena idea dejarlos solos? – preguntó Ruby Moon algo talante y de mal humor ante la idea de marcharse del departamento para revisar las inmediaciones de la ciudad, buscando algo preocupante.

-Miremos mas abajo.- dijo este sin responderle la pregunta- Después, iremos a los Kinomoto... Touya quiere que vea como está Sakura... – sonando frío y distante- ha tratado de comunicarse, pero ha sido imposible...

-Bueno, como hablé con mi amo mas temprano, él me dijo que estaba bien en casa de Tomoyo, por lo menos hasta que amanezca...

Recorrieron los cielos finalmente descendiendo frente a la casa de Kinomoto. Las luces exceptuando la de la sala, estaban apagadas.

-¿Cómo entraremos?- preguntó Ruby Moon transformándose en Naruku.- ¿Yue?

Yue ya se había transformado en Yukito y el gentil joven dijo con cierta gracia.- Por la puerta...- bajándose al tapete y sacando de debajo de esta una llave.- Touya me la mostró cuando aun estudiábamos en la preparatoria... era una llave de respaldo por si Sakura, perdía la de ella en la escuela...- insertando el objeto en el llavín y pasando después de la joven.

Ambos pasaron a la sala, donde observaron a la joven pareja adormecida muy pegados. Naruku envidió a esos dos ( Así estuviéramos Touya y yo, si no se te hubiera ocurrido esta salida ), Yukito mientras sonrió notando el rubor en las mejillas de Sakura y en su sutil sonrisa al dormir.

-Pues parece que, duermen tranquilos...- dijo Yukito y notó a Kero durmiendo con los restos de pastel a un lado. Vio el televisor encendido y lo apagó.

-¿Deberíamos de despertarlos?- preguntó la inquisitiva guardiana . los observaba de todos los ángulos para finalmente decir - ¡Pero que tiernos se ven juntos! No han perdido el encanto que tenían años atrás...

-Shhhh los despertarás- dijo Yukito.

-Me pregunto si tendrán una cámara aquí en la casa... –susurró ella.

-¿Una cámara? ¿para que quieres una cámara?

-Pues para retratarlos... – declaró ella con inocencia y Yukito (con una gota en su cuello), escuchó cuando ella se explicó.- Para cada vez que Li diga que "no siente nada por Sakura", mostrarle las pruebas. además a la joven Tomoyo le fascinaría... ¿no crees?

Entonces el joven adormecido se despertó ante las miradas (soñadora de Naruku y la acostumbrada en Yukito), para notar en dos minutos después, donde estaba y miró a la derecha notando a la chica adormecida en sus brazos.

-¡Vaya que nuestro líder de consejo no pierde tiempo en cortejos!- dijo Naruku riendo traviesamente y colocando a Li ante su comentario, rojo como pimiento.-¡Se va directito a lo que le interesa!- guiñándole el ojo.

-No... este... yo....- decía el joven señalándose y señalando a Sakura. Naruku reía y Yukito trataba por todos los medios de que bajara la voz. -¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Touya nos mandó a buscar a Sakura y a asegurarnos que estaba bien- sonrió el amable Yukito – Cosa que puedo jurarle que si está... – enfatizando su sonrisa.

-Es que, su padre aun no llega- haciendo que Yukito borrara su sonrisa.- No podía dejarla sola...

-Ah si, no podías dejarla sola.- dijo Naruku sonando irónica.- entiendo...- y señalando a Kero adormecido en la mesa agregó.- ¿Y eso que es? ¿Una esponja de baño?

-mas bien, un glotón de primera- dijo Shaoran. Desacomodó la cabeza de la joven, dejándole tendida en el sofá y la cubrió aun mas con su chaqueta. Guiando a los demás a la cocina, dijo – las tres de la mañana y aun no llega. – con su mirada fruncida.- estará preocupada si la despertamos y él...

-Creo que es por el caos que se produjo.- dijo Yukito serenamente.- la ciudad es un desastre y te aseguro que, el señor Kinomoto, no tardará en llegar...

Shaoran asintió en silencio y miró a Yukito para agregar- no tendré de otra que informarme a primera hora con mi madre...- mirándoles ahora a ambos.- No he podido comunicarme con Biatsi en toda la noche... o a la contestadora del hotel. Apenas si pude comunicarme con Eriol...

-Será mejor entonces, esperar a que amanezca.- dijo el sujeto de gafas seriamente.-Ruby Moon: ve a donde ...- mirándole un instante, preguntó.- ¿Por qué no vas al hotel?

-¿Cómo que vaya al hotel?- preguntó molesta.- ¿Por qué no puedo volver donde Touya?

-Es mejor que vayas al hotel- dijo el sujeto.- ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que aquella chica está sola?

-No está sola-discutió ella – Está con Suppi...

-Es una joven que está sola... no es correcto dado a todo lo que ha ocurrido no preocuparse por ella...- apoyó el maduro Shaoran Li.

-está bien...- dijo bufando de mala gana ante la actitud de Yukito – se te está pegando el mal humor de Yue- marchándose por la puerta y dejando a ambos jóvenes a solas.

-Será mejor que, la pongamos en su cama- dijo Yukito señalando fuera del lugar donde estaba Sakura.- O su padre se preocupará mucho cuando llegue.

-¿No se despertará si la movemos?- preguntó Shaoran.

-no.—dijo Yukito sonriéndole.- Sakura tiene el sueño muy pesado...

Shaoran vio como Yukito tomaba a Sakura en sus brazos y aun la chica adormecida, era llevada a su habitación mientras Kero era llevado (de manera seria) por Li. Ingresando ambos en la alcoba de la joven, Shaoran notó que la habitación de Sakura estaba muy cambiada.

Habían afiches de películas Japonesas y algunas extranjeras. El mueble que años atrás estaban llenos de peluches, ahora eran ocupados por libros. Lo único que parecía permanecer allí era la consola de juegos (Aunque mas moderna) en el televisor. Después, miró a la repisa detrás de la cama de la joven, y notó la muñeca tejida que le obsequió Tomoyo y su corazón dio un salto al notar lo otro.

El peluche de felpa que él le había hecho cuando aun era un niño. Aquel peluche que ensambló y cosió pensando en ella. Las voces y recuerdos de aquella época. De la despedida en el aeropuerto, llenaron su mente.

-Listo – dijo Yukito dejándole a solas allí con la chica adormecida y colocó a Kero cerca de ella, en la misma cama.

Shaoran salió detrás de Yukito apagando la luz. Ambos descendieron las escaleras. En ese momento, la puerta del recibidor se abría.

Habían pasado años ya, pero a Shaoran no le fue difícil reconocer a Fujitaka Kinomoto que le observa desde el umbral de la puerta con extrañeza.

-Señor Kinomoto- dijo Yukito rompiendo la conexión visual entre Li y el sujeto.- Al fin llega; Sakura estaba muy preocupada.

-Yukito: Me alegra que, hayas acompañado a Sakura... te lo agradezco...

-No merezco el crédito- sonrió el sujeto.- Si alguien aquí merece el crédito es él.- dijo señalando al joven a su lado- creo que, llegó a conocer alguna vez a Li Shaoran...- mientras el joven chino hacía un saludo.- fue un gran y especial amigo de Sakura...

Pero Fujitaka la primera impresión fue la certera ante el joven: su parecido con quien estudió él por un año, años atrás, era sorprendente. Pero ¿Cómo preguntarle a él que si era hijo de su antiguo amigo de cátedras?

-Por supuesto- dijo el hombre ante la alta figura de quien conoció como un niño años atrás. Incluso le saludó.- Bienvenido a Japón...

-Gracias señor Kinomoto-dijo Shaoran. – Es un placer verle...

-Bueno, como ha llegado, será mejor que me marche a casa- dijo Yukito sonriéndoles.

-Pero Yukito... no hay transporte a esta hora- dijo Fujitaka sonriéndole sutilmente.- ¿Cómo irás al departamento?

-Ehhh...- una gota surgió en las cabezas de Shaoran y Yukito y este ultimo, no sabía que responder.

-Quédense y se van al amanecer; cuando hayan descansado...- dijo Fujitaka mirando cordialmente a ambos jóvenes.

-Se lo agradezco señor...- dijo Shaoran agradeciéndole.

-no es nada ¿Touya también está aquí?- preguntó Fujitaka.

-Eh, no- dijo seriamente.- Una joven que conocemos, tuvo un episodio de claustrofobia al quedarse encerrada en el elevador del edificio durante el sismo...

-¡Santo cielo! ¿está bien?

-Touya le está cuidando muy bien...- dijo Yukito sonriéndole al padre de su mejor amigo.- Estará bien ya...- y observando la mirada inquisidora de Shaoran agregó.- Es tu amiga ¿Reiko Biatsi?

Ahora si que Fujitaka se encontraba aturdido. Dos apellidos conocidos para él en un mismo momento.

-¿Reiko? Que extraño...- dijo Shaoran algo confundido.- Biatsi no sufre de claustrofobia...- frunciendo su mirada.

-Bueno: Será mejor que vayan a descansar...- declaró Fujitaka.- le prepararé uno de los sacos de dormir...- declaró sonriéndole a Shaoran. Inmediatamente se marchó a los pisos superiores.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó Shaoran a Yukito.

-parece que el sismo también le afectó... le noto muy nervioso... el Señor Kinomoto no es para nada nervioso...

-_"Es el hijo de Hien, estoy seguro... es igualito a él en aquellos tiempos. Y el apellido Reiko, era el apellido de aquel sujeto que, siempre llamaba aquí de Hong Kong o que se aparecía trayéndole papeles para que firmara"._..- mientras sacaba de un armario el saco de dormir.- _"Pero... ¿debería decirle quien soy yo? ¿qué pasaría entonces con mis hijos? Seguro está aquí por todo lo que está pasando en Japón..." – _sintiéndose cansado se retiró las gafas de su rostro y pasó sus manos por sus ojos. – Santo cielo... ¿Ahora que haré? No puedo decirles la verdad...- marchándose al otro lado para la habitación de su hijo y siendo escuchado por Shaoran Li a quien esto le extrañó.

**-------------------------**

Touya Kinomoto despertó con pesadez escuchando a lo lejos, la voz de la joven China discutiendo con alguien. Notó a su alrededor que, como había pasado, durmió en la habitación de Yukito. Notó también que era posible que, Yukito hubiera encontrado a Sakura y se haya quedado en su casa a hacerle compañía. No perdería tiempo.

-¿Ah si?- gritaba la joven ahora mas claro al momento que Touya salió al pasillo.- ¡pues déjeme decirle que, usted es un perfecto idiota! – sonando molesta. Tenía una mano en su cintura y otra en el teléfono.- ¿Acaso no le dije que, esta zona está completamente incomunicada?- haciendo una pausa.- ¡¡¡PUES PORQUE EL SERVICIO FUE RESTABLECIDO ESTA MAÑANA!!! ¿Ah si? ¿AH SI? Pues tome su trabajo y ... ¿¡¡¡UGGGGGHHHH!!!!! – colgando con violencia el auricular.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó el sujeto a la chica sorprendiéndole.

-me despidieron- declaró esta molesta.- Trabajaba en un restaurante con Sakura... pero ahora...- suspirando largamente.

Se notaba desanimada. Touya comprendía eso.

-¿Quiere algo de desayunar antes de marcharse?- preguntó Touya. Biatsi le miró mas relajada pero no por eso, menos molesta.

-No gracias- agradeció ella yendo al balcón del departamento y mirando debajo, agregó.- Los semáforos ya tienen luz...- observando mas allá en la parada un autobús que laboraba.- Y parece, que el transporte trabaja...- tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- le agradezco su preocupación por mi. Nos veremos...

-¡Espere Reiko!- dijo Touya mirándole intrigado. Con un rostro malhumorado declaró.- Iré con usted...

-¿No esperará a su amigo?

-No. A lo mejor, me espera en casa de mi padre...- colocándose su chaqueta agregó.- La llevaré a su casa...

-Muchas gracias- dijo sorprendida la joven china.

Por lo que parecía, el doctor Kinomoto parecía entenderle un poco mas que cuando le conoció.

**--------------------------**

-Ya deja de usar tanto el teléfono- decía Mei Ling observando el joven chino una y otra vez, marcando el mismo número. – tu preocupación es innecesaria... estará a lo mejor en el hotel con Shaoran...

-Ella nunca apaga su teléfono...- decía Ukio. – siempre hemos estado comunicados...

Mei Ling se sentó a su lado diciendo en voz bajita.- siempre la has protegido tanto—rió ella.- desde que, éramos pequeños... y siendo la mayor...

-Ella me cuidó desde que quedamos huérfanos.- declaró el sujeto con mirada pensativa – siempre preocupándose por mi. Siendo mi madre, y mi padre...

-Está bien- dijo ella sonriéndole y confiada.—Llamemos ahora al hotel; con suerte, y esta vez nos comunicamos...

En ese momento, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Ukio respondió.- Casa Reiko.... ¿Señor Li? ¡¡Señor!!

-¿Ukio? ¿Qué rayos haces ahí? Pensé que estabas en China.

-Ay si señor...- dijo Reiko tratando de proteger el teléfono de Mei Ling (Esta trataba de arrebatárselo para hablar con su primo)- Pero la señora Li me mandó venir para acá- haciendo una pausa.- Hay una mujer aquí en Japón... muy importante. La señora Li se puso en contacto con ella... supuestamente, nos contactará a nosotros...

-¿por qué esta mujer es importante?- preguntaba Shaoran hablando desde su teléfono portátil (su intención era saber de la joven Reiko), en el estudio de Fujitaka- ¿No te dijo mi madre?

-No me dio detalles. Solo me habló de un congreso...

-¿Un que?

-una reunión... que ocurrirá pronto y necesita de su presencia. Pero creo que, tiene que ver con el Nexus y nuestros padres... –Finalmente Mei Ling consiguió retirarle el teléfono al joven.

-¡Shaoran!- dijo Mei Ling – También me vine...

-¡Mei Ling! ¡Debiste de quedarte en China!

-No me des reproches ahora... dime ¿Has visto ya a Kinomoto?

Shaoran mientras escuchaba la voz de Mei Ling miraba los títulos de los distintos libros ubicados en el librero. –Si, la vi Mei Ling...

-¡Que emoción! ¿Qué pasó? ¿te le declaraste?

-Mei Ling, por favor. Sabes que no vine a eso...- declaró molestó pero no evitando sonrojarse. –Hazme el favor de que, por el tiempo que estés aquí, no te entrometas...

-¡Shaoran! A mi no me des ordenes... no soy uno de tus dependientes ... ¡Además, claro que tengo que entrometerme! Si lo dejamos en tus manos, harás un completo desastre... además, Sakura me imagino, que sigue siendo una atolondrada distraída y tímida. ¡Igual que tu!

-¿Qué te hace decir eso? ¡¡ No soy ningún atolondrado!!

-Claro que si lo eres... no admites lo que sientes ni tampoco la enfrentarías... te juro que, pienso a veces que tu intención es jamás buscarte una esposa...

-¡Tengo veinte años!

-Pues yo conociendo tus sentimientos por Kinomoto, diría que, hubieras imitado a tus padres y casarte con Kinomoto antes de los veinte. ¡¡Y te puedo asegurar que, ella hubiera aceptado!! ¡¡lo que no permitiré es volver contigo sin compromiso de matrimonio con Sakura!!

-¿A eso viniste Mei Ling?

-Por supuesto.- sonrió y se escuchó orgullosa la joven china. – Si lo dejo en tus manos, te me quedarás a vestir santos...

-¡Señorita Mei Ling! - dijo Ukio Indignado de cómo la joven Li se dirigía a su señor LI.

-¡Ay guarda silencio! A ti hay que, conseguirte también novia. No te veo interés en China, así que, algo encontraremos aquí...

Ukio se azoró y una gota rodó por su cuello. En ese momento, Shingo aparece delante de ellos. Mei Ling aun continuaba "Aconsejando" (Mas bien fastidiando), con sus recomendaciones a su primo.

-La encontré...- dijo Shingo.- La atmósfera está distinta a Hong Kong.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que no fue fácil encontrarla... –dijo la serena y apuesta imagen del fornido guardián.- Está camino aquí...

-¡Gracias a los dioses Chinos! dijo Ukio sonriendo.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. – ampliando su sonrisa.- ¡¡Mi pobre hermana aislada de todo lo conocido durante tanto tiempo solo por seguir las ordenes del señor Li!!

-Mei Ling, tengo que colgar- decía Shaoran por el otro lado (Cansado de escuchar la larga lista de su prima). Shaoran miró con atención una foto que había en el lugar de Sakura en la playa.

Incluso sonrió ante ella.

-¡No me importa Shaoran! De todas maneras, estoy en la casa de Reiko... y déjame decirte que, haré todo lo posible para ayudarte con Kinomoto.

-No necesito ayuda...

-Claro que si. – dijo Mei Ling discutiéndole.- a estas alturas, Sakura debería estar totalmente enamorada de ti... de nuevo... y tu... ¡¡¡Bueno, deberías estar conquistándola!!

-Mei Ling.- dijo Shaoran conservando la calma (Cosa difícil en esos instantes), -eso está muy difícil...

-Claro que no es así. Si está involucrada con alguien, solo tenemos que sacarlo de el medio...- sonando muy convencida e incluso (Aunque Shaoran no la estuviera mirando) sus ojos brillaban con decisión. -y no está casada por algo será. Tienes esperanzas.

-Ella cree que, me casaré con Biatsi...- dijo para que Mei Ling dejara de hacer planes.

-¿Y por que cree tal difamación? – preguntó escandalizada.

-Porque yo se lo dije...- dijo Shaoran.

-¡¡SHAORAN!! Lo primero que haré una vez nos veamos es desmentir eso... ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso? ¡¡¡SI siempre te ha querido!! ¡¡Y lo se de antemano porque Tomoyo y yo siempre nos hemos mantenido comunicadas!!

En ese momento Shaoran dice.- Seguiremos con el plan Mei Ling. Creí que, podría con todo; que podría mantener la farsa... pero con ella cerca...- suspirando.- Es muy difícil.

-Mira: Kinomoto ha de tener pretendientes... ella era muy linda en la primaria y si mis sospechas son correctas, ahora debe de estar hermosísima. ¡Si no te apuras, te la ganaran!

-Ya córtale Mei Ling: Harás lo que te digo; No le dirás nada a Sakura. No hablarás con ella del asunto de Reiko y yo; ¡lo harás porque te lo exijo!

-Bien, bien...- dijo Mei Ling mirando a la puerta del departamento porque escuchó un ruido.- ¿Quién se creería ese cuento? ¡tu y Reiko!

Ukio miró a Mei Ling y preguntó.- ¿Qué con nosotros que?

-Tu no, tu hermana- dijo Mei Ling.- Shaoran ha dicho que, ellos están comprometidos...

-¿Qué cosa???- preguntó Reiko ahora tomando él, el teléfono y diciendo.- ¡Estás loco si crees que, permitiré eso Li!!- gritándole ahora a su patrón.

En ese momento que Mei Ling dice.- bueno, tu desharás todo ese lío. Es ridículo: tu hermana y mi primo...aunque siempre ha habido algo de complicidad entre esos dos, pero...- mirando a Shingo quien se quedaba observando la puerta del departamento.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- notando en esos instantes, como la puerta se abría mostrando a una chica de cabellos color miel quedarse atónita ante la presencia de Mei Ling o Shingo en el departamento.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Mei Ling fue la presencia de Touya Kinomoto a su lado.

-Yo lo conozco a usted- dijo Mei Ling señalando al galeno mirarle intrigado.

Pero la mirada del doctor fue a dar a la figura de Shingo y frunció su mirada al notarle sus poderes.

-Mei ling... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tu Shingo?- notando en el fondo la voz de su hermano pelear con alguien. -¿Con quien habla mi hermano?

-Touya Kinomoto- dijo el sujeto presentándose a Mei Ling.

-¡El hermano de Kinomoto!- dijo la chica saludándole.

-No, no, no... no lo permitiré... ¿me escuchas?- decía Ukio por el aparato al salir al portal donde venían las voces. Ahí notó la presencia de su hermana y sonrió, pero solo por un instante.

Porque la presencia del desconocido, en ese instante, le hizo hervir la sangre.

Incluso, colgándole a Shaoran sin darse cuenta.- ¡¡Hermano!!- dijo Biatsi sonriéndole.- ¡Que sorpresa!

-Si, se nota- dijo Ukio mirando de mala gana al sujeto.- ¿Y ese quien es?- señalando despectivamente a Touya.

-¡Oye! ¿a ustedes no les dan clases de cortesía?- preguntó Touya molesto ante su actitud.

-Hermano: este es Touya Kinomoto. Tuvo la cortesía de acompañarme a casa.

-Si, y ahora se va.- dijo Ukio mirando de mala manera a Touya. Este con el rostro fruncido, le observaba con impaciencia.

-Gracias doctor- dijo Biatsi sonriéndole sutilmente (mientras se interponía entre la figura de su hermano, y el medico).- hasta luego...- despidiéndose.

Touya sin responder, reclamar o discutir, se marchó de ahí.

-¿Qué te traes tu con ese sujeto?- preguntó Ukio molesto.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Debería preguntarles lo mismo- despojándose de su bolso.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Mi tía nos mandó...

-Debieron avisarme para pasar por ustedes al aeropuerto... –decía con calma no evitando sorprenderse ante la presencia de ambos.

-Es que, por el temblor, el lugar estaba hecho un caos...-explicaba Mei Ling.

-¿Dónde estabas tu?- preguntó Ukio.- ¿y porque llegas a estas horas con él?-señalando la puerta.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?.- preguntó Sakura observando a Shaoran mirar el aparato en sus manos con incertidumbre.

-Nada. – mirándole y agregó.- ¿Descansaste bien?

-Si. Pero lo que me tiene contenta es que mi papá está bien.- declaró sonriéndole sutilmente. Shaoran no había olvidado su sonrisa en todo ese tiempo.- Aunque... debieron despertarme cuando llegó.

-No había necesidad. De todas maneras, había llegado sano y salvo.- esperó un instante (momento en que su mirada hizo sonrojar a Sakura).- debo irme...

pasando por el lado de la joven mientras esta preguntaba.- pero ¿No te quedarás a desayunar?

Sakura le seguía al par mientras él declaraba.- No.- colocándose su abrigo (el cual estaba en el sofá), atrayendo las miradas de Yukito y Fujitaka.- debo de volver al hotel. Tengo que tratar de comunicarme a Hong Kong.

-¿Todo está bien joven Li?- preguntó Fujitaka. Atrajo la mirada del joven.

-Si, señor Kinomoto.- haciendo una reverencia.- con permiso.- dirigiéndose al recibidor.

Sakura le siguió; Fujitaka mostró un rostro lleno de consternación una vez el muchacho retiró la vista de él. Incluso, Yukito se percató.

-Señor Kinomoto.- dijo el joven Tsukishiro.- No se preocupe. Él se preocupa mucho por Sakura.- pensando que se trataba de la presencia del joven cerca de su hija.

Fujitaka fingió una sonrisa calmada, ocultando detrás todo lo que sentía. Aun pensaba en todos los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior.

Ya en el exterior, Sakura observaba con detenimiento a Shaoran y con rostro apesadumbrado. –las cosas...- comenzó diciendo ella atrayendo su mirada –... las cosas no podrán volver a ser como antes ¿Cierto Shaoran?

Aquella voz, que sonaba afligida, hizo que el corazón del sujeto se congojara. Pensó. – _"solo un tiempo mas Shaoran... Aguanta un poco mas..."_

Pero no podía aguantar mas. Siempre, siempre había pensado en ella. Incluso, buscó en otras jóvenes, lo que en principio le hizo siendo un chicuelo enamorarse de aquella chica que aun parecía robarle el aliento.

Él sin percatárselo, tomó el rostro de ella en su mano. Esto hizo que Sakura se sonrojara. Pero era un toque tan sutil, tan tierno. Él solo se conformaba con pasar su mano en la mejilla de ella.

Pero lo que no esperaba era que ella, colocara su mano sobre la de él.

-Debo irme...- dijo él separándose de su toque.- Veré que me dicen en Hong Kong. Creo que llegaremos a la solución de todo esto Sakura...

-¿Para poder marcharte, cierto?- preguntó ella no evitando sentirse confundida. Tan confundida.

No respondió su pregunta. Le costó hacer mover sus piernas y decir.- Nos veremos...- marchándose sin voltear su mirada a la chica que dejó de pie frente a su casa.

Los ojos de ellas se llenaron de lagrimas. Era un imposible.- "_despierta. Fue solo un gesto"-_ tocando con su mano su mejilla.- "_Pero... ¿Qué significa? ¿Acaso podremos ser amigos? ¿o me atrevería yo...? ¡No! Biatsi es su prometida. Es como las cosas deben ser..."_ – pensándolo unos instantes.- "_Debo de seguir adelante. Esto es el pasado"_

Mientras tanto, alguien se divertía con aquello.- Es mejor que lo supere...- hablando con alguien a su lado, a la par que observaron todo aquello.- Es momento de actuar...- dirigiéndose al sujeto a su lado.- Gánate su confianza... y la tendremos de nuestro lado. Es el siguiente paso...- desapareciendo primero este y luego su compañero.

**--------- Continuará....**

Espero que esta actualización despierten aun mas sus intereses por esta historia que es mas de lo que aparenta. No todos los enemigos están delante de los ojos de los protagonistas y pronto el golpe será mas fuerte de lo que podrán o creerán manejar.

Ya saben la rutina (a estás alturas ¡Quien no!) ¡Chaus!


	12. CAPITULO DECIMO PRIMERO

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu- Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo Once: "La cita de Sakura."**

El temporal departamento de Reiko Biatsi estaba lleno de sonidos extraños, contrario a días anteriores y existiendo murmullos y susurros. Ahora, el departamento estaba habitado por tres personas (ya que Meiling no quería imponer su presencia en el hotel que ocupaban Shaoran y Eriol), Ukio trataba de escuchar (sin darle la razón) a la explicación de su hermana ante su presencia con el Doctor Kinomoto el día anterior.

Aun no terminas de entender lo que trato de explicarte desde ayer.- decía pacientemente Biatsi a su hermano.- Tuvo la cortesía de acompañarme; mas aun con todo lo ocurrido en Tokio... fue...-buscando una palabra que le describiera-... amable.

HUMP- dijo Ukio mirándole de soslayo mientras le preparaba el desayuno.- Pues a mi me parece que huele a chamusquina su excusa ... ¡No puedes ser tan ingenua para los hombres hermana!- atrayendo su mirada un instante y bajando su vista declaró.- pero, no me convences del todo.- Biatsi estaba mas pendiente a que el desayuno no se quemara a la poca convicción de su hermano ante los hechos.- Es muy mayor...

No tienes que decírmelo.- dijo la chica aparentemente entregada al desayuno de su hermano.- No le des vueltas al asunto... El doctor Kinomoto está mas concentrado en situación migratoria – Ukio no parecía comprenderle y su hermana agregó.- Desprecia a los extranjeros. No le agradado y no me agrada- sonrojándose un instante- como tu crees que podría agradarme.

Es que, tu no te das cuenta...- ella lo observó con interés ante aquello.- Olvídalo...- suspiró. Esperó momentos que ella, no estuviera percatándole para agregar- Tienes que tener cuidado con los hombres... – Ella no pudo evitar reír - ¡hablo en serio¡Eres algunas veces un tanto ingenua¡Habría que ver como esos viejos decrépitos del Consejo te miran y hasta pedían tu mano cuando tenías diecisiete años!

¡Por favor!

¡En serio! Shaoran tenía que inventar toda una sarta de excusas para alejarlos... y por lo que parece, yo tendré que prestar mucha atención aquí con ese medico y todos estos extranjeros.- ocasionando nuevas risas departe de su hermana.- ¡No te rías¡esto es serio! Si fuera por mi, te mandara a China en el próximo vuelo pero Shaoran te quiere aquí. No nos podemos descuidar... aquí son una pandilla de liberales... sabrán los dioses los planes nada decentes que tiene ese medico contigo...- la muchacha se rió nuevamente.

Lo lamento... es que, me tomaste desapercibida.- yendo a la sala y tomando sus libros para la universidad.- ¿Cómo que tener que cuidarme de los hombres? Si son muy respetables... además soy mayor que tu; yo debería aconsejarte, no al revés. Y además, me ha tocado (con excepción de mi jefe en el Restaurante), rodearme de personas muy cultas y amables... y después de la cachetada que le he puesto al joven Kinomoto, dudo mucho que tenga intereses...- sorprendiendo a su hermano con aquello.- Pero después, todo ha resultado bien.

¡Bueno, si lo son, es que los has puesto en tu sitio! Eres herm...- dudando hacer el cumplido.- Bien, una chica...- ella sacudió su cabeza.- Se que sabes defenderte... pero no quisieran que aplicaran la fuerza contigo.. �¡los mato! – respirando un segundo -Creo que, Li cometió un error... ¿Qué es esto de estar viviendo sola? pensé que Li por lo menos, se cercioraba de que estuvieses bien.

¡Ay Ukito!- exclamó la chica.-¡El se preocupa por mi!- dijo defendiendo al joven jefe del Consejo.- No es que, esconderé novios en los armarios... estamos en Japón en una misión... no en conquista... y además, él sabe que soy una joven educada con costumbres...- viéndole no del todo convencido.- Aunque... quizá piensas lo incorrecto de tu hermana...

¡no lo digo ... es decir...! – suspirando.-dejemos el tema hasta aquí ¿qué tal? me reuniré con Li hoy temprano...- viéndole revisar unos libros y tomando otros.- ¿adonde vas?

Pues a la universidad- sonrió la joven.- Tengo que presentarme a clases.

¡Estamos aquí tratando de evitar un Apocalipsis¡no para ir a estudiar!

Bueno, es que, los profesores no saben que es un Apocalipsis hermano... ellos no les importará ponerme un ausente. –marchándose del departamento.

¡Al menos, déjame acompañarte!- pero solo la puerta lo escuchó.- ¡Rayos! Si se nota que le gusta el tipo...- gruñó. De ahí dirigió su mirada al armario de los abrigos en el pasillo y alzó una ceja. Despacio, abrió el guardarropa esperando tal vez, hacer constar sus sospechas, pero lo encontró vacío.

Cálmate Ukio o te dará un infarto.- dijo la voz de Meiling detrás de él y sorprendiéndole.

¿Qué haces ahí?- dando un salto del susto.

Bueno, alguien tenía que ver esto- rió la joven.- Además¿Quién dormiría mas tiempo con tu discusión con Biatsi?- y agregó.- Ella es una chica grande ya... sabe cuidarse sola...

si...- dijo él mirando el desayuno predispuesto para él en la mesa. Tomó los palillos y consumía con avidez. Meiling se dirigió a la ventana.-¡Aun no se que le ve en ese tipo!

No debes de creer que ella le interese alguien de aquí... ¡no vendrá de tan lejos como Hong Kong para interesarse en un japonés!

Si, si... lo se...- dijo él amedrentado.- ¡no se que se me mete en la cabeza! Pero ¿acaso se te olvida? El señor Li está enamorado es de una japonesa ¿O no fue lo que me dijiste? Incluso, te lo quitó a ti.

¡No es cierto! Lo libré del compromiso, que es distinto...- viéndole dudar mientras terminaba de comer.- pero Shaoran anda como loco... inventándose ideas...- dejando de hablar y mirar hacía abajo. – oye ¿En serio crees que Biatsi le gusta Kinomoto?

No se... pero... como ella es tan vulnerable... y ¡Por algo mas allá de caballerosidad, le trajo a casa!- clavando la punta de uno de sus palillos con violencia en lo que quedaba en sus alimentos.- ¿Por qué?

No creo que aun le guste alguien de aquí... hasta ahora... Lo que si debes ocuparte es de que alguien si esté interesado en ella.

¿Por qué dices eso?- mirándole observar la calle mas abajo.

Porque el hermano de Sakura, Touya... está aquí abajo...- señalando mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritó el sujeto antes de llegar a donde Meiling se encontraba.- ¡Este que se cree!- gritó.

En efecto Touya esperaba pacientemente al lado de su vehículo y justo cuando acababa con su cigarro, vio la chica salir por las puertas del edificio y mirarle asombrada.

¡Doctor Kinomoto!- exclamó.- ¿Qué..¿por qué...¿ocurre algo?

La colilla del cigarrillo cayó al suelo.

Solo vine para acompañarle y llevarle a la Universidad...- dijo el sujeto calmado.- Con todo lo que está pasando...

Le agradezco el detalle...- obviando los gritos que venían de pisos mas arriba. Touya tampoco se preocupaba mucho por aquello. –pero tiene que preocuparse por su hermana...

Se marchó temprano con mi padre- frunciendo su rostro.- Tenía cosas que hacer y ella también... ¿nos vamos?

Señalando el vehículo.

Ella se montó en él, y miró por un instante de donde venía el sonido pisos mas arriba. Era su hermano haciendo señales y no se entendía nada dado el tránsito a aquella hora por ahí. Ella no le prestó mucha atención, subiendo al auto.

Pero con su sonrisa en su rostro- "_esta a punto de darle un infarto"-_ para molestar a su único hermano.

Sakura aun algo aturdida por los eventos del día anterior, se dirigió a la universidad gracias a que reanudaron las clases para ese mismo día.

No sabía porque pero salir de su casa y volver a su rutina (o tratar al menos), le hacía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Shaoran o en todo caso, todo lo que había pasado.

Fue entonces cuando una voz familiar gritó su nombre haciéndole voltear. Ahí sonrió encontrándose a Tomoyo que avanzaba a ella portando una carpeta y un bolsito con las cosas mas imprescindibles. – hola Tomoyo.- expresó la chica de ojos verdes sonriéndole.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- notando detrás de la joven como dos guarda espaldas estaban prácticamente sobre ella vigilando los movimientos de todo y todos a su alrededor.

Incluso comenzaron aquellas dos mujeres uniformadas de chaqueta y lentes oscuros a atraer la atención a su alrededor.

Bueno, es que, me inspiró enrolarme de nuevo en la Universidad, Sakura...- sonrió su prima – No me apetecía quedarme todo este tiempo aburrida en casa...

¡pero si nunca te aburres!- sonrió la de ojos verdes y en cierta manera feliz de que, por lo menos, tendría a Tomoyo a su lado. La joven de ojos azules sonrió ante su opinión y escuchó agregar- ¿Cuántas clases tienes?

¿El día de hoy? Solo dos.-enseñando su horario.- Me exceptuaron unas cuantas que las tomé un tiempo atrás...- mostrándole.

¡Tengo esta ahora igual que tu!- sonrió la chica - ¡Que bueno! Finalmente y como en los buenos tiempos...

¿verdad que si?- se alegró también la chica de ojos azules.- oye,- una vez empezaron a caminar al aula. Aun las guardaespaldas seguían detrás de ellas.- me contó Eriol que, Shaoran pasó la noche en tu casa... después del temblor, marqué y fue Li quien respondió ...fue Li.

Si...- susurró Sakura.

¡Ay pero que emocionante! –exclamó la chica no evitando expresarlo.-Cuéntame todo lo que hablaron. Porque supongo que, ese fue tiempo suficiente para ponerse al corriente y evitar malos entendidos que fueron diseminados por el tiempo aparte.

Pues no hablamos...

¿Cómo que no hablaron? interrogó curiosa.- tienen mas de ocho años aparte; claro que debieron hablar de algo.

Pues no.- declaró la chica de ojos esmeralda.- Kero nos acompañó todo aquel tiempo y cuando no estaba despierta, me encontraba dormida...

Entonces... ¿no le preguntaste nada Sakura¿nada de nada?

¿Qué podría haberle preguntado Tomoyo?- preguntó volteándose a su amiga.- ¿Qué?

No se. Primero, porque nunca recibiste contestación de tus cartas o correos a él...

Ay Tomoyo ¿No ves que es obvio? – imploró esta.- él está Comprometido con Reiko Biatsi...

Tomoyo se reservó su opinión ante aquello. Recordaba lo que Eriol le había dicho con relación a Shaoran Li.- "- _Shaoran tiene los mismos sentimientos que años atrás por nuestra querida Cerezo..."-_observó a su amiga.- pero ¿qué hay de ti?

¿De mi?

Si, claro... de ti amiga... porque te conozco bien y se que, Shaoran Li debe de significar algo para ti...

Le miró mientras avanzaban y se detuvo para declararle.- Shaoran tiene a Biatsi...- sonriendo cortésmente.- solo necesito yo, encontrar a ese alguien especial para mi... – retomando su caminar.- Si, solo se necesita eso... pasaron ocho años y supe sobrevivir... además lo mío fue un interés de niñas...

No pudo ser solo eso...- declaró la joven incrédula.

Pero lo fue Tomoyo. Soñábamos con nuestros príncipes. Lo recuerdo.- haciendo sonreír a su amiga.- pero esos días pasaron ya... es hora de seguir adelante. Todos los demás lo han hecho...

¿Incluso si eso significa sacrificar el máximo amor de todos?- preguntó la joven incrédula.

Ese máximo amor, aun no llega- sonrió y palpó unos instantes la mejilla de la preocupada joven.- ya verás que pronto tanto como tu, como yo, dejaremos el pasado atrás para empezar a ver y sentir lo que es el máximo amor...

lo siento Sakura- dijo Tomoyo y su prima creyó que era disculpándose por lo que había dicho. Pero inmediatamente, la joven de ojos azules agregó en su mente.- _"Pero que equivocadas estás y ¿a quien pretendes engañar? Se muy bien que eres el máximo, primer y gran amor de Li, como él lo es para ti."_- reservándose eso último para ella.

¿Eriol?- preguntó la joven de expresión oriental ingresando de a poquito ( y tímidamente), a la sala donde Eriol leía el periódico dado los últimos eventos de esos días.- Quisiera hablar contigo...- vistiendo un conjunto muy europeo de pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter.

Eriol no le miraba. Ahí notó que Spinel leía la sección de economías del diario.

Espero que hayas disfrutado tu salida- dijo Eriol ahí mirándole y atrayendo su mirada.- porque estás castigada...

¿Castigada¿Castigada dices? Pero... �¡Por que¡Eriol!- haciendo un ademán de injusticia.- ¿Qué hice?

¿por donde empezar? Tal vez, por tu salida cuando te dije que no salieras... ¿Sabes acaso lo preocupado que me tuviste? No solo a mi; a Naruku también...

¿Por que me sobre protegen tanto?- preguntó alzando su voz.- ¿Acaso no puedo yo salir de aquí¡Entonces, no se para que me trajiste!- no preguntando sino exclamando.- ¡Me trajiste para tenerme a tu vista¿es eso no?

Estos son tiempos muy peligrosos y soy tu padrino ¿Acaso se te olvida?

¡no se me olvida! Pero no eres mi padrino.- exclamó.- ¡No lo eres! Eres alguien a quien mi hermano pidió que cuidase de mi. ¡Solo eso!

Sabes que no es cierto.- declaró Eriol tratando de mantener la calma (cosa usual en él excepto cuando sus seres queridos estaban en peligro).- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras andado con Spinel¿Qué pasaría si el temblor hubiera sido de mas magnitud?

¡pero no fue así! No puedes pretender que me quede encerrada aquí...

¡Es el sitio mas seguro!

¡ya basta ustedes dos!- gritó Naruku mirándoles con interés entremezclada con consternación.- Por favor...- Mirando a Naiko.- Tienes que entender que estás bajo la tutoría del amo Eriol... es su responsabilidad...

¡Pero mejor que me hubiera dejado con Kaho en Londres entonces! No puedo salir...- levantando un dedo por cada razón.- con o sin permiso... siempre tengo que estar vigilada excepto cuando me dejan aquí encerrada ¡Sola! – en ese instante tenía los ojos en lagrimas y decidió abandonar la estancia, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Naruku, preocupada miraba con interés a su señor (Quien miraba por donde se había marchado la joven Chang).- Amo...

No Naruku.- dijo Eriol.- No podemos dejar que ella haga lo que quiera... no es una chiquita...

Exactamente..- declaró ella.- Amo: tiene que tener en consideración las circunstancias de Naiko... el porque... – atrayendo la mirada de Eriol.

Shhhh Naruku- declaró Spinel.- Podría escucharte...

lo pensaré...- declaró Eriol exhalando.- trataré de hablar con ella mas adelante...

Debería de hacerlo pronto...- exclamó ella.

Pronto Naruku... pronto... – declaró.- Por lo pronto... ¿ya Li se marchó?

Si, temprano...- dijo la joven.- Iba supuestamente a reunirse con Reiko que vino de Hong Kong... – rascando su cabeza.- ehhh ¿Podría yo salir un momento?

no hostigarás a Kinomoto.- dijo Spinel adivinando los planes de salida de la guardiana. Ni siquiera levantó su mirada al rostro de la joven.

¡no lo persigo!- se defendió.- solo quiero saber como está...

A otro con ese cuento.- dijo Spinel.- Lo acosarás hasta que te mande a volar...

¡no lo har�! Touya es un caballero...- declaró defendiéndole.

Naruku: Según lo que me contaste, los sujetos tienen algo de interés en los Kinomotos. – mirando a su guardiana.- Es decir ese sujeto...

¡parecía mi señor, que estaba interesado en Kinomoto!

¿Interesado en su poder, tal vez? – preguntaba Spinel ahora atento.- ¿Qué es el hermano de Sakura?

Naruku negaba con su cabeza para decir.- mas bien...- dudando decirles.- Interesado... sentimentalmente en él...

¿Sentimentalmente?- alzó Spinel una ceja.

Naruku asintió.- Sip en el sentido de "amor" cosa que no creo que mi Touya le importe. Pero el sujeto es terco y entonces, mencionó al padre de Touya también...

Si mis sospechas son correctas y conociendo a nuestro Touya Kinomoto, debe de estar ahora interrogando a su padre... –mirando a Naruku.- Ve y presta vigilia en su casa...- señaló a Naruku.- necesito que me digas después, que pasó...

Entonces ¿Puedo quedarme con Touya?- preguntó con ojos esperanzados y en posición de imploración.

Eriol asintió lentamente para la felicidad de la guardiana.

¡Ay Gracias Eriol!- abrazándole.- ¡Te debo una!

Entonces solo se vio la silueta de ella, como humo saliendo de la suite.

¿Crea que sea buena idea lo que acaba de hacer? Creo que el doctor no le simpatiza aun nuestra querida Naruku tal como en la secundaria... terminará por desaparecerla...

Necesito a alguien cerca de los Kinomoto.- frunciendo su mirada.- Para mi mala suerte, Shaoran ha cometido un error alejando de él a Sakura...- sonriendo sutilmente.

No le veo la gracia...

Ah querido Spinel- dijo Eriol.- conoces a nuestro jefe del Clan Li. Solo le basta un digno contrincante por el corazón de Sakura, para que se decida a decirle que no debió dejarla y que se enamoren de nuevo...

¿Lo cree?

Estoy seguro.- brillándole su mirada- Por lo que puedo decirte, Sakura debe de tener sus admiradores por ahí. Nada mas falta el contrincante indicado y listo...

Además le dejará a usted, el camino libre para la joven Reiko...- atrayendo la mirada de su amo.- ¿Por qué está interesado en ella, no amo?

Eriol no respondió nada.

Sakura ingresó al salón de clases y buscó a la joven Reiko entre los rostros; no la vio allí. Esto fue notado por Tomoyo - ¿A quien buscas?

A...- mirándole un segundo.- nadie... sentémonos...- señalando dos asientos consecutivos que estaban vacíos.

Sakura...- dijeron detrás de ella. Atrajo las miradas de las dos jóvenes y la de ojos esmeraldas dijo.- ah Hola..- sonrió a Tsaguro.- ¿Cómo estuvo la obra de teatro?

No se- negó con su cabeza- no fui...- haciendo una pausa- Es que, no tenía la misma diversión al no haber ido contigo...

¡pero si eran tus entradas!

Eso no me importó mucho...

Tomoyo escuchaba atentamente lo que el chico decía y sonrió al notar el azoramiento de Sakura.

Eh... si...- declaró Kinomoto.- tal vez, para otra ocasión...

Se notaba que Sakura, era una conquistadora sin pretenderlo.

¿Sakura¿no me presentarás a tu amigo?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Ah si- declaró sonriendo.- Tomoyo Daidoujij, él es Tsaguro Daiyú. Es el asistente del profesor que imparte esta clase; ella es mi prima, Tomoyo.

Tanto gusto.

un placer conocerle... vaya... la belleza es de familia.- sonrió el sujeto.- ¿Puedo invitarte un café?- no dirigiéndose a Tomoyo.

¡A Sakura!

¿Un café?- preguntó mirando a Tomoyo y después al sujeto.- Pues, no se... es decir...- señalando a Tomoyo.

¡Ah por mi no te preocupes!- dijo su prima sonriéndole.- yo termino mis clases temprano... solo tengo esta...- señalando.

¿ya ves? Entonces ¿puedo invitarte el café Sakura?- insistió.

La voz de Shaoran Li vino a la cabeza de Sakura: _"-¡Biatsi es mi prometida!... Biatsi es paciente y me comprende: Sabe que, tendremos el deber tarde o temprano de celebrar un matrimonio, pero... es la indicada...conoce las tradiciones, costumbres, deberes y responsabilidades de una esposa de un Li. Es perfecta...Y la edad, no es impedimento..."_

claro...- declaró una azorada Kinomoto, que Tomoyo notó que aquella característica no había cambiado con el tiempo: Se notaba mas adorable así.- No hay problema...- agregó.- Pero no salgo hasta las cinco...

¡Perfecto!- declaró el joven sonriendo ampliamente y agregando.- ¿Cuál clase tienes antes de la cinco?

Voy a la biblioteca hasta las cinco...

pasaré por ti en las escaleras de la biblioteca,- despidiéndose de ella.- ¡hasta las cinco!

Sakura asintió no notando en aquel instante la mirada de complicidad y emoción de Tomoyo.

Cuando volteó a su amiga, le notaba el brillo en su mirada.- ¿Qué?

¡Ah que emoción! –juntando sus manos complacida.- ¡Tienes una cita!

No es una cita...- declaró Sakura negando con su cabeza.- Es solo un café...

¡Ay Sakura¿hasta donde llega tu imaginación?- preguntó Tomoyo complacida.- El sujeto te invitó a tomar un café...él invita... es una cita...

no Tomoyo...

¿Cómo que no? – preguntó aturdida.- ¿Cuál es tu concepto de cita entonces?

Bueno... es cuando te dicen "Me gustaría conocerte un poco mas... ¿Paso por ti a las seis?"

Ay Sakura: Pero eso acaba de pasar aquí...- ante la mirada aturdida de la chica de ojos verdes.- él pasará por ti a las cinco a la biblioteca... te ha invitado a tomar un café para conocerte mas...

¿Qué, que?

Ah no vengas ahora a inquietarte...- declaró notando el nerviosismo de la chica e incluso lanzaba miradas al sujeto quien ayudaba al profesor a repartir unos folletos.- es notable que le gustas... ¡Sabrán los dioses cuanto tiempo le tomó finalmente invitarte a salir!

Pero... – dijo ella aturdida.- pero entonces... ¿Cuántos me habrán invitado?- llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Bueno... porque muchos me invitan cafés y me traen dulces de regalo y que otras cosas... pero... �¡como siempre estoy ocupada, no les presto atención!

Sakura ¿Bromeas cierto?

No. – dijo la despistada chica.

Hola Sakura- dijo Biatsi notándose sentada a su lado. Ella no se había percatado cuando se sentó ahí.- Por lo que parece, ya se atrevió a invitarte...- señalando adelante al sujeto.- es muy atractivo...- enfatizando su mirada agregó.- Solo espero que, sepas que es lo que quieres, porque al final, mas de uno podría salir lastimado...

¿Biatsi, de que me hablas?

no...- negando con su rostro.- De nada...

Tomoyo se le quedó mirando fijamente.

¿Touya?-. dijo su padre siendo interceptado cuando salía del plantel. Para sorpresa de Touya, Fujitaka no salía vestido para impartir clases. - ¿Que haces aquí?

Vine a que me respondas ciertas preguntas que tengo... – dijo seriamente.

Es que ahora...- dijo Fujitaka. Pero notó la mirada de su hijo y suspiró para agregar.- ¿Que es lo que quieres que te responda?

No aquí.- dijo su hijo.- adentro...-observando a su alrededor.

Fujitaka miró una vez mas a su alrededor. La verdad era que, se reuniría aquella mañana con Raci Serv. Y supuestamente, se vería con Sebura a medio camino ya que ella tenía el arma aportada por la importante mujer.

pues la verdad es que, Touya no se ve nada feliz...- dijo Naruku observando atentamente a los hombres nuevamente al plantel. -¡Con lo que me costó poder encontrarlo! – reclamó.- Pensé que estaría en su casa, pero no... después, estaba en otro sector de la ciudad... terminando en la universidad... ¿Qué tendrá planeado?

Eriol escuchó cuando Spinel parecía hablar con alguien por teléfono. Este declaró.- Es para usted, amo Eriol...- pasándole el aparato.- es la señorita Tomoyo...

¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?- preguntó Eriol.

¡Sakura tiene una cita!- declaró ella molesta en las afueras de la universidad al momento de abordar el coche que le esperaba. – será a la cinco...

¿Shaoran?

no...- dijo la joven indignada.- un hombre llamado Tsaguro Daiyú.

Era de esperarse- dijo Eriol sonriendo sutilmente.- Sakura es muy hermosa...

Si, pero ¡Quería que fuera con Li!- declaró seriamente.- además, no se porque, pero ese Tsaguro, me da mala espina...

Tomoyo., a ti tal vez no te simpatice porque no es alguien que hubiéramos elegido para ella... No debemos intervenir mas de lo necesario- declaró sabiamente.- Sabes bien que, no se le puede presionar a los sentimientos o al amor... deja que siga su curso...

¡Eso intento! Pero si Li no se apura, se la robarán... es decir ¡deberías verlo Eriol! Es guapísimo y todo lo demás...

Tomoyo: no te angusties... además, gracias por los detalles... Que sea guapo entrelaza mas cosas.- riendo sin que ella lo viera.

Espera ¿qué harás¿no irás a decírselo a Li, cierto?

Claro que no...- dijo Eriol.- No me meteré en eso...- sonrió.- solo que, bueno, tal vez podríamos arreglar un coincidencial encuentro haber que hará Li...

Tomoyo escuchaba aquello incrédula¿a eso él le llamaba "no intervenir"?

No puedo ayudarte Touya.- dijo su padre serenamente mientras uno se encontraba sentado delante del otro.- Es imposible...

Dudo en la veracidad de tus palabras... y nunca lo he hecho hasta ahora.- respondió su hijo mayor.- Algo mas allá de lo que quieres demostrar ronda a tu alrededor... y que ese sujeto supiera quien eras tu... ¡Bueno, ya te imaginarás!

Creo que jugaba contigo Touya.- dijo Fujitaka serenamente.- Una persona llena de maldad, presumo, para tratar de desunirnos hijo...

Aun no me caben, son las razones...- expresó Touya - Las de ellos... ¿por qué este afán de molestarnos a todos? Casi asesinan a Tomoyo en Venecia...

Pero no fue así...

Ahora, incluso esos chinos que están aquí, están en peligro... puedo sentirlo.

ya todo acabará- dijo Fujitaka serenamente.- Todo terminará...

tu sabes mas de lo que quieres dejar dicho ¿Cierto?- mirando fijamente a su progenitor. – mas de lo que quieres admitir o revelar... no solo es mi vida la que está en juego.. la de Sakura también... ¿lo comprendes, no¡es tu hija! Y no permitiré...- midiendo sus palabras y su temperamento.

Temperamento que con cada momento, se perdía.

Fujitaka asintió y por primera vez notó Touya a su padre, vulnerable. – será mejor que te diga la verdad... toda la verdad...- haciendo énfasis en eso ultimo. – presta atención...- sacando de entre unos libros un álbum de fotos y abriéndolo.- Porque serás la primera persona a la cual le revelo esto en muchos años...

¿Quién supo esto entonces?

Fujitaka lo observó y Touya se percató de su cansancio. Incluso se sorprendió.- Tu madre...

¿Salir?- preguntó Shaoran Li - ¿salir a donde?

Pues a tomar un café.- declaró tranquilamente Eriol mientras ambos revisaban los documentos traídos por Ukio al hotel. Este ultimo se encontraba entre montones de papeles.- O algo así...

Primera vez en todo este tiempo, me propones algo así.

Naiko está inquieta.- dijo el joven calmadamente. – Enojada mas bien... se queja de estar encerrada y presiento que, la única forma, será sacarla a pasear..

Eso puedes hacerlo tu si quieres... o en todo caso, tu guardiana...- viéndole sonreír.- ¿Por qué te prestas para eso?

Porque admitámoslo amigo, necesitamos todos un descanso.- declaró.- Si quieres, invita esa conocida tuya... ¿Biatsi?

Ukio miró a su señor un instante.

Si quieres salir con ella, invítala tu...- dijo serenamente Shaoran y creyendo que era la razón de tal extraño comportamiento en el viejo amigo.- Y cuidado contigo. No son desconocidas para mi tus intenciones con las mujeres...

señor Li...- dijo Ukio molesto y con el ceño fruncido mirando a Eriol.- ¿Qué...

Ah perdón Ukio; Se me olvidó un instante que te encontrabas aquí... –consciente de la protección de Reiko sobre su hermana mayor.- Si quieres salir con ella...- señalando a Ukio.- pídele permiso a su hermano...

Eriol sonrió.- No pensé que la considerabas mujer... mas bien, pensé que la veías como tu hermana...

Shaoran miró con intensidad (y no escondido rencor) a su amigo. - ¿Acaso juegas con mi cabeza?

No para nada- dijo calmadamente Eriol.—Tu haces eso tu solito...- riendo y poniéndose de pie.- ¿Entonces, vienes?

Shaoran miró los papeles y luego a su asistente. Ciertamente ahora si era certero que Reiko no dejaría solo a su hermana.

¿Qué opinas Ukio?- preguntó Li.- Podríamos tomarnos la tarde libre...

Si señor...- dijo el sujeto.- deje que avise a la señorita Meiling. –tomando su móvil para marcar el número.- y podrían explicarme que tiene que ver mi hermana en todo esto...

¿Entonces cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones?- preguntó Shaoran serenamente.-¿Qué quieres hacer?- mientras Ukio llamaba a la joven Li.

Solo tomarnos la tarde libre... es todo...- dijo Eriol tranquilamente.- Llamaré a Tomoyo para invitarle a ir con nosotros también...

¿No me digas que te interesa Tomoyo?- preguntó Shaoran.- ¿Crees que sea prudente?

Se notaba algo inquieto.

Eriol le observaba y declaró.- Es solo una amiga...

Pero Shaoran, no parecía del todo convencido. Pero por quien se interesaba ¿por Reiko Biatsi o Tomoyo?

_-"no puedo..."-_ pensaba en esos instantes mientras escuchaba las voces a su alrededor como un murmullo distante y lejano- _"Creo que, me están faltando fuerzas ahora".._.- su corazón estaba acelerado ante la tensión.- "_Pero di mi palabra".._.- declaró con firmeza mientras su mente se encontraba muy lejos de los eventos que se desenvolvía en esos momentos -_" Es que... me encontraba tan triste... creí que lo perdí todo... en ese entonces... y juré..."-_ no evitando contraerse ante las imágenes de sus recuerdos_.-" lo prometí".-_ dijo dignamente.- _"Si falto a mi promesa, no solo mi vida correría peligro..."_

no solo su vida...

¿no me digas que ahora te arrepientes?- preguntó una voz masculina materializándose delante de si y asustándole grandemente. Miró a su alrededor, y parecía que nadie notaba su presencia. En otro segundo se percató: nadie podía darse cuenta porque parecía que el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor.- ¡No puedes retroceder!

¿crees acaso que no lo sé?- preguntó con voz afligida y su mirada decidida.- ¡Lo se!

Hiciste un pacto... –trató de explicar.—Y el plan está demasiado avanzado para tu arrepentirte... tomó demasiados años y créeme cuando te digo, que no sería difícil quitarte del camino—siendo observado con profunda indignación y molestia, que le hizo sonreír.- podemos encontrar cualquier otro que cumpla tu misión...

Si, lo se- gritó con molestia.- ¿Acaso no estoy cumpliendo mi cometido a cabalidad¿Acaso no están complacidos?

Pero dudas... detectamos tus dudas...- declaró.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó.- Me imagino que siempre han sentido mis dudas y sin embargo, ahora es que se aparecen.

El sujeto sonrió sutilmente y su mirada cambió a un interés particular. No necesitó palabras para explicarle.

¿Quieres que lo lleve a una trampa?- preguntó con inquietud. Su corazón dio un respingo.- ¿por qué él?

Pero no escuchaba nada, porque en verdad no había necesidad de voz. Sus ojos sobre los de él, eran lo único que necesitaban para comunicarse con alguien y mas aun, alguien del Nexus.

Suspiró y retiró la mirada del sujeto, notándose su sonrojo.- ¿Acaso no puede ser otro?

Negó con su cabeza.- Es un ajuste de cuentas y un interés en particular... – haciendo que le observara.- Si cumples con esto, habrá menos en deuda... y además, nunca ha habido dudas de tu parte... todo lo que te hemos pedido, lo has hecho...

¡Pero nunca algo como esto! Ocultaba cosas, cierto, daba informaciones no certeras y todo lo demás. ¡me usaron estúpidamente! No debí hacer ese trato con ustedes... la cobardía fue lo que se apoderó de mi... �¡Quiero salir de eso!- gritó con indignación.

debiste pensarlo en ese entonces... pero en vez de eso, pensaste en como perdonar tu vida...

¡No lo hice por mi¡Y ustedes lo saben!

Pues si no quieres perder algo mas que tu miserable vida, sigue con el plan... cuando el Nexus se abra, no habrá marcha atrás... y nada podrá detenerlo...

¡aun no está abierto!- dijo entendiendo que aún había esperanzas.

Si notamos un rastro de traición de tu parte, nos llevaremos todo lo que aprecias! –sorprendiéndole mientras una maquiavélica sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de su interlocutor.- y créeme lo que te digo: Lo perderás mas pronto de lo que puedes creer...- desapareciendo finalmente.

Todo volvió a la normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada en esos instantes. Todo a su alrededor volvió a la rutina: despertó para tomar sus cosas precipitadamente y salir de allí a toda prisa.

Ella salía a tomar un taxi cuando escuchó a dos chicas hablar.- Y dicen que ahora, debe de estar con Kinomoto...- atrayendo su mirada y sus oídos.

¿Kinomoto?- preguntó la otra y sonrió.- ¡Vaya! Siempre he escuchado que Kinomoto no tiene novio...

Según escuché de una amiga de nosotros, es que su novio vivía en el extranjero...

Pues parece que, lo ha dejado.- sonrió la otra.- pero según se... por experiencia propia, Seiyú no es de los hombres que se conforman con un No.

¿De que me estás hablando?

Como si no hubieras escuchado los rumores- declaró la otra desinteresadamente.- él está casado...

¿qué cosa?- preguntó la otra.

Biatsi escuchaba todo esto sorprendida.- Así como oyes... casado... y sufre de tomar siempre a las mas bonitas... – haciendo un pausa.- mi novio me cuenta que, siempre tiende a usar una especie de línea con las chicas... puede ser tu mejor amigo en un momento... pero en otro...- sacudiendo su cabeza.

¡Alguien debería advertirle a Kinomoto!- se escandalizó la otra.

¡no creo que le haga caso a nadie si lo hiciera!- dijo la otra. Pero Biatsi no les prestó atención ninguna.

Caminaba velozmente. ¡Iría al hotel a prevenir a Shaoran!

¡Ojalá que la cita de Sakura no trascendiera en algo mas!

Ambos se encontraba en un silencio ensordecedor en el café. Las personas charlaban animadamente a su alrededor, incluso habían parejas que estaban muy ensimismadas en si mismos y hasta besándose, excepto ellos.

La primera taza de la joven con aquel café un tanto extraño para lo que ella bebía estaba vacío delante de ella. Y el segundo estaba por la mitad. Sus mejillas se encontraban encendidas sutilmente.

Sakura se encontraba demasiado incómoda. Ciertamente no era de los cafés que ella iba.

Seiyú no se molestaba en romper ese silencio.

"Ay Sakura¿qué has hecho?" pensaba la chica allí sentada.- "Antes no era tan difícil hablar con alguien... llevas mas de cinco minutos callada... ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"- mirando delante al chico mas mayor que ella, mirando a su alrededor. – "¿por qué es tan fácil con ... con... él?"- entristeciendo su mirada.

¿Qué te pasa Sakura?- preguntó el joven delante de ella, atrayendo su mirada. ella sacudía su cabeza de manera negativa.- A mi parecer, estás muy cambiada a días anteriores... muy diferente...

disculpa que no estés divirtiéndote...

No debería ser yo solamente, Sakura- declaró el sujeto.- También tu...- sonrió.

No notó cuando el sujeto se paró del banco donde estaba, moviéndose mas cerca de ella. Mucho mas cerca.

Casi sobre ella.

Cosa que puso a Sakura mas nerviosa aun.

calma Sakura – dijo el sujeto cerca de su rostro haciéndole sonrojar intensamente. Él acarició su mejilla con deleite y sonrió ante la inocente e infantil mirada que ella siempre llevaba consigo.- eres tan bonita...

Sus labios estaban mas cerca de los de la joven mientras ella se repetía en la cabeza.- "_Es un buen partido Sakura..."-_ cerrando sus ojos.- "_olvídalo a él..."_ – acercando sus labios a los del sujeto.- _"él tiene alguien mas ya"._

Es hora de crecer.

Y dejar aquellos cariños de niños, en el ayer.

Besó sus labios de una manera sutil y cariñosa mientras la chica cerraba sus ojos y recibía su primer beso de él. Y él lo notó.

Eres muy conservadora.- dijo el sujeto al separarse de aquel tierno beso y las mejillas de ella estaban sonrojadas. – y preciosa también...

Gracias- dijo ella sutilmente pero bajó su mirada.

¿Qué pasa?

Es que...- finalmente declaró.- estoy muy confundida...

¿Confundida, en que forma?- preguntó sutilmente.- Puedes confiar en mi ¿sabes? – Sakura lo observó de reojo.- ¿quieres beber?- ofreciéndole su taza.

Pero ella se negó.

ese café sabe algo raro—respondió.- después de tantos años... mi mejor amigo... a quien creí querer por siempre, regresó al país...

Ah- dijo él retirando el brazo de la chica- Ya...- riendo sutilmente.-Déjame adivinar¿acaso vino aquí mas por presión que por otra cosa pero no quería verte?

Bueno, tenía tiempo aquí y si, no me quería ver...

El mantuvo silencio.

Lo peor no es eso... es que...- hipando.- Está comprometido ...

Es un desvergonzado- criticó el sujeto falazmente. – Dejar a tan bonita chica por otra...

Ella es muy hermosa...

¿La conoces?

Ella asintió diciendo.- los conoces... es Liko... es decir... Reiko Biatsi...

¿la que está en la clase con nosotros?- viéndole asentir.- no me agrada...

¿Cómo que no¿acaso no es hermosa?

Si, mucho... pero no tanto como tu...- aproximándose a sus labios.

Ejemmmm...- tosieron cerca de ellos. Ahí delante de ellos y asustando a la pobre chica hasta sus huesos estaban ... todos...

ahí estaba: Li Meiling, la prima de Shaoran (la reconoció de una vez), Naiko, Tomoyo y Eriol (cada uno con rostros sorprendidos). Y un chico que no conocían pero miraba a Shaoran a su lado de cuando en cuando y ...

Shaoran...-dijo la chica mirándole.

Hola Sakura.- dijo Tomoyo sutilmente.- Ehhhh... que coincidencia ¿no?

Naiko estaba observándoles intrigadas y después, observó a Eriol. Este no parecía para nada sorprendido.

Pero Shaoran, ese estaba enojado.

Seiyú y Shaoran se miraban como si quisieran desearse la peor de las muertes.

Si... una coincidencia...- dijo la aludida. Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron fugazmente ante la respuesta de Sakura y por supuesto, su sonrojo.

Un sonrojo muy particular para añadir.

Ehhh... ¿Por qué no nos vamos Sakura?- dijo el sujeto sacando su billetera, pagando y tomando la chica de la mano.

Para sorpresa de Tomoyo, Sakura la tomó. Pero ella, Sakura, se notaba algo aturdida.

¿Acaso sería por la presencia de Shaoran?

Pero Seiyú parecía, muy apurado de salir con ella de allí.

Gusto en verlos...- dijo Sakura en un murmullo. El sujeto le ayudó a ponerse de pie y caminaban abrazados.

Salieron aprisa, aun con la mirada de todos allí.

oigan- dijo Meiling algo aturdida.- ¿por qué Sakura se comporta así¿acaso ha perdido la simpatía con los años?

No Meiling...-dijo Tomoyo observando a Eriol y este teniendo una idea. – Sakura parecía algo auxiliada por ese Seiyú...- un móvil comenzó a sonar. Pero parecía que nadie prestaba atención al timbre.

Eriol tomó de la mesa la taza que estaba delante de Sakura.

El teléfono aun continuaba timbrando.

Ukio miraba por la ventana que había en el lugar. – Parece que el sujeto vive cerca de aquí...- declaró.- Acaban de cruzar la calle para un edificio...

Shaoran tenía los puños entumecidos de la rabia.

¿Shaoran?- preguntaba Meiling.

No- dijo él adivinando lo que ella iba a decirle.- no te metas Meiling...

En verdad, Li...- Eriol trataba de hablar con él pero no sabía que palabras usar. Eriol sabía que aquello era lo que necesitaban para despertar a Li una vez por todas de aquella confusión en su cabeza y que finalmente tomara cartas en el asunto con Sakura. Pero ¿acaso le dejaría ir así nada mas?

aun el timbre se escuchaba. Incluso, ya varios buscaban en el café el origen del timbre tan molestoso.

Señor...- dijo una camarera mirando a Shaoran algo aturdida.- Perdón pero... creo que su teléfono está sonando.- señalando la chaqueta del sujeto.

Tomoyo escuchó cuando Eriol le dijo algo en un murmullo y ella tomó la taza por igual.

Naiko los observaba a ambos interesada también.

Shaoran miró quien era y notaba que el mensaje decía –"Biatsi"- no quería tomar el teléfono.

Incluso lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que tenía uno en sus manos.

Debiste de ser claro con ella en un principio.- decía Meiling acusadoramente mientras Ukio (ya harto de escuchar el timbre), toma la llamada. – Ahora tiene novio... acéptalo... si te hubieras llevado de todos los consejos que todos te dábamos, ahora no estuvieras viendo esto. Se que te duele. ¡pero Shaoran! Piensa por un segundo que ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida... y es hermosa para estar esperando por ti... ¡Decide! O Biatsi o Sakura...

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Ukio contestando la llamada.

esto no es café solamente- dijo Tomoyo llegando a una conclusión. Miró a Meiling y luego a Eriol.- ni tan cercano a solo café...

¿Qué dices?- tomando la taza.

Sakura, le tomaba trabajo ponerse de pie sola...y caminaban abrazados...- dijo Eriol. Meiling abre los ojos sorprendida al detectar el olor proveniente de la taza.

¡Santos Dioses chinos!- declaró la chica china.

Disculpe.- preguntó Eriol a una de las camareras- ¿Quién sirvió esta mesa?- notándose alarmado.

yo tomé el servicio y el joven (muy guapo por cierto), se lo llevó de la barra... ¿por qué?

¿Acaso pidió solo café?

No... pidió una especialidad internacional... café irlandés... bastante fuerte...- dijo ella notando el asombro de Eriol.

Sakura no toma alcohol- declaró Tomoyo sorprendiendo y atrayendo la mirada de Shaoran. Ella conocía el concepto de café Irlandés.–solo vino, y solamente en ocasiones especiales...

Entonces...- dijo Shaoran.

¿Lo comprendes Li, no? dijo Eriol mirándole fijamente y con rostro de pocos amigos.- ¿Estás comprendiendo ahora?- declaró cerca de él y frente a frente.

¡Tienen que encontrarla!- gritó Meiling mirando por la ventana haber si lograba verlos.

Tomoyo se puso en pie y se colocó al lado de Meiling.

¡Esta hermana mía está loca!- dijo Ukio pasándole el teléfono a Shaoran.- Quiere hablar contigo. No le entiendo ni jota de lo que dice...

¡Shaoran! se escucha la voz de la joven acelerada.- ¡Es Sakura!

¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunta alarmado.

Ese sujeto... ese Seiyú... ¿dónde estás?- preguntaba.

acabamos de verla. Estaba aquí en el café con nosotros...

¡El sujeto es peligroso Shaoran!- declaró alarmada. Shaoran abrió sus ojos ampliamente.- Es un hombre muy peligroso...

No faltó que él escuchara mas. Cerró el teléfono y se lo pasó rápidamente a Ukio. Sorprendiendo los demás clientes y otras personas, salió estrepitosamente a la calle mirando alrededor.

¡LI!- dijo Eriol saliendo, detrás. Pero era tarde: Shaoran, sin siquiera mirar a ambos lados, se lanzó a la avenida, no evitando que algunos carros hicieran piruetas sorprendentes para no chocarle y otros frenaban estrepitosamente.-¡Detente tiempo!- gritó Eriol y el tránsito en la calle se detuvo. Todo aquel que no poseía poderes mágicos, no notó la detención del tiempo.

Vio a Shaoran cruzar a salvo la calle.

¿Qué rayos fue eso?- preguntó Ukio saliendo. Eriol no se sorprendió por aquello.- Shingo...- dijo el joven haciendo aparecer con su comando un guardián.- Sigue al señor Shaoran... y ayúdalo...- sintiéndole desaparecer de su lado.

El tiempo se reanudó. A los pocos momentos Meiling, Naiko (algo asustada) y con la mirada de Ukio sobre ella y Tomoyo salieron encontrándose con Eriol. -¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.- ¿y Li?

En ese instante llegaba Biatsi falta de aire. Miró a todas partes y declaró.- ¿Quién detuvo el tiempo¿fue Shaoran?

No- dijo Ukio - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

"¿con que eso ocurrió?"- se preguntó Naiko para si. Ahí observó a Eriol.- "es muy poderoso... pero..."- mirándose así misma.

Sakura ha sido llevada en contra de su voluntad- dijo Tomoyo alarmada.- Eso de lo que había en ese café era lo suficientemente, fuerte... para...- evitando decirlo.

¡ni lo digas!- dijo Meiling molesta e imaginándose alarmada lo que podía pasar- Solo espero que Shaoran lo parta en dos...

¡Señorita Meiling! – declaró Ukio molesto.- No debe decir eso... pero... ojalá que lo haga pedazos...

Vamos- dijo Eriol tomando la mano de Tomoyo.- Siento donde es que están... iremos y esperaremos abajo...

¿no crees que necesite ayuda?- preguntó Meiling, siguiéndoles. Mas allá venían los Reikos.

Lo que necesita Shaoran para despertar de su estúpida idea, es ver lo que está a punto de presenciar...

Biatsi escuchaba esto, tranquilamente. Naiko le miraba aun algo aturdida, mientras cruzaban la calle ahora, vuelta un caos por los virajes de los vehículos y los chóferes peleando.

Amelie hizo una mueca mientras observaba desde una azotea cerca de ellos. Notó el sujeto de cabellos negros azulados de mano con la chica de rostro pálido y sus dientes rechinaron de su rabia.

Al final, todos morirán...- dijo en un murmullo. Dos muchachas aparecieron a su lado.

¿aun lloras su rechazo?- rió una al hacer esa pregunta. - ¡Que tonta eres! Llorando por un hombre...

Cuando la destrucción llegue, podrá ser tuyo si quieres...- declaró la otra con melodía de haberle encontrado el chiste a todo.

Aunque, no te comprendo... Amabas a Hinomoto mucho tiempo atrás. Después, te molestaste con tu asignación en Londres, por no haberlo matado... ahora, estás obsesionado con ambos...

Amelie sonrió mientras sus bucles dorados eran agitados por el viento a la par que miraba abajo. – él es, poderoso...- declaró respondiéndoles a ambas.- Y no me interesan ninguno... solo que, tengo cuentas que saldar...- Desapareciendo.

Ya era de noche, cuando Sakura escuchó los murmullos a su alrededor.

Shhh está despertando- dijo una voz familiar para ella. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada color miel de Biatsi.- Estás a salvo ya...- dijo sonriéndole.

Sakura: bienvenida- dijo Tomoyo notándose cansadísima.

Meiling estaba allí también y sonriendo sutilmente.

¡Ya estábamos preocupados!- declaró Naiko observándole.

A Sakura le extrañaba que, todas ellas estuvieran allí con ella. ¿Qué habría ocurrido?

¿Qué... que ocurrió?- preguntó llevándose una mano a su cabeza.- ¿Qué pasó?

Tal vez es mejor que no recuerde nada... –declaró seriamente Meiling.

Ve por el té que tengo en la estufa- dijo Biatsi calmadamente a Meiling. Ahí Sakura mirando alrededor notó que estaba en el departamento de Biatsi.

Al mirar al frente nuevamente, solo estaban Tomoyo y Biatsi.

¿Qué pasó¿Fuimos atacados?

No Sakura- dijo Tomoyo serenamente. Pero se sentía su respuesta, entre confusa y algo aturdida.

Bueno, no exactamente...- dijo Biatsi con calma.- Sakura... si no hubiera sido por Shaoran...

Pero sintió la mano de Tomoyo en su hombro.- Será mejor que sea él quien se lo diga...

Decirme ¿Qué?- preguntó ella algo preocupada.- ¿Y porque me duele tanto la cabeza?- ahí llegaba Meiling con el té.

bebe el té y Shaoran vendrá a hablar contigo.- dijo Biatsi seriamente.

No es sorpresa que te duela la cabeza Sakura- dijo Meiling observándole serenamente.- Después de todo...- pero no quiso decir mas nada.

Sakura tomó un sorbo y sabía muy amargo. Incluso hizo una mueca.

¿qué esperabas¿te de menta?- dijo una Meiling muy perturbada.- En serio Sakura... eras despistada en el pasado; pero esto rebasa los limites...

¡Meiling!- dijo Tomoyo alarmada. Notando la perturbación en Sakura esta dijo.- bebe tu té... avisaré a Shaoran para que venga a verte...- poniéndose de pie.

¿Qué hago aquí¿Qué tiene que hablar Shaoran conmigo?- mirando a Meiling y a Biatsi. La primera rehuía su mirada. la segunda le miraba con aparente calma.

Pero era superficial.

En este mundo no solo enfrentas enemigos mágicos Sakura o capturas solo cartas- dijo Tomoyo serenamente.-pero eres alguien tan gentil que crees que los demás, solo son buenas personas...

No comprendo...- decía ella.

Biatsi no era tan inocente o ingenua como Sakura; pero esa mañana, le decía a Ukio que, los hombres eran gentiles, pero todo con un precio.

Pero esa tarde, le había servido que no todos eran gentiles.

Quiero hablar con Sakura a solas- dijo Shaoran mirándoles seriamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

Meiling, se puso de pie e igual, Biatsi. Tomoyo aun la observaba con preocupación pero Naiko le tomó de la mano y ambas salieron de la recamara, cuya puerta fue cerrada por Li sin siquiera mirar a Sakura.

¿Sabes acaso la suerte que tienes Sakura?- preguntó no dándole la cara. Su rostro aun continuaba observando la puerta.- una pura suerte...

Creo...no entenderte...- declaró aturdida.

Ese amigo tuyo Seiyú.- volteándose al verle. Sakura por primera vez, no vio al Shaoran que ella creía conocer.

El le observaba tan molesto como nunca pensó que podía observarlo.

Pero ante aquel rostro de molestia, la gallarda figura y apuesto rostro no pasaban desapercibidos por ella.

Estaba cruzado de brazos.

¿Qué pasa con él?

Bueno, gracias a Eriol quien le borró la memoria para que no recordara...- dudando dar detalles.

¿no recordara que? Anda y habla porque me tienes ya nerviosa...

¡a mi me inquieta si quiera el mencionarlo¡no es tan fácil!

¿Entonces porque te asignaste el deber de decirme¿decirme el que?

¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó hoy temprano?- Sakura ahí observó su reloj- Si, pasa de las diez de la noche... dormiste por unas cuantas horas... .- ella abrió sus ojos ampliamente – Tomoyo llamó a tu casa y dijo que estabas en la suya...- respirando largamente y finalmente descruzando los brazos, tomó una silla que había en el pequeño tocador y se sentó delante de ella.

No comprendo...

¡Por los Dioses!- dijo exasperado con la actitud de ella. O en verdad, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo.- Sakura: Recuerda lo que pasó: estabas con ese sujeto en el café...- viéndole bajar su mirada.

Estábamos hablando y fue por las tazas y pronto dejamos de hablar... – con la mirada baja. – entonces... – ella trataba de recordar.- Entonces...- ahí evocando su memoria. Tocó sus labios con sus dedos y se sonrojó violentamente.

Veo que ya comienzas a recordar...- dijo bruscamente.

¿Por qué me tratas así? – preguntó ella molesta y aun sonrojada.- ¿por qué me odias¿qué te he hecho para que me trates así¿o hablarme de ese modo?

¿Odiarte?- preguntó aturdido.

Pero sus recuerdos comenzaban a surgir. Un beso. Unos rostros aparecieron. El lugar se volvió algo pesado. Muy molesto. Se marchaba. Recordaba cruzar una calle. Unas escaleras, las subía, pero se encontraba tan cansada... muy cansada...

Aquel momentáneo silencio en la habitación le dio oportunidad al joven Li de quedarse observándole: Era mas hermosa de cuanto la recordaba. Le miraba quedarse profundamente absorbida en sus pensamientos.

Pero ella, tenía que recordar.

Mas le valía con él, que sola... o en alguna pesadilla.

Pero cuando él observó aquello, esa tarde, al sujeto... sus poderes se activaron.

De una manera, muy peligrosa.

Todos los que le esperaban debajo se percataron; tanto así que, Eriol tuvo que subir los escalones estrepitosamente, antes que el jefe del Consejo, cometiera un error. Un error, mortal.

¿qué crees que haces?- preguntaba Eriol cerca de Li mientras este apuntaba con su espada convocada al Seiyú quien tenía un hilo se sangre que corría por el contorno de sus labios.

Shingo permanecía inerte a un lado observándole detenidamente.

Dándole una lección- dijo un muy molesto Shaoran Li.

Eriol le sujetó por le brazo.

¿Acaso perdiste los estribos?- ahí Biatsi se acercó detrás observando aquello con estupefacción. El sujeto trataba de ponerse en pie pero las piernas le fallaban.- ¡Te mostraste delante de un civil¡pensé que el Consejo tenía reglas!

Tiene reglas...- dijo con rabia. Biatsi le observó atónita.- Pero las reglas, algunas veces tiene que romperse... dependiendo del crimen.

Shaoran ¿Dónde está Sakura?- preguntó Biatsi en un murmullo.

En la...- pero no podía decirlo. Simplemente, hizo un ademán con su cabeza y la chica siguió al cuarto contiguo.

se que lo que ha hecho está mal.- decía Eriol.- Pero piensa un instante... –mirando al sujeto en el suelo observar a Li fijamente. Este le miraba furioso.- no vale la pena...

¡Si lo vale!- se escuchó gritar.- ¡Ella lo vale!

Lo sé, pero piensa en tu puesto... no puedes.. piensa lo que ella podría pasar si se entera que tu...- mirando de soslayo al sujeto.

¡Mira lo que trató de hacerle!- gritó con desesperación. Aun apuntaba al sujeto con su espada.-¡De todas las personas... la que no lo merece¿Acaso no puedo tomar la justicia en mis manos?

Si, pero no lo vale...- dijo notando que sus palabras algún efecto conseguían en el sujeto. –no lo vale...

¿qué quieres hacer con él?- preguntó con rabia.

Por lo primero borrarle la memoria...- dijo sorprendiendo al sujeto. –No nos conviene que sepa quienes somos...- acercándose y pasando su mano sobre su rostro. Ahí ambos notaron su mirada confundida y sorprenderse por el sabor de sangre en sus labios.

Eriol se puso de pie yendo a donde Biatsi se encontraba y segundos despajes, salía con Sakura inconsciente en sus brazos y saliendo por la puerta, se detuvo diciendo a Shaoran.- Vamos...- saliendo Biatsi primero.

Shingo desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Shaoran respiró profundo y se acercó al sujeto que tembló: lo tomó por la solapa y dijo clara y mirándole con un odio irracional.- Si vuelves a acercarte a Sakura o a otra de sus amigas, te juro que, en tu próxima vida te perseguiré y terminaré lo que comencé hoy... ¿ha quedado claro?

Pero el sujeto aun le observaba confundido.

¿Qué habría pasado allí?

Cuando despertó de sus pensamientos, fue porque escuchó un sollozo cerca de él. Ahí notó que Sakura lloraba.

¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar?- preguntó ella mirando en busca de respuestas la mirada de Shaoran.- Recuerdo pocas cosas... –abrazándose a si misma. – pero recuerdo... – sonrojándose y sacudiendo su cabeza.- ¡Tiene que ser una pesadilla!

No lo es – dijo Shaoran y agregó – Lamentablemente...- susurró.-no todas las personas, no son mágicas y buenas Sakura; tanta persona buena hay como malas... tuvimos suerte de habernos topado con ustedes en el café...- escuchándole hipar. Guardó silencio.

¿por qué¿por qué hizo eso? Pensé que era alguien... bueno...

Porque cree que puede... – declaró.- Biatsi y yo hemos hablado... y me explicó como fue que nos pudo avisar quien era en verdad ese tipo- viéndole correr sus lagrimas en su bello rostro ahora lleno de consternación. - ella escuchó a dos chicas hablar cosas y mencionaron a ese sujeto... me llamó y...

Ella lo observó expectante.

Él desvió su mirada de ella. – si crees que en este mundo, todos son buenos como tu, te espera una gran sorpresa...- declaró secamente como si fuera Touya – no son buenos todos Sakura. Te dejas llevar por las apariencias y ese es tu gran error o en todo caso, tus sentimientos... En este mundo, estamos tratando de evitar una catástrofe... es por eso mi presencia en Tokio, y este mundo, está tan lleno de buenas personas como de malas.

pensé que era una buena persona...

te dejaste llevar de las apariencias...

¿por qué, no todos son buenos como tu?- preguntó sorprendiendo a Shaoran.

No soy bueno Sakura- dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos.- No soy para nada como crees... todos estos años, te creé falsas esperanzas... nunca vine a ver el porque dejaste de escribir... el porque...- guardando silencio.

nunca contestaste mis mensajes...

no había nada que contestar-dijo Shaoran molestándose.- ¿Por qué insiste con eso? Apenas si recibí correo tuyo...

¿Qué dices?- gritó ella- ¡Claro que te escribía¡Diario! Los correos electrónicos y las cartas lo prueban...- discutía, pero él le cortó la explicación.

No estoy en Tokio para discutir esas nimiedades contigo.- dijo apretando sus puños para evitar mirarle.- Estoy aquí para evitar una desgracia...

Y cuando la evites ¿Volverás a casa?

Así es...

el silencio se volvió parte de la habitación.

quiero estar sola por favor...- dijo ella sonando triste.

Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces, marchándose y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Al salir notó las miradas reprochadoras de todos allí.- ¿Qué?

¿Cómo que Que?- preguntó Meiling.- Aun le mientes...

no le miento...

¡Ah por favor! – dijo Meiling siguiéndole con los demás a la sala: Ahí Naiko, Biatsi, Ukio y Eriol, conversaban mientras Tomoyo servía té..- le mientes, diciéndole que tu y ella.- señalando a Biatsi.- Están comprometidos...

no sigas...

¿Recordó lo que pasó?- preguntó Biatsi serenamente. Meiling le observó con inminente odio.

Pero no la odiaba.

Si. Recién... eso creo...

¡Ay Li! no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría en estos momentos, si no la hubieras rescatado.- Declaró Tomoyo.- ¿Adonde vas?- viéndole tomar su chaqueta.

Al hotel.—dijo serenamente.- No quiero pensar mas en esto...

En ese instante al momento que tomó la perilla de la puerta, alguien dijo – Vaya, vaya.. ¿Así que ustedes son los nuevos del consejo? O al menos, los que intentan detenernos...- Li se volteó mientras los allí presentes retrocedían ante la figura que estaba en medio del salón. Ahí sus ojos azules y cabellos dorados se voltearon a donde estaba Tomoyo y dijo.- al fin te conozco, en persona al menos...

Ni te atrevas- dijo Eriol atrayendo su mirada. por intuición, tocó donde estaría la herida que ella le propinó meses antes en Londres.

Ella sonrió. En ese momento, Sakura sale detectando su magia.

¿Quién eres tu?- dijo Meiling molesta y mirándole con repulsión.

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en responder.

no estoy aquí por ti, patética humana y ni tengo porque responderte...- caminando a donde Sakura.

No lo harás- dijo Li pero es todo lo que pudo decir: Amelie, con su poder, arrojó a todos a las paredes del lugar cayendo estrepitosamente. Las mas lastimados eran aquellos que no tenían poderes. Tomoyo inmediatamente, cayó inconsciente.

Eriol corrió en su auxilio. Amelie sonrió ante aquello y Eriol le miró con un odio profundo.- No creas que te la perdonaré...

Amelie rió mas aun.

Shingo en aquel momento aparecía y arrojó una especie de esfera a la mujer. Esta esfera apenas le hizo cosquillas.

Hola...- dijo Amelie observando a Sakura mientras descalza miraba a su alrededor.- solo te pido algo ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?- extendiendo su mano.- Anda: no te lastimaré...

¡Sakura. No! – gritó Shaoran.

No importándole que los demás estaban aturdidos al ataque, Shaoran avanzaba en pie nuevamente y con su poder, llamó su espada.

¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó Sakura, mirando a Amelie.

Sus ojos azules eran como lagunas brillantes que parecían leer tu interior. Eran profundas, tan profundas...

Que parecería que te pierdes en ellas...

De repente, sus ojos, se volvieron dorados...

Una amiga. – dijo Amelie no importándole que Shaoran se aproximaba a ella con la espada en mano. Ella activó una especie de campo a su alrededor.- toma mi mano y te llevaré a un lugar... especial...

Suéltala... –dijo Shaoran.- Sakura. Escúchame: No la mires a los ojos...

Pero notaba que Sakura, no podía quitar sus ojos de los de ellas.

Biatsi arrojó una lámpara muy cerca de la cabeza de Amelie asustándole. Ahí rompió la conexión visual con Sakura.

Biatsi miró con rencor a Amelie. Apenas le costaba estar de pie.

idiota... no importa lo que hagas...- viendo a Sakura salir del campo y correr a los brazos de Shaoran.- al final solo necesito a uno...- sonriendo mas. Finalmente desapareció.

¿'Están bien?

Tomoyo- dijo Eriol notando que la chica inconsciente.

Se acercó a ella notando su aturdimiento al comenzar a recobrar la conciencia. Biatsi estaba asustada según se notaba y aun perpleja por su reacción.

Pero observaba a la pareja que Shaoran formaba con Sakura mientras aun le protegía en sus brazos.

El departamento dejó de ser un lugar seguro ya...-en ese momento sonó el teléfono y Biatsi fue a contestar.- tendremos que ir todos al hotel.

llevaré a Tomoyo a su casa-declaró Eriol.- no creo que se atrevan a atacarla con tanta seguridad...

aun así necesitarán un buen hechizo de santuario... –declaró Meiling conocedora del tema.

bien, hacerlo así entonces- declaró Eriol.

oye Eriol- preguntó Naiko preocupada- ¿crees que estemos bien en el hotel?

si Naiko, estaremos bien... tenemos a Spinel y Nakuru.

Hablando de ellos ¿Dónde están Eriol? – preguntó Naiko.

Era la señora Li- dijo Biatsi.- parece que, encontró mi numero en los aposentos de Meiling en Hong Kong. – notando a Sakura separarse de Li.- Quiere que mañana vayamos a esta dirección, - dándosela a Li.

Bien, es hora de dormir- declaró Meiling.- creo primo que, nos tendrás que llevar a ese hotel de ustedes y solicitar una habitación ¿no? – observando a Biatsi.

Creo Sakura que, será mejor que vengas conmigo.- declaró Tomoyo preocupada.- Eriol te llevará a mi casa y pasarás la noche allá...

la chica asintió en silencio.

**Continuará.-**

¿Solo necesita a uno¿a quien se refiere¿de quienes habla¡Se sabrá en los próximos capítulos. Solo faltan cinco capítulos mas para darle final a leyendas de oscuridad... solo quiero decirles a aquellos que, han seguido esta historia, muchas gracias... se que ando perdida (esa siempre es mi lata TT), circunstancias ajenas a mi voluntad me han impedido estar fuera del ciberespacio por casi un mes ¡pueden creerlo! Solo entraba a checar correos y actualizar el grupo...

**¿por qué Shaoran no es mas lindo con Sakura¿qué iba a pasar con ese sujeto? Pues imagínenselo... mas aun cuando estos tiempos están llenos de tarados que, con fracesitas lindas, pretenden conquistarnos y robarnos todo... ¡Son unos idiotas abusadores! **

**Para el próximo capitulo, El contacto de Ieran conoce a todos los personajes y además tiene algunos secretos de su parte. Mas secretos vienen ocultos a medida que la ciudad es evacuada y una situación que las sociedades vienen enfrentando desde el inicio delos tiempos. **

**Mientras, comentarios, dudas, tomatazos a y **


	13. capitulo decimo segundo

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu- Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

**Por Crystal.- **

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo doce: "Desde cero."**

Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad. Deseaba que el día anterior, fuera una pesadilla pero no era así, según se percató al notar a Spinel Sun totalmente transformado en su verdadera identidad y quien segundos antes velaba el sueño de su señor.

Eriol sonrió al notar su esplendorosa y fiel figura pegada a su lecho.

¿Los demás ya despertaron?- preguntó.

Escucho el sonido del televisor y creo que es, Naiko. La pobre chica casi no durmió creo yo... Y el señor Shaoran salió bastante temprano.

¿y Sakura?

llamaron de la casa de Tomoyo. Todo estuvo bien aunque no pudieron descansar en toda la noche. La joven Sakura casi no durmió.

Eriol observó por la ventana a la ciudad y su mirada se frunció.- Ha comenzado...- dijo separando las cortinas para que su guardián observara con sorpresa lo que se expandía sobre el siempre azulado cielo de tan importante ciudad de Japón: Una nube de color rojiza, se expandía por los cielos y nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Saliendo de su habitación ya vestido, se encontró con la mirada entre miedo y sorpresa de la joven protegida Chang y quien le dijo con un dejo de voz por encima de las voces que salían del aparato.- no vas a creer esto Eriol.-señalando la pantalla del aparato.- Pero algo no está bien. – colocándose el joven a su lado.- En las últimas doce horas se han registrado mas de cien incidentes como ataques, pugnas, discusiones y violentas manifestaciones en toda la ciudad de Tokio.- cambiando canal tras canal y mostrándole las distintas imágenes.- No han pasado otra cosa en todo el día.- Observando al joven inglés.- ¿Esto...es por ellos, verdad?- mirando de nuevo el aparato.

ve a cambiarte.- declaró..- por ningún motivo te quedarás aquí...irás con nosotros...

¿A dónde vamos Eriol?

A buscar a una de las pocas personas que sabe que rayos está pasando con certeza... – declaró majestuosamente. Después de eso, Naiko observó nuevamente las imágenes. Pero ahora, Spinnel le hacía compañía.

es un desastre...- pensó en voz alta.- salir ahora... la policía está tirada a las calles... ¿Cómo pretende salir en un momento como este?

Sintió un fuerte mareo, cerrando sus ojos y escuchaba como Spinnel le preguntaba algo pero no llegó a comprenderlo. Su mente divagó. Tal vez no era ella, tal vez, si era ella. Pero su mente se fue a otro lado. Miró a su alrededor, notando que, no estaba ya en habitación del hotel.

_-"¿qué rayos es esto?"-_ se preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor. Era una especie de espesura, árboles a su alrededor. _–"¿dónde están Eriol o Spinnel¿Qué lugar es este?"-_ No era nada que ella haya visto en su vida. Pero estaba allí y también escuchaba las hojas moverse con la brisa. Escuchaba los motores de coches en movimiento. –"¿_Me habré quedado dormida?... pero... esto es demasiado real."_

Entonces lo vio: una criatura como ninguna otra. Sus enormes alas blancas eran sorprendentes. Igual sus ojos grises que parecían fríos, sin expresión. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Su mirada fue a dar al fino y delicado rostro del sujeto que vestía un traje un tanto extraño para ella.

un ángel...- susurró al observarle y se acercó dos pasos. Pero parecía que él no le notaba. Notó como miraba con interés mas adelante.

Ahí había un hombre. Un hombre muy apuesto de cabellos negros y una fisonomía atractiva. Parecía que, el ángel vigilaba a aquel hombre. Pero el sujeto se mantenía mirando al horizonte parecía un risco donde se encontraba. Había una baranda pintada de blanco.

¿aun sigues ahí?- dijo el sujeto a la nada. O eso pensaba Naiko en un principio.

Te seguí desde que llegaste al departamento y comenzaste a romper cosas...

"¿_el hombre... ve al ángel_?"- se preguntó Naiko sorprendida.

Lo siento.- declaró molesto sin mirarle. Su mirada era triste. Tan triste para alguien tan fuerte.- lamento haber perdido el control...

Yue no asintió ni negó con su rostro. A continuación y ante la sorpresa de Naiko este cerró sus ojos y pronto una luz brillante le rodeó al mismo tiempo que se cubría con sus alas. Naiko sorprendida observó que, la figura del ángel desaparecía dándole paso a alguien que le resultaba conocido.

sabes que eso no me importa- declaró notándose consternado por su amigo. Ahí Naiko abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era el sujeto de la librería noches atrás. – Todo eso es material... quien me preocupa eres, tu...

Touya cerró sus ojos apoyándose con sus manos del barandín. Naiko se preguntaba ¿Por qué estaba allí¿qué rayos pasaba¿por qué veía aquello?

Solo tengo algo que pedirte- declaró mirándolo con intensidad.-Que pase lo que pase, escuches lo que escuches, siempre protegerás a Sakura.

Yukito se extrañó ante aquella petición.- Te lo prometí años atrás- declaró en un murmullo.- y vuelvo a repetírtelo: Existo para protegerla... y a ti, si lo deseas...

¡No!.- dijo negándose y alzando la voz.- ¡Ella te necesitará mas a ti que a mi! Pase lo que pase, protégela a ella antes que a mi... Te conozco Yuki y se que, si tuvieras mas cercano a mi, lo harías, pero ¡No te necesito!- empujándole repentinamente. Yukito se preocupó aun mas e incluso se inquietó.- ¡aléjate de mi!

Touya ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- preguntó molesto ante la conducta de su viejo amigo.- ¿por que actúas así?

Solo quiero que me dejen solo... ¡Déjame solo!- gritó molesto.

Yukito no entendía porque actuaba así. Lo mejor, pensaba este, era acompañarle. Pero parecía muy enérgico con que lo dejaran solo.

¿No entiendes? No quiero saber nada de ti... no quiero que estés cerca de mi... lárgate...- mirándole con odio palpable.- Ve con Sakura que no te necesito... ¡no necesito a nadie! – volteando su mirada.

Yukito se preocupó aun mas. Touya jamás había sido así, ni siquiera en sus momentos de mayor desesperación. Retrocedió un paso atrás.

está bien...- declaró llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos. Miró con una seriedad que incluso asustó a Kinomoto. Jamás lo había visto tan sereno. Incluso en los momentos mas difíciles, una sutil sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Pero no ahora... – te dejaré solo para que pienses...- marchándose y pasando por el lado de Naiko.

Disculpe...- dijo Naiko pero Yukito pareció no escucharle.

Entonces se volteó donde Kinomoto. Yukito se había marchado. Kinomoto parecía muy desolado. Preocupado.

¿por qué hizo eso?- preguntó Naiko a Touya acercándose.-¿Acaso no ve que se preocupa por usted?- recriminó. Pero Touya no reaccionó. Se quedaba mirando el vacío mas allá de la baranda.

¡Naiko!- escuchaba provenir la voz de alguien de algún lugar.

¿Eriol?- preguntó ella escuchando la voz y volteando a todas partes. Parecía mas bien, un susurro.- ¿Dónde estás?

Todo de repente se volvió oscuridad. Perdió incluso a Kinomoto y ya no escuchaba mas los autos o la brisa de aquel lugar. Entonces, sintió un peso que caía sobre sus hombros. Sintió como si volviera a alguna parte. La voz de Eriol se escuchaba mas cerca. Igual escuchaba a Spinnel que decía.- tal vez habrá que llamar a un doctor...

¿Naiko?- preguntó Eriol cerca de su rostro. Pestañeó dos veces notándose todo nubloso pero reconociendo a Eriol y su aroma tan particular con su perfume de marca. Notó que estaba en los brazos de él y su rostro era de incertidumbre.

¿Eriol¿qué... que ocurrió?

Eso deberíamos preguntarte niña – declaró Spinnel también notándose allí.- ¿Qué te pasó?

Naiko puso una mano en su cabeza ayudándose a levantar - ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Eriol con un rostro de incertidumbre.

Naiko asintió pero declaró.- Hay un hombre...está en problemas...

¿Un hombre dices¿cómo que un hombre?

Soñé... no se si era un sueño.- declaraba en un susurró.- Había un ángel...

¿Ángel?-preguntó Spinnel e inmediatamente agregó.- creo que te has metido a hurgar entre las pertenencias de Ruby Moon y comiste sus chocolates rellenos de licor...

¿qué dices?- preguntó Eriol ayudándole a dirigirse al sofá.

se que suena una locura Eriol...pero, había un Ángel. Aunque, unos momentos después, se cubrió con unas alas, y no era mas un ángel. Era un hombre.- Eriol le miraba detenidamente y muy serio.- Un hombre... de facciones muy amable...- recordando el incidente de noches atrás.- lo he visto antes... incluso, Nakuru lo conoce...

¿Por qué dices eso?

la noche que llegué tarde aquí... me perdí y comencé a caminar...entonces me encontré con ese hombre... me ayudó a salir de un apuro y nos encontramos entonces con Nakuru- aferrándose de la camisa de lino del chico inglés.- Eriol: su amigo está en problemas...

Naiko misma no sabía que creer. Hasta ella misma lo encontraba ridículo. ¿cómo pensaría Eriol que vio todo eso¿acaso la creería loca?

Naiko- dijo Eriol con serenidad- Cuéntame todo lo que viste en ese sueño... –conociendo el pasado de la joven algo turbio para cualquiera, excepto él.- necesito todos los detalles... es importante...

El sujeto de cabellos marrones terminaba su entrenamiento en la desolada azotea del hotel cuando notó aquel extraño movimiento en el cielo y su mirada se frunció.

_La vida es tan corta para un Li. Nacerás y morirás antes de los treinta_. – resonaba de sus labios.

tienes tanto temor a la muerte ¿no? – escuchó decirse detrás de él. Ahí notó un hombre tan alto como él. Sus cabellos eran un poco mas claros que los de él y llegaban hasta su barbilla. Se veía un rostro como angelical y al mismo tiempo, desafiante.

Sus ojos eran matizados. No sabía como describir luego sus ojos. Eran cafés con ciertas líneas verdosas.

no temo a la muerte...

Entonces ¿a la vida¿o a ser feliz?- preguntó mientras con su abrigo que le cubría hasta las rodillas caminaba avanzando a él. Li se colocó en posición de combate y sonrió (Recordándole a alguien que sonreía así).- no voy a lastimarle- alargando su mano.

¿cómo creerle?

Confiando.- declaró secamente.- lo que enfrenta es grande... mas grande que todos ustedes...

¿quién demonios eres¡Uno de ellos, sin duda!

Ya le dije que no le lastimaré.-declaró automáticamente.- no pienso hacerlo. Usted, es muy poderoso... además, - mirando a la ciudad y al cielo.- Esto es un sueño...

Shaoran se quedó hecho piedra. ¿un sueño¿pero cuando un sueño había sido tan vívido?

he venido a usted, porque necesita ayuda...

¿Ayuda? No la necesito... ¿qué le dice que lo necesito?

El sujeto sonrió de nuevo. ¡Nuevamente aquella sonrisa!

Usted...- declaró con ironía como si fuera lo mas lógico. Shaoran se quedó aturdido un segundo.- Bueno, lo hará... algún día.

¡Está loco!

no. No lo estoy.- impasiblemente, ingresó una de sus manos a un bolsillo extrayendo de ella una joya particular.- ¿Recuerda esto?

Mostró un brazalete de oro que había una pequeña S grabada en ella. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendentemente a la par que palpaba su bolsillo derecho.

si usted tiene el suyo... – declaró con serenidad.-Bueno, lo tiene... ¿Acaso no recuerda que esto es como un sueño?

Shaoran le dejó hablar.- si... es este mismo. Usted quiso obsequiárselo a alguien muy especial. Aun lo es. Pero, los días pasaron y así fueron los meses... ya están a años y ahora, teme a lo que pueda surgir...a lo que pueda desencadenar.

¿Desencadenar¿Sabes acaso lo que ocurre ahora mismo?

Si- dijo sin tapujos.- El mundo, como lo conocen ustedes, podría llegar a su fin.

Lo dijo con una tranquilidad que notaba mas bien, que todos los días el mundo siempre estaba en peligro.

de todas maneras, no estoy aquí para discutir detalles.- declaró inclinándose en la baranda que había allí. – Soy mas bien, una voz de conciencia...

¿voz... de conciencia?

tienes un miedo tan enorme al compromiso. Compromiso que te verás exigido a tomar tarde o temprano.- sonrió nuevamente dando sensación de familiaridad al ambiente.- ¿Crees que todos no nos sentimos como usted? Desde un humilde campesino el cual entrega su corazón a su amada, llegando al hombre mas rico... o al mas poderoso en el mundo de la magia...

pareces conocer mucho del tema- comenzó a relajarse.

algo así.- dijo jugando con el brazalete dorado en sus manos.- La verdad es que, las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes o por lo menos, mas reveladoras- incorporándose.- Ella...- haciendo una enorme pausa.- ... está enamorada de usted... no habría nada que no hiciera por usted y también ... llega el momento, que necesitará su apoyo, mas que antes... mas que nunca. – sonriendo declaró.- y usted, aun sigue enamorada de ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

¿A que te refieres¿está en peligro?

No. Por lo menos, no ahora... en este momento del pasado. Pero pronto, necesitará de su confianza y de la complicidad que siempre ha existido entre ustedes para seguir adelante. Para poder ganar esta guerra aun mas grande que ella misma. Grande mas aun que todos ustedes. Buscando la llave cuando la llave está entre ustedes...

las imágenes a su alrededor comenzaron a diseminarse. Parecían un borrón en un lienzo. Sentía sus ojos empañados. Cuando pestañeó encontró delante de si, la imagen de un Tokio muy distinto: un Tokio sumido en sombras y ruinas, una luna manchada en tinto como la sangre de los inocentes y una niebla venenosa. Tanta muerte. Tanta muerte...

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y se obligó a si mismo a despertarse. Abriendo sus ojos encontró la Tokio que siempre había conocido. Se quedó dormido durante sus ejercicios de respiración en el borde de la baranda.

_está enamorada de usted... no habría nada que no hiciera por usted._

tocó a la puerta varias veces y ahora, escuchaba el llavín ser liberado y en los pocos segundos un par de ojos (Adormecidos según se dio cuenta), le miraban asombrados ante su presencia.

Sebura.—dijo Fujitaka al notar a la joven respirar aliviada y abrazarle.-¿qué... ocurre algo malo?

estuve tan preocupada por ti.- declaró separándose y mirándole con reproche.- ¿dónde estaba? Creo que, llamé a tu casa, cientos de veces.

estuve por la ciudad. Divagando por las calles.

¡tonto!- gritó.- ¡Estos no son los momentos de andar en la calle¿y acaso se te ha olvidado lo de Serv? Esa mujer llamó a la Universidad anoche ciento de veces... fueron a tu despacho y encontró mi numero... (un trabajo muy escudriñador si me permites añadir). De la nada recibo la llamada de si se tu paradero... ¡Estuve a punto de morirme del susto!

lamento haberte asustado.-abrazándole de nuevo.- Vamos. Entremos y mientras haces un café me explicas. –cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ahora que lo recordaba, nunca había estado dentro del departamento de la mujer. Le acompañaba hasta la puerta y de ahí se retiraba.

Pero ahora, las circunstancias eran un tanto distintas.

¿Qué te dijo Raci? – preguntó al lado de la mujer mientras esta hacía café.

habrá una reunión esta mañana en sus oficinas o centro de operaciones. Pidió tu presencia y cortésmente, me invitó también. A todo esto ¿Cómo que has pasado la noche divagando por la ciudad? Y tan peligrosa, no menos... y entonces tu teléfono móvil apagado.

Es que, - entristeciendo su rostro mientras Sebura colocaba una taza de café delante de él.- Le revelé la verdad a Touya.

¿Qué hiciste que? preguntó Emocionada.- ¿Toda... la verdad?- viéndole asentir y notándole la preocupación en su rostro añadió.- ¿qué te dijo?

Fujitaka se notaba como la edad caía encima de él sumada a la preocupación y a la noche mal pasada.

si solo supieras...- declaró sutilmente.

¿Ya te comunicaste con tu padre Sakura?- preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga.- Biatsi y Meiling desayunaban con ellas mientras era la tercera vez que Sakura tomaba el aparato sin recibir respuesta del otro lado. Negó con su cabeza.

seguramente salió a trabajar.- declaró Meiling tratando de aligerar el ambiente.- Ya cálmate...

tienes que comprender Meiling que, Sakura tiene que sentirse preocupada- declaró Biatsi serenamente.- Después de lo que la madre de Dairojij comentó unos momentos atrás sobre los disturbios...

Sabes que, no son casos aislados.- declaró la otra joven china.- Para mi que todo esto tiene que ver con todo lo que está pasando...

pero ¿qué es lo que con exactitud está pasando? preguntó Tomoyo preocupada. En ese momento, tocaron el timbre de la casa. - ¿Acaso Li se ha comunicado? preguntó a Meiling.

No creo. Dejé un mensaje en el hotel pero...

Disculpe señorita- declaró una doncella interrumpiendo.- Pero buscan a la señorita Kinomoto.

¡Ah de seguro es Li! declaró Tomoyo sonrojando a su prima.

¡Tomoyo, por favor!- declaró Sakura ahogada y mirando a Biatsi.- deja de... bueno, no creo que es él.

Por favor quien sea que pase al salón.- declaró Tomoyo.- Sakura saldrá en un momento.

Dice que, tiene que ser inmediatamente- insistió la doncella. –Dice que es urgente...

Que extraño.- declaró Tomoyo.

Sakura se puso de pie y disculpándose salió detrás de la doncella. Tomoyo y las demás se observaron unos instantes.

No voy a esperar a averiguarlo cuando ella venga- dijo Meiling dejando su servilleta a un lado y poniéndose de pie con decisión.- ¿vienen?

Tomoyo sonrió suspicazmente y se puso de pie pero no así Biatsi que mirándole sorprendida declaró.- ¡No debes espiarle!

ah tranquila.- declaró Meiling sonriéndole.- Usualmente, hacía esto casi todo el tiempo y a Kinomoto nunca le molestó.- dirigiéndose a la sala.

querrás decir que, nunca se dio cuenta- declaró Tomoyo.

Señorita Sakura- dijo la joven de ojos cafés observándole detenidamente y haciendo una reverencia ante su presencia que sorprendió a Sakura.- permítame que me presente- al momento que la doncella se había marchado.- mi nombre es Rioko Tamasaguro... represento a la respetable Raci Serv, líder de las Doncellas de Gaia...

Aquello dejó muda a Sakura por unos segundos e incluso, no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio.

Tamasaguro, sonrió declarando para tranquilizarle.- Le aseguro que no es nada malo... solo que se le pide que nos acompañe.- mostrando gran respeto ante la persona que estaba.- es por su seguridad.

Pero ¿ir donde?- por fin preguntó.

Al santuario mi estimada señorita...

Sakura no pudo dejar de notar que la mujer con quien hablaba era incluso algo mayor que ella en edad. ¿por qué entonces tal muestra de respeto con ella?

Primeramente, quiero que me explique que es todo esto.- insistió la joven.

La dama sonrió cortésmente y asintió con su rostro.- Un viejo aliado con interés en usted, le convoca a una especie de congreso que se efectuará en el Templo de Gaia por los próximos días. El auto nos espera afuera y le recomendaría que llevase algo de ropa... al menos que prefiera usar la que se le será predispuesta allá.

¿algo de ropa?

Si. A pesar que la reunión se realizará aquí en Japón, por su seguridad se requiere que permanezca en la propiedad del sagrado templo. Al menos mientras dure el congreso. Lo demás será explicado en cuanto lleguemos a la casa.

Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué yo¿por qué a mi?

Será mejor que obedezcas Sakura. – escuchó una voz provenir detrás de ella. Sentado en uno de los sofás y dado su tamaño sin notarse, estaba Keroberos serio mirándole.

¡Kero¿desde cuando estás ahí?

Vine anoche cuando nos enteramos de lo que pasó...- declaró el guardián de las Sakura –cards. – El mocoso también contactó a Yue para que te protegiéramos... pero Yue se marchó temprano esta mañana.

¿Shaoran... hizo eso?

Sakura: si las mujeres de Gaia están inmiscuidas en esto, el asunto es serio...

pero ¿quiénes son ellas Kero?

Observando a Tamasaguro, Kero declaró.- son las guardianas del planeta- sin sorprenderse.- Aun en los tiempos del mago Clow existieron... no son personas que se dejen ver de todos, Sakura. Pasan desapercibidas en las sociedades. Su hogar se mueve donde hay problemas...

¿su hogar?

Todo será explicado cuando venga con nosotros, señorita...- indicó Tamasaguro interrumpiéndoles. – es preciso que me acompañe...

**-------------- Afueras del salón.**

¿doncellas de que?- preguntó Tomoyo y notó como Meiling y Biatsi intercambiaron miradas significativas- ¿qué quieren con Sakura?

están aquí- dijo Meiling.- ¡Increíble!

¡Nunca en mi vida, pensé que...! declaró Biatsi.- ¿Cuándo se presenta una oportunidad de este tipo?

No entiendo...- declaraba Tomoyo.

Las Doncellas de Gaia o las sacerdotisas son mujeres que se dedican a estudiar la magia y la humanidad en un circulo bastante cerrado, y en ocasiones intervienen cuando el mundo es puesto en peligro, pero son tan cerradas - dijo Meiling.- Tan cerrado que, solo unas pocas mujeres en todo el mundo, por generación es elegida...

y cuando una es elegida, bueno, tiene grandes oportunidades para estudiar cosas que ni el mismo Consejo de Hong Kong tiene registros.

También son muy secretas.- agregó la joven Li a Tomoyo.- y se mantuvieron alejadas por mucho tiempo del Consejo. Pero...es extraño. Justamente, a mi primo, tía Ieran le encomienda esto de asistir a la casa de esa mujer, que son precisamente ellas y ahora¿Sakura es invitada?

No recuerdo haber leído algún registro de menos de doscientos años que contenga intervención de esas mujeres...

¿todas poseen magia?- preguntó Tomoyo.

no necesariamente- declaró Biatsi.- según lo poco que he leído, la pureza de espíritu y de alma, es lo que persiguen. La ultima vez que se registró una entrada de esas mujeres en los archivos del Consejo, datan de doscientos años... son muy estrictas a las mujeres que entran.

¿por qué?

Porque una de las condiciones para que mujeres entren en el Circulo de las sacerdotisas es su virginidad.- sorprendiendo a Tomoyo.- después que formas partes de ellas y te bautizan como nueva miembro, no puedes salir de ellas y tienes que servirles hasta que mueras. Pero son muy cerradas con sus enseñanzas. Como no tienes contactos con hombres, no te enamoras y así se preserva la orden original. Solo diez en el mundo son elegidas cada veinticinco o treinta años... la orden no es fija en el mundo. Un mes pueden estar aquí y otro en India. Muchas de otros países forman parte de ellas. Y son muy recelosas con sus miembros.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Meiling observando a su amiga china.

Porque mi padre, escribió algunas cosas de ellas en su diario personal. No entiendo porque, a lo mejor por el mismo riesgo de veinte años atrás ellas aparecieron cuando la tierra estuvo en problemas de nuevo, nunca... - pegando su oreja a la puerta.- ¡Ahí vienen!

Las tres muchachas se alejaron de la puerta y notaron a Sakura y Tamasaguro, acompañados del pequeño Kero y las miradas fueron de rostro en rostro.

¿Adonde vas Sakura?- preguntó Meiling.- Sabes que tenemos que consultar a mi primo.

bueno, lo se pero esto es urgente... –señalando a Tamasaguro.- tal vez podría dejar la dirección para que él sepa donde estoy...

Tamasaguro observó a Meiling y a Biatsi al igual que Tomoyo y haciendo una reverencia declaró.- si lo desea estimada Kinomoto, sus hermanas pueden acompañarnos...

no son mis hermanas- declaró – Ella es mi prima Tomoyo. Ella es Reiko Biatsi y ella Li Meiling.

Su primo...- dirigiéndose a la joven Li.- Por si acaso ¿No es el señor Li Shaoran?

Así es-declaró.

Reiko ¿Biatsi?- señalando a la otra. Esta asintió.- Si, pueden venir...

Pues vamos.-dijo Tomoyo saliendo al exterior y notando el lujoso auto que esperaba en la entrada dispuesto para ellas.

Tal vez, debería quedarme y darle aviso a Shaoran.- declaró Biatsi aun dudosa de todo aquello y quedándose atrás con Sakura y Tamasaguro.

Veremos al señor Li esta misma mañana en la oficina de la señorita Raci.- insistiendo.- por favor, suba al auto.

Estaba en el punto mas alto de Tomoeda. Un barranco que no había ido desde que tenía tal vez 16 o 17 años. Ni siquiera, cuando su paciente murió, fue aquel lugar. No sabía porque, era el sitio que sentía contacto consigo mismo; con su interior.

Cruzó al otro lado de la baranda de seguridad y se quedó observando hacía abajo. Sus cabellos eran movidos por la intensa brisa en aquel lugar.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de su padre aquella tarde del día anterior.

_-no entiendo.- declaró el hijo de Fujitaka.- ¿Cuál es el tanto misterio? _

_-las novelas e historias de ciencia ficción siempre nos han presentado la existencia de mundos paralelos ¿Sabes de que hablo?_

_-si. Mundos que coexisten como el nuestro y que todo es lo opuesto._

_-como ir a través de un espejo, así mismo. –haciendo una pausa.-bien. Existe un mundo como ese... o como el nuestro... pero tan distinto, aunque nunca encontrarás un opuesto de ti o de tu hermana..- quitándose sus gafas de su rostro y observando a su hijo con interés.- Es un mundo muy distinto. Diferente. Este mundo...- notando como Touya cruzaba sus brazos.- ha coexistido con el nuestro desde hace miles de años. Es conocido como Nexus. Sus habitantes son humanos o parecidos a los humanos. Mientras aquí, solo muy pocos, poseen poderes mágicos por herencia humana o habilidad humana, los del Nexus, nacen con estos talentos de manera innata, por linaje sanguíneo._

_-aun sigo sin comprenderte._

_-El Nexus es un lugar de gran poder. Así, también es el hogar de criaturas horribles que son comunes allá. Pero hay Humanos, no humanos como los de aquí como ya expliqué. Los hombres de allá contaminan su mundo. Son tantos y tan malos sus pensamientos, que terminan contaminando su hogar. ¿cuál opción encontraban? Este planeta. _

_-¿Qué dices?_

_-Los del Nexus por mas de cientos de años, cada cincuenta, desintoxican su mundo arrojando sus pensamientos negativos en este. Años atrás, unos hombres, evitaron incluso, que la puerta se abriera provocando que el lugar conocido como Nexus fuera casi insoportable de vivir. Entonces, ellos se han venido para acá..._

_-¿qué pasa si no son detenidos?_

_-Destruirán aquellos que pueden detenerlos y dominarán el mundo como lo conoces. Convirtiéndolo en un segundo Nexus. Convirtiéndole en su hogar. _

_-si sabes todo esto ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho a nadie? Tal vez, podrían destruir esa puerta de Nexus._

_-Es que, la puerta no puede cerrarse como quien cierra una puerta o explota algo Touya. Los terremotos que ocurrieron días atrás demuestran que el Nexus está abierto. La única forma de cerrarla es con una llave..._

¿Touya?- preguntó Ruby Moon con rostro preocupado desde la baranda en la cual se mantenía de pie observando el serio semblante del guapo joven, incluso quien no se percató de su presencia.

**----------------- al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar.**

Eriol no había comentado nada a sus invitados de lo ocurrido y lo que Naiko le contó. Prefirió aun no hacerlo. Pero mientras él estaba en su habitación analizando todo aquello, en la sala del lugar, ocurría algo menos lejos de todo el asunto.

¿Una llave dice?- preguntó Ukio teniendo una video conferencia al lado de su Señor Li quienes conversaban con Ieran Li, desde otra unidad portátil.

Se escuchaban los sonidos de sirenas provenientes del exterior. La ciudad, estaba volviéndose un caos.

según llegué a comprender de lo dicho por Raci Serv, esto viene dándose desde el principio de los tiempos. Pero, fue recientemente digamos menos de veinte años que se habilitó una llave. Llave para abrir totalmente el portal o para cerrarlo definitivamente.

Pero ¿mi padre sabía esto Señora?- preguntó Ukio. – No aparece nada en sus registros. Biatsi me lo hubiera dicho...

Aunque Biatsi lo hubiera leído, no creo que hubiera hecho la relación Reiko.—declaró Ieran calmada ante la circunstancias.- no lo hubiéramos visto ninguno.- ahora observando a Shaoran Li.- hijo: La señora Raci Serv, les dará mas detalles que yo misma. Es importante que vayas a la reunión...

Las Sacerdotisas de Gaia.- declaró Ukio. Ahí notó cuando Naiko venía terminando de colocarse su chaqueta y se sentó en una silla cerca de ellos.- Nunca he escuchado de ellas...

Yo si.- declaró Shaoran.- Recuerdo que en la biblioteca de mi padre, había un viejo libro. De cubierta marrón y estaba escrito a mano.

Si.- declaró Ieran sonriendo.-Tu padre escribió ese libro o hasta donde llegó, cuando estuvo en Japón años atrás. Conoció a un hombre allá.- sonrió ante los recuerdos.- fue incluso, antes de casarse conmigo. Recuerdo que, mi padre hablaba de la salida del Joven Li de Hong Kong sin escolta. Una de las cosas que tenía en común con aquel amigo era eso... el afán de terminar el libro... nunca lo hizo.

¿llegó a estar en contacto con una de esas mujeres¿de esas sacerdotisas?

no.- negó.- su amigo se rehusó a presentársela. Tienes que comprender que la líder a cargo es muy recelosa y desconfiada de los hombres. Tampoco confía en el Consejo de Hechiceros...

¿por qué¿acaso es tan pretenciosa?- preguntó Ukio riendo.

No.- dijo Ieran mirándole como si fuera lo mas lógico.- porque no son de fiar...

Tenemos que encontrar esa llave entonces.- declaró Shaoran. –Encontramos la llave y cerramos el portal... ¿es todo?

Naiko miró un instante a la ventana y respiró profundo. ¿Cómo saldrían del hotel si la ciudad era un caos?

No será tan fácil.- declaró Ieran. – el portal nunca fue abierto en su totalidad cuando tu padre murió...- dijo aun doliéndole aquellas palabras a pesar del tiempo.- incluso, creo que, él sabía que existía una llave...

¿por qué dices eso?

Recuerda que tu padre era muy reservado y yo no tenía porque preguntar cosas que no me apañaban como su esposa. No hacía preguntas impertinentes y no preguntaba nada que no quería él que supiera...

Esas culturas orientales si que son cerradas- dijo Naiko atrayendo la mirada de los dos jóvenes.- No es por nada... pero¿Acaso si vieran a sus correspondientes esposas preocupadas, no les preguntarían porque están así?

¿quién es que está ahí?- preguntó Ieran ofendida al ser interrumpida.

Naiko Chang.-declaró Shaoran Li.- la protegida de Eriol Hiraguizawa…

No conoce las costumbres orientales y por esto, piensa así.- declaró Ieran secamente.-si vivieras aquí crecerías con la idea que, una correcta esposa, solo está para criar correctamente a los descendientes, servir a sus hijos y maridos, dándole su apoyo, no importa si está de acuerdo o no, y cumplir con sus deberes en la alcoba...- escandalizando a la joven de crianza inglesa.

¡Oiga! yendo hasta la cámara y la pantalla donde observaba a Ieran y ellas, podían verse cara a cara, sonrojada. Incluso Ukio se escandalizó de aquello ¿Cómo era posible que su señora se expresara así? .- ¿Qué clase de costumbres son esas¿acaso allá no se da valor a la mujer!

Las mejillas de ambas estaban sonrosadas del enojo y el dis respeto. Shaoran mientras con una gota en su cuello, podía presentir lo que vendría a continuación y mas aun, proveniente de una mujer tan tradicionalista como su madre. Ukio mejor, se echó a un lado para evitar alguna clase de maleficio que pueda transmitirse vía video conferencia.

Una joven como tu, criada a la manera del occidente, no podría entender las tradiciones que aquí se arraigan y no están ni en Japón y mucho menos occidente jovencita. Pensé que alguien tan culto como Hiraguizawa, le daría mas costumbres a una joven como usted. Aquí elegimos quienes creemos mas conveniente para nuestros hijos: si estuviera en mi país podría asegurarle que, encontraríamos a alguien que frenara esa lengua tan irrespetuosa y por supuesto, alguien que controlara su mal temperamento. Pero claro, eso fuera diferente si, viviera aquí. Tal vez, con la costumbre correcta, no fuera tan malcriada.

¡a mi no me de lecciones de costumbres- le respondió.,- Porque la que no tiene costumbre es usted: no puede dejar a otros dar sus puntos de vista y solo arroja sus ideas de cultura y buenas costumbres! No me sorprende entonces, que alguien como Li, se haya enamorado de la señorita Sakura- sorprendiendo a los allí presentes.- ¡Si todas las chinas hablan y piensan tan arcaicamente como usted!

Nadie excepto Eriol notaba como una especie de aura se esparcía por la suite.

¡Chang por favor!- dijo Shaoran tratando de amedrentar la situación. – allá es un tanto diferente...

¿acaso me dirá ahora Li que, prefiere a unas de esas esclavas sexuales de allá, a la joven Sakura? - insistió la joven sin intención de ser en efecto, tan dis respetuosa. Mas aun porque su origen era oriental como el joven jefe del consejo.

Ukio tosió. Verdaderamente, la cultura occidental era muy liberal: nadie hablaba con tal disrespeto a jefe del consejo. Bueno, tal vez Meiling, pero esta incluso, se comportaba delante de su tía Ieran.

Shaoran: - dijo Ieran Li molesta mientras su hijo y Chang tenían una confrontación visual.- Recuerda que tienes la junta con la líder de las sacerdotisas... Reiko: confío en que todo vaya bien... y me mantengas informada.

si mi distinguida señora- declaró haciendo una reverencia y dando fin a la conferencia.

Las miradas entre Naiko y Shaoran eran bastante confrontadas.- que madre tienes...

Se que es un caso, pero por favor, Naiko. – declaró Shaoran mirando seriamente a Naiko.-mi madre puede ser algo especial, pero ...

¿Especial¡Especial¿acaso no te diste cuenta? Insultó a tu mejor amigo, me dijo malcriada, malacostumbrada y ¡que necesitaba un esposo!

¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Eriol mirando los rostros molestos de los presentes.-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

aun así, debías controlar tu temperamento.- y sonrojándose declaró aun mas.- y decirle eso a mi madre acerca de Sakura. Ahora tendré que responder preguntas que no querría hacerlo.

no dije nada que no fuera cierto.- declaró Naiko indignada.- en serio Li ¿acaso prefieres una de esas esclavas de mente cerrada, a Sakura?

¿Esclavas?- preguntó Eriol divertido y con cierta tonada juguetona en su voz.- ¿Qué esclavas?

la señorita Chang- señalando a Naiko.- Perdió el control con la señora Ieran... llamando a todas las chinas, esclavas sexuales...

Eriol miró a Naiko como si fuera la primera vez que se fijara en ella. Es que la joven si tiene una mente llena de costumbres y recuerdos occidentales. De mente abierta y basta. Pero la cultura oriental, tiene unas tradiciones de miles de años atrás y aun eran cerrados a algunos hechos, eventos y tradiciones de sus vidas.

no digo que sean todas. No ofendo tan intensamente. Solo digo que, esa cultura oriental de buscarle marido o esposa a sus hijos, es muy arcaica. Tampoco les preocupa o les interesa si sus esposos están preocupados. ¡no tienen porque decirnos nada y no debemos preguntar¿qué clase de mujeres son esas? – tomando una bocanada y ante las tres intensas miradas sobre ella, agregó.- No fue mi culpa- declaró Naiko.- ¡Pero la mujer me sacó de quicio!

discúlpala Li.-declaró Eriol. Notó como la chica salió al balcón a tomar aire.- es que sabes como es ella... y además, está criada a la manera del Occidente. Mil disculpas...

Jamás en todos mis años...- declaró asustando a su amigo por primera vez. Luego relajó su rostro para agregar.- he visto a mi madre perder el control así...- sonriendo.- es memorable... alguien para llevarle la contraria.

¿No le llevas tu la contraria, Li?

¿no ves acaso que, sigo soltero?- declaró.- si fuera por mi madre, estaría casado desde los dieciséis... pero no puede forzarme a nada.- sonrió. Miró a Ukio frunciendo su rostro.- Y a Ukio desde los veinte y uno...

¿En serio?-preguntó Eriol.

Quiere que tome esposa para mi próximo cumpleaños...- declaró Ukio con pesar.

Mientras la joven Chang tomaba aire en el balcón escuchando los murmullos provenientes del interior, cerró sus ojos con fuerza. ¿ como se atrevía aquella mujer...! bueno, gracias a los Dioses, no vivía cerca de ella, no eran parientes, no la conocía y ciertamente, no vivía en Hong Kong para tales costumbres.

¡Casarme¡Con alguien a quien no ame! – dijo molesta y notándose unas lagrimas en sus ojos de la rabia, que las secó inmediatamente.- ¡Está completamente loca! – ahí miró frente a frente para observar con miedo en un principio, sorpresa y luego deleite los mas hermosos ojos platinados que les observaban justo a los suyos. Pestañeó dos veces y con placer notó aquella pálida figura de enormes alas, enorme cabellera y muy guapo cuando se paró en sus pies en la baranda. ¡Era el mismo ángel de mas temprano aquel día!

¡por lo menos sabía en aquellos momentos, que no estaba loca!

¿Quién... eres tu?- preguntó aturdida con sus manos en su pecho ante aquello. Sin percatarse sus mejillas se encendieron sutilmente.

Sus fríos ojos recorrieron el rostro juvenil, fresco e inocente de la joven delante de él. Notaba que allí habían poderes por tanto, no era inusual (a pesar de su cara asustada) la presencia de un guardián delante de ella.

¿Yue?- preguntó Eriol observándole al acercarse. Desde el interior, continuaron saliendo Ukio y Shaoran.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

vaya que el guardián está exhibicionista- mirando a su alrededor haber si alguien notaba su presencia.

vigilé la casa como lo pediste- declaró finalmente aun ante la mirada confundida de la chica. Ocultó lo que pasaba con Touya por respeto a la privacidad de tanto Yukito como el mismo Kinomoto. – la ciudad... algo muy peligroso ocurre. Sakura y las demás, fueron recogidas en un auto y se marcharon...

¿marcharon? – preguntó Li interviniendo y notablemente preocupado.- ¿Cómo que se marcharon¿adonde irían sin decírnoslo?

¿Yue?- preguntó Naiko aun sonrojada. Eriol le lanzó una mirada muy significativa a su protegida. Ojalá no se le ocurriera delatar nada de lo ocurrido. Después de todo, creía que Ruby Moon tenía la situación bajo control.

no se.-declaró.- pero si quiere, puedo seguirle... puedo percibir donde se encuentre Sakura...

tienes la junta con las Sacerdotisas Li- dijo Eriol finalmente retirándole la mirada a su protegida.- Será mejor que vayas...

muy bien.- declaró Shaoran.- manténgame informado de todo lo que pase...- marchándose.

Muchas gracias por protegerlas- declaró Eriol ahora al antiguo guardián de las cartas Clow.

No lo hice por ti. Lo hice porque es mi deber el proteger a Sakura.- declaró fríamente.- mi deber...- declaró nuevamente y recordó las hirientes frases y gestos de Kinomoto mas temprano aquella mañana.

Tiene el rostro de un ángel.- declaró finalmente Naiko. - ¿no fue un sueño? – pero nadie mas que Eriol, escuchó aquello.

Yue no miró atrás cuando alzó el vuelo y se marchó del lugar rápidamente. Eriol volvió su mirada a Naiko y no pudo evitar sonreír. La joven finalmente se percató de la mirada de Eriol y volteándose notó en efecto su ojeada en ella.

te gusta...- sonrió Eriol.

¡no!- gritó ella sonrojada.- Para nada... bueno, no todos los días se ve un guardián ... solo conozco a Ruby Moon y yo... yo... ¡bueno, tienes que darte cuenta que, no lo soñé, Eriol¿En verdad existe?

Eriol asintió declarando.- Espero que, mantengas lo que viste y presenciaste en silencio. También tu conocimiento en el asunto.

por supuesto.- declaró – aunque seas hechicero y aunque todo lo que pasa aquí, parece del mejor libro de Ciencia ficción, no soy tan loca de ponerme a la vista de todos.- sonrojándose.- Creerán que me falta un tornillo.- observando al cielo por donde el guardián se había marchado.

Vamos- declaró guiándole al interior. – tenemos algo que hacer...

Miren esto.- declaró Meiling una vez descendieron del lujoso coche guiadas por Tamasaguro. Era algo jamás visto en sus vidas.

La residencia era todo, menos una cede central de una organización, como había explicado Meiling a Sakura a grandes rasgos mientras se transportaban a la casa. Tardaron mas de lo debido, gracias a los alborotos que ocurrían en todas partes. Fue entonces cuando se percataron que el chofer del coche era una mujer.

Desde que salieron de la casa, Biatsi estaba, inquieta. No entendía porque. Según habían conversado y de lo que sabía de las Sacerdotisas, no corrían peligros con ella. Pero ¿Por qué sentía que algo andaba mal?

La entrada estaba adornada por dos fuentes de ambos lados de la enorme puerta que era sostenida en su marco por columnas. Era un estilo de construcción muy distinto a la Inglesa u oriental.

Sakura se percató de este detalle también. Eran enormes columnas con estilos en yeso. En Japón no era tan común el uso del yeso en ornamentos de sus construcciones. Al ingresar a la casa, notaron que el diseño era la base central del enorme lugar.

Columnas de lado y lado, subían hasta los enormes techos que tenían cornisas decoradas también en yeso. A uniformes distancias, habían enormes puertas de madera y notó como varias jóvenes vieron cuando ingresaron al lugar.

parece como si estuviésemos en roma antigua- declaró Tomoyo interrumpiendo el silencio. Kero iba en los brazos de Sakura.- Vi parecidas construcciones en mis viajes por Europa. En especial Italia y Grecia... el Paternón en Grecia tiene este mismo estilo...

Gaia proviene específicamente de Grecia – declaró Kero.- su nombre verdadero es la diosa que representa a la tierra... madre Tierra. Las sacerdotisas de Gaia son sus pupilas y velan por la conservación, tributo y homenaje a la tierra.

Pero Kero ¿Qué hacen aquí en Japón?.- notando las miradas significativas incluso de mujeres que ya eran mucho mayores que ellas. Continuaban caminando y siguiendo a Tamasaguro.- Y para ser con influencia de la antigua Grecia...

¿visten con un estilo moderno?- preguntó Meiling con cierta gracia y observando a muchachas y mujeres de otras texturas, complexiones distintos a la de ella y sus amigas.

Tamasaguro se detuvo justo enfrente de unas puertas que eran mas oscuras que las que habían pasado. – Aquí es...- dijo las chicas y el pequeño guardián se quedaron observándole.- pero no todos pueden ingresar...

No comprendo.- dijo Sakura extrañada ante aquello.

este es un lugar sagrado estimada señorita...- Tomoyo observó a Sakura y Meiling también.

¿qué es lo que quiere decir?

Este salón o estas puertas, juzgan a aquel que ingresa a ellas- declaró.- Han estado con las sacerdotisas desde miles de años ya... cuando aun no se llamaban Gaia. Fueron un regalo de los dioses para proteger a sus servidores... – enseriándose declaró.- Quien pasa por estas puertas, será juzgado, precaución enemigos de Gaia e infieles..- señalando un grabado a los pies de la antigüedad. – sus secretos, serán revelados.. y no pueden pasar aquellos que no son dignos de cruzar...- mirando los rostros de cada uno.

Entonces ¿si pasamos por aquí, la puerta nos gritará los secretos que llevamos?- preguntó Tomoyo algo aturdida.

No .- declaró Tamasaguro.- No es así señorita... se dice que solos aquellos que tienen secretos que difieren de su interés será juzgado. Aunque también aquellos que no son puros de corazón y espíritu no pueden pasar... –sonrió.- nunca revelará el porque, pues eso pertenece a cada uno a su manera...

es solo una leyenda- dijo Biatsi atrayendo las miradas de las mujeres.- ¿Qué peligro hay en una leyenda?

Tamasaguro la observó detenidamente.

Solo tus secretos mas peligrosos querida jovencita- declaró una mujer que apareció detrás de ellas sorprendiéndoles. La mujer miró todas las caras de cada uno allí diciendo- por supuesto, estamos tratando con personas indicadas para ser miembros de nuestra sociedad...- sonriendo afablemente. Se notaba de un primer instante, su gran poder, según se percataron Sakura, Kero y Biatsi. Mientras observaba a las allí presentes, se acercó precisamente a Sakura.- un gusto conocer a la legendaria Maestra de las cartas y sucesoras de un gran hechicero como es Li Clow...- extendiendo su mano. A pesar qué, aquélla mujer, parecía ser la dueña de todo aquello, era muy humilde.

Tanto gusto... Kinomoto Sakura...- saludó la joven.

Claro que si lo eres..- declaró sonriéndole pero una mirada suspicaz notada por todas las demás, excepto claro, la despistada chica- Bienvenida a la base central y morada de nosotras, las guardianas y sacerdotisas de Gaia... – mirando ahí a las demás.- ¡todas son bienvenidas!

Daidojij Tomoyo – dijo la aludida.

Li Meiling...

¿Por si acaso, no serás de los Li de Hong Kong, verdad¿del Consejo de Hechiceros y descendientes de Li Clow?

Descendientes no exactamente mas bien, parientes lejanos...

La mujer asintió.

Entonces se fijó a la que estaba al lado de Tomoyo.- Reiko Biatsi...- haciendo una reverencia oriental.- Tanto gusto señora...

Para sorpresa de ellas, la mujer avanzó a Biatsi y tomó su rostro por su mentón delicadamente. –no debes estar aquí...- declaró mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Biatsi trató de hablar pero no pudo.- No deberías ¿Estar en otra parte?

no entiendo.- declaró Sakura.- ¿Qué pasa?- notando la intensa mirada entre Raci Serv y Biatsi.- ¿Qué ocurre?

Biatsi después de intercambiar miradas con Raci declaró.- Tengo... tengo que irme...- retrocediendo, notándose bien nerviosa.

¿Ahora¿qué pasa?- preguntó Meiling.

No puedo explicarlo.- dijo haciendo una reverencia- Por favor, disculpen...- marchándose con rapidez por donde había venido.

¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Tomoyo.- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

¡Es una actriz de primera!- declaró Meiling.- todo para ella es un teatro.- sancionando su actitud.- En verdad, es insufrible...- viendo por donde la muchacha desaparecía.

¿Estará bien?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Algo vio la señora que no le gustó.- dijo Kero con intensidad que fue escuchada por las chicas. Ahí Raci observó al guardián declarando- Porque nos habíamos conocido ¿No es así señora?

Raci declaró.- no pertenece aquí... aun no.- mirando a las demás sonrió agregando.-Podemos pasar ya.- Tamasaguro, abrió la puerta y les dio paso.- Pronto llegarán los demás... por favor, pasen... y todo será explicado en ese momento.

**------------ Continuará...**

**comentarios de la autora¡Hola a todos! Volví. Se que me he atrasado siglos y medio e incluso, este capitulo tenía unas arañas viviendo en él. OO! Así como leen. Bueno, muchas cosas ocurren en este capitulo. En verdad la historia se está volviendo interesante. **

**Entonces ¿Naiko tiene poderes¿cuál es el secreto que esta chica oculta... o no sabe de ella misma? Pasará un tiempo para que alguien se de cuenta, o alguien sepa la verdad. ¡Esa mujer Raci si que es vieja¡Conocía al mismísimo Clow y a Kerberos¿ahora que pasará¿cuándo atacarán los enemigos¿qué ocurrirá?**

**Bueno, muchas gracias en verdad a las chicas y chicos que aun siguen esta historia, a pesar que se ha vuelto mas larga de lo que pensé TT siguen los capítulos y faltan cuatro para el gran final ¡Espérenlo! . Me dan ánimos, no saben cuanto.**

**En el proximo capitulo, los problemas personales de una de Nexus y uno de los personajes se pondrán de pimientos... Biatsi y Touya tienen un tiempo para ¿compartir a solas¡No sean mal pensados! Biatsi es mas de lo que todo el mundo cree y no se deja impresionar por alguien como Touya Kinomoto (¿Acaso la chica está loca? Jejeje) **

**Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, a mis correos: y ¡Aviso! El correo de gmail sirve tb para hablar por el mismo messenger de hotmail., así que ya lo saben quienes preguntaban por una dirección de hotmail para hablar conmigo. **

**¡Hasta una próxima! Próxima actualización, marzo 2005.**


	14. capitulo decimo tercero

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu- Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo trece. – "La venganza de Amelie: la maestra del control mental".**

**OoOoOoOoO **

No entendían su presencia en aquel lugar pero aun así, fue requerida. Pero lo mas extraño de todo fue la inesperada partida de Biatsi, gracias a lo dicho por Serv...pero ¿Cuáles eran las circunstancias que hicieron en verdad que la joven china, siguiera su "consejo" y se marchara de ahí, sin decirles una palabra a ninguna.

El lugar era todo lo contrario al resto de la casa. Parecía una sala de juntas, cierto pero muy adaptada incluso, a una película de ciencia ficción.

Delante de cada puesto en la mesa diagonal (que poseía espacio incluso para un máximo de veinticinco personas), había un teclado con alfabeto occidental y oriental de acuerdo a los usos de las personas que usaban tal salón. Delante de cada dos asientos había también un monitor plano. Pero no era eso lo sorprendente. Lo mas sorprendente era la enorme pantalla que había ubicada en la pared al final del salón. Podía llegar desde medio metro del suelo hasta el techo. Había una serie de paneles en conjunto a ambos lados de aquella pantalla que parecía en un principio ser un enorme televisor, pero Tomoyo les corrigió que era una pantalla de computadora incrustada a la construcción.

¿estás diciendo que es una computadora?- interrumpió Meiling aun incrédula. Diez minutos antes, habían sido dejadas a solas por la mujer y su asistentes.

Así es.- declaró.- Aunque no las había visto tan grandes. Por lo menos, las he visto una cuarta parte al tamaño de esta, en las grandes corporaciones de Estados Unidos...

Sea lo que sea no hay duda que, estas mujeres no son lo que eran siglos antes...-mirando el monitor y el teclado delante de ella.-Ellas tienen lo mejor de lo mejor en tecnología...- tocando unas teclas que la hicieron ingresar al sistema del complejo.- No solo eso...- sonrió.- miren esto...

las jóvenes se acercaron detrás de Meiling e incluso Kero se acercó volando.- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?- gritó el pequeño guardián.- Esto es una subsede de un panel central de información...de todo el mundo..- viendo lo que se desplegaba en la pantalla.-Miren esto... Sudamérica... Europa...

No están solas eso es cierto... pero ¿Qué hacen en Japón?

Si ¿y como obtienen fondos para todo esto?- preguntó Meiling.- no es por nada pero todo esto cuesta...

Hace veinte años- dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Ahí estaba la mujer líder de aquel lugar- el gobierno de cada país o de los siete mas grandes, tuvieron acceso a información vital: Esta información daba detalles absolutos de que, el mundo nunca estaría totalmente a salvo. Habrían catástrofes naturales, también desgracias ocasionadas por el hombre además de desastres por otros de otros mundos. Se pusieron de acuerdo que era hora de facilitar a órdenes protectoras la capacidad y el capital necesario para evitar catástrofes...

Evitarlas es la palabra clave- interrumpió Meiling.- Que yo recuerde, no las he visto actuar abiertamente... ¿ o si? Solo se de ustedes por el Consejo en Hong Kong...

todos los gobiernos o por lo menos, personas seleccionadas de ellos, saben de nosotros... cuando el momento llega que el mundo está en peligro, nos contactan; en otros casos, trabajábamos libremente y nunca nadie se enteraba que, el mundo estuvo en peligro una vez en sus vidas. Las personas siguen con sus vidas normales...y la economía mundial y el equilibrio global es mantenido ...

pero ¿quiénes mas saben?-preguntó Sakura.

desde que comenzó a ocurrir ahora, todo lo que ha pasado, vine de mi ultimo lugar donde me encontraba... – mirando a Meiling- Hong Kong... antes de eso... en Alemania y así ... – mirando la pantalla y tocando una tecla, esta desplegó lo que parecía ser un mapa del mundo. - Esta información es gracias a personas que, saben lo que está pasando y como puede ser impedida...

¿Solo somos nosotras?-preguntó Sakura a Serv.

Sabía que debimos avisarle a Shaoran- susurró Meiling.

Ah, él viene en camino.- declaró sorprendiendo a los allí presentes.-llegará en diez o quince minutos...

¿Qué mi primo viene¿cómo que viene¿usted de donde conoce a Shaoran Li?

Que muchachita con espíritu- dijo sonriéndole. Mirándoles a las tres declaró.- ¿Saben? ustedes, tienen lo que se necesita para pertenecer a la organización...

¿Nosotras? – preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida.-Pero nosotras...- señalándose.- No tenemos lo que se requiere..

Raci sonrió – Si lo tienen... solo que, no creen que sea importante: Tienen liderazgo, voluntad, perseverancia...- y observando a Sakura declaró.- Dotadas de inteligencia y en caso de la estimada señora de las Cartas, tiene magia...

¿En serio cree que tenemos lo que se necesita?

La mujer asintió.

Pero Kero interrumpió.- Pero si acaso Sakurita decidiera unírseles las cartas serían selladas. Y los guardianes también...

¿por que dices eso Kero?

Pues dentro de la sociedad no se permiten hombres o seres del sexo contrario...- mirando a la mujer con determinación.

¿Quién te dijo eso Kero?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Ella lo dijo, tiempo atrás... al mismísimo Mago Clow.- señalándole.

Las tres jóvenes voltearon su mirada a Raci.

**OoOoOoOoO **

tontos... todos ellos.- dijo Amelie observando desde la distancia segundos después de materializarse y manteniéndose alejada del portón.- creen que con aliarse a esa maldita mujer, lograrán algo.

Ganossa inmediatamente apareció a su lado.-Esa mujer es mas antigua que la misma tierra donde pisan... es un peligro...

¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Amelie.

La pregunta es ¿Qué piensas tu?- observando la intensa mirada que la mujer del Nexus tenía a la fachada de la residencia.

Ese idiota está en camino para acá- declaró serenamente.- es hora que, termine el trabajo de Londres ¿no?

Si, pero esta vez, no falles.- declaró Ganossa – Porque sino, esta vez, yo mismo te mandaré al otro lado.- desapareciendo.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Ella no entendía que la guiaba al otro lado de la ciudad. Esa mujer solo le dijo _"¿no debes de estar en otra parte"? _lo próximo que supo, subió un taxi sin destino particular. No le fijó destino al conductor.

En un principio, pensó que tal vez, aquel presentimiento era irradiado por Shaoran. Después pensó en su hermano Ukio, pero había algo. Una nota discordante en todo aquello. Cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse, pero no sentía nada fuera de lo común.

¿adonde ahora señorita?- preguntó el conductor. Mirando por el retrovisor justo cuando abrió los ojos este preguntó.- ¿Se siente bien?

Entonces fue cuando la mente le trajo la respuesta: tan sencilla, tan adecuada y tan clara, que se quiso dar con la cabeza. Recordó el día que, como ese, viajaba en el asiento trasero del coche y le preguntó lo mismo.

claro...- dijo para si.- Es él...—cerrando sus ojos.

Era como si el destino mismo, le diera la respuesta.

¿Señorita?- preguntó el conductor nuevamente.

Entonces ella escuchó la voz cerca de su oído decirle.- En el derrocadero de Tomoeda...

¿existe un precipicio o punto alto en Tomoeda?- preguntó al sujeto.

si... una colina que hay después de un pequeño bosque...- declaró respondiéndole.- Muchas personas van ahí a pensar... o con las novias...- y sonriendo con brillo malicioso - ¿acaso quedó en reunirse con su novio allí?

deje de hacer preguntas inadecuadas, y conduzca hasta allá.

allá no se llega directamente en coche: hay dos opciones... la calle que está justo debajo y se sube por unas escaleras; esa o tomar la avenida que sube y la deja el principio del bosque y el resto es hacía dentro y a pie.

Donde quede mas cerca del lugar por favor...- insistió la joven.-" solo espero que, no sea tarde".

**OoOoOoOoO **

creo que comer tantos dulces al fin ha afectado tu juicio.- Dijo Meiling a Kero una vez guardaron silencio ante su comentario.- Ella no pudo habérselo dicho a Clow.

Es cierto Kero.- declaró Sakura de acuerdo con lo dicho por Raci.- Para haber hecho eso ¿sabes que edad tendría ella?

y no se ve para nada como una anciana para haberlo dicho.- dijo Meiling mirando de Soslayo a Raci mientras esta le informaban algo.- estás equivocado.

¡Que no lo estoy!- chilló.- ¿Podrían hacerme caso?- gritó a las tres jóvenes.- Esa mujer.- señalándole – esa mujer tiene mas de 4 siglos de edad.

Eso es imposible. Incluso genéticamente imposible Kero.- declaró Sakura negando con su rostro.- No es posible...

¿Ah no? Pues pregúntale al mocoso cuando llegue – dijo. Sorprendiendo incluso a Meiling.

¿qué tiene Shaoran que saber de esto?

Como líder, tiene acceso a información mas clave que la que se hayan en los libros y registros comunes- declaró con confianza.- si ella le dice lo mismo, él no lo negará... se los aseguro.- observando los tres rostros y estas, a Raci quien se volteó a ellas sonriéndoles.

ya están aquí nuestros jóvenes amigos...- anunció con solemnidad.

**OoOoOoOoO **

La imagen era una y otra vez la misma. Pensaba que no había equivocación alguna. Un presentimiento de que nada bueno estaba a punto de pasar en su vida. Al lado de Naiko viajaba a gran velocidad en su deportivo rentado horas antes. Se vio en la necesidad al separarse de Shaoran Li y Ukio para ellos dos dirigirse a la casa de esa mujer.

Mujer cuyo apellido no era nada desconocido para él: por lo menos, los recuerdos de su otra vida. Pero ¿Era acaso la misma persona?

¿a dónde vamos Eriol?- preguntó la chica sentada a su lado.- ¿por qué nos vamos separados del señor Li y los demás?

Vamos a otra parte primero...- mirándole de reojo.- ¿acaso te molesta?

no para nada..- declaró intrigada- pero ¿por qué me hiciste venir conmigo?

Eriol iba a responderle cuando algo delante del coche hizo que él hiciera un giro del volante de 90 grados. El freno incluso, sonó cuando se vio al borde de colisionar con otro vehículo. Un hombre se había metido súbitamente al medio de la calle y le arrojó algo al coche pero Eriol, lo logró esquivar y también logró evitar arrollar al hombre.

Los tumultos se estaban esparciendo por toda la ciudad y en ese momento, ese sector no estaba exceptuado de lo que ocurría.

La violencia se pone mas encendida...-declaró notando la palidez en el rostro de la joven al hacer aquel viraje. Fue incluso tan súbito que la pobre muchacha estaba aferrando a Spinnel y el pobre guardián estaba púrpura por la falta de aire. –suelta al pobre Spinnel, señalándole...

Lo siento Spinnel, - sonrió la chica.- ¿estás bien?- liberándole.

Eriol miró un instante a la joven. La verdad es que, mas que todo lo que estaba en juego, había prometido proteger a la joven a cualquier costo.

Pero ¿Acaso con lo ocurrido esa mañana, era posible que, el momento de revelarle la verdad había llegado?

_-"No"-_ pensó él observando al frente. –"_No puedo decirle esto... aun no. Le hice la promesa de que, ella viviría sin diferencias de los demás... ¿pero ella puede percibir su diferencia¿lo importante que es, que puede llegar a ser? Pero lo de esta mañana no fue coincidencia..." –_ recordando su reacción y sus palabras.- _"no existen las coincidencias..."_

**OoOoOoOoO **

bienvenidos señores-declaró Raci una vez le dieron paso a Shaoran Li y a Ukio al salón de juntas. El segundo aun no se daba cuenta de la presencia de las jóvenes en el mismo.

¿Ya vio jefe cuantas niñas lindas?- sonriendo complacido.- no me pesaría mucho vivir o ser vecinos de ellas...- mirando atrás a las jóvenes que sorprendidas miraban a los hombres.

¡Y es que era muy extraño casi imposible, que hubiesen hombres dentro de aquellos muros!

¡cabeza de chorlito!- escuchó y a lo próximo un puñetazo se incrustó en su cabeza. - ¿Qué haces de curioso y pícaro¡No entiendes que estamos en una crisis!

¿Meiling?- preguntó Shaoran sorprendido.- ¿qué...- ahí observando a las dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas mas adelante.-Sakura... Daidojij... ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Ukio pasaba la mano por su cabeza y fue cuando escucharon chilliditos del exterior del salón.

Una vez abrieron la puerta, notaron la alta, musculosa figura de un hombre que parecía usar un traje ceremonial oriental. Sus facciones eran casi inexpresivas y por un instante, a Sakura le recordó a Yue. Pero eran distintos a la vez.

¡Que guapo es! – dijo una de las chicas en el exterior, riendo tontamente.

increíble...- dijo Ukio- les gusta él pero no yo...- a riesgo de recibir otro golpe de Meiling.

¿Qué hace EL aquí?- preguntó al joven, precisamente la prima de Shaoran.

¿Quién es él?- preguntó Tomoyo.

Ese es Shingo.- declaró Shaoran.- El guardián de Ukio.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritaron al unísono.- ¿El tiene guardián:- señalando al joven.

Ukio adquirió un sonrojo monumental cuando nerviosamente respondió sobre los chillidos de las demás miembros de la casa.- si, él es mi guardián.

Que presumido.- dijo Kero con tono rencoroso.- ¿Acaso no piensa terminar con esta lluvia de halagos?- señalando a su alrededor.

Ahí los demás se dieron cuenta: todas las chicas observaban con ambición al sujeto y este permanecía inerte ante la atención que estaba captando.

¿PODRÍAS ENTRAR, NO?'-Dijo Ukio desesperado con una vena en la frente y señalando el interior del salón.- ¡AHORA! – Por la atención que el sujeto atraía de las féminas.

Una vez ingresó, se paró a un lado y de ahí no se movió. Entonces Raci se acercó y tocó la mejilla del guardián para sorpresa de todos.- tiene gran poder mágico.- volteándose a Ukio,- ¿eres el hijo de Reiko, no?

¿usted conoció a mi padre?- preguntó sorprendido. Ella asintió.

Nos conocimos en una misión no tan diferente como esta, años atrás.

por eso su diario habla de todo esto.- concluyó el joven.

Eso no explica ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- dijo Shaoran preocupado ante la presencia de Sakura y las demás.- Esto de por si, es bastante peligroso... ¿Y donde está Biatsi?

Aquello lastimó un poco a Sakura.

Digamos que tiene algo mas importante que hacer, que pasar este momento de crisis con nosotras- respondió Meiling despectivamente. –Deja de preocuparte por ella...

¿Qué hacen aquí?- insistió Ukio.

Fuimos enviadas a buscar por la misma señora Raci...- declaró Meiling.

aun no nos explica en total detalle lo que ocurre.- intervino Tomoyo.

Es que no soy yo quien puede explicarles... al menos, no el principio.- sonriendo y con pasividad en su voz.

¿quién se supone que nos explicará entonces?

lo haré yo,.- escuchándose una voz provenir de la puerta.- lamento haber llegado tarde...- ingresando al lugar con libros en sus manos.

Shaoran se quedó como piedra. Ahí estaba un hombre que se imaginaba que sería el último lugar en donde lo vería. Venía acompañado de una joven que tal vez, él le llevaba diez o quince años.

Pero quien debía estar sorprendida era otra.- ¿Papá? – preguntó absorta.

Si Sakura, soy yo...- Kero tenía la quijada en el suelo.- Y hay, muchas cosas que tengo que explicarte...

Sakura no salía de su asombro. Que decir de Shaoran. Tres minutos después que se sentaron, en donde Raci, Fujitaka y la mujer que conocieron como Sebura, Fujitaka Kinomoto explicó todo desde el principio.

Cada cincuenta o cien años, existe en el lugar que se conoce como Nexus una especie de proceso de descontaminación. Ese proceso es llevado a cabo en donde para conseguir un equilibrio biológico, Nexus cambia partículas negativas con la tierra. La tierra es lo opuesto del Nexus. Cuando ocurren una serie de sucesos como temblores de tierra de grandes magnitudes, es cuando ese balance es buscado por el Nexus, la tierra es contaminada. Pero no por lo que ustedes creen de smog y todos esos efectos. Los habitantes se vuelven mas violentos. La gente mas ruda y egoísta. Las grandes guerras que han arropado partes del mundo al pasar de los años y la historia, han sido gracias a que el Nexus ha expulsado sus energías negativas...

¿entonces por eso ocurre lo que está pasando aquí?-Intervino Tomoyo.- ¿por el Nexus?

así es.- declaró Sebura- el nexus está siendo abierto. Pero aun no abre en su totalidad. Porque esta vez lo están reteniendo.- sorprendiéndole.- no es solamente que, quieren cambiar partículas. El nexus está siendo abierto para no volverse a cerrar. Quieren este mundo también. Pero solo una parte de los del nexus.

¿cómo saben todo esto?- preguntó Shaoran Li.

Fujitaka le observó declarando.- entenderías mejor si te explicara que hace muchos años, tu padre impidió la apertura del Nexus en Hong Kong- sorprendiéndole.- conocí a Li Hien años atrás. Era yo estudiante de la universidad de Tokio y asistente del director de Antropología. Hien vino a Japón como parte de un intercambio de alumnos. Nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. Con el tiempo Hien y yo descubrimos que, éramos diferentes. Yo supe que era el líder de una sociedad muy secreta en China que experimentaba con magia. Prácticamente tenían su propia historia. Hien por su parte, supo que no era de este país... o mejor dicho.- observando a Sakura. – de este mundo.

Usted es del Nexus- declaró Tomoyo. Fujitaka asintió.

tenía en edad de los humanos de este lado, dieciséis cuando fui expulsado del nexus. Vine a vivir aquí... con ustedes...

¿no eres... humano?- escucharon finalmente provenir aquello de labios de Sakura.

Fujitaka le miró fijamente y declaró.- no lo soy. Tu tampoco eres 100 humana. Si te fijas hija, tienes talentos que no todos los humanos tienen en un solo cuerpo. Si mi intuición no me falla tienes la habilidad de las premoniciones. También el poder de controlar las cartas Clow- haciendo con eso que Shaoran se levantara estrepitosamente.- si, se de las cartas. Estaban después de todo en mi casa.

¿qué hacían allá?

tu padre, Hien Li, secretamente me las envió. – declaró.- No estuvieron extraviadas en tu familia como te contaron. En realidad, Hien, al temer que miembros del Nexus se apoderaran de las cartas, aquella vez cuando trataron de abrir en Hong Kong, me las envió como medida preventiva. Su viejo amigo, Reiko, lo sabía. Mas aun, cuando descubrieron al traidor dentro de su circulo.

Sakura escuchaba todo aquello mientras su mente trataba de asimilarlo todo. Entonces... ¿los que vio en sus sueños eran Reiko y Hien Li, el padre de Shaoran?

Tu eras el contacto en Japón- declaró su hija – de quienes hablaban ellos... ¿cierto?

Fujitaka asintió.

Shaoran observó en silencio a Sakura. Estaban destinados a conocerse porque su padre envió al suyo las cartas selladas. A Japón. Después, años después, Shaoran es enviado a buscar las cartas y regresarlas a su familia.

Pero el deseo de su padre... ¿qué pasaría con ello?

Mi padre ¿tenía intención que usted fuera el dueño de las cartas?- se vio a si mismo preguntándole.

Su padre murió dejándome a mi las cartas si eso me pregunta. Pero no creo que fuera su intención que salieran de su familia. No creo que predestinara que Sakura las sellara de nuevo.

Kero escuchaba todo esto en silencio y finalmente declaró.- ellos, saben que las cartas pueden detener esta locura. –sorprendiéndoles.- Por eso el padre del Mocoso envió las cartas. Siglos antes, le tocó al mago Clow- observando a Raci.- y usted... ¿me imagino que ha estado presente en cada uno de los eventos?

desde el principio de los tiempos y aun mas allá. Conocí a Fujitaka y a Hien Li años atrás. Antes del inicio de la lucha con el Nexus. Pensé que desistirían hasta cincuenta años mas... pero se nos han adelantado.

**OoOoOoOoO **

¿es aquí donde querías venir?- observando aquel edificio que le faltaban por lo menos veinte años de mantenimiento. Estaba totalmente abandonado o eso creía Naiko mientras observaba la fachada con incredulidad. Llevaba a Spinel en sus brazos y estaban a punto de ingresar cuando Eriol recibió una llamada.

por lo que parece, esta parte de la ciudad, aun no está afectada.- declaró Spinel.

creo que la ciudad se olvidó que tenía esta zona- declaró Naiko observando a su alrededor. Había basura y agua apozada en charcas. Era increíble que un hombre tan refinado e impecable como Eriol, supiera que existiera algo así.

O al menos que, haya ido a un sitio así.

Es Nakuru.—declaró Eriol.- ¿por que no te adelantas?- ella negaba con su cabeza.- es en el tercer piso. 5c... adelántate, da mi nombre y te alcanzaré. –volviendo su atención al aparato.

Pero... ¡no puedo entrar sola Eriol!- Naiko trató de discutirle pero fue inútil. Eriol parecía mas concentrado en lo que ella decía y suspirando e irguiendo su mirada, observó el edificio y tomó la manija, abriendo la puerta.

Si por fuera, daba la impresión de un edificio que en cualquier momento se vendría abajo, adentro parecía mas nuevo. Por suerte, eso llenó de confianza a la muchacha para continuar subiendo los peldaños. Dando con el tercer piso, el corazón se le fue a los pies al ver aquel anciano con arrugas, verrugas y manchas, aparecérsele de repente en el pasillo. Incluso le cortó el paso.

Disculpe.- dijo murmurando pero el anciano se le colocó entre el pasillo y las puertas adelante a ella. Spinel observaba con atención y precaución.

El anciano se ajustó sus gafas declarando.- ¿qué haces aquí?

bus... busco a alguien del 5c.- declaró nerviosa la joven.

El anciano parecía examinarle de arriba abajo. En un murmullo agregó.- no perteneces aquí... ¿dónde está tu amo?

Spinel se levantó forzando los brazos de Naiko y comenzó a gruñir. El anciano sonrió sutilmente y sacó del bolsillo un papel no mas grande de dos pulgadas con unos símbolos orientales y lo colocó en la frente del guardián.- cállate. Dirigiendo su mirada a Naiko declaró.- ¿al cinco C dices que vas?- viéndole asentir.- salí buscar un poco de leche... pero mis vecinos se han marchado...- guiándole el camino.- por aquí...- sonriéndole.—responderé todas tus preguntas.

Naiko dudó pero observó las escaleras detrás de ella y nuevamente al anciano. Sentía en su corazón acelerado que esto era lo que en toda su vida esperaba. No hesitando mas, avanzó con el anciano a su lado.

Si joven... todas sus preguntas tendrán respuestas...- guiándole por el pasillo.

**---------- en el exterior... **

¿pero están bien?- preguntaba un perturbado Eriol. – me comunicaré con Shaoran ahora mismo. Estoy en el centro. Es que necesitaba que me aclararan unas dudas... – escuchaba un comentario.- si, lo se. No, busca con tu poder a Yue. Debe de estar en alguna parte de la ciudad. Seguro resguardando a Sakura. Estaré en la casa de Raci Serv a lo mejor para el atardecer...- una extraña energía hizo que el observara el edificio. – si...- frunciendo su rostro.- creo que ambos les hará bien un momento a solas- sonriendo.- no, no me molesta... – escuchando a su guardiana explicar- creo que si él no es para ti, habrá alguien mas querida...- escuchándole.- estoy seguro... no, no lo matará. – sonriendo.- hablamos luego...- mirando al edificio.- ¡oh no! – exclamó ingresando apresuradamente.- ¿qué hice?

**OoOoOoOoO **

Poco a poco recuperó la conciencia para entonces encontrarse en un lugar que conocía a plenitud. Sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz del atardecer a la vez que volteando a un lado, notó un rostro fino y delicado con rasgos orientales mas acentuados que los de él mismo. Sus ojos color miel, chocaron con los oscuros del hombre que en esos instantes, recuperaba el conocimiento. Ella declaró –pensé que pasaría mas tiempo dormido.- yendo al tocador y sirviendo agua en un vaso. Ahí Touya se percató que su torso estaba cubierto de vendas e incluso tenía un trapo en la cabeza. Cuando volvió la mirada al frente la joven le pasaba el liquido.- ¿cómo se siente?

Adolorido.- declaró tomando el envase de sus manos.- ¿Dónde estamos?

el departamento de la falsa identidad de Yue...- él le miró de nuevo mientras bebía el liquido.- Si, se que Tsukishiro es la identidad falsa del guardián de su hermana...

ya veo.-ingiriendo un trago de agua.

se que no me incumbe.- comenzó ella- Pero ¿qué hacía en ese lugar el día de hoy?- el volteó la mirada para no observarle.- con todo lo que ha ocurrido, me sorprende de usted doctor, que haya decidido ir allá; y solo no menos...

no estaba solo... estaba con ¡Nakuru!- exclamó tratando de ponerse de pie pero solo se retorció del dolor. Un par de momentos tratando de recuperar el aliento dijo.- creo que tengo dos costillas rotas...

tiene suerte de, no haberse roto el cuello. O algo mas doctor. La guardiana de Hiraguizawa está bien...se marchó un par de horas antes... con Tsukishiro. Le dejaron en mi cuidado.

¿por qué?

Ella sonrió ante su forma de actuar delante de ella: Reacio y parece que, negativo al recibir ayuda.- Pues tengo un hermano, señor...menor y este entrenaba con Li Shaoran. Recibieron entrenamientos parecidos y no fue una ni dos las veces que llegaba a casa, con un hombro dislocado, una costilla rota o dos... le preparé un ungüento herbal que coloqué antes de vendarle. Mañana amanecerá con menos dolor pero recomendaría que viera un doctor...

lo ultimo que haría sería entrar en un hospital.

Ella le miró confundida por su actitud declarándole en un tono de voz apacible. – si mi memoria no me falla, usted es médico. ¿no? –viéndole asentir.- ¿No encuentra extraño que, un doctor no quiera recibir asistencia en un hospital?

no soy doctor...- declaró – No práctico la medicina...

¿Entonces porque le llamo doctor?

Porque tiene la tendencia de llamar a todos señor... doctor o como sea su titulo.- declaró con fastidio.- Excepto a ese mocoso...

Si está hablando de Li Shaoran, le pido por favor que en mi presencia, le hable con mas respeto.- Declaró indignada y molesta. Incluso se retiraba de la habitación declarando.-¿le quedó claro? – alejándose declaró.-Voy a traerle algo de comer...

disculpe usted, si le he ofendido...

no me ha ofendido Doctor.- declaró volteándose a él.- solo que, le tengo gran aprecio a la familia Li. Lo ultimo que deseo es que alguien ofenda al cabeza de la familia...- y mirándole de nuevo declaró.- Lamento que su día o sus planes para el resto de día hayan sido interrumpidos por mi impertinencia... – volteándose nuevamente al exterior. – llamaré a Shaoran Li para informarle de lo ocurrido.

Finalmente se retiró de la habitación.

Que muchacha tan extraña- dijo volviendo a caer su cabeza en la almohada. Recordaba que, hablaba con Ruby Moon, o con quien en un principio creía era Ruby Moon.. Le había confesado todo lo dicho por su padre... entre otras confesiones.

_-Entonces y en pocas palabras-declaró ella una vez escuchó su explicación.- ¿quieres terminar con todo¿solo porque no crees ser normal?_

_-Jamás lo seré ¿Qué no lo comprendes?- interrogó molesto.- eso explica porque siempre me sentí fuera de lugar... que no pertenecía a ninguna parte... que no soy como nadie. Pero que haya venido aquí, digo que quiero terminar con todo. No me voy a suicidar si eso crees tu. _

_-ya somos dos.-declaró sentándose en la baranda con perfecto balance y cruzando sensualmente sus piernas, casi sobre el rostro de Kinomoto.- no es ningún secreto, que somos tan diferentes, de los demás, que tal vez, por eso me encantabas en la preparatoria...- tocando su mejilla con sus dedos._

_-No es el momento, ni el lugar- dijo Touya._

_-¿Por qué no?- sonrió ella.- Somos diferentes de los demás, lo que nos hace perfectos querido Touya- acercándose mas a su rostro.- además, te vengo queriendo desde ¿Cuándo? Ah bien, desde Preparatoria... _

_-se lo que tratas de hacer- dándole la cara._

_-¿Qué¿besarte?_

_-no. – declaró – Hacerme sentir mejor._

_-no para nada- dijo con egoísmo.- Solo quiero pasar un buen rato, es todo..._

_-¿qué dices?_

_-Si te soy honesta, - volteó – Desde que los padres del Amo Eriol, murieron, he estado desubicada mas siendo su ángel protector...- sacudiendo su cabeza- Está tan desubicado... y aun no sabe lo que quiere..._

_-¿Y tu, si?_

_-Claro- sonrió.- quiere a la señorita Tomoyo.- sorprendiéndole. Ella sonrió aun mas.- ¿Qué¿sorprendido? Yo no.- rió.- Aunque claro, está tan confundido. Al él le atraen mucho las chicas... y digamos que, no ha sido un santo.- y agregó.- ¿ahora, quien lo ha sido?_

_Pero no parecía un comentario como cualquier otro._

_¡Estaba dirigido a él!_

_El se separó de la baranda., no queriendo dar cara a la guardiana._

_Ella rió aun mas- ¡No tienes destino porque no quieres buscarlo!- haciendo frente a Kinomoto, agregó.- ¡No estás lastimado porque seas o no diferente! Estás molesto porque creías que tu padre te lo contaba todo.- enseriándose- Estás molesto porque creías que como doctor, salvarías vidas... estás molesto porque crees que, tienes una respuesta para todo._

_-¡Basta!- ordenó._

_-¡Estás molesto, porque creíste que tu hermana nunca necesitaría a nadie porque siempre te tendría a ti¡Estás molesto porque ella sufrió por lo que le hizo Li¡Estás molesto porque después de tantos años de sospechar que eras diferente, has descubierto que lo eres¡Admítelo¿No¿No es así?_

_Touya al encontrarse arrinconado con tantas respuestas, tomó a la guardiana por los brazos aferrándose a ella y teniéndole a milímetros de su rostro._

_-¿por qué no lo haces ya?- le desafió ella.- ¿Quieres callarme porque miento o porque digo la verdad?_

_La soltó con lentitud y llevó la mano a su bolsillo para sacar de él un cigarrillo y encendedor. Una vez tomó una bocanada declaró.- eres una mujer conflictiva ¿lo sabes no?_

_-no lo soy- declaró- Solo que, no soy como tu- sonrió.- se que mi amo, sufrió con la muerte de sus padres... se que, estuvo triste y buscó respuestas en vías donde no las había. Es un hechicero, una reencarnación, si, pero es humano. – mirándole ahí.- Igual tu...- haciendo una pausa al ver que había captado su atención.- como tu madre ¿no?- Ahí le miró. – si, según como me cuentas, tu padre y tu madre se enamoraron y por tanto te hace mitad humano... pero tu padre si no era de aquí, aun así se sentía humano, entonces, lo es... solo que es especial.- y observándole agregó.- fui creada, concebida por un humano y tengo ciertos sentimientos que son parecidos a la humanidad, pero no lo soy... pero amo y soy un ejemplo perfecto de una mujer que puede llegar a ser lo que quiera... igual, tu._

_El le miró en silencio unos instantes declarando.- Es la primera vez, que te veo actuar con lógica. Parece que han pasado siglos desde preparatoria. Te vez, diferente..._

_Ella sonrió y mirando detrás de Touya un instante sonrió, entonces Touya iba a voltear pero ella le impidió tomando su mejilla con su mano para que le hiciera frente.- ¿Diferente para bien, o para mal?_

_El sonrió agregando.- ¿Cuál sería la diferencia?_

_-Sería la diferencia que, en una: hasta aquí terminaría mi ayuda... en la otra, te llevaría a otro sitio, a mi refugio, mi habitación en... donde ahora mismo, no hay nadie... ¿Qué me dices?_

_-¿Estás... _

_-¡NO!-. dijo ella- No estoy pidiendo tu amor eterno ni juramentos y tampoco sentimentalismo.- declaró riendo incluso con ironía.- Solo te pido una descarga...- hablando sin tapujos.- Una tarde y noche de desenfrenada pasión y mañana diremos nuestros adioses... como si no hubiera pasado nada. _

_El le miró sorprendido._

_-¡Ah no me digas que en todo el tiempo que estuviste de "viaje"- se sorprendió que ella supiera aquello, - no tuviste tus aventurillas... porque no engañarías ni a un monje._

_En ese momento, escucharon una rama partirse o ser pisada. Ambos se voltearon mirando a donde se escuchó el ruido._

_Pero al no ver nada por allí, Ruby Moon tomó la barbilla del sujeto haciéndole voltearse a ella. - ¿qué dices entonces galán? La oferta del millón, no volverá a repetirse... – volviendo a insistir- ¿Al menos que haya algo o alguien por ahí del cual no sabemos nada aun ¿o si Touya?_

_Él guardó silencio.- ¡Ah vamos querido Touya!.- insistió ella.- Te estoy poniéndolo todo en bandeja de plata... solo falta que tomes mi mano.- extendiéndosela – y asunto resuelto... _

_Touya miró sus ojos y declaró arrojando el cigarrillo a medio consumir, - eres en verdad, alguien diferente a aquel entonces...- sonrió.- Será mejor que vuelva a casa, y tu, ve a donde tu señor._

_Ruby Moon borró su sonrisa de su rostro.- ¿qué te pasa Touya?- preguntó. Entonces ahí declaró.- ¿No soy lo suficiente para ti¿acaso, no soy, la chica de ojos azules?- ahí Touya se volteó mirándole sorprendida.- o en todo caso ¿No soy una clarividente de China?- notándose ofendida._

_Touya le miró y ella miró hacía los arbustos donde Ruby Moon dirigió su mirada: ahí estaba la muchacha que le dio la bofetada aquel día. _

_-Aléjese de ella, doctor.- declaró y ahí notó el nerviosismo que la china tenía. Notó en su mano una carta parecía de adivinación – No es quien usted cree..._

_-¿Qué hablas?_

_Ruby Moon rió.- ¡Que tonta niña!- mirando a Touya.- Vamos de aquí... ella miente..._

_-No estoy mintiendo.- insistió y observando fijamente al Mayor de los Kinomoto.- Tenemos que irnos de aquí, doctor..._

_Touya miró a Ruby Moon y luego a la joven Reiko. _

_-eres una tonta... – rió.- ¿cómo crees que Touya no confiará en mi? Tengo años conociéndole,_

_-no. El conoce a la señorita Nakuru Akizuki igual que yo.- insistió.- Usted es una de ellos... no es la señorita Nakuru... Ella jamás, por mas conocida que sea de señor Kinomoto haría lo que usted está haciendo..._

_-¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó Touya._

_-Porque su instinto se lo dice doctor.- insistió la chica china.- lo sabe, muy dentro de su ser... por eso, no tomó su mano cuando se lo propuso..._

_-¿estabas escuchando?_

_-Desde un principio.- confesó el falso disfraz de la guardiana advirtiendo que sabía que Reiko Biatsi estaba escondida en los árboles. - Pero tengo que llevarle conmigo ahora...- entonces agitando su túnica se percató que no era Ruby Moon: El cabello color rosa, fue reemplazado por unos bucles dorados y revelándose la identidad de Amelie delante de él - ¿Sorprendido que nos viésemos tan pronto?_

_-¿qué demonios quiere conmigo?_

_-no era yo.- se disculpó ella.- Aun tengo asuntos pendientes con el amo de esa híbrida – en ese momento, dos hombres aparecieron al lado de Amelie.- En verdad, son ellos quien quieren algo con usted..._

_-Nos volvemos a ver- dijo el sujeto de la izquierda._

_-¿Usted de nuevo¡Ya me está hartando!- dijo Touya colocándose en guardia._

_-O viene con nosotros, o ella se muere...- señalando a Biatsi quien había avanzado hasta colocarse al lado de Kinomoto._

_-Vaya atrás. –declaró Touya. Ella no hizo caso, guardando la carta y sacando de su bolsillo unos pergaminos-... haga lo que le digo- colocando la posición de artes marciales._

_-ustedes se encargan de él – declaró Amelie.- aun tengo que encargarme de darle una lección a mi querido Eriol...- arrojándole un beso a Touya declaró.- es una lástima que no pudimos pasar mas tiempo juntos...- guiñándole un ojo.- hasta la próxima guapo...- desapareciendo._

_Touya retrocedió dos pasos y no bajaba la guardia. Los hombres crisparon su mirada y uno observó a Biatsi y Touya gruñó.- Ni lo pienses si quiera. _

_Los hombres observaron a ambos y uno de ellos con maquiavélica intención, declaró.- ¿Por qué siempre la hacen tan difícil?_

_-No importa lo que haga doctor...- dijo avanzando y con él, su túnica arrastraba en el suelo.- o que métodos usen... no podrán con nosotros... _

_Un poder muy fuerte se sintió cuando algo parecido a una ventisca, embistió los cuerpos de Kinomoto y Reiko, apostándolos contra unos árboles. Biatsi cayó inconsciente del golpe. Mientras Touya se levantó. Uno de los sujetos se aproximaban a él.- ¿por qué le gusta hacer las cosas mas difíciles? _

_-porque no me doy por vencido tan fácil...- insistió. El hombre se acercó sin ningún temor, y desconociendo o tomándole desapercibido, Touya le lanzó un puñetazo tan fuerte, que el sujeto recibiendo la embestida, cayó al suelo._

_-¿cómo se atreve hacerle daño a uno de los suyos?- preguntó el otro. Levantando su mano, su poder telequinético, alzó a Touya como si algo fuerte lo abrazara con intensidad. Touya luchó un par de veces sin éxito. Comenzaba a sentir que el aire le faltaba y su torso comenzaba a dolerle. No pudo evitar el gritar. _

_El sujeto que estaba segundo antes en el suelo, se levantó y con una cínica sonrisa se acercó a Kinomoto y tocó su mejilla sutilmente.- era por las buenas o las malas. Lamento tanto que haya sido por las malas._

_-No me toque condenado.- ordenó Kinomoto.- usted y yo, no somos iguales... enfermo... _

_El sujeto no le importó declarando.- tan bonito rostro... muy bonito..._

_-¡Suélteme le digo!_

_-Vamos doctor... ¿cree que haremos lo que usted dice?- sonrió.- es muy confiado. No importa lo que usted y su gente haga. Lo del nexus es inevitable. Pero para ello necesitamos de alguien como usted... ¿cree que no sabemos lo que hacen? Se que están ahora mismo sus amigos, reunidos en casa de un vejestorio que antes, ha detenido el proyecto del Nexus- su mirada no escapaba la de Touya. Era como si quisiera decirle toda la verdad, ahora que la victoria parecía mas cercana. - sabemos lo que hacen... gracias por hacernos usted esto mucho mas fácil... así no tenemos que inmiscuirnos e interrumpir su reunioncita para ir por su hermana... _

_-¡con mi hermana no se meta o lo mato¿me entendió?-gruñó._

_El hombre rió.- mientras mas fierecillos me gustan mas...- murmuró el hombre en el oído de Touya pero al mismo tiempo incrementó su energía para castigar a Touya del dolor haciendo que se retorciera. _

_-¡Deja de jugar y larguémonos!- dijo el otro. Miró el cuerpo tumbado de Biatsi y dijo.-¿qué hacemos con ella?_

_-Déjala..._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Pero nada!- exclamó.- todavía hay cosas que hacer... –en ese momento, uno de ellos se voltea viendo allí como sobre su figura se abalanzaba una criatura con enormes alas. Con su poder la guardiana, hizo que ambos sujetos, retrocedieran ante el ataque de sus cristales._

_-¡DEJEN AHORA MISMO A TOUYA!- exclamó con rabia. Sus poderes estaban en su máximo y ambos hombres vieron sus planes hacerse añicos. _

_Biatsi recobraba en ese momento el conocimiento y vio como Touya era liberado por la energía y caía estrepitosamente en el suelo. No evitó escuchar el gemido proveniente del hombre y ella se acercó en su auxilio mientras observaba el poder de la guardiana de Hiragizawa, defenderles. _

_-Les doy una oportunidad- declaró.-recuerden que mi señor no está tan débil ahora- siendo su nivel de energía palpable.- y mas guardianes vienen en camino con sus respectivos dueños...- sonrió.-¿quieren una trifulca de tales magnitudes cuando solo son dos y nosotros seremos una docena?- insistió.- Lárguense... _

_Ambos miraron a los jóvenes caídos siendo protegidos por la magia de la guardiana. Biatsi tenía en su regazo la cabeza del médico y uno de ellos desapareció sin decir nada. El otro señaló a Ruby Moon y declaró.- volveremos... y cuando nos veamos, uno de los dos, morirá.- desapareciendo finalmente._

_-¿está bien?-preguntó la guardiana. _

_Biatsi no negó pero tampoco asintió.- tenemos que llevarlo al hospital. Creo que le rompieron algo dentro... ¡necesita un doctor! O atención... _

_-No. No podremos explicarlo...- declaró.- llevémoslo al departamento de Yukito Tsukishiro. Ahí sabremos que hacer. _

_-Bueno, lo atenderé...- dijo.- vi su auto al iniciar el bosque- declaró.- ayúdame y tu conduce... _

Recordando todo lo ocurrido, entonces vino a su mente algo peor. Su intuición le decía que alguien dentro del circulo de allegados informaban a esos sujetos de todo lo que hacían todos...

**OoOoOoOoO **

Sintió unos pasos de alguien que se acercaba a ellas. El silencio era la manta de aquella noche que era estrellada y hermosa si se hubiera hallado en otro momento de su vida que no fuera aquel. Tomoyo miró a un lado de donde provenían los pasos.

¿Sakura?- le dijo a la chica a su lado. Entonces notó sin que la joven de ojos verdes, percibiera, como una niña, de cabellos dorados y ondulados tropezaba delante de ella.

¿Pequeña estás bien?- agachándose para auxiliarla. Sus ojos azules, chocaron con los inocentes de la chiquilla quien parecía sollozar.- ¿Te diste fuerte?

"_Todos morirán_" fue lo que Serv le explicó. _–"Al menos que se sacrifique uno por la humanidad"_ – escuchaba una y otra vez, repetirse en su cabeza y no se daba cuenta en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

No señorita- declaró la chiquilla llorando aun. Se puso de pie y caminó alejándose de Tomoyo y Sakura.

Pero por alguna razón, esa niña no estaba bien. Miró a Sakura y luego al hombre que con rostro y mirada preocupados, avanzaba hasta alcanzarles a ambas.

Li-dijo Tomoyo trayendo a Sakura a la realidad. Shaoran con una mano en un bolsillo observaba el preocupado rostro de la joven.

¿Tomoyo, nos podrías dar unos minutos?- solicitó el joven.

Si, por supuesto...- dijo la joven marchándose por el lado de aquel jardín en donde vio a la chiquilla caminar.

Shaoran a solas con la joven le miró y ella parecía demasiado preocupada. - ¿estás asustada?

Ella no respondió.

todo lo dicho por esa mujer, parece, increíble.- dijo dirigiendo la mirada al cielo.- pero todo concuerda: El deseo de esos extraños de hacernos daño... a todos...

¿A todos?

Recibí una llamada cuando saliste del salón.- declaró mirándole.- Era Biatsi: la atacaron a ella y a tu hermano esta tarde...

¿QUÉ? preguntó alarmada.- ¿Lo sabe mi padre?- mirando atrás de Li.

si, lo sabe; Se lo acabo de informar...- dijo con voz apacible. – no te preocupes... él está bien...

Sakura no quería pensar que pudo haberle pasado a su hermano o porque lo atacarían de nuevo. Solo quería sentir familiaridad, protección y cariño. Pero lo que le reveló su padre en aquel día, la alejaba mas aun del resto de la humanidad. Hasta de la misma Tomoyo. No se sentía diferente, lo que mas le preocupaba de todo aquello. Su deseo se cumplió cuando ella abrazándose a si misma para confortarse, sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban en su pecho.

¿Tienes frío?- preguntaron tan cerca de ella y de su oído que, sus mejillas se encendieron.

Era Shaoran que le aferraba con tal ternura, que parecía un sueño.

ya no.- murmuró ella no evitando sentirse feliz.

¡Si era un sueño, no quería despertar!

Sakura: no importa lo que pase, de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos...-declaró en susurro en su oído.-no me importa que seas o no lo que siempre pensaste... serás siempre la misma Sakura que cala hasta lo mas profundo de mis recuerdos, memorias y corazón.

Siempre pensé que así sería...- dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz que él.- Pensé que, nada ni nadie nos separaría...pero... el tiempo, la distancia, lo logró...

Esta vez, no tiene que ser así. No se porque nos distanciamos. Siempre me lo pregunté...¿por qué nunca me escribiste? Yo te escribí por mucho tiempo Sakura...

tu no me escribiste. Yo, Siempre te escribí... al menos, al principio. Tu no, me respondiste nunca... incluso a tu correo electrónico que conseguí a través de Tomoyo y esta, por Meiling...

Shaoran sabía que ella tenía razón. Jamás mentiría en algo como eso. –Sakura: nunca recibí correo tuyo... – ella se volteó a observarle a los ojos los cuales brillaban como lagunas oscuras- ni un solo correo... ni un solo mensaje... nada. ¿Tu no recibiste nada de mi parte?

no. Nunca. ¿me enviaste correo?- viéndole asentir.- ¿correo electrónico? – ahí él negó con su rostro.

Correo tradicional. Pensé siempre era mas, personal

no entiendo entonces...- declaró ella.- Está bien el correo falla... pero...

ya no importa.- declaró sonriéndole.- Atravesaremos esta crisis mundial, juntos... ya veremos luego como retomamos donde nos quedamos... –tocándole con sus dedos en sus mejillas.

Está bien- dándole la mano.- Una crisis a la vez... – sonrió.

¡Shaoran!- escucharon venir de detrás. Ambos se voltearon aun aferrados uno del otro. Era Eriol y venía preocupado. Detrás de él venía Naiko (quien tenía cara de susto) con Spinel transformado.- ¿dónde está Tomoyo? Me contaron que estaba con Sakura- observando a la aludida.

está... estaba aquí...- observando alrededor.

la vi en manos de una niña- declaró Shaoran.- se retiró para darnos privacidad...

¿Qué pasa Eriol?- preguntó Sakura ante su preocupación.

Tomoyo... podría estar en grave peligro.- declaró con una seriedad que incluso asustó a Shaoran.

Ni cuando estuvo convaleciente, se enserió como en esos momentos.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Tomoyo seguía con la pequeña de manos. La pequeña le guiaba por el patio y pronto estaban en una zona no muy concurrida de aquella residencia. - ¿a dónde vamos?- se atrevió preguntar la joven.

es una sorpresa- deteniéndose delante de unas enormes puertas – aquí es...- sonrió.- ¿Por qué no entras?

Tomoyo hesitó y retrocedió.- tal vez no es buena idea...

Anda entra...- sonrió.- y la respuesta a tu pregunta será respondida...

¿respuesta¿pregunta?

La niña asintió. – si... aquello que preguntas... que tu corazón te pregunta y las dudas no te permiten razonar... o en todo caso, aceptar... – la joven veía sorprendida a la niña ¿cómo ella sabía todo eso?

no creo que sea buena idea...

vamos...- insistió con aquel rostro de niña angelical.- te prometo que nada que no desees te ocurrirá. –tomando su mano.- entra...

Tomoyo fue convencida por los ojos de la chiquilla. Ingresó encontrando el lugar sumido en una oscuridad tremenda. Sintió cuando la chiquilla se liberó de su agarre. - ¿a dónde fuiste?

estoy adelante...- declaró.- Solo sigue mi voz...- insistió.- Tomoyo avanzaba tanteando y con precaución para no caerse...

¿no hay una bombilla o algo que encender por aquí?

¿por qué le temes a la oscuridad?- escuchó preguntarle pero no era la pequeña. – tienes tanto miedo a la oscuridad... – ella se detuvo.

¿quién es? – observando a su alrededor. Pero no veía a nadie por la oscuridad. Era una voz de mujer.- ¿quién eres?- silencio.- me estoy asustando—retrocediendo.

Entonces sintió que tropezó con algo sólido pero no cayó para atrás. Era un adulto. Como ella. Se alejó unos pasos. Escuchó cuando alguien caminaba a donde ella. Escuchó la risa de una mujer. Entonces escuchó nuevamente la voz decir.- ¿sabes? En sus ojos aquel día, solo veía la imagen tuya...

¿quién es?- insistió.

Entonces la luz se hizo presente en aquel salón. Tomoyo no se explicaba como todo parecía iluminado. Pero lo que la sorprendió, hizo que lanzara un chillido.

Delante de ella, estaba alguien igual a ella. Idéntico. Excepto que, ella no estaba sonriendo ni tenía aquel porte de superioridad.

Y ¡aquel doble tenía una daga en sus manos!

¿adivina que? – avanzando a ella. Con su poder inmovilizó a Tomoyo.- jamás permitirá que alguien mas se acerque mas que tu... así que se me ocurrió, adoptar la forma de alguien a quien ama, es la solución.

Te equivocas, el no me ama- murmuró. La otra, se colocó tan cerca de ella, que podía percibir su aroma.

Los humanos son tan ciegos, a veces, que no perciben lo que está delante de sus ojos... y tampoco escuchan lo que llaman corazón.- encajándole la daga en su cuerpo. Tomoyo sintió aquel instrumento cuando entró en su cuerpo. Solo un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios. Se deslizó su figura desencajando del arma y perdió el conocimiento al caer con todo su peso en el suelo. Solo se veía su voluminoso pelo, esparcido en el frío mármol. Amelie sonrió.- "Lo que aman" –declaró con desprecio.- Tu mas que todos, tenías el corazón dividido en dos, y hace un momento, tomaste tu decisión. Él la había tomado tanto tiempo atrás.

Salió de aquel salón, con la apariencia de Tomoyo Daidoujij y en ese momento, Sakura. Shaoran y Eriol avanzaban estrepitosamente. -¡Tomoyo!- escuchó que una voz de mujer declaraba.- ¡escuchamos un grito!- avanzando con un báculo en mano.- ¿estas bien?

La mujer no lo pensó dos veces abriéndose paso entre Shaoran y Sakura, al lanzarse en los brazos de Eriol y declarar- ¡una de esas criaturas estaba aquí! Trató de hacerme daño--- suspiró con desasosiego en el cuello de Eriol.

¿dónde están?- preguntó Shaoran.

no... no lo se- declaró.- algo le hizo retroceder y desapareció.—mirando a Eriol. Los ojos de ella, estaban embargados de lagrimas.- ¡fue horrible!

ya, ya. Pasó todo- declaró Eriol nervioso. Miró a Li y este le devolvió la mirada. – vamos... te llevaré a casa...

si. – susurró ella yéndose por el pasillo.

Shaoran...- declaró Sakura.

ve con los demás y avísales que pasó.- declaró soltando su mano.- anda. Yo te alcanzo.

Sakura avanzó perdiéndose en la penumbra de aquel pasillo mientras Shaoran Li, se quedaba estudiando aquel lugar. Entonces miró la puerta de aquel salón...

Frunciendo su mirada, ingresó al salón no sabiendo que encontraría en aquella oscuridad.

** continuará. **

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Les agradezco que aun sigan esta historia. Aunque la verdad, a mi se me dan mejor los U/A ¿no es así? ** gracias por todos sus reviews, los leo todos y me anima mucho el saber que, esta historia gusta a su medida. ¡Gracias infinitas!

Como he subido el siguiente capitulo, no hay avances mas que ¿qué esperas para leer el siguiente capitulo? **Una nota antes de despedirme. Me percaté cuando subí el capitulo anterior en verdad, la subida a ffnet de los capitulos está muy dificultosa:; están subiendo con errores de división de trama y hasta cambios en estilo de letras, que está dificultando su comprensión. Si esto continúa así, no me quedará mas que, retirar las historias de Ffnet y publicarlas en otros sitios. **

Atte

Crystal.


	15. capitulo decimo catorce

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu- Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo Catorce.- "Los secretos tras Naiko: una verdad absoluta y en defensa de un honor.".**

Unos momentos habían pasado y Fujitaka se enteró de las noticias ante la infiltración de un enemigo en los perímetros de la residencia de las sacerdotisas de Gaia, aquello no le parecía normal. Nunca hubo una infiltración tan directa en los perímetros. Siempre estaban protegidos.

Quien está detrás de esto, no había actuado antes..- declaró Serv ante las miradas consternadas de Sebura, Fujitaka y Kerberos.- Sabe camuflarse y no me gusta... no me gusta para nada... – observó a una de las mujeres que laboraban allí y declaró... – mantengan una vigilancia constante de la entrada y las inmediaciones en un radio de medio kilómetro.- entregándole la carpeta de los reportes de momentos antes.

En ese instante, Sakura ingresó y declaró observando a todos.- trató de atacar a Tomoyo, pero ahora está bien…

¿Está bien?- preguntó Serv observando a Fujitaka y este la observó un momento y luego a su hija.- ¿quién intervino?

Cuando nos acercábamos decidió irse. Tomoyo dice que trató de lastimarle.

Algo no está bien.—declaró Sebura. Sakura le observó - ¿estás segura que se trataba de tu amiga?

¡Claro que si!- insistió Sakura.

No puedes estarlo hija.- dijo Fujitaka atrayendo su mirada sorprendida. –No sabes distinguir a alguien del Nexus y alguien de aquí. Ellos si quisieron lastimarle en verdad, nada los detendría en su cometido... ¿Dónde está ahora?

Eriol se marchó con ella papá. Y conozco a Tomoyo. Estaba asustada...

No nos podemos descuidar- dijo Sebura. Fujitaka asintió.- Tengo que avisarle a los demás...- poniéndose de pie.- La situación sale de nuestro control.

Ten cuidado...- dijo Fujitaka con aquel tono de voz que Sakura se encontró preocupado, interesado y serio. Observó a la mujer y luego a su padre y las miradas que ambos se arrojaron era de una complicidad que se regaba mas allá de pura amistad. Sakura les observó.

Será mejor que comencemos a utilizar las herramientas pesadas- dijo Serv observando a los allí presentes. Incluso las mujeres que allí laboraban se observaron unas con otras.

¿Herramientas pesadas? – preguntó Sakura con interés.

Serv sonrió autosuficiente de lo que les mostraría tendría repercusiones, acerca de que tanto, el gobierno sabía y colaboraban con la institución.

Dijo a una de sus asistentes.- ve con dos de las nuestras armadas, y busquen a Li Shaoran... llévenlo al laboratorio – dirigiéndose a los demás agregó.- Si me permiten... por favor, acompáñenme...- señalándoles a un lado donde había una puerta.

Sakura observó a Kero (quien estaba demasiado silencioso) y este voló a su hombro. Se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser las puertas de un elevador. Serv colocó su dedo indice en lo que parecía ser un lector digital (empotrado a centímetros de la puerta). Se escuchó una voz (que sonaba en efecto a ordenador)- Raci Serv... bienvenida...- abriéndose las puertas del elevador.

Fujitaka entró, seguida de Sakura. Meiling se puso de pie y decidió seguirles. Una vez la joven Li ingresó la puerta de cerró, y Raci tocó uno de los últimos botones. Un tablero parecido al de un ordenador, salió de una especie de escondite y así lo hizo un pequeño monitor que estaba oculto detrás de un laminado del ascensor. Raci, tocó unas teclas y pronto el aparato se movía hacía abajo.

Han progresado mucho de la última vez que supe de ustedes- murmuró Kero. Raci mostró una sutil sonrisa.

Claro, claro... los gobiernos.. o mejor dicho los siete grandes, quieren que les cuidemos las espaldas. Antes, se creía después de la caída romana de sus dioses y los griegos, uniéndose todos en una sola religión que continuaríamos por los siglos, escondidos en la oscuridad de este mundo. Mientras equivocados todos, hemos conseguido el apoyo unánime de los siete grandes países del mundo. Tenemos sedes en todas partes y ventajas de índole diplomáticas. Incluso después de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos, hemos estado presente en todos los continentes cada vez que una catástrofe surge. La última vez que estuvimos en Asia, fue cuando el nexus iba a ser abierto en Hong Kong.- observando de reojo al padre de Sakura- Claro que allí gracias a influencias mayores, no hubo necesidad de interferir directamente... por eso, los registros del anterior jefe de Consejo no aparecemos mucho...

Le dije a su asistente que no sabíamos de ustedes en siglos.- dijo Meiling interviniendo.- Incluso cuando se presentaron a la casa de Daidoujij, dudé que se trataba en verdad de ustedes...- el elevador finalmente se detuvo y abriéndose las puertas, nada prepararía a Sakura para lo que vería.

Tampoco a Meiling.

Ambas se quedaron de piedra. Kero quien iba en el hombro de su ama, estaba igual de sorprendido. Quien no parecía para nada, estupefacto, fue el padre de Sakura, quien salió del aparato secundando a Serv y finalmente ambas muchachas (después de dirigirse miradas de incredulidad), salieron del aparato. Este se cerró y pronto se dirigía arriba nuevamente.

Bienvenidas a nuestro centro avanzado de investigaciones. – declaró Serv mostrando detrás de un vidrio las mujeres que allí laboraban: el lugar parecía en efecto un laboratorio bastante sofisticado, de solo que Sakura había visto en películas extranjeras para demostrar las grandes potencias su superioridad tecnológica.

Ellas se encontraban en una antesala, rodeados de vidrio que los separaban del laboratorio en si. Era blanco, con luces fluorescentes y mujeres vestidas con batas blancas y sus cabellos recogidos, además de guantes esterilizados.

Sakura observaba admirada a las mujeres quienes, de varias naciones dado su físico trabajaban en distintos sectores. Fujitaka rompió su silencio declarando.- Ya no tengo que preguntar de donde sacaste el arma que me diste... es tecnología futurista...

La tecnología aplicada aquí la tomamos de los prototipos dados por otros científicos...- declaró Raci.- que son clasificados como confidencial y prosiguen a rechazarlos... cuando fue inventado el arma automática, ya nosotras la poseíamos... o por lo menos, el prototipo diez años antes de que se hiciera publica su existencia y disponible al público.

Raci tocó otro lector, esta vez era de su mano completa y pronto las puertas se abrieron. Ante la presencia de la mujer, todas las demás damas, se detuvieron de sus labores. Observaban a todos como desconocidos.

Pero a quienes mas observaban era a Fujitaka.

Algunas murmuraban y señalaban al hombre mientras avanzaban por el pasillo principal.

Meiling observaba aquello sorprendida. Incluso se atrevió a preguntar.- ¿por qué se sorprenden tanto¿nunca habían visto a un hombre?

Algunas, no.- Meiling no pudo disimular su sorpresa. ¡que decir de Sakura! – muchas viajan con nosotras de sitios recónditos, hay algunas que nunca han visto un hombre, dada la solicitud de nuestra sociedad. – Ahí Meiling en verdad, notó en algunas miradas, cierta curiosidad, y algunas incluso les seguían.- Gracias a lo que llamamos el proceso en Vitro e inseminación artificial, no necesitamos la presencia de hombres o al menos, las mas factibles para tener hijos, no necesitan entrar en contacto con ningún hombre desde hace veinte años...

¡Eso va en contra del orden natural de las cosas!- exclamó Meiling.- está bien que el proceso se utiliza con personas que no pueden tener bebés, por alguna u otra razón, pero ustedes, le prohíben amar a ellas...

Serv se volteó a observarle. Ella duró un instante observándole y agregó sin mostrarse molesta u ofendida.- Amar, no es correcto... amar ciega nuestro entendimiento, lógica y razón. Atracción, tampoco funciona aquí... eso ceda tu pensar y tu razonar. Aquí no existe. Proporcionamos un servicio acorde a un sacrificio necesario a nuestro entender desde el principio de la orden misma. Existimos para proteger el planeta que nos fue dado... bajo un estricto código.

Pero...- interrumpió Sakura.- ¿que pasaba con las que se enamoraban?

Ellas no saben que es eso.- declaró Raci.- Gracias a ello, podemos proteger este planeta sin pensarlo dos veces. Ellas.- señalando a un grupo.- Dan todo de si. 100 todos los días... por eso, por pensar solo en su labor y no en problemas del corazón, es nuestro éxito... si la humanidad decidiera trabajar de la misma manera que nosotras, que exitoso sería todo. No hubiera hambruna, guerras ni nada por el estilo. Tendrían tiempo de racionalizar.

Eso tumba el orden natural de las cosas...- declaró Meiling indignada- les prohíbe enamorarse para que cumplan su cometido... ¿dónde están las mujeres mayores? Todo lo que he visto han sido jovencitas y algunas mayores, pero no pasarán de cincuenta. ¿dónde están las ancianas?

Una vez han cumplido su vida productiva, son eliminadas del sistema...- sorprendiéndoles.- Van a un sitio donde son cuidadas por algunas de nuestra sociedad que se dedican a esa labor... no teman por ellas.- sonrió..- ellas están complacidas de haber estado por encima de la humanidad... porque así estamos nosotras encomendadas.

Una pregunta...- interrumpió Sakura.- ¿qué pasa con los niños? Porque el sexo del bebé no pueden controlar... ¿qué pasa si es niño?

La mujer contornó su rostro y parecía analizarlo con empeño.

Fujitaka observó a su hija. Raci finalmente declaró.- No son útiles. Son despreciados y enviados a sitios donde si serán aceptados...

¿Sociedades de hombres? –preguntó Meiling.

Son enviados a orfanatos... instituciones que, manejamos nosotras, secretamente en la sociedad y les conseguimos buenos hogares. Es lo poco que podemos hacer por aquellos que lamentablemente han nacido equívocos.

Sakura prefirió guardar silencio. Nada de divertido tenía aquella sociedad, pensaba ella. No parecía ser la única cuando sintió en su hombro la mano de su padre quien caminaba a su lado. Parecía él, estar de acuerdo.

Entraron en lo que parecía ser una especia de área donde se trabajaba con tecnología por igual pero mas en el área de vehículos, armamentos y transporte. Raci orgullosamente presentó incluso unas especies de motocicletas, que no eran parecidas a algo que Sakura haya visto jamás.

Eran muy fu turísticas: todas eran plateadas y azuladas. Eran mas incluso, anchas que las motocicletas normales. Poseían en ambos lados en el frente unos tubos que Sakura reconoció inmediatamente como escapes de alguna especie de armamento.

Meiling no pudo evitar tocar una y preguntó.- ¿son pesadas?

Están diseñadas algorítmicamente, físicamente, matemáticamente, para ser ligeras, incluso para su tamaño.- acercándose a la que Meiling tenía aferrada. Incluso quitó el sujetador y sin mucho esfuerzo, pudo levantar la parte delantera sosteniéndose solo por la rueda posterior.- Tiene un sistema de GPS para localización global. Tiene un procesador y nivelación a todo tipo de terreno. Pesando solo una tercera parte del peso de una persona normal... tiene un chip integrado que se adapta al peso del pasajero y tiene la facilidad de un tanque de reserva de hidrógeno. Saltas de una altura especifica y tocando ese botón.- señalando en el panel, .- puedes volar un sector a una altura máxima de cien metros y una velocidad de sesenta kilómetros por hora, en un espacio de media hora. No mas.

Sakura observó maravillada aquella demostración de tecnología. Incluso declaró Raci.- ¿Te inspiras a dar una vuelta?

¿Yo¡no para nada! No se manejar esas cosas...- fue cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Claro...- ahí volteándose se encuentra con Shaoran quien observaba el aparato. Sakura se percató que, tal vez ni siquiera la pregunta estaba dirigida a ella. - ¿Quieres venir? – preguntó a Sakura, sonriéndole sutilmente y mirándole con aquellos ojos oscuros que hacían temblar a la chica.

La muchacha se sonrojó y Shaoran sonrió sutilmente. Meiling sonrió igual ¡Esos dos no cambiarían! Pero lamentablemente no tendrían oportunidad de probar la moto abrazada al sujeto.

Entonces escucharon la señal de alerta. Raci se dirigió a un teléfono a un lado y escuchaba lo que el informaban. Ahí dejó todo y declaró observando a los allí presentes.- Hay un problema... están tratando de abrir el nexus...

Tenemos que localizar a Ukio.- dijo Shaoran sacando su teléfono movil.- Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Señorita Li- observando a la joven.- ¿Le inspira un curso intensivo? – señalando una de las motocicletas.- no se preocupe. Son fáciles de manejar.

¿Esta segura que es lo correcto? – preguntó Fujitaka algo preocupado.

Será fácil.- declaró Meiling.- y si son tan ligeras...

Raci asintió y dijo a una de las jóvenes allí presentes.-Tráeme dos chaquetas y una selección de las ultimas armas protogenizadas... – Meiling le miró absorta y Raci declaró.-¿Tienes la tuya Kinomoto? – dirigiéndose a Fujitaka

Sorprendiendo a su hija, Fujitaka extrajo del interior de su chaqueta el arma. –vamos a darle señorita Li, un curso intensivo...

Ahí incluso, Shaoran no dejó de sorprenderse y declaró a su amigo.- Y date prisa... no te imaginas lo que está a punto de pasar...- cortando la llamada- Podemos contar con Ukio. Pero no con Biatsi o tu hermano.- hablando a Sakura.- está lastimado y Biatsi lo cuida...

¿Es muy grave?

no lo parece pero Biatsi llamó a Ukio hace un instante y le reveló que la infusión que le dio lo dejó bien dormido... llamarlo así en esas condiciones sería fatal. Y hay algo mas de lo que debes estar enterada. – frunciendo su mirada. - Pero luego.

Bien, entonces, - viendo llegar a su asistente con las armas.- Es hora que aprendan a usar esto... Mikami.- declaró observándole.- Por favor, muéstrales como usarlas...- observando a Li.- Tengo que hablar con el señor Li y Kinomoto a solas...- siendo seguida por los hombres a otra área lejos de los oídos de Sakura y Meiling.

La joven Li declaró.- Será mejor que vaya al departamento de Biatsi... así la mantendré al tanto de lo que ocurre.

¿Estarás bien? -preguntó la joven Kinomoto.

¿Estás tu bien? – preguntó Meiling.- Creo que Shaoran o te ha dicho la verdad...- suspirando.- Pero los veo diferentes hoy...

Estamos bien, eso creo...

Bien-sonrió ella – Eso me alegra... será mejor que me vaya... – despidiéndose de ella.

Ya en el otro salón Shaoran replicó.- ¿qué ocurre?

La señorita Daidouji está estable finalmente. Me lo acaban de comunicar. – replicó. Ambos hombres respiraron aliviados.- hay que advertirle al señor Hiragizawa.

Está advertido.- respondió Li. – Sabe que quien está a su lado, no es Tomoyo...- observando a Sakura agregó.- Pero quisiera informarle yo a Sakura de lo ocurrido. No quiero que la criatura se acerque con la apariencia de Tomoyo y vaya...

No la matará- replicó Raci.- No ahora, no en este momento, pero si puede engañarla para capturarle...

La necesitan viva- dijo Fujitaka sintiendo un escalofrío por su cuerpo. –Tenemos que prestar especial atención a la joven Sakura...

No podrán impedirle que salga o al menos, no se puede quedar aquí...- dijo Shaoran.- Ya la seguridad de su templo fue comprometida y violada una vez. ¿que impedirá que ocurra de nuevo?

Raci entendió su perspectiva.

Pero su salida y atracción a la ciudad puede ser una especie de trampa.- declaró Fujitaka.

No me quedaré atrás- replicó una voz detrás de ellos. Los ojos verdes de Sakura les delataba determinación.- No me dejarán atrás...- y ahí observando a Shaoran.- Iré con ustedes...

Hija: Tomoyo fue herida...- sorprendiéndole su padre con aquello.- Quien está con Eriol ahora mismo es una criatura con la apariencia de Tomoyo...

¿Y Tomoyo papá? – observándole preocupada.- '¿Dónde está Tomoyo? – consternándose. Antes de que Fujitaka avanzara a confortarla, Shaoran le había tomado en brazos.

Está bien atendida y protegida... pero Sakura, ellos llevan la ventaja: el fenómeno sorpresa lo que están infringiendo ellos. Es preferible, ponerte a salvo... no se que haría si algo te pasara...

"Haríamos" – insistió Fujitaka ante su participación en la situación.

Agradezco a ambos su preocupación. Pero tengo las cartas y a Kero. Nada me pasará – se confiaba la joven.

Sakura...

No Shaoran. Estaré bien.- sonriéndole confiada pero no evitaba sentirse nerviosa. De ahí observó a su padre.- Estaremos bien...

Estaban los tres sentados en la sala de aquella suite ubicada en la mejor zona de Japón, pero aquello era lo menos importante; las autoridades habían ordenado el desalojo de la ciudad de Tokio y sus inmediaciones en un radio de treinta kilómetros. La mayoría de los habitantes una hora antes, hacían caso a los consejos por lo cual, salían a toda prisa de la ciudad.

Mientras, Tomoyo estaba abrazada a Eriol. La verdad el sujeto había permanecido muy callado en toda la noche. Del otro lado, era victima de una mirada prácticamente "asesina" sobre él.

La muchacha de cabellos negros intensos le observaba con total desconfianza. Y no era por él precisamente.

¡era por la situación!

Y es que, cuando Eriol dejándole en el interior del coche cuando llegaron a la extraña residencia le exigió que se quedara en el coche, que el volvería de una vez.

Toda aquella tarde estaba llena de extraños sentimientos, conflictos, dudas e incertidumbres para ella. Se sentía como si su cabeza pudiera explotar en cualquier momento y su corazón que latiera a mil por hora.

Entonces, regresó, pero no solo... con ella.

Su presencia, llenó de confusión a la pobre muchacha de educación inglesa. Sin una explicación Eriol fácilmente le dirigió la palabra diciéndole.- Pásate al asiento detrás...

Pero no era una petición. Era una orden.

Obedientemente, se salió del vehículo y ocupó el asiento del pasajero notando como Eriol colocaba a la muchacha de ojos azules en silencio y ocupando el asiento conductor, pronto se encontraban en una transitada calle, pero no era un transito común como la noche anterior.

Los negocios estaban cerrados. Las personas en coches, autobuses y hasta a pie, portaban grandes bultos en sus espaldas y buscaban la manera menos congestionada de salir de la ciudad.

Naiko miraba aquello estupefacta. Entonces concentró su mirada a la mujer que estaba en el asiento delante de ella. No le gustaba para nada, que sin pedir siquiera su opinión o al menos, informarle de que Tomoyo iba con ellos.

Llegaron al hotel y en silencio Eriol se volteó a Naiko diciéndole. – Tienes que escucharme... – Tomoyo ni siquiera se volteó a verle.- Tomoyo pasará la noche en el hotel ... conmigo...- ella abrió los ojos ampliamente.- Necesito que cooperes. Algo ha pasado esta noche...

¿y? Si lo que quieres es, que me quede en mi alcoba lo haré.

Eriol parecía meditarlo pero sus ojos estudiaban la muchacha delante de él con énfasis. Intensidad que molestó a Naiko. Era como si Eriol, se percatara por primera vez de su presencia.

Solo quiero que... seas tu misma...- dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba una complicidad algo extenuante para Naiko. Conocía a Eriol desde mucho tiempo, desde que perdió al único pariente que tuvo. Que conocía. Eriol y Nakuru e igual Kaho, se volvieron sus parientes.

Pero ahora, Eriol parecía querer hablarle en simbología o en clave.

Subieron en silencio por las escaleras pues hasta el ascensor dado la cantidad de temblores, había sido puesto fuera de servicio. Diez minutos después, se encontraban ingresando a la sala de la inmensa suite, y Eriol abandonó unos instantes a las jóvenes en la sala. Momentos después, salía con lo que parecía una botella de agua y unos vasos.

El hotel dejó de prestar servicios a las habitaciones. Es mas, creo que para mañana, estará totalmente solo...

Está bien. De todas maneras, no creo que pueda comer nada.- respondió Daidoujij.

Naiko la observaba muy bien. No sabía porque, pero algo le decía que, pasaba algo de lo cual no estaba enterada.

... ¿Eriol?- murmuró la muchacha china.- ¿ocurre algo malo¿qué pasó en esa casa donde entraste?

Si quieres ve a dormir...- observando a la ventana, sin querer responderle y pudieron vislumbrar una figura alta e imponente que estaba de pie en la baranda del balcón. Sus cabellos platinados agitados por el viento y bañados por la luna, revelaron a ellos de quien se trataba.

Eriol con estrépito se dirigió al balcón. Naiko a la expectativa (mas aun por la inadvertida presencia del guardián), estaba prácticamente en el borde del sofá queriendo enterarse de lo que hablaban ambos. O mejor dicho, de lo que Eriol explicaba. El guardián apenas decía algo. Segundos después , estaba acompañado por Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon. La última observó al interior del salón.

Tomoyo continuaba con el vaso de cristal en sus manos y su mirada se crispó. Que estuvieran los guardianes allí no le beneficiaban en nada. ¿qué estaba pasando? Minutos después se marcharon del lugar. Eriol ingresó no diciendo nada de lo tratado con ambos guardianes.

Ahora, Eriol pareciera ausente. Su mirada carecía de aquel brillo de vida que usualmente llevaba en si. Mantenía sus distancias y poco hablaba. Spinel estaba en su falsa identidad, echado en el regazo de la muchacha china.

Todo en silencio.

Observaban las noticias del televisor como hipnotizados a la vez que los medios se hacían eco de la decisión de las autoridades de desalojar la ciudad.

Quisiera...- dijo Eriol interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Incluso, Naiko tuvo que esforzarse en mirarlo a él y no a la nada.- ... que hoy a primera hora fueras al aeropuerto...- sorprendiéndole.- Están habilitando vuelos para los ingleses...

¡No Eriol¡olvídalo!

Amelie bajo la identidad de Tomoyo escuchaba todo aquello con atención.

Yue me ha advertido la decisión del señor Kinomoto y los demás. Escúchame por favor:- imploró el inglés.- Quiero que vuelvas a Inglaterra. Quiero que estés a salvo. Aquí hay un poder demasiado grande. Podría hacer... que cosas ocurran...

¡No entiendo!- reclamó la chiquilla.- ¡No entiendo y no quiero irme¡quiero quedarme contigo Eriol!

Tsukishiro vendrá por ti temprano. Nakuru se ha quedado esta noche fuera porque está haciendo una labor muy importante... él te llevará al aeropuerto...

¡No!- reclamó poniéndose de pie y dando una patada al suelo.- ¡No me trates como una niña¡No soy una niña Eriol!

No no lo eres. Pero culpable fui yo por traerte donde sabía que habría problemas...

¡Eriol, No!- exclamó ya con lagrimas inexplicables. Sabía en su corazón que aquello no era su petición usual de que no tuviera peligros para ella.

Sonaba a una despedida.

Es lo mejor.- se escuchó decirle. Pero sus ojos limitaban todo aquello que en verdad, sentía por la muchacha.

La sentía como su familia.

Tomoyo endureció su mirada a la muchacha y observó el paternal afecto con que Eriol se dirigía a ella.

Un afecto, consideraba ella, lastimero.

Nunca había sentido como Amelie, lo que era cariño o afecto. Pero tampoco había usado sus poderes para controlar al sujeto. Pero si querían vencer a Shaoran Li, Hinomoto y al mismísimo Eriol, tenían que internarse en lo mas profundo de su grupo.

Y Amelie que había nadado en los pensamientos profundos del hombre inglés, sabía que Tomoyo era importante para Eriol. Tan importante. Demasiado que aun el sujeto no se percataba. Pero en sus recuerdos infantiles, en sus memorias...

Ella estaba presente.

Mas que cualquier otra cosa. Mas que cualquier otro evento en su vida.

Eran aquellos recuerdos, lo que le dijeron que victima escoger.

¡Pobre! Pensó ella en aquellos instantes, con su apariencia a la de la muchacha japonesa. El golpe sería muy grande, se imaginó si con la entidad de Tomoyo, le quitara la vida.

No solo a él, a sus amigos también.

Y el terror que se percibía en la ciudad, le daba a entender que el momento del dominio total se aproximaba.

Una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en su mejilla al ver a la muchacha china que conocía como Naiko, correr desalentada a su habitación y llorar allí.

Shaoran manejaba una de las motocicletas. Su entrenamiento en Hong Kong jamás incluyó vehículos como aquellos pero con la guía de Raci gracias aun radio, escuchó sus indicaciones al igual que Sakura y los demás miembros de aquel equipo. Kerberos (a mala gana) , volaba detrás de ellos con un pequeño comunicador en su oído, mientras ellos, manejaban los vehículos en tierra.

La verdad era que, después de unas breves explicaciones, no era nada difícil pues no pesaban nada. Era como manejar una bicicleta. Mientras montaba su moto a gran velocidad vio que alguien le hacía la competencia. Sonrió al notar los ojos esmeralda a su lado que le seguía la pista a él. Aceleraba y avanzaba y así lo hacía la chica. Abriendo la comunicación declaró.- ¿Dónde aprendiste a manejar?

Aprendo rápido...- declaró ella - ¿Estaremos muy lejos?

Es en dos o tres cuadras mas según las indicaciones del aparato.- y cambiando el tema declaró.- Cuando esto termine... – ella le miró.- Desearía que fueras a Hong Kong... conmigo...

Shaoran...

Solo una temporada. Me gustaría que, todo lo que dejamos, lo reiniciáramos. Nunca he dejado de sentir lo que siento por ti...- ella se sonrojó aunque él no podía verlo gracias a los cascos pero prosiguió.- en verdad, Sakura... lamenté mucho cuando no supe mas de ti... y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar... y no quiero tampoco que, Raci te convenza de formar parte de su gente.

¿Cómo sabes tu eso? – interrogó sorprendida.

Es su forma de actuar. Siempre les atrae las mujeres con poderes o habilidades. Como tu- hay volteándose a verle y no importándole el camino.

Sakura permaneció en silencio e iba a decir.- Shaoran yo...

¡Atención tórtolos!- gritó Kero molesto interrumpiéndoles la conversación.- ¿Sabían que están en un canal abierto¡Ya todos se enteraron de esa patética declaración de ustedes! Y tu niño, si crees que Sakura te quiere, estás loco...

¿Qué? - exclamó Sakura sorprendida. Shaoran sentía que su rostro ardía.

Raci dijo con cierta gracia-Así es. Dejen sus asuntos inconclusos para otro momento y fíjense... ya llegaron...

En efecto se había abierto un nexus en el lugar. Pero fuera lo que fuera, ya estaba cerrado. Apagaron sus vehículos y Sakura quitándose su casco se acercó a donde sentía el poder que fue convocado. Shaoran convocando su espada se detuvo a su lado.- fue aquí.

¿Pero que salió de aquí? – interrogó preocupado.

No podemos saber nada aun... –Declaró otra mujer que era la mano derecha de Raci y que los acompañó .- Lo que quiero saber es ¿cómo detendremos esto? Que se haya abierto.. ¿no lo hace indetenible?

¿O como evitar que se abra otro? – interrogó Sakura.

Shaoran se exasperó y era notable. La mujer se alejó dirigiéndose a donde permanecían los otros en los vehículos y Kerberos. Sakura puso su mano en su hombro. Este dijo.- es cierto... en ocasiones anteriores, se ha podido detener gracias a que, nunca había empezado. Se nota que esta vez, fui un tonto. Deje que se abriera...

No eres eso – declaró Sakura tiernamente.- No fue en tu país... En cambio yo, estaba tan atrapada en mi propio mundo que...

Shaoran colocó su dedo en sus labios. –No fuiste entrenada para combatir estas cosas... ¿cómo ibas a saberlo? – declaró con ternura.

No vale nada echarnos la culpa ¿cierto? – sonrió ella. Pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando notó una figura que se hacía etérea a pocos metros detrás de Shaoran.- ¡Shaoran: cuidado!- gritó ella señalándole.

Shaoran volteó notando la figura detrás de él. De repente, detrás de Sakura apareció otra que dijo con su aliento sobre la chica.-Justo a quien quería ver... señorita –Colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura.

Shaoran se volteó y gritó.-¡Sakura!- tratando de protegerla pero descuidándose, fue embestido por un ataque de la mujer que se le apareció. Shaoran cayó, sin aliento sobre el pavimento y sentía que dentro de su cuerpo, todo le estrellaba.

¡Shaoran!- fue lo único que pudo decir la muchacha: tan fácil como aquel individuo apareció, así mismo desapareció.

La mujer desapareció diciendo.- Hasta una próxima...

Auxiliado por la ayudante de Raci y las otras mujeres (Que empezaron a disparar pero fue en vano), Shaoran se puso de pie y dijo.- Se la llevaron... .- con rabia.-- ¡Sakura!

¡Sakurita!- gritó Kerberos que no le dio oportunidad de defender su ama.

Y había tanta energía negativa irrigada por la ciudad, que era imposible detectar el rastro de su ama o a Yue.

¿Dónde estaba el condenado de Yue?

Biatsi observó los primeros vestigios del amanecer desde la ventana de la habitación donde el joven Kinomoto dormía. Recibió la llamada de Shaoran y era bastante preocupante.

Había sellado el departamento, mágicamente y lo santificó con pergaminos sagrados para evitar un inminente ataque; mas aun con lo que llamó Shaoran "El inminente interés en los Kinomoto" lo que los ponía a ellos en el blanco.

Lo observó dormir. Volvió la vista a la ventana pensando que, el sujeto podía despertarse en cualquier momento, y entonces, observarla mirándole, y ¿qué explicación daría?

Pero estaba profundamente dormido: la infusión que obligó a beberse limpiaba momentáneamente sus habilidades paranormales y dormía sus sentidos además de su cuerpo.

Sintió lastima por el sujeto. El interés palpable de los del nexus en él, le preocupó bastante aunque sacudió su cabeza en manera negativa. El sujeto japonés y ella eran muy diferentes. El no parecía creer en los linajes de autoridad que marcaban la vida de Shaoran Li. Siempre faltándole el respeto. La única que le trataba con tal desafío era Meiling y era comprensible: era su prima y poseían una relación enteramente abierta. Reiko Biatsi en cambio fue su novia por un corto tiempo. A pesar de no tener legado alguno. Sus padres murieron aquélla terrible noche. Una noche como la que enfrentaron ella y Touya Kinomoto.

Pensó en Shaoran. Sintió que lo traicionaba por un momento. Después de que los hombres del Consejo encontrasen a ambos padres asesinados y ella con el pequeño Ukio en sus brazos, escondida. Porque no le quedó otra que esconderse. Recordó la calidez en el descanso de su hermano en sus brazos cuando era aun un bebé.

Pese a su corta edad, hizo lo que su padre le suplicó mientras su casa era blanco de ataque.

Recuerda las manos manchadas de Sangre de su progenitor...

...los recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente...

_Vio a su padre entrar con estrépito a su alcoba. Pasaba de la media noche y ella estaba con sus ojos como dos cucuyos pues creía haber escuchado ruidos que la sacaron de su sueño. Desde su lecho vio en la penumbra y recordaba su agitado respirar. Escuchó voces y risas en el exterior. Recordó que llovía y habían truenos y relámpagos._

_-¿Papá¿qué, que ocurre? – viéndole aproximarse. Incluso no reparó en encender las luces. Llevaba a Ukio en sus brazos quien aun dormía.- ¿qué pasa con mi hermano? – escuchando unas risas del exterior de la habitación, ahí detectó la alarma en la figura de su padre y sus manos.- ¡Papá¿de quien es ...- sin poder terminar de decir nada._

_-Toma a tu hermano...- dijo su padre con aprehensión.- Necesito que salgas de aquí... –Recibiendo con torpeza el pequeño bulto que era entonces Ukio pero lo suficiente grande para una niña de tan corta edad.- Necesito que vayas a la casa Li. – mirando detrás a la puerta._

_-Papa... ¿qué pasa? – preguntaba ya con un hilo de voz,.-¿qué pasa¿dónde está mi mamá? _

_Biatsi miró a su hija con ternura y besó su frente diciendo con suave voz mientras se observaba sus manos.- Tu madre estará en el cielo... desde donde te cuidará. Ahora márchate...- corriendo a la ventana y llevando a su hija de la mano hasta allí.. _

_-¡está lloviendo! – escuchó una explosión desde el exterior de su habitación.-¿quién destruye nuestra casa Papá? _

_-Vete- dijo tomándole en brazos y ayudándole a salir por la ventana en su ropa de dormir.,- ¡Vete Biatsi¡Ve a donde Li! – la niña hesitaba y Reiko no sabía distinguir las lagrimas de las gotas de lluvia.- ¡Vete hija! – Reiko cerró la ventana y Biatsi caminó dos pasos, con su hermano en brazos y cubierto en mantas para que la lluvia no le despertara. _

_Entonces escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se desprendió. O fue desprendida. _

_No veía por las ventanas. No podía ver pero escuchaba a pesar de la lluvia lo que pudo haber pasado._

_El grito desesperado de su padre. Después una explosión... una mano que surgía de las llamas... mucha confusión... mucho dolor. _

Despertó de sus recuerdos para encontrar su rostro embargado de lagrimas ante ellos. Como perdió a sus padres a destiempo, cambió el rumbo de su vida y sus prioridades por siempre, volviéndose una emisaria y confidente por salvar la vida de ella y su hermano.

¿Siempre lloras cuando cuidas a las personas? – declaró una voz sobresaltándole. Ella observó al hombre que yacía en su cama observarle y parecía que llevaba un buen rato en ello.

Recordaba la muerte de mis padres- dijo con afán de desahogo y no de discutir con el hombre. Este se quedó callado un instante.- Murieron siendo muy chica...

¿Los Li te adoptaron?

Algo así.- declaró recobrando la compostura.- ¿Está mejor?

Kinomoto asintió levantándose incluso del lecho y tomando su camisa de un espaldar de una de las sillas allí ubicadas.- ¿Ha sabido algo de mi hermana o del ... chino ese? – hablando de Shaoran.

Shaoran habló hace un tiempo ya. En la madrugada. Han ocurrido cosas. Cosas de las cuales debe de enterarse...- murmuró ella cuando escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse.

Biatsi se puso en alerta e igual Kinomoto incluso sin terminar de abotonarse su camisa, fue entonces, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió develando al principio un joven con serio semblante y vistiendo aun su chaqueta. Dijo sin percatarse de la segunda presencia.- ¡Fue una tortura llegar aquí... – ahora observando la escena delante de él, y observó a los dos : primero a su hermana que tenía el rostro aun húmedo por las lagrimas y luego la camisa aun desabotonada del hombre, la cama desecha. La horas que eran. Sentía que el corazón le latía en sus oídos y con sopesar nuevamente miró el lecho que estaba con las mantas revueltas y nuevamente miró al par.

¿Cómo se atreve?- gruñó el joven chino con desdén mirando a Kinomoto con ganas de ahorcarle y se aproximo al sujeto peligrosamente incluso lanzándole un puñetazo en plena cara. El sujeto perdió el equilibrio cayendo en la cama.- ¡Condenado Depravado!

¡Ukio!- dijo Biatsi interponiéndose sorprendida pero su hermano la quitaba de en medio.- ¿qué te pasa¿por qué lo golpeaste¡Detente! – al ver que quería abalanzarse.- ¡Detente te ordeno¿qué no ves que está herido?

Pero Touya no necesitaba defensa. Pronto estuvo de pie nuevamente y se abalanzó contra el hermano de Biatsi sin entender aun porque lo atacó en primer lugar.

¡Nadie se aprovecha de mi hermana y se sale con la suya! – lanzando puñetazos e igual Touya.

¡Nadie se aprovechó de ella!-declaró Kinomoto finalmente encontrándose la horma de su zapato: así mismo celaría él a Sakura- Si solo dejaras de pelear te explicáramos...

Biatsi tenía una gota en su cabeza¡Si que su hermano era un pedante! Si solo dejara que le explicaran.- ¡Ukio por favor detente! Lo tienes todo mal interpretado...- trató su hermana de razonar con ella.

¡No te entrometas¡Bien se veía tus intenciones con este sujeto!- Biatsi se sonrojó sutilmente.

¡No tengo intenciones con el doctor¡Deja de decir estupideces!- ahí fijándose de las dos personas además de ella, que observaban el conflicto.- ¡Señora Ieran!- exclamó la muchacha.

Ieran observaba reprochadoramente la conducta de ambos jóvenes, pero tampoco le sorprendió ante las circunstancias que suponía (erróneas por cierto), ante la presencia a solas, en el departamento de la muchacha china.

¿Puede detener a mi hermano? No me hace caso. ¡A usted escuchará!

Deja que tu hermano descargue lo que tiene dentro... ya se detendrán.

La muchacha observaba los golpes ir y venir de lado y lado. Incluso en una cerró los ojos y ambos hombres continuaban debatiéndose. Finalmente, Reiko agarró a Kinomoto desprevenido y lo lanzó contra la cama y allí lo retuvo mediante una llave.

Suelta a Kinomoto- dijo Ieran con calma pese a lo que ocurría. Ante aquella orden de la madre del líder de la familia Li, Reiko se separó de Kinomoto no antes de dirigirle unas palabras significativas.

¡Nadie se burla de mi hermana!

¡Que nadie se burló de mi¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? – avanzando a donde estaba Touya.- Estaba muy mal herido... ¿cómo te atreves a pegarle¡Sin escuchar razones no menos!

¿Qué quieres que piense para como los encontré? – gritó molesto. Biatsi le dirigió una mirada reprochadora.

¿Dónde está mi hijo?- preguntó Ieran observando a Biatsi. Touya notó que ambos hermanos le tenían cierto miedo a la madre de Shaoran Li.

Está en el centro de trabajo de las hermanas de Gaia. O eso era, hasta anoche.

Vamos a allá- dijo con decisión a Reiko.- necesito hablar con Shaoran,- observando a Biatsi un segundo.- Ahora...

---------------

Una densa lluvia cubría en esos instantes la tarde de Tokio. Eriol, escuchaba los murmullos provenientes del otro lado de la suite y observó con cierta discreción Nakuru, a Spinel conversar con Naiko. La noche había caído y tenía el teléfono en mano. En su recamara, dormía Tomoyo. O quien él creía hasta momentos antes que era Tomoyo.

No podía despertar sospechas en su invitada. Y es que la llamada de Li, le aseguró que Daidoujij, la verdadera era atendida por los mejores curadores de Raci. Pero eso aun así, le mortificaba el hecho de no estar a su lado en aquellos instantes. Li le aseguró que Sakura y Kero velaban su estado.

Miró a sus creaciones y a su protegida. ¿qué pasaría a ellos si los del nexus combatían contra ellos? Ya habían sido capaces de casi destruirle en una ocasión. En un momento, Naiko sonrió y dijo algo que las demás encontraron gracioso.

Un año atrás... habían pasado dos años desde la muerte de su amigo Andrews... Nicholás Andrews. Un filántropo como él en Inglaterra. Y un hombre poderoso... en todos los sentidos.

Nicholás tenía mas o menos la misma edad de Kaho cuando la conoció, y él, Eriol, siendo un chiquillo con demasiadas cosas en la mente. O en la vida pasada. O demasiado poder para un niño normal; lo que a escondidas algunas veces, deseaba: una vida normal. Cuando ella supo que él era la reencarnación de Clow, fueron presentados por la misma Kaho; Nicholás se quedó con él en Londres, mientras preparaba su ida a Japón y Kaho se encargaba de sus intereses de las cartas Clow y su captura en Tokio.

Nicholas y él tenían cosas en común: una de ellas, la magia. Otra era la aristocracia, en la que ambos habían nacido y por supuesto la persistencia para los retos. Sorprendido se encontraba Nicholás cuando conoció a Spinel Sun y Ruby Moon; y a esta ultima su admiración por las mujeres de caracteres orientales, sobrepasó cualquier expectativa de Eriol.

Pero a pesar de tener una persona a quien podía conversar de magia y mas aun de su vida pasada, un apoyo cuando sus padres murieron, eso no evitó que, al final, lo perdiera por igual...

**-------------- Flash Back...**

_Eriol ingresó a pesar de que era una locura abandonar su cálido pent house, por la fría inclemencia de la lluvia para dar a parar al recibidor de aquella tenebrosa mansión. El ultimo de los Andrews, aun conservaba su hogar a través de las generaciones intacto y el tétrico y oscuro recibidor (dada la lluvia y la lúgubre construcción de tipo renacentista, no ayudaba), mientras el sirviente del joven retiraba el abrigo de este._

_En perfecto inglés, Eriol preguntó.- ¿Y la señorita Mitzuki¿ha arribado?_

_-no señor.- declaró el hombre de setenta años quien sirvió al joven Andrews y antes de este a su padre.- llamó y está estancada en el tráfico...- el gesto del hombre se volvió mas melancólico al escuchar los pasos detrás de él, proveniente de las escaleras de mármol que comunicaba la imponente residencia con el piso superior. Ahí Eriol observó a la enfermera particular descender con una bandeja._

_-Ah ya está aquí...- dijo la mujer con un uniforme blanco y sus cabellos recogidos en un moño y por supuesto sus gafas en su rostro. Sus ojos café ingleses recorrieron la silueta del joven ante su presencia y con sumo respeto se dirigió a Hiraguizawa, diciendo.- Estaba esperándolo...- no hablando de ella misma, como notaba Eriol- Creo que, no pasará de esta noche...- con los ojos afligidos.- su corazón no resiste ya mas nada... el doctor acaba de irse...- negando con su cabeza ante la tristeza notable en Eriol.- y el abogado también estuvo aquí... para asegurar el legado de su media hermana..._

_-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó Eriol._

_-Le avisamos en el internado...- declaró ahora el sirviente.- pero no llega hasta dentro de tres o cuatro horas...- negando con su cabeza.- ¡Pobre chica! Perder sus padres... y su único familiar...- no terminando su frase._

_Eriol no preguntó mas nada, dejó a ambos atrás y subía despacio y sin ánimos pero apoyándose del barandal de cedro antiguo mientras los retratos de los antepasados Andrews eran los únicos testigos silenciosos de su ascensión. Una vez llegó a la habitación que estaba el joven (pero mayor que él en edad), ingresó sin tocar. _

_El sonido de la maquina que, registraba sus latidos era pausado mientras era ayudado por otro aparato para respirar. Las tenues luces iluminaban un rostro pálido, cansado y aparentando mas edad de la que se poseía._

_El sujeto con los ojos cerrados, sonrió al sentir la presencia de aquel joven a quien admiraba enormemente. _

_-Me sorprende... que ... estés... en Londres... – dijo el sujeto. _

_Eriol estaba sorprendido de aquello. Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente para observar los añiles del joven de 19 años devolverle una mirada llena de melancolía. _

_-Sabes que, siempre encuentro tiempo para amigos como tu...- dijo de pie a pocos centímetros del lecho del sujeto. El hombre le indicó con su mano en la cual tenía la intravenosa, que se sentara. _

_-Pensé, que andarías con la hija del duque de Duchester... o estarías en Montecarlo..._

_-No malgastes tu fuerza..._

_-No me queda ninguna...- declaró con cierta ironía. Eriol suspiró con fuerza y se llevó sus manos a su rostro.- Ya, ya... de ... todas... maneras... he durado mas de lo que debía..._

_-No digas eso...-declaró Eriol molesto con Nicholás._

_-Es la... verdad...- tosió. Miró a un lado.- nunca tuve familia... propósito... hasta que conocí a Kaho y después... a ti... – ahí observando una foto de una chica de facciones orientales sonriendo vistiendo un uniforme con un emblema en la chaqueta roja carmín.- Ella... es mi vida... mi familia..._

_-Nicholás...- dijo Eriol tratando de que no hablara mas._

_-Déjame hablar. De todas maneras, no se que tanto podré decir o expresar una vez me busquen... –hablando de su muerte. Nuevamente tosió.- He hablado con Hopkins... tiene todo listo; toda mi fortuna irá a Naiko...- Eriol no comprendiendo lo que este intentaba notó como el sujeto sonreía.- quiero que tenga una vida normal Eriol... como una chica normal... y por supuesto que no le falte nada... prométeme que, la cuidarás... _

_Eriol asintió. Nicholás sonrió agregando.- se que eres un conquistador... pero por favor, piensa en ella como una prima querida... como lo piensas de Naruku...- tosiendo.- Si esa no me hubiera roto el corazón..._

_Eriol, no pudo evitar sonreír.- Naruku no puede amar solo uno... te lo dije aquella vez...- el hombre sonrió haciendo que por un instante se iluminara el rostro solo por un segundo.-Y sabes... esa chica... es especial... es hermosa. Como las que me fijo..._

_-Por eso te lo digo.- habló con reproche el hombre. Eriol sonrió sutilmente y asintió en acuerdo con Nicholás._

_Tosió con mas persistencia y Eriol se dirigió a la mesilla depositando un poco de agua en un vaso y sirviéndoselo a su amigo. En esos momentos, la figura de Kaho Mitzuki es vista por Eriol._

_-Nicholás...- dijo ella acercándose y tomando su otra mano con dulzura.- ya estoy aquí..._

_-Ah Kaho... la que me cambió la vida...- declaró con una sonrisa débil en su rostro. Kaho no pudo evitar sollozar. – Ya, ya... a lo mejor y con suerte, me toca vivir de nuevo...- viendo a la reencarnación de Li Clow.- No todos tenemos su suerte..._

_-No es gracioso.—dijo Eriol molesto._

_-No ... pretendí serlo...- dijo Nicholás.- Es bueno, teneros a ambos aquí...- Declaró con seriedad.- Tal vez no pase de esta noche...- mirando el reloj a un lado.- Tal vez... no pueda siquiera, pasar de esta hora... tal vez tres horas máximo...- agravándose su voz.- Pero están aquí por una razón..._

_Kaho miró a Eriol un instante y este respondió su mirada con otra. _

_-Eso mismo... – dijo Nicholás acertando a lo que ellos se miraban de esa manera.- necesito que la protejan..._

_-La protegeremos...- dijo Kaho no totalmente confiada._

_Él negó con su cabeza y miró a Eriol.- Solo tu, puedes protegerla.- mirándole con expresión de imploración.- No quiero... no deseo, perderla... por favor..._

_-Nunca ha sido intentado. No que sepa...- dijo Eriol. Nicholás asintió._

_-si... pero nadie es el o fue, el famoso Li Clow... _

_Eriol no estaba seguro. Era cierto, lo que Nicholás quería no podía que él supiera, ser hecho._

_-Sabes que, lo que hiciste, rompe en cierta forma las leyes de la naturaleza...- declaró Eriol._

_-Tu lo hiciste si no recuerdo mal... – declaró Nicholás._

_-Yo tenía diez... o nueve años... – declaró Eriol.- Tu mas años... un adulto..._

_-Sabes tanto como yo que, la soledad no es buena compañía. Mis padres murieron dejándome tan joven. De mujer en mujer anduve y al final, no encontré lo que buscaba. Entonces "surgió Naiko". No lamento que, al hacerlo, lastimé aun mas mi cuerpo. Mi corazón... pero estoy orgulloso de ello. Tal vez, el hacerlo, prolongó en cierta forma mi vida. – declaró con confianza y orgullo en su voz.-Tal vez, llegué hasta aquí con mi problema de corazón, gracias a ello._

_Eriol guardó silencio y notó como Kaho limpiaba sus lagrimas. _

_-Kaho: el señor Hopkins será el guardián de los bienes de Naiko. Pero tu, serás hasta que cumpla los veintiuno, su tutora. – declaró con confianza en sus palabras.- Si quieres, múdate aquí... es penumbrosa este lugar... pero solo necesita un toque femenino y por supuesto, fuera de la línea familiar que no tenga miedo de remodelar este lugar...permita que termine este año ya, la educación en el internado. Enséñale todo lo que sabes y mas..._

_-¿Qué haremos con su origen? – preguntó Eriol. Ahí atrajo la mirada del sujeto._

_Él asintió. Miró a su escritorio y dijo.- Recógelas... están en el cofre, dentro de la segunda gaveta a la izquierda. Y protégelas... cuando el mundo esté en peligro, entonces, no tendrás alternativa: Entrégaselas a alguien que pueda hacer uso de ellas y ame a mi querida Naiko tanto o mas que yo..._

_----------- Fin del Flash Back..._

¡Amo Eriol!- gritó Naruku atrayendo la mente de Eriol al presente y al salón. Ahí, fue que notó la presencia de la joven delante de él y con el rostro algo perturbado.-¿Ocurre algo malo?

Ahí notó que, con el grito de la joven, le observaron. El silencio se apoderó de la suite, mientras, le observaban algo preocupadas.

No era costumbre de este hombre de distraerse.

Pero cuando pensaba responder, un vaso de agua estaba delante de él, sostenido por la joven de educación inglesa y rasgos orientales quien tenía su rostro calmado ante la situación o la circunstancias.

Ah, gracias querida Naiko.- dijo Eriol tomando un trago del vaso.

¿Estás seguro que estás bien?- preguntó Nakuru algo preocupada.

Eriol asintió sonriendo. en ese momento, escuchó unos toques sutiles en la puerta. Fue abrirla y notó la presencia de Yukito Tsukishiro en la suite. Este sonrió sutilmente y declaró- buenas noches...- ahí observando a Naiko.- Traje comida...- mostrando bolsas de un supermercado que aun parecía estar abierto en la ciudad.

"La energía mágica entre guardianes y amos, los atraen como magnetos"- pensó Eriol – "por eso Akizuki es atraída por Touya, gracias a su linaje con Sakura, una poderosa hechicera y guardiana de Yue y Kerberos" – abriéndole el paso a su conocido y este aproximándose a sentarse con los demás. Lo notó interactuar con Naiko y como este parecía complacida con su presencia- "a pesar de las circunstancias, noto esto bastante interesante". – viendo la puerta de su habitación abrirse y notar a Daidoujij (la criatura que portaba su identidad), ver quien había llegado y aproximarse.- "Pero tal vez así sea mejor... me ayudará a protegerlos... OH mi querida Tomoyo ¿cómo estarás¡So pena que no puedo estar contigo en estos momentos!

En ese momento, el teléfono del sujeto comenzó a sonar. Eriol avanzó y lo tomó. Escuchó la voz decir – Tenemos problemas...

Eriol apretó el aparato mas contra su oído.- Habla...

Se llevaron a Sakura- dijo Shaoran Li con problemas incluso para hablar. Eriol adivinó que estaba herido.- no pude hacer nada. El señor Kinomoto dice que ella y su hermano son especiales y por eso era que los querían...

¿Y su hermano?

Con Biatsi... – dijo el sujeto.- No he sabido nada de ella. Ahora mismo iba a llamar al departamento...

¿Y de lo otro?

aun no hay cambio.- ahí Eriol miró que la mujer que pretendía ser Tomoyo miraba a donde él conversaba. Los demás observaban. - Estamos en problemas... si obtienen al hermano de Sakura...

¿Qué sugieres?

Te necesito aquí. Con tus guardianes. Kerberos no detecta la presencia de Yue, dado la gran cantidad de energía desplegada en al ciudad. Tampoco detecta a Sakura. El señor Kinomoto cree que se la han llevado a un punto de la ciudad donde haya mas energía del otro lado, del Nexus activa. Pero con la locura que es la ciudad, es difícil detectarla así nada mas.

Comprendo...- tomando una decisión. Cerró la línea. Observó a Tomoyo.- estarás a salvo aquí. – ella asintió. –Yukito, Nakuru, Spinel... Naiko- sorprendiéndole.- Tenemos que irnos...

Eriol fue a su recamara y sacó un extraño libro que Naiko nunca había visto. Sus ojos recorrieron la portada- ¿qué es eso Eriol?

Tal vez parte de la solución a estos problemas- declaró con sequedad. –vamos...- marchándose y dejando a Daidoujij atrás.

Me descubrió.- declaró convencida. -¿Cómo lo habrá hecho? – notando en verdad, su extraño comportamiento delante de ella. Ya no debía ser adivina y borrando de su físico la apariencia de Tomoyo, dio paso a la de Amelie.

Desapareciendo del departamento, se trasladó a otro lado de la ciudad. Allí estaba Ganossa quien sonrió diciendo.- ¿A que te gusta el aroma que se percibe en el aire? Caos, destrucción, victoria...

Me descubrió...

Estás viva.

Me dejó viva... – declaró con astucia.

Prepárate entonces para la siguiente fase... –dijo con naturalidad. – Es hora de concertar una cita con los Kinomoto...

** Continuará-**

**capitulo catorce concluido. La trama se complica y en el próximo capitulo se darán cuenta que nada no es lo que se aparenta y mas sorpresas en el camino de todos. ¿en quien deben de confiar en verdad? Gracias quienes me han apoyado en la historia y gracias a mi amiga Naiko quien me presta su tiempo y ayuda en estos capitulos**

**comentarios, dudas o tomatazos a mi correo y tb acepto R/R. **


	16. capitulo decimo quince

**Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu- Leyenda de Oscuridad.**

Por Crystal.- 

**"Simplemente no puedes escapar de tu destino".**

**Capitulo quince: "El otro guardián: el rescate de sakura y el despertar del ultimo poder" **

_-Hora del desayuno... despierta monstruo.- escuchó Sakura decir entre sueños a la voz de su hermano._

_-Pequeña Sakura: hora de ir a la escuela- escuchó entonces la voz de Fujitaka._

_-Sakura: no importa lo que pase, siempre permaneceremos como amigas- le aseguró la voz de Tomoyo. _

_-¡Sakurita¿Es que ya no me quieres? Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado- dijo Kero en su cabeza._

_-Lamento haber traído esa responsabilidad a tus manos mi estimada Sakura- escuchó la voz de Eriol- Pero era, tu destino._

-Nunca te olvidaré Sakura- escuchó la voz de Shaoran parecía susurrarle a su oído.- Después que todo esto acabe, haremos tiempo para nosotros... lo prometo.

_-¿Por qué no le has dicho nada a esa persona especial? – escuchó la voz de Yue decirle. _

_-Siempre tendrás un amigo en mi Sakura... tenlo claro y seguro, siempre. – escuchó la voz de Yukito. _

Sus ojos abrieron con confusión, algo de bruma y finalmente, adaptando su mirada a su alrededor, se encontraba mas confundida. Incómoda también. Vio a su alrededor: era una especie de salón enorme. Parecía una catedral. Tenía vitrales en las ventanas pero no tenían figuras claras. Un techo acampanado con extraños símbolos se abría sobre ella y al menos debía de tener diez metros de altura.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en lo que parecía una mesa dura. Trató de halar sus manos a su cabeza y no pudo: estaban en grilletes a cada lado de la mesa. Se dio cuenta que no llevaba las ropas que llevaba y recordaba: era una especie de vestido. Era un vestido con mangas anchas que llegaban a mas allá de sus muñecas. Su escote era algo pronunciado (que jamás usaría) y era holgado. Vio hacía el frente y se notó sin zapatos.

-Espero que estés cómoda.-declaró una voz que conoció como la de Tomoyo, su amiga de siempre. Movió su cabeza a donde provenía la voz y en verdad notó la fisonomía de Daidouji que portaba una daga en sus manos blancas, una mirada fría en aquellos espejos amatistas, y una sonrisa violenta sobre sus labios.- Esto podría durar un largo rato.

-¿Qué... que quieren? – tratando de forzar sus grilletes en sus muñecas.

-No eres Super chica – declaró con cierto aire malicioso y aun no borraba aquella mirada, sobre la joven.- No podrás con ellas... – caminando con aire juguetón agregó.- Y lo que queremos, no es importante... por lo menos, no lo es para ti.

-Quita el rostro de mi mejor amiga. No eres ella...

-No. No soy ella- declaró con aire de drama.- ¿Sabes? Fue valiente...- pasando la navaja con dientes filosos sobre el rostro de Sakura.- Ella por lo menos, no gritó...- sonrió aun mas.- cuando le inserté esto... en sus entrañas. Irónico ¿no es así? La misma arma que atravesó a su amado Eriol... fue la que se encargó de ella. – Sakura cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse en no querer imaginarse como fue aquello. Tampoco quería mirar a esa mujer. ¡el miedo que de seguro pasó su mejor amiga! – Pero no te preocupes: individuos como yo, solo fallamos una sola vez- dijo a su oído antes de pasar su lengua por la mejilla de su victima. Sakura gimió sintiéndose asqueada. – la siguiente no fallaré.

-Exijo saber... – pero fue interrumpida por otra persona que se materializó al lado de la mujer.

-Señorita "Kinomoto"- declaró Ganossa observándole maravillado- Finalmente... sea bienvenida.

Sakura lo miró con desprecio y luego a la mujer con la identidad de su amiga.

-¿Qué quieren conmigo?

-Sabes que queremos contigo. Queremos que abras por completo el portal. – rió Amelie.

-O al menos, que alguien que si puede, lo haga con usted- sorprendiéndole.- Ella no será suficiente.- sancionó Ganossa.

-Es una hechicera- agregó Amelie sorprendida.- Puede hacerlo. Por algo Eriol y los demás...

-Si, si... es poderosa en su mundo. Pero sus poderes no son nada contra nosotros.

-Pero ella...

-Si, tiene el poder si a eso te refieres, pero aun así no es ella suficiente. Pero esperemos que llegue nuestro siguiente invitado. Él si tiene el poder y la sangre para hacerlo.

-¿Él¿ quien? – preguntó Sakura.

Ganossa le miró con una mirada llena de emoción y declaró. -¿Sabe porque su padre puede vivir en su mundo? Moverse como uno de ellos, vivir como uno de ellos...- Sakura no respondió y Ganossa agregó..- Porque renunció como muchos otros a parte de sus habilidades. Renunció a la inmortalidad...

-¿Inmortalidad?

-Nosotros vivimos muchos años... siglos incluso señorita Hinomoto. Ese es su verdadero apellido, por cierto- sonrió. Observando a Amelie aun con el físico de Tomoyo declaró.- Ve a ver porque tarda tanto-.- con aquello Amelie lanzó un beso a Sakura y se marchó desapareciendo delante de ella. El hombre prosiguió. – somos prácticamente inmortales. Una vida completa bajo un manto oculto de su dimensión. Pero como todos los cuentos, no existen los finales felices. Cada cierto tiempo nuestro mundo tiene que ser limpiado de algo difícil para usted como mortal entender. Pero su padre, si lo vio... su padre vivió en aquel mundo. Su padre vio los efectos que nuestro mundo ocasionaba al suyo. Pero, negándose al proyecto, también trató de impedirlo. Nos hemos dado cuenta, que, su mundo tiene todo lo que el nuestro le hace falta. –los grilletes chocaban contra el mármol de la mesa donde estaba Sakura encadenada y Ganossa sonrió.- Así que, la única forma que tenemos de completar nuestra operación es con la presencia de alguien. Alguien con la habilidad suficiente para hacer el cambio.

-Años atrás no necesitaban alguien como yo para hacer su cambio.- declaró Sakura inteligentemente.- ¿por que ahora si?

-Porque no es un cambio de auras o como ustedes le llaman de energías positivas y negativas... ahora es un cambio, de dimensión...

-¿Qué Cosa? .- preguntó sorprendida.

-Adoptaremos este mundo como nuestro... y ustedes, irán al nuestro.

-¡Imposible!- declaró incrédula.- ¿Cómo moverán a miles de millones de personas de nuestro planeta al suyo sin nadie percatarse¡jamás lo permitirán!

-No tienen opción.- declaró con astucia.- para ello, necesitamos alguien que, tenga poderes espirituales.

Su mente comenzó a conectar las ideas y en un murmullo declaró.- Touya...

-¿Cómo rayos que desapareció? – exclamó Touya alarmado al teléfono.- Tiene que aparecer. ¿cómo demonios permitieron que ellos se la llevaran? – sus gritos de inconformidad eran escuchados mas allá del aparato que su progenitor valientemente sostenía a su oído (aunque claro, lo despegó un par de veces) pero eso no impedía que las personas laborando a su alrededor escuchasen las reclamaciones acerca del paradero de su hermana menor.

Su padre declaró con advertencia al otro lado de la línea.- Se que piensas eso. Pero no es sencillo. Raci ha rastreado todo posible punto de referencia dentro de Japón. No aparece.

-¡Demonios, demonios demonios! – declaró alterado totalmente. Buscaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones su cajetilla y encendedor. Mientras Biatsi estaba al lado de él escuchando sus maldiciones. Ukio estaba al lado de la señora Ieran Li con el mismo rostro contorsionado y Ukio estaba releyendo una vez mas los diarios de su padre en busca de alguna solución. Aunque con el enfrentamiento mas temprano, era notable en el rostro del sujeto, los moretones de las golpiza que ambos hombres.

-Pregunta por Shaoran, por favor- declaró Biatsi.

-¿Dónde rayos está el mocoso? – preguntó Touya - ¿Acaso desapareció también?

-No- declaró Fujitaka.- No necesitan a Shaoran Li. Si hubiera sido el caso, desaparece junto con Sakura.

-¿qué es lo que quieren con ella? – preguntaba con aprehensión.

-...

-¿Papá¿qué es lo que quieren con Sakura? – insistió nuevamente.

Biatsi buscó en sus cartas mientras escuchaba en el fondo la voz de Touya pidiendo explicaciones por el teléfono. Ella no necesitaba enterarse de aquello.

Sus cartas y sus recuerdos le decían que hacer.

Se puso de pie cuando el reloj de la cocina tocó la hora. Era tiempo. Fue a su habitación y sacó lo que necesitaba de una de las gavetas. Miró y hesitó un instante pero mordiéndose el labio y sintiéndose culpable, se dirigió al salón y apuntó en el mueble a quienes eran su hermano y su tutora. Touya sorprendido, vio como la muchacha apretó el gatillo dos veces, sintiéndose a penas un roce en el aire como sonido. El rostro del hermano de Reiko no parecía creer lo que pasaba antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¿Touya¿qué pasa Touya? - preguntaba su padre con intensidad.- ¡Touya!- pero este sorprendido observó aquella escena que le heló la sangre.

No podía ser. Se negaba a creerlo.

-Será mejor que cuelgue doctor...- declaró Biatsi con su mirada y su arma apuntando directamente al pecho de Touya. – O no voy a pensarlo dos veces...

Touya aun escuchaba la voz de su padre, cuando colgó su teléfono celular. No quería levantar las manos. .¡Aquello de por si era inverosímil para ser cierto!

-¿Usted¿Acaso eres uno de ellos? - miró nuevamente los cuerpos inconsciente de Ukio e Ieran Li.

Sus ojos no eran fríos. No eran inhumanos como los demás del Nexus que había conocido. ¿cómo era posible que ella pudiera engañar a todos a su alrededor?

-------------------

Shaoran ingresó a toda prisa al centro de comunicaciones donde se encontraban Raci y Fujitaka estudiando una y otra vez toda señal que surgiera en la pantalla. Hasta ahora no habían encontrado nada.

Shaoran dirigiéndose a Raci declaró.- ¿Algún cambio?

Ella negó con su cabeza. –El doctor Kinomoto cortó comunicación hace unos instantes.- señalando con una cabezadita a Fujitaka- Podría ser, que se lo llevasen también.

-¿qué¿Con Sakura no es suficiente?

-Ahora mismo no creo que, quisieran solo a Sakura del todo- declaró Fujitaka alarmándose. En ese momento, entran por la puerta Yue y Kerberos en su autentica forma.- ¿Algo?

Kero negó con la cabeza diciendo con voz preocupante- No detectamos ninguna señal de Sakura.

Yue agregó.- En ninguna parte...

Shaoran estaba totalmente impotente. Marcó a continuación un numero de su móvil. Raci le observó interrogándole.- ¿a quien llama?

-A Eriol. Si alguien mas poderoso que yo, es él. encontrará a Sakura con sus poderes.

Raci dudaba aquello, si sus propios guardianes no la localizaban ¿qué esperanza había con el hechicero? Encarnación de Clow o no, si tenía igualmente sus limites. Shaoran no tardó de dar con Eriol. - ¿Qué pasa Li? – estaba delante de una cama a la cual una joven se recuperaba de su altercado. A su lado Naiko permanecía con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y Nakuru también estaba, escuchando los sonidos y silbatos de los diferentes aparatos conectados en la fisonomía de Tomoyo.

-Perdimos a Sakura. – sorprendiéndole.- uno de ellos se la ha llevado. Yue y Kerberos no la detectan por ninguna parte y yo...

-No está muerta Li- concluyó Eriol – Sabes muy bien que si ella...- dudando decirlo y con la mano de Tomoyo en la suya agregó.- Los guardianes habían sido sellados inmediatamente. Está viva. Y ella no selló a Yue o Kerberos en otro nuevo sello para proteger su existencia.

-¿Pero, donde está¿por qué sus propios guardianes no la detectan?

-Recuerda que hay lugares santificados. Lugares que, creando sellos contradictorios, pueden aislar toda señal de magia que ocurriese en su interior. Puede ser, que hayan llevado a Sakura a uno de esos sitios.

-¿cómo puede ser posible que, estuvieran tan preparados? – preguntó alterándose.- Sabían exactamente y como atacar. En que momento llevarse a Sakura...

Eriol observó el rostro de Tomoyo. Tenía un tubo que entraba por su boca ayudándole a respirar. Según las doctoras de Raci, fue una suerte encontrarla cuando lo hicieron. Si Li no la hubiera hallado cuando lo hizo, el daño hubiera sido irremediable o en todo caso, no estuviera viva en aquellos instantes.

-Como y cuando atacar. Donde estábamos...- concluyó Eriol. –Tomoyo me comentó que, fue aproximada en Venecia por esos sujetos. En aquellos momentos, estaba con Touya Kinomoto.

-¿Qué¿Y como escapó de ellos? – se sorprendió Li.

-Kinomoto la defendió.- declaró en voz baja. Se puso de pie, separándose del cuerpo de Tomoyo y declaró.- Te apuesto que la criatura que está en el hotel es Amelie.- Naiko escuchó su tono de voz y detectó un desprecio hacía la mujer que jamás había escuchado de Eriol.- Esa maldita...

-¿Sospechará de ti¿de que sabes que es ella?

-No lo se ni me importa. Aun tenemos cuentas que saldar. Hacerle esto a Tomoyo...

-Tranquilo Eriol. Nos vengaremos. Encontraremos a Sakura. Aun no comprendo como pueden saber cada uno de nuestros movimientos. ¿cómo lo saben?

Eriol guardó silencio unos instantes y declaró.- Tenemos que prepararnos... –poniéndose de pie.- y conseguir calmar nuestras cabezas y nuestros deseos de hacerlos volar en pedazos.

-El tiempo se acaba.

-Lo se – suspiró. Mirando el rostro de Tomoyo agregó.- Siempre han tratado de abrir el nexus. Raci debe de saber donde están los templos...

-¿Templos?

-Recuerda. En la información que tu padre recaudó, ellos pudieron evitar en aquel entonces la apertura del nexus ¿cómo lo hicieron?

-El diario del padre de Ukio tiene mas detalles.

-¿Acaso tu madre no recuerda aquello?

-Mi padre mantuvo todo muy secreto. Mi madre, después de su muerte y después del asesinato de Reiko y su esposa, se concentró en darnos educación a nosotros y velar por los Reiko.

-¿Quién mas sabe de todo aquello?

-No se, no se...

-¿Y Biatsi que?

-¿qué con ella?

-¿qué edad tenía cuando ocurrió todo aquello?

-Tres o cuatro años... Ukio era un bebé.

-¿Cómo sobrevivieron a la matanza?

-Mi madre y sus guardias encontraron a Biatsi y Ukio empapados dentro de la casa de sus padres. estaban muertos el asistente de mi padre y su esposa. Nunca me dijo las razones por las cuales murieron.

-Algo no me cuadra Shaoran...- declaró Eriol con voz preocupada.- ¿cómo pudo ella y su hermano siendo tan pequeños sobrevivir? Y ¿por qué ella nunca ha hablado del asunto?

-Eriol: - dijo Nakuru a su lado.- Creo que ella si lo recuerda...- sorprendiéndole.- El día de uno de los primeros temblores, quedamos atrapadas en el ascensor del edificio de Touya. Comenzó a balbucear incoherencias y por un momento, creíamos que perdió la cordura.

-¿Estás segura¿cómo sabes que eran incoherencias?

-Estaba como traumatizada. Abrazando a algo entre su cuerpo. Hacía ademanes que por un momento, nos asustó.

-Shaoran: creo que hay una forma de conseguir información. – haciendo una pausa.

-Adelante: te escucho- Dijo Li observando en aquel instante que Fujitaka colgaba su teléfono por décima vez tratando de comunicarse con su hijo. Comenzaba a ver la mortificación de que algo le hubiera pasado a él también en su mirada.

----------------------

-No se preocupe doctor.- declaró Biatsi tratando de sonar fría. Pero sus ojos le engañaban. –Ellos solo están sedados. Despertarán en cuestión de horas. Pero le agradecería que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Se que tiene conocimientos en artes marciales... pero créame: entrené con los mejores en Hong Kong. Y además no espere que nadie llegue. Los demás están ocupados con la desaparición de su hermana. Y tampoco Shingo, el guardián de mi hermano, vendrá. He bloqueado la presencia de energías de aquí. Aunque quisiera, no podría detectar a mi hermano, inconsciente.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas con ellos? – preguntó Touya.

-Siéntese- ordenó. Touya se sentó en el pequeño comedor. – No tardarán en venir por usted.

-No comprendo que ganas con todo esto. Eres una de nosotros.

-No seré jamás como una de ustedes. – declaró – Hinomoto. – sacando del bolsillo de sus ropas le lanzó a sus manos una carta amarillenta del tiempo pasado y descubrió el tipo de letra que pertenecía a su padre.- esto, según creo, pertenece a su padre.

-¿Sabías que...

-Claro que lo sabía- declaró ella no muy orgullosa de sus logros.- He estado sabiendo quienes son ustedes, desde que Shaoran regresó la primera vez de aquí, de Japón. Descubrí después, esa carta entre las pocas cosas que conservé de mi padre. Una de ellas era el apellido Kinomoto. Aunque es común, en Japón, si pude deducir de los diarios de mi padre que el padre de Sakura era el mismo Fujitaka Hinomoto de los diarios del mío—sus ojos centellearon con cierta pizca de sensibilidad cuando agregó.- No se preocupe: Shaoran no lo sabe.

-Increíble que se atreva a hacerle daño a su mentora... o a su propio hermano- señalando con una cabezadita a Ukio quien aun estaba inconsciente. Biatsi se acercó aun apuntándole a Touya al cuerpo de su hermano y acarició sus cabellos con dulzura. –Yo jamás me atrevería a lastimar a Sakura. Ella es mi vida hasta ahora.

-Se equivoca nuevamente doctor- declaró ella dulcificando su voz y sus gestos a su hermano.- Todo esto, lo hice por él. Ningún sacrificio es suficiente para protegerlo a él. como lo he hecho, todos estos años. Como impedí que lo mataran... cuando apenas era un bebé.

En ese momento, el teléfono comenzó a repicar. Touya miró el aparato al mismo tiempo que Biatsi.- ¿no piensa contestar?

-Sino contestara, seguro enviarían uno de esos guardianes aquí. – declaró tomando el auricular y dijo.- Si dice algo... no dudaré en dispararle y créame: estos dardos arden como el mismo infierno. –levantando el auricular de su base, declaró.- ¿Aquí Biatsi?

-Biatsi- declaró la voz de Li- ¿Está todo bien?

-Si, si está todo bien.

-¿Dónde está Kinomoto? Su padre trata de comunicarse con él pero no responde. –Biatsi observó el teléfono que vibraba en otro de los muebles.

-Se marchó hace unos instantes. Está preocupado por Sakura. – en aquel momento Amelie con la apariencia de Tomoyo se aparece en el salón, sorprendiendo a Touya. Sus ojos fríos dirigidos al medico fue que la identificó como uno del nexus.

-Eriol irá para tu departamento. Necesita tu ayuda.

-¿Con relación a que? – preguntó inquieta. ¿acaso la habían descubierto?- ¿qué pasa?

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue. Informaré al señor Kinomoto de lo de su hijo. ¿Y mi madre?

-Salió con mi hermano. Creo que van para el centro de las sacerdotisas.

-Bien. Las cosas no están dándose muy bien. Sin duda sabes que Sakura desapareció.

-Estoy enterada.- declaró mirando a Touya y Amelie.-No te preocupes Shaoran. Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero...-suspiró antes de colgar..-Cuídate Biatsi.

-Tu también. –replicó ella antes de colgar. Observando a Amelie, declaró.- será mejor que te lo lleves. Hiragizawa viene hacía acá.

-Ya tu cubierta quedó echa añicos.- declaró mirando de soslayo a los cuerpos inconscientes de Ieran Li y Ukio.- Tu deber era entregarnos a Kinomoto inconsciente. Lo hiciste al revés.

-¿qué querían? Ellos estaban aquí. ¿cómo lo hubiera hecho sin crear sospechas? –declaró.- Ahora llévatelo.

-Olvídalo- declaró Amelie – ellos deben de morir.- haciendo materializar su cuchillo en sus manos.

-¡No¡Ganossa no le gustará que rompieras el trato Amelie¡Mi hermano nunca sufriría un solo daño! – interponiéndose entre Amelie y los cuerpos inconscientes.

Amelie sonrió y declaró – tengo una mejor idea. – Tocando a Touya en su mejilla este desapareció del lugar. – Te irás con él...- transformándose en aquel momento, en el físico de Biatsi y tocando su mejilla, la transportó también fuera del lugar. Una vez desapareció, tomó el teléfono y marcando el número que se mostraba en pantalla imitó la voz de Biatsi. Una vez la llamada pasó declaró.- ¿Shaoran?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Salgo de mi departamento ahora mismo. – declaró con voz fingiendo cierta consternación.- Mi hermano se comunicó conmigo y me dijo que estaríamos a salvo en templos... me ha dicho que corra al templo que está en la calle Hiroko. Dile a Hiragizawa que lo espero allí.

-Muy bien- declaró Li- lo llamaré ahora mismo...- colgando la línea. A continuación, desconectó los teléfonos del departamento y rompió los cables. El teléfono móvil de Touya, lo hizo añicos con sus poderes e igual palpó en los bolsillos de Reiko si tenía móvil. Encontrándolo, hizo lo mismo, derritiéndolo en la palma de su mano.

Amelie sonrió al acariciar con su mano el rostro del joven – No dejar cabos sueltos... – replicó.– Ahora viene o mas divertido...- desapareciendo del lugar.

En pocos segundos, salió del cuarto del baño Meiling quien observaba a todos lados con preocupación que volviera aparecer. Corrió a toda prisa a los cuerpos inconscientes y asustada de que estuvieran muertos, comprobó con su pulso que estaban vivos. Respiró aliviada a sentir pulso en el cuello de Ukio.

-Ahora ¿cómo hablaré con Shaoran? – viendo los aparatos destruidos. Ocurriéndosele algo, se dirigió a la recamara de Biatsi y comenzó a buscar en su tocador y en sus carteras. Sabía que Shaoran le entregó un móvil. Solo esperaba que no hubiera desaparecido con ella también.

---------------------------

-Póngase cómoda señorita Kinomoto- declaró Ganossa mirando el temor en su mirada- le quedan unas pocas horas.

-No comprendo... ¿Entonces que son todos esos terremotos¿para que todo aquello?

-Sabe que todo espectáculo tiene los mejores fuegos artificiales. Shaoran Li sabía que el plazo para la apertura del Nexus se había vencido. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos persiguiera. Si entonces, usted, como poderosa contrincante hubiera estado junto a él, desde un principio, hubiera sido posible el detenernos.

-¿Qué? Yo no estuve ...

-Claro. No estuvo junto a él. pero alguien que si vio lo que podía pasar, nos advirtió. – sus ojos brillaron ante aquel comentario y agregó.- Alguien que ha estado trabajando con nosotros desde un principio. Cerca de su amigo, Shaoran Li.

Sus ojos se abrieron desproporcionadamente.

En otro lugar de aquel templo dos personas mas habían aparecido siendo rodeados por un grupo del nexus.

-No se alarme... no le lastimarán. – declaró Biatsi. Touya sin embargo vio a uno de los sujetos con quien tuvo el altercado en Venecia.

-Hay que llevarlo para ser preparado- declaró uno de los hombres. Touya trató de ser aferrado por dos de ellos, pero terminó dándole puñetazos y cayendo ellos al suelo.

Uno de los hombres usó sus poderes contra Touya haciendo que él se retorciera y cayó al suelo después de gritar de dolor. Biatsi, consternada les gritó.- ¡NO¡NO LO LASTIMEN!

-¿Acaso me das ordenes a mi estúpida humana? – recibiendo la misma dosis de Touya. Sin embargo los gritos de ella, fueron escuchados aun mas por todo aquel lugar. Cayó de rodillas.- Que seas la espía de Ganossa no te da derecho a darme órdenes a mi.- declaró ante la mirada de odio que le lanzó Biatsi. – llévenselos...

-----------------

-¿Qué Biatsi...

-¿Trabaja con nosotros? Así es- declaró Ganossa a Sakura. Ella no lo creía y lo daba a demostrar. Él agregó.- No le quedó alternativa. Era eso, o ella y su hermano morirían.

-No puedo creerlo. – declaró conteniendo el aliento.

-Créalo. Puedo ser muy convincente cuando me lo propongo. Aquella noche que sus padres murieron los pudimos detectar vagando por el jardín. Sabíamos que el descendiente de Reiko, tenía grandes poderes. Que podría intervenir cuando el momento llegara, como lo hizo su padre. Cuando los localizamos, estaba con la pequeña... entonces ocurrió lo inesperado.

-¿qué cosa...?

-El sentimiento que llaman ustedes los mortales como amor.

_La muchacha en su pijama y con su hermano en brazos, recibían todas las inclemencias de la lluvia que acaecía aquella noche. Biatsi corría pero resbalaba pues su hermano era algo pesado para llevar. Los gritos de Ukio al sentir las gotas frías contra su cuerpo, les dealtó ante sus enemigos. _

_-¡TE tengo! – escuchó la voz de un hombre que a pesar de sus reclamos le arrancaba a su hermano de sus brazos. _

_-¡NO¡Mi hermanito! Devuélvanme a mi hermanito...- lloraba y lanzaba puñetazos. Sus pijamas estaban enlodadas y toda su fisonomía temblaba del frío. Pero ella no lo sentía como frío: era impotencia y rabia. _

_-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó uno de los hombres que parecía estar a cargo.- ¿qué es esta magia? – observando a donde la niña estaba siendo aferrada a la fuerza. Los demás parecían divertirse de su sufrimiento y desesperación.- ¡Callen a ese bebé¿por qué no lo han matado? Ganossa no tardará en venir... y ustedes aun no los han matado. ¡Todos los descendientes de Reiko deben de morir!_

_Lo demás allí presentes parecían tenerle miedo. Entonces fue cuando Biatsi escuchó el nombre de la criatura que le daría dolor en sus noches de sueño y traumatizaría su existencia. _

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –apareció de la nada. Vio como la niña era agarrada por sus secuaces y declaró.- ¿por qué aun están vivos? _

_-Estos mal nacidos disfrutaban verla gritar y pelear por su vida y la de su hermano mi señor. – declaró el otro haciendo una reverencia. _

_-Suéltenlo...- escuchó murmurar. Ganossa se aproximó a su rostro y pudo ver las lagrimas por encima del agua de lluvia. – es un bebé. Si quieren matar a alguien... háganlo conmigo... se lo prometí a mi padre. Que lo protegería a él por encima de todo... _

_Ganossa vio la oportunidad ante ello.- el chico Li está protegido en un santuario con el resto de la dinastía. – murmuró.- y esta niña podría ser mi clave para una próxima vez, terminar lo que empezamos... – acariciando sus mejillas le murmuró.- Dime pequeña... ¿qué pasaría si matara a tu hermano? _

_-¡NO. no! prometí a mi papá que cuidaría a mi hermano...- lloró nuevamente. _

_Los gritos de Ukio inundaban todo el jardín. La lluvia comenzó a calmarse. El hombre que aquella noche Biatsi comenzó a conocer como Ganossa tomó al pequeño Ukio en sus brazos, de los de su colaborador y se lo mostró a Biatsi. _

_-Te haré una promesa...- declaró acunando al bebé mientras este lloraba.- Te prometo que nada le pasará a tu hermano mientras estés bajo mi servicio._

_Los demás miembros del Nexus se observaron. ¿qué pretendía Ganossa?_

_-¿qué dices pequeña? – observando la mirada consternada de la pequeña china sobre el rostro de su hermanito.- tus servicios, por el perdón a ti y a tu hermano._

_Un minuto de silencio se produjo. Una sonrisa lacónica surgió el rostro de Ganossa y devolvió a los brazos de la chiquilla al bebé. Ella no parecía creerlo. El le dijo.- Es un trato... cuando te necesite... volveré por ti...- con él desaparecieron todos los demás miembros del Nexus. _

_-Ya bebé... todo estará bien... – sintiendo que el sujeto cumpliría su promesa a pesar que era el asesino de su papá. – vamos a cambiarte.- viendo una vez mas el mismo sitio donde los hombres desaparecieron. _

Touya y Biatsi caminaron rodeados por muchos del nexus e iba en silencio , por unos pasillos laterales. Touya veía las imágenes expuesta en los vitrales y notaba que, el lugar solo era iluminado por antorchas. Lo que quería decir que estaban lejos de civilización, del otro lado o ...

-Bajo tierra- dijo al posar su mirada en la roca sólida que conformaba el pasillo de aquel lugar. –Estamos bajo tierra- murmuró.

Biatsi iba a su lado en silencio. Uno de los hombres abrió con su poder una puerta y dijo.- Ahí. Entren ahí.

-¿Por qué tendría que...- preguntó Biatsi pero el sujeto le cortó.

-Hasta que sepamos que hacer contigo. Ganossa cree que intervendrás de alguna manera. Has demostrado debilidad por este hombre...- arrastrando sus palabras. Con brutalidad, Touya fue entrado a aquel lugar.

Era un cubículo de menos de tres metros de longitud cuadrada donde había una cama y en una pared, había una antorcha encendida que le daba luz a la habitación. Sobre la cama había una especie de bata parecida a un monje franciscano pero era blanca. Después de él, Biatsi fue guiada a entrar y el hombre cerró la puerta antes de que ella pudiera reclamar.

-¡POR EL BIEN DE SU HERMANA, LE ACONSEJO QUE NO HAGA NADA ESTUPIDO KINOMOTO!- le gritó a través de la puerta.

Biatsi finalmente se sentó de cuclillas en el suelo comenzando a sollozar. Touya por su parte estudiaba el lugar buscando una salida. No había ninguna. El sitio era todo de piedra tallada y dudaba mucho que tan siguiera un ratón pudiera entrar.

-Será mejor que te calmes- dijo Touya con cierta aspereza. – Te gastarás todo el oxigeno en llorar.

Y es que tampoco notaba ventanas en el lugar. La única luz que tenían era de la antorcha.

-Es que, lo lamento.- hipó.

-¿qué cosa¿haber estado involucrada desde un principio en un complot en donde mi hermana está en peligro, haber traicionado a alguien como Shaoran Li que si mal no recuerdo, usted me abofeteó por decirle "maldito extranjero"? – interrogó con pacificidad.- O tal vez, tomarnos como unos estúpidos y después ser traicionada...

-¡esto no era parte del plan! – exclamó Compungida.- ni yo, ni mi hermano recibiríamos daño alguno...

-Buen resultado... ahora está en la misma situación que todos los demás- declaró con calma. Pero por dentro sentía odio, rencor, compasión y deseo de venganza.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Seguro nos matarán.

-Bueno, al menos su hermano está a salvo. Aunque con su temperamento, no dudo que, despertará enojado con usted, por haberlo sedado.

-Lo hice por su bien- replicó gritándole.- Todo lo hice por su bien. Sacrifiqué mi vida en protegerlo. Sacrifiqué mi futuro protegiéndole y haber hecho un pacto con el diablo no significa nada para él, pero...

-No creo que a su padre tampoco le hubiera gustado que todos estos años traicionara todo lo que él creía.

-¡Me hizo prometerle que no importaba que, cuidara a Ukio!- mirándole a los ojos al ponerse de pie.- ¡Lo he hecho por veinte años!

-¡Gran trabajo que ha hecho! – replicó en respuesta.- ahora, él y toda la humanidad junto a mi hermana, están en peligro. Incluso déjeme decirle que su hermano.

-¡Ya que siente es un gran hermano de Sakura le apuesto que si hubiera sido al revés la situación, hubiera hecho lo mismo por su hermana¡Admítalo!

-No hubiera hecho tal cosa.

-¡Hipócrita! – gritó.

-No soy hipócrita...

-Un hipócrita y un mentiroso... casi hubiera descuartizado a Shaoran cuando tenía once años por protegerlo de Sakura ¿no es así?

-Al menos no soy una abusadora de menores... ¿qué edad tienes, veinticuatro? Y aun sigues a Shaoran Li... ¿o aquello fue una actuación? – le gritaba cara a cara olvidándose de que ella era un poco mas baja que él.

Era la situación que lo desesperaba.

-¡Eso a usted no le importa!- sonrojándose.

-Claro que si. Usted es una hipócrita...- le apuntó.

-¡Y usted un menti...- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Touya se aproximó a ella tomándole por el cuello y halándole debajo de su rostro, para rozar sus labios con rabia y apuro, tomándole de sorpresa totalmente.

Le dejó de besar y nuevamente no viendo protestas, volvió a besarla, pero esta vez mas profundo y mas intenso. Pronto y en instantes Biatsi fue guiada al pequeño camastro que había en el lugar ante los besos y manos de Kinomoto. Admitía que la pasión de unos momentos en ambos discutir era una excelente catapulta. La última vez que había besado a alguien era menor, pero jamás así.

Jamás como a él. sobre ella, estaba la figura del medico y este se separó un instante para mirarle a los ojos color miel y su rostro en verdad sonrojado y aturdido. Acarició su rostro un instante y dijo sobre sus labios.- Lástima que estemos en una circunstancia algo difícil...

-Usted parece que se encuentra atraído a estas circunstancias...- sintiendo sus labios en su cuello. comenzó a sentir ante aquello que el aire le faltaba.

-------------------------

Eriol se quedó silencioso unos instantes con su móvil en mano. Observó alrededor. Naiko venía a su lado y también Spinel Sun.

No se veía por ninguna parte a la entidad de Nakuru Akizuki y aquello tenía un propósito.

Una hora antes se lo había revelado. Ingresaban en aquellos momentos a la iglesia que quienes creían como Biatsi les había guiado hasta allá.

_-¿Cómo que me quede? - replicó la guardiana indignada.- ¡Mi deber es protegerlo¿qué cree que hace dejándome aquí? _

_-Nakuru. Necesito a alguien experimentado para que cuide de Tomoyo.- declaró con notoria firmeza.- no confío en nadie para esta misión que es mas importante que mi vida en estos momentos._

_Nakuru guardó silencio y asintió. Después de un instante de miradas entre ambos ella replicó en un susurro.- ¿por qué nunca le dijo lo que significaba para usted? _

_Eriol sonrió irónicamente.- Porque no la merezco. Ella es belleza, inteligencia... inocencia... ultima de las cosas que creo ser merecedor. Toda este tiempo, era un recuerdo entrañable. Pero al volver a verla en Londres meses atrás, trajo en mi sensaciones que nunca pensé ser merecedor de experimentar.- observando a Naiko a los ojos. _

_Nakuru miró también a Naiko y observó nuevamente a Eriol. Mientras tanto la joven china replicó.- Eriol ¿qué? – pero él toco su mejilla con una sonrisa sutil en su rostro. _

_-Mi pequeña e inocente creación de Nicholás...- Nakuru comprendió inmediatamente su intención.- No tienes idea de quien eres. Que significas... que tal vez, seas la salvación de todos..._

_-¿Yo, que? – preguntó ella algo nerviosa. Incluso observó a Nakuru y esta sonrió de apoyo pero era mas bien una sonrisa nerviosa. - ¿Eriol, perdiste la razón? _

_-Eres una de las razones principales para nuestra posible victoria en todo esto.- soltándole- Querida e inocente niña... creada por el antojo de un hombre sumido en la soledad..._

_-Eriol... me estás asustando.-. escuchándose un temblor en su voz. _

_Eriol sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Se concentró y ante el asombro de la muchacha de cabellos negros, en las manos de Eriol se materializó un libro. Pensó en un principio que se trataba del libro de cartas de Eriol que supo de su existencia aunque nunca lo había visto de tan cerca. Pero algo extraño dentro de si, hizo que ella sintiese un escalofrío al tener aquel libro tan cerca. Los ojos azules del hombre se posaron en los ojos de la joven. Pero el brillo en su mirada era algo que ella jamás había visto. _

_Entonces algo mas sorprendente pasó: comenzó a escuchar murmullos a su alrededor. Como alguien susurrase a su oído. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la carátula de aquel libro y Eriol lo abrió ante la mirada atónita de Naiko. _

Ruby Moon o su falsa identidad entonces, comprendió el propósito de Eriol mientras este explicó en voz alta por encima de los silbidos de los aparatos que mantenían estable a Tomoyo.- Este libro es tu razón de existencia. Tu y su contenido son uno. Obedeces el mandato del portador y dueño justo de su contenido. Ahora mismo tu dueño está muerto. Pero me encomendó con gran cariño el bienestar del guardián predestinado a este magnifico libro. Obra del mundo moderno de un arte perdido en el tiempo...

_Cuando ella pudo hablar y él realizó una pausa en donde sus ojos observaban con maravilla su persona replicó en un susurro no eximiendo sorpresa.- ¿Eso es para mi... él libro... lo creó mi padre, Nicholás y es mío? _

_-Querida mía ¿acaso no sientes que el libro te llama? – preguntó sorprendiéndole.- de una manera única, especial... maravillosa...? _

_volvió la mirada a la portada del libro y observó su único brillo en su carátula. _

_-Eriol..._

_-Tienes un deber, por encima de ser la dueña. Eres una creación única... especial... digna... pero que tus recuerdos están enterrados en lo profundo de tu persona... y te necesito a ti, hoy, en este momento, para salvar la humanidad. El mundo que te aceptó como eres... _

_-¿cómo soy..._

_-Nunca has encajado en ninguna parte. Estuviste en el internado y no tuviste amigos. Te sientes mas cómoda alrededor de individuos con magia... y criaturas como tu...- observando a Nakuru un instante y los ojos de Naiko se mostraban a punto de llorar.- Eres mas especial de lo que jamás pensaste que serías. Kaho y yo, tuvimos el deber de educarte como ser humano normal, porque así lo predispuso tu creador. A quien conociste como padre...- el sello de Eriol se comenzó a desplegar a los pies de ambos y ella comenzó a asustarse.- No tengas miedo a la verdad... a lo que eres...- cerrando sus ojos. _

_Ahí Naiko sería testigo de los recuerdos de su amigo y como todo surgió. _

_La razón de su existencia. Lo que le cambiaría su percepción hasta ese momento, de su sentido al vivir. _

_Escuchó la voz de Eriol repicar un conjuro. _

_-"No soy su amo pero como si lo fuera, convoco al poder encerrado en la persona de Naiko Chang a surgir para el bien de la humanidad y todos sus inocentes... Lady Guinevere... resurge de su interior, yo te invoco" ..._

Naiko iba en silencio a su lado. En realidad sentía como si estuviera dentro de un sueño. Los eventos menos de una hora de distancia la habían dejado algo aturdida pero finalmente tantas preguntas y dudas fueron respondidas. Aunque todo aquello hubiera sido sorpresivo al mismo tiempo parecía tener sentido. Cuando se vio a si misma momentos antes con su verdadera identidad, se sorprendió. ¿acaso era ella? Aunque no le gustaba, Eriol le enseñó a guardarle y llamarle. Eran uno. No era como Tsukishiro y Yue que parecían dos entes independientes. Aunque aquello explicaba- no evitó el sonrojarse- el porque de su atracción a aquellos dos desconocidos.

El ángel de entidad de nombre Yue le había fascinado desde tres días atrás. Y aquella noche que encontró a Yukito en la calle, sintió una especial atención a él. prefería pasar horas con Nakuru, Kaho, Eriol y Spinel que con todas sus amigas en el internado.

-Bienvenido querido Hiragizawa- se reveló frente a Eriol la presencia física a Reiko Biatsi viéndole desde el fondo de la catedral. Estaba prácticamente a pasos del altar. – Le estaba esperando...

Eriol frunció su rostro. Naiko sintió un nudo en su estomago.

-¿Por qué quisiste verme aquí? – preguntó aunque sabía a medias la respuesta.

-Trajiste a ...- observando a la muchacha.- tu joven "Protégé" – replicó.- Es una lástima que ella corra el mismo destino que tu...- bajando los escalones y mostrando el cuchillo en su mano.- no te preocupes... su muerte será mas rápida que la tuya...

-No me confiaría mucho... Amelie...- declaró a la enviada del Nexus. Ella se detuvo un instante.

-Bravo... – sonrió Amelie aun conservando la apariencia de Biatsi.- ¿Sabes? No me decido aun entre la apariencia de la hermosa joven de ojos amatistas...- Eriol ante la mencion de Tomoyo invocó su báculo.- o la tonta china... ¿Sabías que ella, labora con nosotros desde que era una niña? – declaró con alarde – ambas hermosas... ambas estúpidas humanas.

-¿Dónde llevaron a Sakura?

Ella negó con su cabeza- ¿crees que te lo diré ahora mismo¿acaso te has vuelto loco? Aunque jamás lo entenderías...

Eriol necesitaba mas tiempo.

Sus ojos brillaron de suspicacia.

Los de Amelie, en confianza y victoria.- Terminaré el trabajo que empecé en Londres Hiragizawa.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Nakuru Akizuki vio como los ojos amatistas se abrieron buscando a su alrededor algo. Al verla pestañaron con presteza y Nakuru rápidamente se aproximó. La muchacha trataba de decir algo, pero el tubo en su boca se lo impedía.

Tomando su mano entre la suya declaró con voz baja.- Está bien... tiene un respirador... por poco y el amo Eriol la perdía... – alegre de que, todo saldría bien.- Me dejó cuidándole...

Tomoyo no necesitaba escuchar su voz. Sus ojos decía todo para Nakuru.

-Está... – dudando decirle-Está bien... está luchando con los demás... queda tranquila. Volverá.- viéndole pestañar- me dejó cuidándole... y cumpliré mi misión.

-----------------------------

-Muere- declaró Amelie lanzándole uno de sus ataques. Pero esta vez, la reencarnación de Clow estaba listo. Con presteza anuló su ataque con su propio escudo o barrera de protección. Amelie era fuerte, pero su deseo de vengar a Tomoyo mucho mas.

Naiko no sabía que hacer. No podía hacer nada. Aun no. Recordaba la voz de Eriol al entregarle el libro.- _"Cuando tengas lo que necesitamos, tendrás que ir a donde Shaoran..."_

-Eriol. No se si podré...- notándose asustada- me pides cosas que jamás he hecho en mi vida... yo...

_colocando sus manos en sus hombros replicó con tono paternal.- Estas lista... lo se... por eso te atrae Tsukishiro... lo buscaste inconscientemente aquella noche... – sorprendiéndole.- También Yue: son la misma entidad... así como hay otro tu, pero ambas están ligadas entrañablemente.. no son entidades separadas... son una misma... Necesito de ti... _

_-¿Estás seguro que no es Biatsi? _

_-Biatsi tiene una forma de hablar muy especial, - declaró Eriol—Te aseguro que la mujer que habló con Li no era Biatsi... ¿y para que, invocar mi presencia en una iglesia? _

Aquella iglesia le sacaba de quicio. Se sentía muy incomoda en ella. ¿por qué de todos los sitios una iglesia? Observó los alrededores. No encontraba nada de lógica en aquello.

-Ten un poco de paciencia- dijo Spinnel a su lado.- Todo será revelado...

entonces Amelie habló al atacar nuevamente y lo que dijo asombró a los tres. Eriol observó detrás a Naiko y ella dijo para si misma- Vamos... concéntrate- cerrando sus ojos. – Concéntrate...

----------------------

Fujitaka tenía su mirada en la fuente que había en el centro de aquel jardín. No habían llegado ni la señora Ieran y Reiko. Tampoco sabía nada de Touya. Sintiéndose por primera vez, como humano, cansado, derrotado y consternado, sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban. La persona detrás de él se encontraba de pie, y guiándole hizo que apoyase su cabeza sobre su estomago.

-Está bien... todo estará bien- declaró Sebura con gesto amoroso y comprensivo. Dudando decir algo mas.

Sintió como e rodeaban los brazos de Fujitaka y se quedaron así un largo rato. Escuchando el respirar del otro.

- No quiero perderlos... significan mi vida...- replicó después de un largo silencio.

-Nosotros tenemos la solución a su localización... solo tenemos que pensar...

en ese momento la salida de una de las asistentes de Raci atrajo sus miradas. Los buscaban a ellos.- El señor Li pide por usted...- señalando a Fujitaka,- La señora Li y Reiko se han comunicado...

-------------

-Explícate de nuevo.- solicitaba Shaoran desde el centro de llamadas- ¿llamas desde un teléfono...- conectando su telefono movil a la central, esta transmitia la llamada a todos los presentes por los altavoces.

-¡Publico!- replicó Meiling consternada. Se notaba en su voz que estaba preocupada- Delante del edificio de esa traidora...

-Meiling...

-¡Shaoran: nos engañó a todos!- replicó con urgencia. En ese momento, a la sala, ingresaban Fujitaka y Sebura.- Por lo que parece, estaba detrás de todo desde un principio... por lo que pude escuchar y lo que vi, esa mujerzuela tenía como propósito separarte de Kinomoto. Y ahora ¡se llevó al hermano de Sakura!

-¿Adonde, Meiling? – preguntó con urgencia. Aunque no creía de la culpabilidad de Biatsi.

-No lo se- declaró.- Dejé a la señora Ieran en su departamento... Utilizó unas especies de dardos con tranquilizantes... bastante me costó despertar a Ukio...- mirando a su lado el sujeto aun estaba atontado. – Pero...

-¿qué?

-Se llevaron al hermano de Sakura... y Ukio balbucea algo...- mirándole algo incrédula.- dice que Biatsi no está sola...

-¿Cómo que no está sola?

Meiling puso al teléfono a Ukio y este atontado dijo.- ¿Li?

-Si. Dices que Biatsi no está sola... ¿a que te refieres?

-Si ella está trabajando con esos sujetos quiere decir que debe de estar en el lugar donde se encuentra el doctor y Sakura...- pasando la mano en sus ojos: le dolía la cabeza y se sentía atontado peor mas que todo, se sentía traicionado y por nadie mas que su propia hermana.- Temiendo de el doctor y que se fijara en mi hermana, concedí a Shingo la oportunidad de que la vigilase... ya sabes: por si al doctor se le ocurría ponerse de atrevido con ella. Shaoran: aun sigue con ella.

-¿Cómo que sigue Shingo con ella?- Sintiendo un respiro de esperanza.- ¿estás seguro?

-No lo detecto cerca... y le dije "pégate a ella como la sombra" sabes que no se anda con rodeos... sigue con ella.

-¿Podrías invocar su localización? – escuchando silencio en la línea.- ¿Ukio? – le urgió.

-Es posible...- respondió finalmente.

Meiling observaba su semblante. Cuando se lo disponía era un sujeto muy ejemplar. Alguien a quien admirar. Retirándole el teléfono replicó.. - ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

.-Quédate con él y mi madre... estudia los diarios de Reiko... tal vez haya algo que hayamos pasado por alto...

-Señora Raci...- declaró una de las asistentes del lugar.- Señora: hay una criatura afuera: dice ser guardián y está en el jardín. Pide hablar con Shaoran Li.

Este ultimo levantó la mirada. –¿por qué no dejó pasar a Yue?

-Porque no creo que sea Yue- dijo Fujitaka observando las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad a un lado del centro de llamadas.

-¿qué rayos...- se preguntó Li dejando el teléfono donde Meiling conversaba.

Realmente, no esperaban ver aquello.

Kero flotaba a varios pies del suelo en su falsa identidad y estaba brillando. Su intención era localizar el aura de Sakura. Por un segundo, pensó que lo había logrado. La había detectado.

Pero era imposible: lo que detectó era muy lejos de allí... casi en las afueras de la ciudad... y fue por un segundo solamente.

¿podía ser posible?

Se dirigió a uno de los mapas desplegados dela ciudad en una pared. Su mirada escudriñaba aquel mapa tratando de mantener una pizca de esperanza.

En el exterior, Shaoran Li, con espada en mano, se presentó delante de la figura delante de él: parecía vestir una especie de armadura sobre sus ropas. Usaba una falda tipo griego de tela ligera y sus pies vestían unas zapatillas que se amarraban en sus piernas. Sus ojos eran azules como el mar. Su piel era pálida y sus cabellos era como el sol y ondulados.

No se valdría de su apariencia. Mientras ella, para su sorpresa, se arrodilló delante de él. y le extendió el libro que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mi amo selló sus poderes, evitando que yo supiera algo... Eriol esperaba entregarle esto en persona, pero no ha podido... soy Guinivere... las guardiana de estas cartas y acorde a la petición de mi protector... usted es el nuevo dueño.

Shaoran frunció su mirada incrédulo. Pero viendo mas allá de la faceta verdadera de aquella guardiana, vio algo conocido.- ¿Naiko? – preguntó incrédulo.

La guardiana sonrió sutilmente. Poniéndose de pie después que Shaoran tomase el libro en sus manos declaró.- Creo que se la localización de Sakura...

-¡Li!.- declaró Fujitaka emocionado interrumpiéndoles.- ¡Kerberos ha localizado a Sakura!

---------------------

-¿Templos ocultos? – preguntó Meiling a Ukio delante de los diarios de su padre- ¿Dices que se habla de templos ocultos?

Ukio asintió. Y es que Meiling analizando los libros dejados por el padre de Reiko, en un lenguaje parecido a Simbología, hallado unos mapas hechos a lápiz y había en todo su contenido ciertos símbolos y anotaciones.

.-En todo el mundo hay templos. Estos templos construidos en tiempos que aun la tecnología no existía. Incluso habían en montañas distantes de las ciudades. Algunos de ellos, fueron levantados en grandes centros de lo que se consideraba poderes místicos y energía ...

-¿Es posible que algunos de esos templos tengan lo necesario para los del nexus? O tal vez, entradas a su mundo...

-Es posible... pero mi padre no indagó mas en el asunto...- viendo las paginas en blanco.- el hecho que, esos templos existieran no sustentaban mas lo que se buscaba. El agujero del nexus se abrió en otro sitio... un centro de convergencia mágica... pero no había templo.

-Oye...- declaró ella después de unos instantes de silencio.- Que no haya templo en aquel momento, no significa que no lo hubiese antes... ya sabes...- mirándole a los ojos.-  
Antes que tu padre encontrara ese centro... podría ser que hay existiera un templo antes y pudiera ser destruido...

Ukio analizó aquella teoría. Era muy posible. De todas maneras en Japón tampoco los templos se construían al azar. Eran erigidos, precisamente en sitios de gran convergencia mística y espiritual.

Tomandos sus apuntes, declaró.- Vamos… tenemos que ir al sitio ese donde está Shaoran...- tomándole de la mano.

-¡Ey¿qué pasará entonces con Shingo?

-Lo trataré de localizar allá... – declaró con estrépito saliendo del departamento.- Deprisa.

--------------------

-Solo por un momento.- -declaró Kero. Yue estaba allí. Aun Shaoran no ingresaba y tampoco Fujitaka. Este lo explicaba a los presentes.- Es extraño... pero les juro que sentí a Sakura...

-No sentí nada- replicó Yue.

-¡Acabas de llegar pedazo de pacotilla! – gritó el guardián.- ¿Dónde demonios has estado¡Por tu culpa. Se llevaron a mi Sakurita!

Yue guardó silencio que todos allí le observaban. Después de una larga espera simplemente respondió sin ninguna clase de emoción.- Ocupado...

Yue no le respondió. Le molestaba que Sakura estuviera desaparecida, pero sabía que por ahora estaba bien. Cuando Shaoran ingresó seguido de Naiko todos se extrañaron de la presencia de la joven. Incluso Kero la observó un instante en silencio.

Quien no se sorprendió fue Yue. Con sus brazos cruzados e imponente físico, permanecía inmóvil e inexpresivo. -¿qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó Kero. Observando sus manos declaró.- ¿Eso... que es?

-Un libro de cartas- respondió Yue atrayendo la mirada de la mayoría a él y al libro de Naiko. Esta se abochornó bajando su mirada- ella es la falsa identidad de un guardián...

Kero lanzó una carcajada. .-¡Por favor¿un guardián¡imposible!

-Habla con la verdad- declaró Shaoran.- Es difícil de explicar...

-¿Y como Yue lo sabía? – preguntó Kero.

-Dices que localizaste a Sakura- preguntó Shaoran con aprehensión al guardián.- Explícate...

-¡Si este- señalando a Yue- Dice como sabe que ella es una guardiana!

-No estamos para negociaciones Kerberos—le sancionó Li- ¿Dónde sentiste a Sakura?

Kero lo pensó dos veces. Y el chiquillo tenía razón. Dijo en un tono de voz reservado.- La sentí por un instante... no está cerca...

-¿En que sector la sentiste¿es en la ciudad? – preguntaba Fujitaka. Sebura estaba a su lado y le sostenía la mano.

Kero negó.- Parece que, estuviera en verdad... lejos y cerca... no se explicarlo.

-¿qué sentiste de ella?

-Miedo... temor... y sentí que, pensaba en su hermano... – guardándose el detalle de que también pensaba en Shaoran. No le iba a brindar la satisfacción a ese sujeto. –tenía cierto temor...

-¿podrías localizarla con mayor precisión?

-Tomaría tiempo... pero lo intentaría... aunque, si tuviera ayuda, fuera menos dificultoso... no se cuanto tomaría volver a rastrearla.

-Ukio dijo que Shingo el guardián, está con Biatsi...

-¿Qué pasa con Biatsi?-preguntó Naiko.

-Es una de ellos...

-¿Qué? – preguntó Fujitaka sorprendido y abordó a Shaoran- ¿qué la hija de Reiko... está con ellos?

-Eso me dijo su hermano...

-¡Imposible! – declaró el sujeto incrédulo.- Su padre sacrificó su vida protegiendo a la humanidad... ¿Acaso ella ...- ahora analizándolo un segundo.- ¿Dices que, Sakura pensaba en su hermano? –dirigiéndose a Kero.

El pequeño guardián asintió.

-Lo tienen...- declaró Fujitaka- Si.. ella está con ellos...- suspirando. – También lo tienen... es cuestión de horas, para hacer el enlace...

-¿qué ocurre?

-Sakura sola no tiene la magia suficiente para realizar la unión de los mundos... y el intercambio- declaró Sebura.- Necesitan a Touya gracias a su poder esotérico de ver espíritus...

-Tenemos que encontrarlos- dijo Fujitaka con los ojos misericordiosos sobre los de Li- Tenemos que encontrarlos y salvarles...

-Protegeré a Sakura con mi vida- declaró Shaoran con intensidad.- Puede asegurarlo...- en aquel momento sonó el móvil. –¿qué pasa?

-¡Ukio ha localizado a Shingo! Está en las afueras de la ciudad...- declaró Meiling mientras Ukio manejaba un coche que habían robado de los frentes del edificio de Biatsi.- ¡Vamos hacía allá!

-¡Dame la localización exacta!.- solicitó el joven. Después de unos segundos, su mirada se delató a los demás. Colgando replicó.- Están en las afueras en un templo... pero...

-¿qué?

-Es el templo de donde viniste Naiko...- declaró Shaoran observándole.- Está posiblemente a metros por debajo de la superficie...

-Vamos entonces- declaró Kero transformándose.- No hay tiempo que perder...

-Tenemos que ayudar a Sakura- declaró Sebura- yo voy con ustedes...

Shaoran asintió y dijo a Kerberos y Yue- guíen a Naiko... aun lo de ser guardián no se acostumbra...

-Vengan- dijo Raci- les daré equipos, armas y mujeres..- marchándose a la cabeza fuera del centro de comunicaciones.

-¿Cómo que ella es una guardiana? – preguntó Kero sorprendido cuando captó la idea. -¡Mocoso ven aquí a explicar eso¡Este pesado tenía la razón! –señalando a Yue quien se quedaba atrás con Naiko.

**-------------- Continuará. **

**Después de un tiempo esta historia estaba detenida, vuelvo con ella gracias a la insistencia de sus seguidores. ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarla! Se que no es uno de mis mejores trabajos pues me gusta mas la idea de los U/A lo que si se me da mejor.**

**Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda o tomatazo a **


End file.
